


【银魂】【桂BG】等待黎明

by Elize0529



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 145,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elize0529/pseuds/Elize0529
Summary: 停更中
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	1. 逃跑与躲藏

第一部分 萩城篇：万壑千山总是花

Chap 1 逃跑与躲藏

深夜，景子躺在被褥里，仔细地听着外面的动静。她听到自己的继父踉跄进门的声音，明显是喝醉了；在一阵叮铃哐啷的响动后，传来了阵阵的鼾声。

就是现在了。景子轻手轻脚的掀开被子，拿出白天打包好的小包裹，小心的拉开门，穿着白袜的脚踩在榻榻米上几乎不发出一点声音。踩上木屐，穿过庭院，如她所料，醉酒回来的继父没有锁上门。

景子出门后前几步还维持着小心翼翼，很快便加快速度奔跑起来，木屐哒哒的声音在寂静的黑夜里尤为明显。但景子只听到自己砰砰的心跳，带着紧张和喜悦，支持她不断向前跑去。跑过这条街，左转跑到路口，再右转——

她喘息着，轻轻在门上扣了三下。一个头发乌黑顺滑、约莫八九岁的男孩打开了门。

“快进来吧。”桂小太郎说道。

景子原来栖身于一个经营团子铺为生的家庭；做团子的夫妻好心的收养了她。荻城作为长洲藩藩主所在地，下町居民众多，团子店生意兴隆。只是景子的养父因肺结核而早早过世，养母在家人劝说下改嫁——那却是一切噩梦的开始。几年后，养母也过世了。景子谨小慎微地干活，为求在继父手下谋得生存。但是几天前，她偷听到继父打算将她卖到艺伎馆去。兵荒马乱的年代，所谓的艺伎馆已经堕落，事实上更多的女孩一转手就被卖去了吉原。还听到那个男人说：“景子这么漂亮又听话，日后能成为吉原太夫也不一定。这丫头还得感谢我呢！”

景子不是个普通的小女孩。她能确定她原本不是景子，也不在萩城。但她从混沌中睁开眼睛的时候，她就是个站在萩城街头的三岁女孩了。为了确认记忆，她问了自己许多问题，一些这个时代、这个地方的人绝对回答不上来的问题，例如美国的首都是什么？华盛顿，她非常确定地回答自己。除去这些她觉得是常识的记忆，其他的东西都好像蒙上了一层迷雾，无论她怎么拼命回想也想不起来，久而久之便放弃了。但这些多出来的记忆，无论想不想的起来，或许都是她能够大胆策划逃跑并付诸实施的原因。

她第一次见到桂小太郎是在去给养父上坟的时候。桂家之墓，那块墓碑要比其他人的都高大些，养母说那是因为桂家原本是个武士家庭。“可又有什么用呢？父母都过世了，只留给孩子一个虚名。听说桂家的亲戚快要把小太郎和他的婆婆从宅子里赶出来了。”她看到小男孩的婆婆对他说着些什么，原本极力压抑悲伤的小太郎紧闭双眼，泪水潺潺流下。景子的目光移回养父的墓碑，心底满是悲戚。后来景子的养母也去世了，景子独自去上坟。这次她看到了孤身一人的小太郎——他的婆婆也走了。

她看见了他，他也看见了她。人与人之间的悲伤原本并不共通，但在那特殊的时刻，似乎只有他们能稍微理解彼此。不知道自己的来处，又失去世上倚仗的景子，终日惶惶不安，忍受孤独和恐惧，看见遭遇与自己相似的桂，心底反倒有了几丝勇气。她不知道桂在怎样想，但他们以同样的动作进行拜祭，双手合十默默祈祷，先后起身离开墓前，在墓园门口，桂稍微停顿了脚步，回头望向她。

景子极为自然地与他并排离开了。

“第一次见到你时没有和你打招呼，真是抱歉。我是桂小太郎，叫我桂就好了，反正桂家——只剩我一人了。”桂平静地望向前方，平缓的语气下却藏着巨大的悲伤。

“我叫景子。真是抱歉呐，我只是个平民，没有姓可以介绍给你。”

“那么，”桂侧头转向她，“你想有姓吗？”

“想啊。有个姓多么好啊，还可以传下去，作为自己存在的证明。”

“如果你不嫌弃的话，我也许可以给你起个姓。”

“那真是太感谢你了，桂先生。一定要取个又好听又威风的姓哟，不然你来买丸子我是要收双倍的钱的。”

“喂喂！不该丸子以后全部免费吗！”……

话语消散在夕阳中，心头压着的沉重大石似乎也减去了一些重量。

此后桂常常来丸子铺，景子趁着继父不注意偷偷塞给他丸子，后来就干脆多做一些馃子糕点，一并都塞给他。桂嘴里含着丸子，含混不清地跟她讲，那些亲戚一开始霸占了宅子，把他赶到靠着主宅的小屋中。但是藩主毛利大人见过有神童之名的桂，对他印象很深，听说了此事便派官兵来驱赶走了亲戚。现在偌大的桂宅里只有桂一个人了。桂又说，毛利藩主打算推荐他去讲武馆学习。

“看来你的好运到来了啊，桂先生。”景子自己也吃了一个丸子。“听说讲武馆只有那些达官贵人的子弟才能去上，老师都是些当世鸿儒。不知道景子我的好运什么时候才会到来啊。”

显然是没有的，桂在某一天从讲武馆放学，在自家门口看到焦躁不安的景子，听她讲了自己继父的盘算，如此叹道。他提议景子夜里偷偷跑来他家，暂时先躲起来。说完他看到景子神色有几分复杂地看着自己。“我原本的计划也是这样的。英雄所见略同啊桂先生！”

“怪不得第一时间跑来找我！还有我教你的英雄所见略同不是这么用的！”

桂之后也问了景子为什么不愿意做艺伎。艺伎的优雅令人向往，即使是在许多艺伎都沦落卖身的今天；而吉原的故事在萩城也颇受欢迎，成为那花团锦簇里的花魁是不少小女孩的绮梦。景子自己也说不上来，最后回答道：“是种预感吧，逃离危险的预感。就算外面把艺伎生活说成天上一般，我也觉得那里面藏了很多黑暗。”景子与桂约定好了时间与暗号，便匆匆回了家。两人的心里都既紧张又有些兴奋：大约是作为孩童，第一次反抗大人的计划吧。

景子在桂家里足不出户地躲了好几天。其间景子的继父来找过，但桂表现的滴水不漏，一副无事发生的样子，说：“景子不见了吗？正好啊，我赊的账是不是可以不用还了大叔？”在男人的咆哮声中，桂把铜钱交到他手上，微笑着目送他骂骂咧咧地远去。

“这样他应该就不会再来了。”桂对听到动静藏在壁橱里的景子说。“你也不用藏得这么深吧，他不会进屋的。”

“不愧是神童桂啊，演技真的超神呢。躲藏就是要做全套，哪怕再小的几率也要考虑。我躲在这个壁橱是因为它后侧也可以拉开，随时逃走，看见没？”景子演示给桂。“这是来自市井人民的智慧，养父母躲债就是这么用的哟。”

日后被真选组起名为“逃跑的小太郎”的桂，似乎上到了了不得的一课。


	2. 吉田松阳

景子的继父一直找不到人，被艺伎馆的人上门催债：原来他早就收了一大笔“订金”。催债的人上了几遍门后，他将景子家里的值钱东西扫荡一空，跑路了。这倒也不奇怪，这个世道破产的手工业者比比皆是，与失意的浪人混在一起，涌入大城市成为流浪者。天人武力开国不过两年，大量的外来商品就已经充斥了江户的市场，只有萩城这样距离稍远的城市，还暂时维持着表面上的安宁祥和。继父虽是走了，但天生谨慎的景子担心艺伎馆还是会来抓人，与桂商议后暂时在外着男装行动，也不去人多的地方。

这阵子住在桂的家中，景子的幸福指数简直达到了自她诞生来的最高值。令她意想不到的是桂做饭相当好吃，捏的蛋黄金枪鱼饭团简直就是一绝。所以她之前担心没人给桂做饭塞馃子给他完全是多余的嘛！桂小太郎的生活习惯也极好，作息规律，每日洒扫，洗衣晾衣，做题温书……景子之前在继父手下干活缺少的睡眠在这段时间里全补了回来，每天只要和桂分担一下家务，就可以在坐在屋檐下，闲适地翻动着桂小太郎给她挑的入门书籍，感受从庭院穿来的带着草木清香的风。真是太幸福了。几乎就像家一样啊。

不过人一旦日子过舒服了，就会开始觉得无聊。当桂小太郎去讲武馆上学的时候，景子待在家里等他，可谓是小小年纪便体会到了家庭主妇的寂寞。如果能一起去上学就好了。在景子的记忆里，不论是男孩还是女孩，都是可以进学校学习的；可惜在此地此时，这是项大逆不道的举动。出于对学校的向往，她问了桂许多关于讲武堂的事情。在桂的叙述中，高杉晋助这个名字出现的尤为频繁：那是个天性高傲倔强的小男孩，虽然出身是够格进入讲武馆的，但一直被那些出身更高的孩子嘲笑欺压，经常一声不响地打架打的伤痕累累，回家又被他的父亲添上几记新伤。说到这里时，桂小太郎清秀的眉眼间也不禁带上几分对那些富家子弟的厌恶之色：“高杉虽然确实不是爱守规矩的，但那些人只懂利用父母的金钱门路来为自己开路，根本就不是什么武士。讲武馆的老师也是些看人下菜的，上的课腐朽不堪。号称最好的讲武馆也并不是我想要的教育。”“你说的没错。我也觉得看不起女孩，不准女孩学习的学校一定不是什么好学校。”景子边说边用手指顺过桂的马尾。真的好顺滑，发质真好，景子在心底感叹。桂晃动脑袋逃开了她的手，脸颊上好像有点红晕？景子一下子觉得好玩极了。

“你别动了，刚刚我把你的马尾弄松了，我重新帮你扎下。”景子扯了扯桂的衣袖，让他安静坐好。取下发绳，如瀑青丝散下，景子像对待最上佳的绸缎那样轻柔地笼起发束，一边缓缓讲道：“若是有我和你都会满意的理想学校，我们一起去吧。”

“好，我们一起。”

这天桂小太郎还没到放学时间便回到家，急匆匆地和景子说高杉晋助在剑道课上把那些高门子弟打的落花流水，那些人恼羞成怒，惊动了教课师傅，告了家长。“我因为站在他那边也被老师赶出来了，”桂叹口气，“这次恐怕比较严重，我想去高杉家看看，也许有外人在他的父亲会收敛一些。”

“我也去好了，”景子合上书起身，“听你讲了这么多他的事，总要见见你这个朋友。你捏的饭团，还有我做的团子还剩几个，都带去给他好了。”

桂家和高杉家相距近的超乎景子的想象。他们好像只是上了大路，向西走了不到一百米，向南拐进民宅间的小路，经过三四间宅子，桂便指着一座房屋说那是高杉家。

“你们真是到了讲武馆才认识的？”景子怀疑道，“这怎么看也应该是小时候互相抢糖吃的交情才对。”

桂小太郎：“……我没那么喜欢吃糖。”

……好像重点错了。

在他们互相吐槽的时候，一个小男孩摔在了屋子进门的地方，屋内传来中年男人的咆哮，叫他好好思考什么是武士道。小男孩脸上、身上都有不少擦伤，短发在白日的光线下呈现出一种深紫色。高杉晋助抹去嘴角的鲜血。满不在乎地看了看。他转头看到了桂和景子，负气般哼了一声，自己撑地起来有些摇晃地走了。桂和景子默默跟在他身后，看着他最终走到了一间无人的神社，倚着柱子微微地喘息。

桂上前把饭团和团子放在他身边。“阿婆多做了几个吃不掉，给你算了。”说完便转过身。

“桂，我记得你的阿婆早就死了吧。”高杉盯着他的背影，“还有，这个比你长得还像女孩子的家伙是谁？”

在桂开口回答之前，景子抢先道：“我是景子，本来就是个女孩。现在由于一些原因藏身在桂的家里；桂跟我说了不少你的事情。”

“是吗。这家伙看上去的确是会多管闲事藏匿可疑人员的类型。”高杉还是用那种漫不经心的语调说道，这让景子明了他不会前去告发自己，她冒的风险是值得的。

“高杉，景子不是可疑人员。她……”桂小太郎正待要解释，远处却走来了一群大一些的孩子，浩浩荡荡在离他们不远处停下，带着非常明显的来挑衅的气息。为首的少年嚷嚷着高杉在讲武馆欺压了自己的弟弟，自己要好好教训高杉。“还有这个号称是神童的桂，那个连讲武馆学生都不是的家伙，一并收拾了！”高杉只是冷笑着从地上捡了根木棍，跃跃欲试准备迎战。桂一边把手搭上高杉的肩试图阻止他，一边又惊又气：“你们竟然私斗，还以多欺少！算什么武士！”

正当景子在考虑从哪个方向拉着桂跑走的时候，一柄货真价实的钢剑从天而降，直直插在了大孩子们的前方，在场的人无不惊得愣神了一秒。从上方的树上传来懒洋洋的声音：“呀呀呀呀，吵死了。”银发红瞳的小男孩双手枕在脑后，“一群连逃学都不会的公子哥，要打架不去私塾打？”

坂田银时从树上一跃而下，把冲着他愤怒大喊的少年踩了个正脸。“滚去睡觉吧。要当武士就别这么半吊子的。要不我教教你们睡觉？”一边说话一边不以为然地扣着鼻屎。他的态度把余下的孩子都激怒了，哇哇叫着冲他扑过来。

咣咣咣咣咣。

这下连坂田银时也惊着了：头上被敲了包的恶童们纷纷倒下，一个浅色长发的身影在后面显露出来，嘴角带着温柔的笑意。在孩子们震惊的神色中，他微笑着说道：“银时啊，说的没错，武士不能这么半吊子，”他还赞许地看了一眼桂，“也不能以多欺少。不过呐，”他跨过地上的人来到银时面前，“要逃学，你这个半吊子还早了一百年呢！”话音刚落，银时被一拳种进了地里，掀起一片尘土。“打架两边都要罚。”高杉、桂和景子目瞪口呆，不知是为这位老师的恐怖实力，还是为他别具一格的管教方法。“你们快回学校去吧，两位小武士。还有这位穿男装的小小姐——？你是也想上学吗？”景子噎了一下，然后飞快地反应过来。“老师？”她犹疑地小声喊道。然而浅色长发的男人已拖着银时渐渐走远了。

“那是谁？”高杉盯着他的背影发出了疑问。桂从震惊中慢慢回复过来回答道：“我听说过……最近有个带着个银发孩子的武士，在附近开了私塾，免费教穷孩子念书。他是……松下村塾的吉田松阳。”

听到这里的景子下定了决心。她追出去：“松阳老师！等等，松阳老师！”

吉田松阳转过身，脸上依然是温柔的笑意：“怎么了，小小姐？”景子抑制住喘息，仰头看向他。“老师你既然愿意教穷孩子读书，刚才又说了那样的话——你收不收女学生？”

从松阳的角度，他看到一个颇为大胆的女孩，离经叛道地穿着男装，湛蓝的眼睛此时紧紧盯着他，里面满是希冀。松阳真心实意地笑了。“当然。只是大多数家庭都只愿让男孩来读书，有些女孩自己也不想读书，所以松下村塾，至今都只有两个女学生呢。你若是能来的话，大家都会很开心的。”

巨大的喜悦击中了景子。“太好了！”她叫道。“谢谢你松阳老师！”一旁跟着跑过来的桂小太郎不禁也展露了笑容，他知道景子非常想上学。

“不过，我还没有姓呢。要上学的话最好有一个姓吧……”景子又喃喃说道，“桂小太郎之前答应给我起，可是到现在他都没履行诺言。”她状似埋怨地看了桂一眼。

“我一直在替你想的！”桂小太郎连忙反驳，急的脸有些红。“我想了一个木字……是用我的桂字的左偏旁，但另一个字一直想不到合适的。”松阳饶有兴趣地在边上看着，开口道：“若是景子不嫌弃，由老师我来起第二个字如何？”在景子的大力点头之下，松阳让景子讲了她的人生遭遇。沉吟了一会，松阳缓缓开口：“你既然是躲藏到桂的家中才躲过一劫，他又用自己的姓匀你一个木字——家也，户也。第二个字用“户”，如何？”

木户。景子将这两个字在口内咀嚼，越揣摩越觉得意蕴深长。“我太喜欢了！谢老师赐姓！”松阳哈哈一笑：“不必如此客气。从这里向东走，越过阿武川那条河，几棵松树下有座单独的房子就是松下村塾。九点之前来即可。那么，”他晃了晃仍被他提在手中的坂田银时，银时翻着白眼，“明天见了，木户景子。”

桂小太郎和木户景子目送着他们远去。“我们也快点回家吧，我要再去做几个我最拿手的团子，明天送给老师。”景子的语气是抑制不住的快乐。“今天这趟门出的真是太值了。” “是啊。”桂小太郎也忍不住微笑起来，小跑着跟上景子，两人的笑声渐渐消散在夕阳中。


	3. 指月

Chap 3 指月

“景子景子！外面有个紫头发的小男孩说要来踢馆！银时代老师应下了，大家都去看了呢！”若菜一把拉开障子，冲到景子的座位前兴奋地说道。

景子来到松下村塾已有几日。她迅速地和村塾里唯一的两个女孩混熟了：一个叫若菜，还有一个叫稻。从名字来看便可猜出她们来自于农民家庭，松阳老师费尽口舌才说动她们的父母允许她们来读书。

高杉晋助来踢馆？景子诧异不已，向往松下村塾，却用这样的方式来接近，真是个别扭的小男孩啊。桂在讲武馆肯定会疑惑高杉又上哪去了。为了回家后能跟桂讲讲这新鲜事，她决定难得凑一次热闹，跟着兴奋的若菜朝着传出喧嚣声的练习室走去。

高杉和银时各执一柄竹剑，在屋子中央对峙着，两人都在喘息，脸上不少汗，看来已较量了不少回合。之前对付一群半大少年时都一脸散漫的银时，此时竟然神情严肃，全神贯注地注视着高杉，防备他的进攻。高杉深吸一口气，蓄力发出大喊，木剑直往银时头部劈去，银时迅速格挡，两人对打分外激烈，场中观看的学生全都屏息观看，无人发出声音。最终还是银时占了上风，一记突刺将高杉重重打出摔倒在地，高杉的嘴角都磕出了血。银时放下木剑，略微恢复成死鱼眼，但并未露出笑意，显然他知道自己赢得并不算轻松。

景子和若菜扶着高杉到了松阳的起居室让他歇下。离开的时候，景子听见松阳在对高杉说，不论一个人的身份地位，只要遵从自己内心的武士道，即可成为武士。景子的嘴角悄悄地翘起，是了，正是这样“离经叛道”的松阳老师，才能做出免费教穷孩子，还有女孩子识字念书的事来。萩城中的高门多对他有诋毁忌惮，只不过因为他做了与常人不同之事，怀抱着常人所没有的信念。在讲武馆中被视为叛逆恶童的高杉，在这里一定能找到他自己有意无意中一直在寻找的归宿吧。

转过角，景子看到抱着剑的银时。“喂，木户。”银时突然出声。“刚才桂——上次跟你一起的那个黑长直是叫这个吧？他在私塾外面探头探脑的呢。”银时伸了个懒腰，“啊呀呀，一个两个都跑过来不知道到底要干什么。帮了你们还真是麻烦。” “叫我景子就好了哦，银时。”景子微笑着说，“不然下次我就改称坂田前辈了。”银时死鱼眼的更彻底：“算了算了，千万别那么叫。”景子虽然对自己的姓颇为喜爱，但她来了私塾发现绝大多数孩子都没有姓，松阳老师也并未帮他们取，她决定尽量不要在同学们面前提起松阳帮自己取姓的事。怕伤害到其他同学的感情是其一，单独被取姓也让她的心底有一种隐秘的快乐。谁不想做喜爱的老师那一个特殊的学生呢？坂田银时是一个，她也想成为一个。

今天的晚饭是荞麦面。景子低头看到自己的碗里没有葱花，心里暖暖的，上回她只是偶尔提了一次她不太喜欢葱花的味道，桂便记在了心里。她家的桂小太郎果然最可爱了。她在吃面的间隙问起白天他到松下村塾去的事，“这样会被讲武馆发现逃课的吧？一向名列前茅的好学生突然消失在课堂，老师们要伤心死了。”

桂几不可闻地叹息一声；“我现在不太在意讲武馆里的人了。我尾随高杉去松下村塾，自己告诉自己只是在担心高杉做什么冲动的事情出来，但是——”“但是你其实就是对松下村塾很好奇是吧？那样独特的老师。”景子接过他的话。“那我来告诉你松下村塾是什么样的……”

吉田松阳一人负担起全部的教学，从识字、算术到剑道无所不教。同学们进度不一，但绝不会嫌谁拖累了大家，反而是齐心协力地去帮助他。村里的一位孤寡婆婆给大家做午饭，有很新鲜很美味的鱼。吉田松阳还说，他打算在后面增设英文——一种天人的语言的教学，还有兵法课。“很了不起对吧？萩城里的人把天人当做一个禁忌一样闭口不谈，松阳老师却要教我们天人的语言和文化。他说在这个时代，只有了解天人，才能知道该怎样应对他们。”景子说的满脸兴奋，眼睛闪闪发光。桂小太郎看在眼里，微微抿紧了嘴唇，眼神闪烁。真是充满了闻所未闻事物的学校啊……

此后高杉几乎天天来踢馆，桂小太郎偶尔会跟着他过来，有次被景子看到，硬把他拉进了村塾，让桂小太郎和他们一起上了一堂课。松阳柔和的声音讲解着新鲜的知识，同学们发出愉快的笑声，紧绷着的桂小太郎放松了下来，对笑意盈盈的景子回以了微笑。景子知道他已被打动，恐怕是碍于藩主的面子，不好离开讲武馆。“人是自由的。”景子劝他。“你可以选择你想上的学校，你想走的道路，就像我当初从家里逃出来选择了你。”桂小太郎茶晶色的瞳仁中涌起一丝诧异，随即沉淀为一种景子彼时尚未读懂的情感。但她知道她说动了桂，接下来只是时间的问题。“当初约定了一起上理想中的学校。不许反悔哦，桂。”

终有一天，高杉使出了银时当初击败他时用的那一记突刺。这一次，倒在地上的人成了银时。笑眯眯的松阳说，难道你不是松下村塾的学生吗，每天都来勤奋练习——哦不踢馆呢。打圆场的桂叫大家来捏饭团，然而松阳和景子早就拿了饭团吃起来了。景子看到，浑身紧绷的高杉也放松了下来，露出了从未有过的，应该属于这个年纪孩子的笑容。在一片笑声中，他们其实已成为了同门。从被束缚的紧绷中解脱出来，得到放松和自由的，都是吉田松阳的弟子。

“你是说，今晚会有官差去捣毁私塾？！”景子惊得向前倾身。“凭什么！松阳老师没做任何妨碍别人的事情！”“现在外面的传言越发吓人了，说松下村塾批判幕府，妖言惑众，妄图颠覆国家。高杉遇到了当初来挑衅我们的那群孩子，他们还亲口说松阳就要被通缉了。”桂小太郎忧心道。景子已蹬蹬跑出房外，远处传来她的声音：“我去给松阳老师报信！桂你去找高杉，看看有什么能做的！”

松阳听完景子上气不接下气的解释，丝毫没有慌乱，只是微微笑着说：“看来今天得把借宿在这里的几个学生送回家了啊。”“松阳老师……”景子眼眶带上了泪。松阳只是安抚般地一笑，笑里有一丝不同往常的冷意。识别出这丝冷意，景子逐渐定下心来。老师一定是有办法的。

入夜了，天上乌云层叠，遮住了月亮，使这个夜晚尤为昏暗。“走吧，我送你回家。”松阳对景子说。“也不仅仅是送你回家，银时那小子不见了人影，恐怕又是去自作主张了吧。”穿过几条街道，他们听到了银时、高杉和桂的说话声，听到银时试图说服他们回去，听到高杉和桂说自己对士族族籍不屑一顾，听到他们对官差报上吉田松阳弟子的名号，互称同门。吉田松阳示意景子躲在街角，自己则走上前去。景子蹲在墙角，脑子里全是桂小太郎刚刚说的话：“自从阿婆死后，我就孤苦伶仃的了。景子是我唯一的家人，她在乎的学校，我怎样也要替她保护。”唉，眼眶湿了呢。景子拭去泪水。没错，是家人啊。从睁开眼置身这个世界以来，她第一次有了强烈的归属感。

官差被吉田松阳狠厉的宣言所吓走，下一秒，松阳又恢复成一个人畜无害的教师模样。景子也从昏暗中走上前，桂小太郎看清她，不尤得吃了一惊，景子只是冲他微笑。在孩子们纷纷用直接或别扭的语言向松阳老师表示他们愿意继续做松阳的学生后，松阳略微诧异，温润的松绿色眼眸闭了一闭，睁眼后是更加温柔的神情。不过下一秒，他就带上了戏谑的口吻：

“我现在就在街上给你们上一课。半吊子要想夜游，还早了一百年呢！”三记入地拳，带起一片尘土。景子心虚地退后，她想起来是她叫桂去找高杉做点什么的。老师的这份师恩，还是不要领受比较好。

“欢迎来到松下村塾。”松阳的语调带着俏皮的尾音。就在此时，天上的云消散了一瞬，露出一轮明月，皎洁月光洒在松阳眯眼笑着的脸上。景子想起，萩城的别名叫做指月城。

不论是太阳还是月亮，吉田松阳是他们几个人追寻的光芒，是他们奔跑所指的方向。


	4. 回首匆匆已六年

官差走后第二天，桂小太郎拒绝了想跟他同行的景子，独自一人前往长洲藩藩主毛利大人的宅院。他跪坐在厅堂中央，说明了近日发生的一系列关于松下村塾的事情，以及自己想要离开讲武馆投入松阳门下。毛利敬亲看着这个不卑不亢的小男孩，不由长叹：“我推荐你去讲武馆，原意就是让那些骄奢的官家子弟看看真正优秀的人是怎样的。没想到他们还是这样的不成器。至于松下村塾颠覆幕府的那些传言——无妨，我毛利氏本就是外样大名，历代藩主皆与幕府不同心。幕府如今衰败至此，屈于天人淫威而开国，我长洲不该屈居人下。”不臣之心如此明显，桂小太郎不禁露出惊异之色。毛利敬亲摆摆手：“不过长洲藩安宁已久，发动战争弊大于利。这些话也只能在我这藩主的宅子里说说罢了。桂小太郎，你是个聪明孩子，知道什么不该说。回头我会跟幕府回报，松下村塾只是一普通乡下私塾，传言都是因为有人嫉恨而故意捏造的。”“谢藩主好意。今日之恩桂小太郎来日必报。”桂深深行礼。“只是还有一事想请藩主帮忙……”

景子见到桂小太郎回来着急迎上去询问，桂拍拍她的肩让她宽心。“松下村塾不会再有事了。还有景子，你以后可以照常穿女装出门了。”“唉？！藩主竟然这么爽快帮我们解决了？后一句是什么意思？”“意思就是我说清楚你是被继父恶意贩卖，不是自己自愿卖身。这样的话卖身契没有效力，你也不用整日伪装了。”桂小太郎避开了前一个问题。“天啊桂你也太厉害了！”景子兴奋地一把抱住桂，桂犹疑一下，回抱住她。“桂你不会答应了藩主要为他做什么吧？”景子又故作严肃下来。“比如以后要娶他的一个女儿之类?”“怎么可能！”桂炸毛了。“只是欠一个恩情罢了。”“好啦好啦我知道啦。”景子一把拉过桂的手，拉着他向屋内跑去，“我今天学做了大酱汤，来尝尝吧！吃完去松下村塾还赶得上下午的课。”

这是松下村塾普通的一天。天人传入的钟表指向六点半，高杉晋助第一个起床了，前去练习室挥剑——他永远起的最早，或许为他日后的身高埋下了一个悲剧的伏笔。

大约七点，桂和景子醒来，先醒的人去叫未醒的那个。自从高杉与家中断绝关系搬到松下村塾，桂和景子突然不想住在桂宅中，以上学路太远为名搬进了私塾，十分理所当然地遭到了高杉的嫌弃。啊，嫌弃也是没用的，在松阳的眯眼笑前高杉有再多意见也只能憋回肚子里。

他们会跟差不多时候起来的松阳老师问早安，然后三人一起去喊醒银时。准确地说，是把银时一把从被窝中揪出来，欣赏银时做作的惨叫声——这是平凡的一天里的第一项娱乐活动。

之后，他们会一起做早饭、前去练剑和晨读。在这两个小时里，其他学生会陆陆续续的赶到，欢声笑语逐渐充斥了村塾。九点，最后一个不得不做完家里农活才能来上课的学生到了，课堂开始。

上午先是会上最基础的认字，书写——这些高杉、桂和景子都已掌握，但高杉仍会一眨不眨地盯着松阳，桂和景子则看自己的书。然后是俳句、汉诗和文法——桂小太郎在这方面尤为擅长，讲一遍就能记住，近日已能自己写俳句了。剩下的一点时间是历史和地理：没有课本，纯粹是松阳的故事会时间，细节之丰富简直像松阳自己亲历了那些事情。

午饭过后是一小时的休憩。春赏樱花烂漫，夏观荷叶池塘，秋历落叶萧萧，冬玩冰雪霜花。窗外景色变幻，唯有学生的笑声不曾变。

下午是算学——或是用天人的说法，数学课。景子的主场来了，就连最聪颖的桂小太郎也赶不上她解题的速度和正确率。后来松阳干脆为她购买了难度更高的书让她自学。不过景子把这些书搁置到晚上再看，迅速解题后，她会提前起身去进行剑道的练习——相比于数学，她在剑术上的天赋算不上多高。景子向松阳诉苦，总觉得竹剑过长，握着重心不稳，松阳权衡之下开始教她用胁差而不是打刀。胁差较短，适用于近身战斗和狭窄环境，并且不是武士的人也可以佩戴胁差来自卫。景子还跟松阳学到了较为冷门的一招：将胁差从较远的地方掷出去，务求一击毙命。松阳的训练真是魔鬼式的，有好几天，景子的上臂酸痛地连字也写不了，全靠桂小太郎代劳。

剑道课最有意思的一点是银时和高杉经常练着练着就会打起来，所有人，包括揣着手笑眯眯的松阳都会在一边观战。在一次次的你胜我负中，平淡却美好的时光飞一般的流逝。在日后终日奔走的攘夷战争中，支撑着松门弟子们的正是这些日常的记忆；当时也还年少的他们，更不知道这些记忆，在将来会成为不忍触碰的过往。

景子今年已十四岁了。八岁时入松下村塾，六年的时光使清秀可爱的小女孩成为初露姝色的少女，一张脸庞介于天真和妩媚之间，只是她自己还尚未有成人的意识，一头棕发简单地用红头绳扎起来，不作任何修饰。这天景子离开村塾，去给若菜买止疼药——若菜总是在来例假的时候痛的脸色煞白，课也上不成。

初秋，空气中浮动着柑橘清新的香气。四年前，长洲藩决定重整财政，武士的俸禄全部减半，再加上天人商品的倾销造成了不少失业者，重新从事农业生产的人变多了。为了生存，不少人选择种植柑橘。景子抬头看见路旁宅院中一棵橘子树长势格外喜人，枝叶伸出墙外，一个个橘子黄澄澄的，圆润可爱，景子情不自禁伸出手，想到这是别人的私产，手停在了半空。

“没关系的，请摘一个尝尝吧。”

一道清甜的女声传来，景子转头，看到一位十分优雅美丽的女性：她梳着一丝不苟的妇人发髻，插着精致的发簪，身上的和服颜色素净淡雅，一丝尘埃也无，与她本人相衬极了。景子怔怔地看着她，第一次意识到属于女人的美丽是怎样的。

女人走到景子身边，怅然地看着繁茂的橘子树：“这是我家当家的去世之前种的。刚种下的时候果子结的还不多，我们夫妻俩自己就吃完了。现在结这么多了，我自己一个人根本吃不完，也没有力气挑着去卖啊。”景子一时不知道该对这位美丽的年轻寡妇说些什么，最终只是嗫嚅了一句抱歉。

“没关系。我叫文，你可以称呼我为文夫人。”女子露出春花般温柔的笑容，“你是松下村塾的学生吧？我家先生从前也常说想要做老师呢。我给你拿个布袋，多装些橘子带回村塾吧。”

最终景子拿着一兜沉重的橘子走了，也没好意思解释自己是刚离开村塾，不是在回去的路上。面对人生中遇到的第一个美丽的同性，竟是有点落荒而逃的意味。回去后，景子第一次面对镜子仔细琢磨自己的长相，第一次有了想要变得美丽优雅的心情。

那袋橘子在松下村塾颇受欢迎，很快就被瓜分干净，同学们催着景子再去一次文夫人家，好让他们“帮她把橘子吃完”。银时听到景子说文夫人是个寡妇，朝桂小太郎投去一个颇为促狭的眼神，桂小太郎眼珠转了转又回瞪过去。景子看在眼里，有些疑惑，但她的思绪很快又回到了文夫人那副精巧的发簪上，那朵梅花雕刻的真是栩栩如生啊。

青春期，某个自我意识开始生发、暧昧情愫开始生长的特殊时期，马上就要全面降临松下村塾了。


	5. 心事

“我一直以来都很喜欢景子！请和我交往吧，木户小姐！”

景子哭笑不得的站在松树下接受爽太的表白。她往左侧房屋瞥去，果然看到以若菜为首的一众八卦同学躲在墙角偷看。话说回来，在现实里听到这种从不知道什么时候开始流行在松下村塾的青春纯爱小说里搬来的告白台词，真是让人忍不住想笑啊。一年前松阳老师说要给他们拓宽阅读面，时不时带几个学生进城买书去；书籍全由学生选的后果就是Jump漫画出现了，少女漫和轻小说也出现了。景子第一次看见少女漫封面上那个梳着月代头，额前却有一簇突兀的刘海的男主角，躲起来笑了足足五分钟；要是让人看见，她会成为私塾全体女同学讨伐的对象的。

景子收起自己漫无边际的脑洞，清了清嗓子郑重地说道：“非常抱歉，爽太。我不能和你交往。”

“果然是这样啊……果然景子喜欢的人是桂啊……”爽太垂头丧气地走了。景子想追上去解释些什么，却看到蹲墙角的那批人也走了，嘴里都念叨着“果然如此啊”。“你们……”景子向前伸出的手垂落了。好丢脸，全私塾的人都看出来了，唯独只有那一个人不知道。

是从那时候开始的，景子想。去年冬天，她照常坐在桂旁边的位子上，和桂有一搭没一搭的聊着天。忽然之间，她开始抱怨自己的字写的不好看，尤其跟桂写的字比起来，看上去差劲极了。景子翻开课本指着第一页自己的名字说：“喏——我真的很想把木户景子写的好看些的，但是我练了好多遍也只能写成这样。”的确，这四个字只能算得上清秀工整，与飘逸灵动之类的形容词搭不上边。“而且，天气这么冷，我的手都冻僵了，写的字更难看了。”说话之间，景子的手突然被握住了。紧接着，桂的另一只手放了一张白纸在景子的书桌上。桂整个人移到了景子的身旁，微微抬身，像是要把景子笼罩住，随后蘸墨，落笔，一气呵成。景子没有去看这写的过程，愣愣地望着桂的侧脸。细细的长眉。线条优美的双眼皮褶皱。仿佛能如云一般投下阴影的纤长浓密的睫毛。光透进去后，呈现出一种极美的棕绿的瞳仁。一瞬间，她感到自己的心脏从未有过的剧烈抽搐了一下。

“好了。”桂小太郎满意地对着字说道。景子低头看字，小声说道：“这样帮我写了我自己也写不到这么好啊……”“我把我平时练的字帖给你就是了。”桂小太郎一副胸有成竹的模样。景子极小声地又嗯了一声。桂的书法介于行书和草书之间，狂乱中蕴着秩序，优美中含着简洁，有收有放，飘逸洒脱。木户景子四个字被他一写，既似行云流水，又如沉静青松。景子在心里默默道，就算我练完了你练过的所有字帖，也写不出你这样的字的。只有你，只有桂小太郎才能做到。她等墨干透，小心翼翼地把纸收好，打算下次去文夫人那里的时候，央求她帮自己把这幅字做成卷轴。

是从那个时候开始，她喜欢上了桂小太郎。进了村塾后就无忧无虑的少女，怀揣上了心事。

“景子？景子？”文夫人温和的声音在耳边响起，景子从发呆中回过神来，看到手上的毛线错了好几针。“你最近总是这样呢，做着事情就开始发呆。”文夫人无奈地笑着。“真是对不起，我……”“好了好了，我大概知道你是在烦恼什么。”文夫人轻轻拍了拍景子。“心里有什么话，一定要对想说的人说出来啊。”景子只是低头，近来她变得格外的沉默。自秋天认识文夫人以来，褪去初识时的自惭形秽，从小缺少女性长辈的景子自然而然地被这位优雅美丽的女性所吸引，有意无意地经过她的宅院，然后被邀请“进来坐坐”。文夫人寡居生活寂寞，夫家和娘家都没有多少亲人，于是待景子亲切如待亲妹妹一般。两人会时不时地聊天，景子帮她做些家事，文夫人教她针线、缝纫和编织——尽管这些景子学的都很不怎么样。就像刚刚，织毛线又掉了好几针，最后变成一团混乱的绒球。原本景子打算给自己织一顶绒线帽过冬的，但文夫人看到她糟糕的学习成果，允诺自己会织一顶送给景子。好像传统意义上女孩子该做的事情，我一样也做不好，景子对自己说道。

表明自己的心迹？景子不是没有想过。但要她怎么对桂小太郎讲呢？他们相处的如亲人一般，说不定桂小太郎还会以为她在开玩笑。或者桂小太郎会生气吗？“我把你当兄弟你却想睡我？”景子被自己逗笑了，笑容却是苦涩的。

心中情意一日胜过一日，有时难免如地下奔走的岩浆，从一个小口子喷薄而出。一个更加寒冷的冬日，有个同学从家里带了一瓶甘酒，温过以后全班分着喝。景子举着一个白瓷酒盏抿了一口，确实香甜。她看到没分到酒盏的桂，心弦微动，轻轻将手中酒盏调换了一个方向，笑着递给桂说：“快尝尝！真的超好喝的！”桂仿佛带着些诧异地看了她一眼，但很快就接过了酒盏，一饮而尽。他的脸颊涌上了淡淡的红晕，绽出一个大大的微笑：“真的很好喝！景子！”

真该死，他看上去更好看了。景子确信刚刚桂的嘴唇接触的是自己喝过的地方：但她自己也不清楚自己对此感觉如何。桂有没有察觉她的举动？若是察觉到了，他的举动又意味着什么？景子想不出来，她的心里混杂着快乐和遗憾，让她晕乎乎的。她拿过桂手中的杯子，又去找同学倒了一盏。喝酒的感觉真是好极了。

同学们之间偶尔也会开始谈论些恋爱的话题。聊到喜欢的类型的时候，景子尽可能地用不太关心、但又有些八卦的口吻问道：“不知道桂会喜欢什么样的女孩子呢。”银时瞄了她一眼，仰头懒散地说道：“那家伙最喜欢人妻了，每次我们一起看杂志他都最喜欢那种主题……” “杂志？”景子有些疑惑。 “哎呀，就那种〇〇杂志嘛……”银时话音未落，旁边的男同学已七手八脚把他的嘴捂了个严实，边冲景子尴尬地笑。景子心知自己碰到了什么领域，默默地转身了。

本年冬天的第一场雪落下了，私塾外的松枝上积了一层薄薄的白。景子戴着文夫人织的绒线小帽，深蓝色，顶部缀了一颗很大的兔毛做的绒球，衬的她小脸莹白，眼睛湛蓝。景子走到座位上坐下，一边搓手一边哈气。她突然觉得旁边的桂小太郎似乎在一动不动地看着自己，心底不由升上几丝欣喜；然而她转头发现，桂小太郎盯着的是自己头上那个大大的绒球。景子叹口气：“你想摸就摸吧。”然后得到了桂小太郎欣喜若狂的一顿揉搓。

这样的事情数不胜数，景子的心里总是升起“说不定桂也是喜欢我的”的希望，然后这希望又慢慢的消散。反反复复之间，景子被自己搞的疲惫不堪。最后她对自己说，起码她天天都和桂亲密相处，能和喜欢的人待在一起，不是已经很好了吗？不要再要求更多了。怀着这样的心态，她平静度过了春天。然而这勉强维持的平衡，也在初夏被打破了。

那时景子从下町买东西回来，五月初的阳光已有几分力道，晒得她微微冒汗，一心想着到文夫人家中喝杯冷饮。就在她怀着期待之情加快脚步的时候，她突然看见桂小太郎正站在文夫人家门口。出于某种本能的反应，她闪躲到街角偷看起来。

桂小太郎微微向前倾着身子，像是很有礼貌地在请求着什么。文夫人似是比以往更加优雅，脸上是温柔的笑，应允了下来。桂比文夫人略高一个头，两人的衣服都是清淡的配色，站在一起竟是相配极了。文夫人转身进了屋子，桂小太郎脸上带着笑，跟着她进去了。

有那么几秒钟，景子全身一动也不能动。她感到自己全身的血液突然沸腾，然后又迅速结冰。无论如何，今天这条路是不能走了。她现在只想跑的越远越好。

除了那条经过文夫人家门口的路，要想回到松下村塾就只能从农田里走了。景子一边失魂落魄地走着，一边想着：“人妻”、“寡妇”……猝不及防，她一下子跌倒在田埂上。想要拍打一下，却发现全是沾的湿泥。景子的脑海里拼出自己现在一身狼狈的样子，再拼出永远端庄得体的文夫人的样子。她坐在地上，终于畅快地哭了出来。


	6. 飞翔

景子一回到私塾，便立刻开始到处找人换座位：这件事出乎意料的困难，同学们都是一脸爱莫能助的表情，委婉地表示自己承受不住坐在第一排正中间的压力。景子被拒绝了好几次，心中郁结更深。这时传来了爽太有些胆怯的声音：“那个……如果景子你一定要换位置，我跟你换吧。”

景子有些为难，她上次拒绝了爽太，深感自己可能伤害了对方，这时候再接受对方的帮助，未免太厚脸皮。但是她想到如果不换位置，之后还得装作无事人一样坐在桂的邻桌，看着他陷入恋爱——不行，她做不到。她需要一点时间来缓一缓，整理一下心绪。思及此，景子点了头。

景子把自己的东西搬离桌子的时候，桂小太郎非常惊讶地看了她一眼，却没有说挽留的话。景子闷头向教室后排走去，心里又抽痛了一下子。身后传来爽太和桂打招呼的声音。“请多指教，假发同学。”“不是假发是桂！”我甚至都没有问清楚过他为什么一直被别人叫做假发，景子想。以后也与我无关了。我有什么资格去过问他的全部事情？

“哎你听说了吗，好像桂小太郎最近老往私塾附近的寡妇家跑呢！”“唉唉唉？是上回送橘子给我们吃的吗？”旁边的同学在窃窃私语，景子写下最后一个数字，把笔一摔就去了走廊。庭院的空气中满是馥郁花香，景子只觉得这过于浓重的香味让自己更加心烦意乱。爽太不知道什么时候跟了上来，有些期待地看着她：“要，要不要出去走走，景子？”景子拒绝的话涌到喉头又不知怎么地咽了下去。“好啊。”她说，带着些赌气的快意。

很快松下村塾的流言又多了一条：景子和爽太正在交往。作为绯闻的主角，景子本人倒是没有听到这条流言，但她也为自己所处的感情状况而深深痛苦着：爽太并没再提出正式交往的请求，两人的相处也算是轻松自在。可是，景子始终无法把他代入到恋人的位置上。每每想开口说清楚，却又不忍心破坏掉爽太满怀期待的神情。或者说，是自己不舍得爽太的陪伴吧？景子在被窝里痛苦地蜷成一团，为自己的优柔寡断懊恼不已。太蠢了，愚蠢的、天真的小姑娘，难怪聪明的桂小太郎不喜欢你。无论如何，明天就是自己的生日了，如果爽太给自己准备了礼物，一定要妥善地拒绝掉，不能再继续让他误解下去了。

翌日。景子颇为无精打采地翻动着自己的课本。若菜笑嘻嘻地走过来，告诉她有人在河边等她想要送她礼物。景子站起来跟她走了，心里一遍遍排练着待会要说的拒绝的话。

及至到了河边，一直低头思索的景子终于抬头，接着整个人都震惊了。

浅绿色和服，黑色顺滑的头发扎成马尾，等她的人竟然是桂小太郎。

景子愣愣的看着他，甚至停在了原地。若菜将她向前轻推了一把，丢给她一个意味深长的眼神后便走了。桂小太郎走到景子面前，打开手中的匣子，里面静静地躺着一只精巧的银簪，末端是一只振翅欲飞的小鸟，雕刻得栩栩如生。

景子接过簪子，嘴角带笑，眼泪却在眼中悄悄聚集了起来。“谢谢……这簪子真漂亮，比文夫人的都好看。我很喜欢。”她抬起泪眼望着桂。

“太好了，我生怕自己选的不好，找文夫人讨论了好多次。”

景子一时有些没反应过来：“什么？”

“我还跟她学了怎么梳岛田髻。文夫人说，你总是很羡慕她梳的各种发式。”桂小太郎望了望四周，“现在太阳有点大，我们到那棵树下去。”

景子猝不及防地被拉着袖子往前走，心里已经是一片惊涛骇浪——所以这就是桂前一阵常常去文夫人家的原因？那她后来的一系列举动——天啊！天底下还有比她更蠢的女孩子吗？

不过，她眼眶里的泪已经消失不见了，嘴角翘成了真心欢喜的弧度。在树荫下，她屈膝而坐，任由桂小太郎解开她的发绳，梳子划过发丝，将棕发分成几束，翻转，固定。当桂的指腹触到她皮肤的时候，景子感到自己的后颈有些微的发麻。最后，银簪穿过发髻固定住，她侧转过身。

给她梳发髻时一直矮着身子的桂小太郎也坐了下来，眼睛一眨不眨地打量地她。“很好看。”桂小太郎用他特有的那种严肃语气说道。景子忍不住冲他微笑，又有些慌乱，于是着急发问：“那个……为什么会挑中小鸟簪子送我呢？”

桂垂下眼帘：“景子你，将来是要离开萩城的吧？”景子笑容淡了下去，也低头望向地上的小草。过了一会，她低低地回答说：“是的。”

萩城很好，有着温和的气候，繁茂的花草，洋流为他们送来丰厚的水产，山林和农田为他们出产新鲜的野味和果蔬。这里的街道干净而充满人情味，平民百姓努力劳作，彼此友善。这里有他们共同的家，松下村塾，有教导他们，抚育他们的恩师吉田松阳。生活在这片土地上的人们，恐怕一辈子也不会想着要踏出这块地界；四处流浪的松阳和银时，选择了这块地方作为最终的栖身之所。然而——景子自己也觉得吃惊——她却一直都在梦想着离开萩城。

松阳的故事里，有京都火红的枫叶，本能寺燃起的大火；有人迹罕至的海边悬崖上，世世代代被人供奉的神社；有江户繁华的街道，天人来袭后建起的高耸入云的中枢塔。还有那些松阳也不知晓的，侵入地球的天人所来自的地方，那些遥远的星球，有着与地球截然不同的文化和风貌。多么想去亲自看一看啊，去走遍那些地方，去体验所有的人事。在萩城，她看不到自己的未来：她是个离经叛道的女孩，不具备一切世人所期望的好妻子的品质；她所掌握的知识，在此地也无用武之地。景子的心，早已飞出了萩城。

“我也是要离开萩城的。”桂小太郎的话犹如惊雷在景子耳边炸响。景子惊异地抬头看他，桂小太郎继续说道：“等成年之后，我就会向松阳老师辞别。我打算去江户继续游学，增加见识。景子，我知道你也清楚，在萩城，在长洲藩之外，这个国家早已经天翻地覆了，这个国家的人们却丝毫没有意识到我们正处于多么危险的境地。我想尽自己微薄的力量，来改变这里。”少年充满激情地陈述着自己的志向，目光坚定地看向远方。片刻之后，景子低低地说：“毛利大人一向很看中你，说等你学成之后就可去藩府效力……我还以为……他难道肯放你离开？”

“那也只能硬走——我恐怕得辜负他的盛情了。当年答应还他的恩情，只能往后推推了。”桂微微叹气。“所以，这只簪子上的小鸟，就像你我，跟周围人都不一样，毫不安分，一心想要飞出去……我看到这只簪子，其他挑好的都不值一提了。”

景子再次摸了摸头上的银簪，摸到了小鸟那微凉的羽翼。

“景子，以后……我们一块脱藩*好吗？”桂小太郎的声线里竟有一丝不易察觉的紧张。

愿意和我一起脱藩吗？寻找危险的路线，辛苦跋涉只为离开心爱的故乡和心爱的人们。背上背弃主君、背叛藩国的重罪，从此成为萩城人口中道德丧尽的小人。失去经济来源，漂泊不定，食宿不安。到了江户，也不能住在长洲藩的屋敷，还得时刻提防来抓脱藩浪士的差役。和倒幕攘夷人士接触，随时可能被幕府抓捕、诛杀。我们也许会不得不躲在桥洞下，分吃最后一个饭团。在深夜的小巷里狂奔，祈求着我们能奔向一个黎明。

景子说，“好。”

两人又闲聊一会，重新回到从前的亲密无间——可能这次还多了些不一样的情愫。起身离开，却见不远处茂盛的草丛中，一头银发显露出来，银时大声说道：“哎呀哎呀，虽然没听清在说什么，看的可是一清二楚！我还以为假发你是真的喜欢人妻呢！阿银打赌都输了！”

“不是假发是桂！”桂小太郎一脸严肃正直，“还有，我喜欢的不是人妻，是NTR！！”

景子：“什么？？？！！！”

更远处的草丛中，好几个松下村塾的学生也钻了出来。爽太尴尬地扶着脖子：“唉被桂小太郎NTR也是没有办法的事情吧。”若菜：“我就知道景子只会喜欢桂的。”稻：“他们接吻了吗？我说要带个望眼镜来，没人听我的。”

景子转身向河边走，她去跳河算了。


	7. 盗剑

“银时，我想请你帮个忙。”景子在私塾的一个角落找到了银发少年，后者正双手枕头小憩。

“什么啊，不要打搅阿银我宝贵的午睡时间啊！”银时连眼睛都没睁开。

“哦是吗，看来我拿着的这几个草莓大福只能送给别人吃了。”

“要我帮什么忙？”

“……别抢，银时！事成之后我再把大福给你。”

生日过后，景子收拾东西，重新坐回了第一排桂小太郎旁边的位置。早上吉田松阳走进来的时候，笑眯眯地冲景子打招呼：“回来了啊，景子。没有你在第一排，老师我的讲课动力都有所下降呢。”景子干笑几声，总有种松阳老师其实洞悉一切的感觉啊。

日子继续过下去，天气还在一天天地变热。景子对爽太郑重地道了歉，爽太大度地接受了；桂小太郎和景子一道去了文夫人家里，和她一起闲话家常，温柔的妇人认真地告诫他们心意一定要传达给对方；来回的路上，两人的身影之间的间隙在渐渐缩小。

在稳定发展的甜蜜感情中，景子唯一的烦恼就是六月二十六日，桂的生辰，该送他什么样的礼物。投我以木桃，报之以琼瑶。景子一遍遍地在心里默念，到底要什么样的礼物才能完全表达自己的心意呢？

“所以你就想出了这么个主意？”饶是银时也惊着了。

“你到底帮不帮？”景子挑眉。

银时似是纠结了一会，最后一伸懒腰：“行吧，我入伙！起码这样一来不用再额外送假发礼物了。”

景子前些天在集市上闲逛，偶然听到一个浪荡子模样的年轻人对人吹嘘家中有一把上好的打刀，在遭到别人质疑他不是武士怎会有打刀时，说：“那本来是我姑姑嫁去的那家的刀，叫什么，桂家？那家人都死绝啦，就剩一个半大少年做了当家，何等可笑！这宝刀自然该由人口兴旺之家传承。”

浪荡子正说得起劲，忽然感到一道冰冷的视线，心下不爽。循着视线看回去，却发现是一个俏丽的少女，脸上又带上谄媚的笑容。

“我问你，”景子一字一句说道，“那把刀叫什么名字？”

正欲搭讪的青年被景子气势所震，缩了脖子老老实实回答：“长船清光。”

景子眯了咪眼，扯出一个皮笑肉不笑的表情：“谢了。”

转身时，她已决定无论如何也要让这把刀回归到桂小太郎手上。最快捷的方法，莫过于直接盗走。只是她必定需要帮手——她向和馃子铺走去，新鲜的草莓大福正摆在摊子上。

一个月黑风高的夜晚，景子行动了，溜出私塾，没有发出一点动静。在门口她看到抱着剑的银时，以及他身边的——高杉？景子一边在小路上快速行走着，一边压低了声音问银时：“怎么搞的？”高杉在银时回答前冷哼一声：“银时今天一直在擦剑，不用动脑子想也知道这家伙又要干什么蠢事。不过还真没想到是景子你提出来的，跟假发那个笨蛋在一起待久了也变成笨蛋了么？”“说了这么多，你还不是跟过来了。”高杉笑了一声：“你们的计划还算不错，不过有一点疏漏了——和田家发现剑被盗，必然会最先怀疑到假发还有松下村塾上。得抓个替罪羊来，我想了想，当年讲武馆的那帮同学真是再合适不过了。”高杉一展手心，似是一团布料，“前些天那帮人又在议论松下村塾，我教训他们的时候扯下了这个，正好有他们的家纹在上面。”

“你这招还真是高明，”景子一边加快脚步一边说，“我原本赌他们是平民，本不能持刀，就算长船清光失踪，也不敢报官。若他们以为是权贵人家派人来夺刀，大概更加不敢声张了。”

转眼之间便到了和田家。景子借着银时的肩膀翻过墙，紧接着银时和高杉也翻了进来。三人默不作声走过庭院，银时停在屋侧放风，高杉寻到树上一个突出的木刺，将破损的布料挂在上面。景子极为小心地拉开主屋的障子，听到里面传来阵阵的鼾声，而长船清光就在房屋里侧安置架上。

景子抱着刀出来，对银时、高杉点点头，两人会意，从原处翻墙出去。景子落地时，长船清光的刀鞘不慎与银时的刀鞘相撞，发出一记沉闷的响声，景子心脏狂跳，和银时、高杉头也不回地狂奔离开了和田家的宅院。奔出一段距离，三人意识到后面并无人追赶，这才放缓脚步，彼此相视一笑。盗剑的过程可谓极其顺利，景子的心情舒畅值达到了这两个月来的最高。

放松之下，景子忽然想起一事：“说起来，你们到底为什么会叫桂假发啊？”银时挖着鼻屎，似是努力思考：“假发叫起来比较方便？”高杉无语地看了他一眼，向景子解释道：“假发以前总说自己是首领，要担起责任，说将领不可私斗，不肯跟我们比试。只有当我们替他当那个将领，当他是假发不是桂的时候，他才会和我们过招，那个胆小鬼，呵。”虽是嫌弃的语气，其中饱含的情谊却真切无比。

银时打了个哈欠：“景子，你也跟我们一起喊他假发吧，多喊喊你就会觉得假发真是顺口。”“我就不必了。”景子微笑，脑海中浮现他们的第一次对话，眉宇之间深藏悲戚的小男孩对她说，叫我桂吧，桂家只剩我一个人了。“桂小太郎对我来说，就是桂啊。”即使他作为桂，是要守护所有人的将领，但是将领不也是需要下属们共同守护的么？所以现在这样啊，就很好了。景子抬头看着漆黑的天空，心中一片清明。

然而放松的状态是短暂的。当他们三人回到私塾，看到门口吉田松阳提着灯笼的身影，才后知后觉他们计划中最大的疏漏是什么。轻松心情荡然无存，景子战战兢兢地走上前去。

松阳将灯笼提起来，挨个把他们看的清清楚楚，等三人背后全冒了冷汗，这才悠闲地开口说道：“真是的，我不是六七年前就说过了吗？你们这群半吊子要想夜游，还早了一百年呢！”

多年前未领受的那份师恩终究是逃不过。饶是早有心理准备，被松阳的拳头打进地里的时候景子还是疼了个七荤八素。她在泪眼朦胧中捂着脑袋站起来，松阳却已转身，背着手说：“快回去睡觉吧，我的好学生们——明天课堂测验。”竟是丝毫没有过问景子手中为何多了一把刀。

“什么嘛，”银时也捂着脑袋，“景子，草莓大福我要双倍的！”

高杉切了一声，“突然就要课堂测验，景子，你的笔记，还有假发的笔记，都给我拿来看看。”

景子只是看着吉田松阳的背影。老师，你真的什么都看在眼里，是这样吗？

生辰那天，当景子打开布包，长船清光漆黑的刀鞘显露出来的时候，原本微笑的桂小太郎面上除了震惊还是震惊。“景子，你……”景子耸耸肩：“现在可以告诉你啦，我头上的包就是这么来的。我拉上银时，银时拉上高杉，去和田家把这把剑拿回来了。我以为我半夜溜出去一点声音也没发出来，真不知道老师是怎么发现的。不说这些啦，你快拔剑看看。”

桂小太郎深深地望了她一眼，随后极为郑重地双手托起长船清光，左手握住刀鞘，右手逆刃反握刀柄，轻轻拔出一小段刀身，寒光闪动，当真是好刀。桂缓缓将剩余刀身全部拔出，刀身上匂的波浪线条格外优雅；放下刀鞘，翻转刀身，一时间屋内寒光大盛。长船清光是诞生于战国时代的刀，与江户时代一味追求华美刃文，缺乏实用性的刀不同，它的刀身上似乎至今还凝聚着古战场上的杀伐之气，但又经岁月沉淀，十分安静沉默，也许只有当他的主人真正使用他的时候，才会发挥出全部的力量。

桂小太郎深吸一口气：“我在很小的时候见过父亲佩戴这把刀……父亲死后，这把刀也随之消失了。真没想到是被和田家拿走了，而我还能再看见它……”

“原来如此。这把刀一直被和田家藏着，这么多年秘而不宣，偏偏被家里不成器的儿子当成炫耀的资本说出来，又恰巧被我听见。”景子轻叹，“大概是某种宿命吧，你是桂家最后的继承人，长船清光合该回到你的身边。再说了，”景子冲他眨眨眼，“脱藩之人，身边岂能无宝刀相伴？”

桂小太郎笑了，将刀身仔细收回鞘中。“说的是。这可真是份大礼啊，景子。”

他带剑走到房间门口，停下侧身说道：“不过，将来有你在我这个脱藩之人的身边，便已胜过名刀傍身了。”

景子愣神目送桂小太郎走远，片刻后面色绯红，喃喃道：“我哪有那么厉害啊……”


	8. 天人降临

进入七月，天气越发炎热，松下村塾放了暑假。桂和景子回到下町的桂宅消夏，偶尔到松下村塾交个作业，顺带探望一下松阳老师，桂还得额外负责调解银时和高杉之间的矛盾——桂不在的时候，这两人能在炎热的天气里比试剑道到中暑。

夕阳西下的时候，他们与老师道别，往海边走去。整个夏天，两人几乎踏遍了萩城的海岸线，寻找一个可行的出海口，和海边的渔民小心谨慎地攀谈，了解这片海域的情况。这让景子回想起当年自己筹划从家中逃跑，也是这样又紧张，又兴奋，怀着对冲破束缚后的未来新生活的憧憬。桂小太郎眼中一样神采奕奕，充满着希望，手中的脱藩路线图一日比一日详细。当夕阳的余晖渐渐消散，海浪转为深蓝色，温柔地拍打着沙滩，他们在沙滩上踩着浪花互相追逐，发出最高分贝的大笑，这是再好不过的少年时光。

又是一个寻常的夏日傍晚，天色忽的转阴，倏而下起了一阵急雨，桂小太郎拉着景子临时走进街边一家铺子里避雨。这是家萩烧店，陈列着大大小小萩烧的茶碗，除了他们，还有一个和他们年纪相仿的少年正低头仔细地鉴赏。茶碗多为杏色，形状古朴可爱，每一个都有自己烧制出来的独特纹路，景子看的入迷，桂小太郎在一旁低声询问店主价格；并不便宜，景子拉了拉桂的衣袖，示意还是算了。而一旁的少年拣出好几个，叫店主全都包起来。

店主正应和着收起茶碗，忽然门口传来几声粗暴的吆喝：“都给我让开点！椋梨大人出行！”几个随从模样的人大摇大摆走进店里，后面是一个面色暗沉的中年人，旁边有人为他打着伞。小店三面皆摆放着萩烧，退无可退，随从们见状竟是直接把景子往雨中一推，桂小太郎面色一沉，也走向了雨中，雨水很快浸湿了两人的头发和衣袂。

“啊呀，这不是井下家的小郎君么。”与此同时，中年男子看到店内正在结账的少年，用一种倨傲的语气说道。“见过椋梨大人。”少年谦恭却不谄媚，“方才店内的两人是进来避雨，不知大人可否让他们回到店内？”本要离开的景子有些惊讶地回头。中年男子貌似宽厚地一笑：“那是自然，我手下的人不懂规矩，让小郎君见笑了。”语毕又夸赞了几句少年买下的茶碗是好货色，少年表示要将其中一个送他，他又哈哈大笑：“不必，之前藩主喜我做事得力，赏赐了一批上好的在家里。”晃荡了两圈，便带着随从扬长而去了。

看完这出活戏剧，景子同桂交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。少年转向他们自我介绍：“在下名唤井下馨。”“桂小太郎。”“木户景子。”道过谢后，桂问道：“刚才那位，可否是椋梨藤太大人？听闻他是与周部政之助不相上下的长州藩重臣，真是百闻不如一见啊。”井下馨会意地微笑：“正是。”又道：“我也早就听闻桂小太郎神童之名，可惜我入讲武馆学习时前辈已经离开了，家父也不允我去私塾。今日总算得见，来日有缘再叙。”

景子和桂目送井下馨撑伞离开，景子说：“这个人还挺礼貌的……讲武馆里的高门子弟也并非都是蛮横之人啊。”桂小太郎点头：“为人圆滑而不使人厌恶，将来长州重臣里，想必会有他这个人吧。”两人完全没把井下馨当成是可能和自己有关的人，随意评论几句，等雨停便回家了。

变故发生在七月末。当萩城的人们照样忙于自己日常生活的时候，一阵轰鸣声自天际穿来，人们惊异地抬头，看到天空中出现了巨大的漆黑飞船，极低地掠过，城内一时间一片骚乱。景子当时在屋内专心啃西瓜，只听到外面一片喧哗；桂小太郎从外面跑进来，告诉她天人来到了萩城。

“城内流言四起，说什么的都有，不过一个官员的家臣告诉我说，天人是来直接和长洲签订通商条款的。他们已经不再满足于江户和幕府直辖的那一块地方了。”桂小太郎眉头紧锁，景子的心也揪了起来，她跑出去望天，飞船已经不在天上了。

桂小太郎也走到庭院里：“天人船只现在停泊在海边，但是旁边派了士兵驻守，不能直接接近。今天晚上我们从西边的山上翻过去，再沿着海岸线走就可以绕过去了。”景子点头，又有几分犹豫地问道：“桂，你见到天人船只……打算怎么做？”“不知道……”桂极少说不知道，他总是做一步想十步，情况仿佛永远都在他掌控之中，然而此时他的眼中尽是迷茫。

深夜，两人正在山上借着月光艰难地前进，景子略脚滑了一下，桂回身紧紧抓住她的手，带着她前行。握着桂温暖干燥的手掌，景子心神定了下来，只专心走着脚下的路。万籁俱寂之中，除了偶尔的几声虫鸣，就只有他们踩在树叶和碎枝上的声音。

忽然之间，桂停住了，景子正要发声问他怎么了，随即听到了远处一深一浅的脚步声。是山上的野兽吗？尽管萩城从未出现什么猛兽伤人的传言，景子的心还是跳如擂鼓，桂小太郎的手已放在了腰侧的长船清光上。那阵脚步声突然也停住了，片刻之后，一记火柴打火的声音，离他们不远处，一盏灯笼亮了起来，橙黄的光照亮了灯笼的主人：竟然是井下馨！

井下馨看到是他们也松了口气，抹汗说：“吓死我了，我还以为父亲发现我偷跑出来，派人来抓我来了。”见桂的手没有从剑上移开，又尴尬地笑了笑：“别担心，我只是去看天人飞船的，……你们……也是吧？”夜晚让这个年轻人褪去了白日里那副彬彬有礼的高门子弟面具，成了一个好奇心旺盛，和他们一样胆大包天的少年。井下馨从一个高高在上的人物一下子变得亲切起来。确认了彼此目的相同，井下馨便自来熟一样开始絮絮叨叨地跟他们讲他知道的信息。景子一边听一边觉得自己内心关于他的第一印象被彻底颠覆了：礼貌圆滑高门子弟变成了一个话很多的逗比。“哎你们听说了吗有的天人长着和动物一样的头有的肤色是五颜六色的不过有的人说那些都只是雇佣兵在宇宙里地位低下真正掌权的还是人类形态的生物”说话还不带喘气，嗯。

不过这么一来，这趟冒险最后的一点紧张气氛也消失殆尽了。等他们翻过山，走到海岸，天已经蒙蒙亮，他们三个趴在礁石后面，看到黎明雾气中朦朦胧胧的异星飞船，非常、非常庞大，漆黑的船身形状诡异，给人一种不适之感。“我国以后要造船，绝不造这个样子的。最好弄成宫殿建筑的样子。”井下馨在一旁咕哝。景子和桂都没理他，凝神望着船上。船上的人开始换班了，奇形怪状的生物走来走去，擦洗甲板，整队集合，但的确，发号施令的人，都跟人类有些相似之处。他们还看到船身上巨大的大炮，黑洞洞的炮口正对着萩城。

天彻底亮了，船上下来了一批穿着华贵的天人，海滩上摆放着一张长桌，桌边是长州的代表，谈判应该就在此进行了。天人大摇大摆的坐下，谈话之间狠狠敲了敲桌子，长州的几个代表全吓得一哆嗦。那个领头的人，景子仔细辨认了一会，捅了捅井下馨：“那是不是椋梨藤太？一副谄媚的样子。”井下馨耸拉着脸点了点头。桂小太郎出奇地沉默，一直死死盯着谈判现场。他们就那样趴在那儿从远处看完了整个谈判过程，虽然听不清说什么，天人的趾高气扬和地球人的唯唯诺诺被他们看得一清二楚。景子长时间维持一个姿势，手脚已经开始发麻，桂低声对她说：“我们走吧。”他的声音有些疲惫。“想看的都看到了，再待下去我们也做不了什么，还有可能被发现。”桂把她拉起来，井下也跟上了，回去的路上三人皆默默无言，思虑着刚刚所看到的画面。

到山脚下，井下馨说他要去附近的神社参拜求签，和他们告别了。 景子看着他颇有些失魂落魄的模样，不无心酸地想到她和桂估计看上去也是一样的狼狈。目睹了拥有可怕武力的天人，还有我方委曲求全的样子，谁还能保持平静呢？

下午，景子睡醒后见到桂小太郎枯坐在书桌前，眼下的浓重青黑显示他根本就没有去睡觉。她坐到桂身边，轻轻问道：“想好要怎么做了吗？”桂的双眼里是深深的犹疑和痛苦：“景子，我……”景子却竖起一根手指抵在嘴唇上：“先别说出来。我们拿笔写下自己的想法，然后同时展开吧。”

“准备好了吗？”两人手中都拿着一个纸卷。桂小太郎提起纸卷上端，略一松手，赫然是“攘夷”两个大字。景子抿嘴一笑，展开自己的，上面是“倒幕”。桂小太郎一直紧锁着的眉眼一松，终于也笑了起来。

“既然已经有了目标，你苦恼的一定是如何实现它吧。”景子缓缓说道，“在我看来，要实现攘夷，必先倒幕。只是再接下来要怎么做，我也不清楚，甚至，也没有勇气去付诸实践。所以，”她的声音变得更加坚定，“我们现在能做的就是尽可能地多学习，将来去了江户也是一样。总有一天，我们的困惑会解开，我们会知道我们的道路该是什么样的。”桂小太郎凝神听着，等景子说完，又重新磨墨，挥笔写下“读破人间未读书”。 景子不由鼓了几下掌，桂小太郎终于抛去了那副忧愁的面容，得意地把自己的新书法挂在了正厅。

景子的说法也没有错，只是敌不过瞬息万变的世事。他们不知道的是，在长州的藩厅内，关于如何对待天人已经吵作了一团，以椋梨藤太为首的亲幕府派和以周部政之助为首的攘夷派一日比一日剑拔弩张，内部的冲突爆发已不可避免；由此引发的一系列事件也将接踵而至，曾经安宁的长州萩城，很快便安放不下一张平静的书桌了。


	9. 长州内乱

夜半时分，万籁俱寂。咚咚的敲门声将景子从睡梦中惊醒。“谁啊……”景子颇有几分怨气，从屋内打好的几个包裹中穿行到玄关——明天她和桂就要搬回松下村塾开启新学期了，本想好好睡一觉攒足精力的。

本来耸拉着眼皮的景子打开门后一下子睁大了眼睛。高杉晋助背着一个昏迷的男子，低声说：“先别废话，让我进门。”景子往侧边靠了靠，当高杉经过她身边的时候，景子闻到了一股浓重的血腥味。

桂小太郎也醒了，从房间里出来吃惊地说：“高杉！你在开学前一天来抄作业吗？现在抄来不及了吧？”“不要装看不见他背上那个伤员啊！”景子边吐槽边抱了一张毯子铺下。“晋助，人放这里，血不要弄脏榻榻米。”

三人开始忙活着给昏迷男子上药。他的前胸后背都有刀伤，好在没有伤及内脏，只是血流的比较多。高杉解释道：“这是周部政之助，在花街被刺客追杀，我带他逃了出来。带回松下村塾会给老师添麻烦，我就往你们家来了。”

这段很短的解释却有诸多槽点。首先——

“高杉你为什么会在花街啊！难道你已经是肮脏的成年人了吗高杉君！”桂小太郎一脸愤慨。

高杉抬头往桂的脑袋上来了一记。“我只是去那里学三味线的！”高杉说完开始揉他肿起来的手。

“带回松下村塾会给老师添麻烦就带到桂宅来了吗！意思是给我们添麻烦无所谓吗！”木户景子一边洒药粉一边向高杉翻白眼。

高杉装出若有所思的表情：“虽然我当时没有想到这么深，不过现在看来的确如此。”

景子处理伤口的动作一下子重了一些，周部政之助呻吟了一声，缓缓转醒，疑惑的看着四周。

“放心吧，周部大人，这地方不是冥府。”高杉轻轻一笑。

“你是……”“在下高杉晋助。大人可能忘了吧，七八年前，你在高杉小忠太的府上，说了句管教孩子不该过分粗暴，小忠太便将被他吊在树上的顽劣儿子放了下来。那时候，我已经一天没有吃饭喝水了。”高杉向前一礼。“那个时候，多谢了。”

周部喘着气笑了：“真没想到……这世上有因我所说的话，想要置我于死地的人，也有因我说过的话，把我从地狱拉回来的人。高杉晋助……你比你父亲强多了。”这大概是高杉最想听到的话之一，他低头想掩饰笑意，但每个人都看得出他的欣喜。

“请问，不知大人是因为什么原因，遭人追杀呢？大人可是长州藩不可缺少的重臣啊。”桂小太郎措辞谨慎地问道。  
“还能有什么原因，杀手一定是椋梨藤太派来的了。我日日反对他的主张，早就被他恨之入骨。那家伙就是幕府的走狗，丝毫不为藩国利益考虑，竟全数答应了天人的条款。我长州男儿立志攘夷的不在少数，与天人一战又有何惧！”周部愤怒起来，牵扯到伤口面上又全是痛苦之色。

“这么说来，我们救您是应该的。”桂小太郎扶他躺下，郑重的说道：“为了国家，为了伙伴拿起剑攘夷，也是我等的心愿。”

“别把我代表进去啊，假发。”高杉抱起双臂，“我不关心那些，老师在哪，我就在哪。”

周部咳嗽了一下：“终有一天，天人的这些事会影响到所有人，每个人都得考虑自己的立场。但愿到时你们做出的是正确的抉择。我等到天亮就会走的，就算捡了一条命回来，我手里的实权也已经尽被亲幕府派夺去了。这个国家的未来在你们身上了。”

高杉毫不感兴趣地走远离开了，他的所做只是报恩。

安顿好周部，一通折腾下来，景子已毫无睡意，干脆和桂小太郎打了一个通宵的UNO。第二天到松下村塾，两人都是厚重的黑眼圈，一整个班级都用奇异的眼光看着他们。

景子：……不要多想，我们真的就是整晚打牌而已。

私塾内的日常完全还跟上半年一样，除了课程稍难了些，让桂小太郎的作业本变得格外抢手。景子环顾四周，若菜正在和稻讨论时尚杂志上的新妆容，银时在和几个男同学嚷嚷Jump这一期的新剧情，还有些人在猜测今天午饭会吃什么。在这样琐碎的日常里，那一天夜里照料被暗杀的长州重臣仿佛像是一场梦，从未真切地发生过。一切都还是这样的平淡，要背的课文，松阳教的胁差的新招式，青春期需要仔细护理的皮肤，夹在书页中准备做成书签送给桂的枫叶，景子让这些需要操心的小事占据自己的脑海，刻意不去想那些“大事”。她摘了一把菊花，插进墙上置物架的花瓶里。我和桂，我们这些私塾的学生，只需做好作为学生的事情即可，景子这样对自己说道，来势汹汹的天人，权臣之间的斗争。攘夷，倒幕……等到我们作为成年人的时候再去关心吧。

在私塾学生们嬉笑打闹的时候，一封密信由椋梨藤太之手写出，送至德川定定的府邸。身材肥大的中年男人看着信，脸上的横肉笑的颤动了一下。他将信交给身后侍立的灰发男子：“长州有不少不忠的老鼠呢。劳爱卿去一趟，查探清楚吧。”天照院奈落的新一任首领，胧半跪下，沉声应是。

松阳带着桂、银时和高杉出门去买书。作为这几年松下村塾财政管理者，景子把钱袋给他们，和桂强调他买Rap专辑的时候一定也给她带一张披头四的精选辑。一旁的银时免不了又损高杉：“买的三味线乐谱全私塾就只有你会看，这算是经费小偷吧！”高杉回嘴：“满脑子都是Jump漫画那种毫无营养的东西的家伙没资格说我！”吵闹之间，桂小太郎开始调停，说什么私塾的书本来就是大家自由选择，只要有兴趣就都应该照顾到之类的，松阳盘着手在他们身后微笑。景子看着他们三人渐渐走远的背影，眉眼舒展，满足地回身。若是她再看的久一些，她就能注意到有一个斗笠下几缕灰发散落的男子经过师徒几人身边，身形僵硬了好一会。

但是景子没有。她愉快地走向厨房，准备做几个月见团子来犒劳搬着沉重书籍回来的师徒们。

“山脚下的那座神社很灵验的。”井下馨如是说道。“那天跟你们道别，我许愿我父亲能相信我编的半夜溜出去的理由。抽签出了个大吉！结果我溜回家，没人注意到我夜里出去过。”

景子：“……喂喂，当时那种情况，还以为你会许愿什么将来地球不受天人侵扰之类忧国忧民的事情，搞半天只是在担心自己会不会挨骂吗！”

因为井下馨的这句话，现在她和桂正站在这山下小小的神社之中。为了避开人群，他们起了个大早，偏偏又刚刚降温，景子冷的直往手上哈气。都是为了求签，才会在冻得要死的天气里离开温暖的私塾啊。怀着一点期待，她双手合十祈祷：希望将来松下村塾的大家都能好好的在一起，毕业了也要互相联络，看望老师。

一旁的桂先她摇了签筒，已去对应的抽屉里拿签纸了，看他的表情是个好签。景子心情轻松地摇签，抽出签纸。但是，映入眼帘的是——

大凶。

而签诗更是让她的血液瞬间冰冷至凝固。

“怎么了？抽到的内容不太好吗？”桂走到她身侧。景子急忙折起签，勉强笑道：“嗯，许愿自己发大财，结果……”

“我的签是大吉呢。”桂小太郎展给她看。景子抓住这个转移话题的机会，立刻追问：“真好！你许了什么愿？”

“我啊，”桂小太郎专注地看着她说道，“许愿景子能成为我的恋人。”

仿如被强灌下一大杯苦涩中药后，突然怀中多了一堆自己最爱吃的糖果。景子的血液又开始流动了，并且还有沸腾的迹象。

“不……不是早就是了吗！”景子手足无措了半天，最终憋出这一句话。说完她低头死死盯着地上石缝里长出的小草，仿佛它会在片刻之间长成一丛茂密灌木让她躲进去。

“啊，虽说我也是这么觉得的，但正式的称呼这种东西是非常重要的，就像一支军队能不能被称为官军一样。”桂小太郎严肃点头。

“什么比喻啊……”景子抬起头和桂对视，片刻之后，两人同时笑了出来，笑的止都止不住，活像两个傻子。

桂向前张开双手抱住景子。“作为一直以来的家人，朋友，还有恋人，我可以和你分担一切的事情。但你也不用强迫自己一下子毫无保留地告诉我，等你觉得合适了，我永远都可以倾听。抽到的凶签，我们把它绑在神社，留在这里就好。”

景子微微踮起脚，把下巴磕在他的肩膀上，低低地应了声。果然，她刻意的谎言怎么可能瞒过聪慧过人的桂小太郎。桂对待她的隐瞒如此温柔，真是让她忍不住想全身心地依赖于他啊。

恋人手牵手逐渐远去了，只留下签绳上的签纸随着寒风微微晃动。那上面的签诗是：

平生知交多黄泉，受恩师友半成仁。

求栖寒乌飞到处，楼宇倾倒玉石焚。


	10. 寒意

萩城下起了很大的雪。景子戴着绒线小帽，外加围巾手套，全副武装地坐在屋檐下赏雪，目光追随一片又一片雪花，看着它们落到地上，松枝上，屋檐上。她的目光渐渐移到松树上，那里停留了一只硕大无比的乌鸦，黑漆漆的一动不动。

真奇怪，我总觉得这只乌鸦一直在盯着私塾看。而且，这些天停在松树上的乌鸦，好像是同一只？景子摇摇头，试图停止自己的胡思乱想。乌鸦黑了吧唧的，都长一个样子，大概是自己认不清楚吧。

她顺手抓起身前的一团雪，开始捏雪球，捏完往松树上乌鸦停留的地方奋力一扔。差一点点就打中了，乌鸦抖了抖自己的翅膀，然后还是一动不动，乌溜溜的眼珠似是盯住了景子。

景子来了火气，接二连三地开始捏雪球，为了方便甚至把手套脱了，双手冻得发红。最后一击打中了乌鸦，大鸟扑落落地飞了一圈，停在了松下村塾的另一棵松树上。

算了，我跟一只破鸟置什么气！景子转身拉门进屋，暖融融的屋内立刻让她手上残余的雪融化了，“解冻”的手甚至有些发疼。

只是，因着这乌鸦，免不了还是要想起那天诡异的签诗。罕见的七言绝句，令人不安的意象……景子挤出护手霜涂上，感到自己的胸口像被棉花塞住，闷得发疼。她啪地一下把护手霜的盖子重重地盖回去。

这些天，景子的情绪一直处在两个极端，大多数时候，尤其和桂小太郎在一起的时候，她无比快乐，有说不完的话和止不住的笑，但只要一想起那张大凶的签，铺天盖地的负面情绪就朝她涌来。并且，阴影并没有随着时间的流逝而消失，反而更加深重了。有那么一两次，她甚至在桂小太郎面前都露出了郁郁寡欢的神情。她知道桂一直在耐心等待她把忧愁同他分担的那一天，但越是这样，她越觉得这种傻气的事情不值得讲出来。

十二月已接近月底，天越来越冷。桂小太郎大概是担心她的情绪，觉得冬天一直闷在室内不好，拉着她出来逛集市。能够出来约会当然是好的，景子打起精神，和桂牵着手，穿行在人群之中。离年关也近了，萩城的人们都在讨论关于新年的事情，还说这个冬天的大雪预示着来年的好收成。集市上还出现了不少圣诞节的装饰，各色彩球和缎带堆放在一起，光彩夺目。在洋溢着希望的氛围中，景子心头的包袱减轻了些，将桂的手臂挽得更紧：“圣诞节好像是很久之前天人传入的吧？那个时候人们都不敢光明正大的过节，现在却可以在集市上贩卖装饰了，这是天人开国带来的意想不到的影响吧。”“是这样呢。很多口头叫着攘夷的人实际上是想把一切外来事物都排除出去，那样是不正确的。保住我们的独立地位，和天人平等往来，我觉得这才是该走的道路。”桂在谈论志向的时候总是很正经的。

“桂先生！木户小姐！”一个有点熟悉的大白嗓喊道。两人看向街道传来声音的一侧，井下馨冲他们兴奋地挥手，看到两人亲密地挽着手，愣了一瞬间后换上了戏谑的笑容：“你们两个真是！恭喜恭喜，其实那天晚上我就看出来了！”

“说起来，还确实是要感谢你呢，推荐了那家神社。”桂小太郎十分友好地回答道。

“是吧！很灵验，没错的！”

“不过啊，井下君，我求签出了个大凶，这该怎么办呢？”景子用着很轻松的语气，但她知道她的心刚才又抽紧了一下。桂小太郎瞥了她一眼。

“没关系，没关系，”井下这下笑容有些勉强，“那个，既然抽到大凶，那就可以照着可能发生不测的地方去做准备吧？”

景子听完没有立刻回答，就着这句话思考了起来。桂小太郎在她沉默的时候代她回答：“是个好建议。井下君，见到你很高兴，期待下次再见。”

在寒冷的室外逛了一圈，景子一回到私塾就拉着桂钻进了厨房，生起了火盆，狭小的空间很快暖和起来。铺上铁丝网，把刚刚集市上买的年糕一块块码放上去。景子心不在焉地翻动着年糕，还在思考井下馨的话。桂小太郎蹲在一边拿铁签子戳通红的炭块，火星时不时地迸溅出来。

就这样静默无言了一会，桂小太郎起身去袋子里拿出了什么，拍了拍景子的肩示意她看。

“欸？你什么时候在集市上买了这个？这是什么？”景子端详着这一团枯草一般的东西。

“就在我们遇见井下馨之后啊。果然景子你在那之后就很不专心，只在想自己的事情呢。”桂小太郎语气平平，却陡然让景子产生了愧疚。她站起身：“对不起，桂……”

桂把这一团枯草高高举过了头顶。“这是槲寄生。”

紧接着，桂用另一只手轻轻地扣上她的后脑，不由分说地吻上了她的嘴唇。

当唇上传来温热柔软的触感时，景子的大脑竟然在十分冷静地想，是了，圣诞节站在槲寄生下的人必须接吻，否则会厄运缠身。

她看见桂小太郎的眼睛是闭上的，比去年更加纤长浓密的眼睫毛在轻轻地颤动。

于是她也闭上眼睛，踮起脚尖，拥抱他，回应他。

炭火烧的炸了一下，发出一声爆响。窗外的黑夜中，大片雪花不断盘旋着落下。

大约一个世纪之后——景子是这么感觉的，他们分开了，都在微微地喘息。

“你开心点了吗？”桂小太郎突然认真地发问。

“嗯——嗯？”景子的神经反应了一会，“你是想让我开心所以——？”

“因为不管做什么事，你好像都有点闷闷不乐的。”

景子吃吃地笑起来，拿一根手指抵住桂的双唇；“目的达成。”

就在他们拥抱着在厨房里快乐地转圈的时候，一股焦味迅速地弥漫开来。

“年糕！！年糕！！全部烤焦了！！”

景子和桂端着第二批烤好的年糕，去了松阳老师的起居室。

“老师，桂，”景子局促不安地捏着手指，“我要说一件很傻的，但是最近一直困扰我的事。”她看向桂的双眼，“就是那天，我在神社求到的签……”

听完她的叙述，桂率先发话了：“七言诗？我抽到的签上是五言绝句啊。七言的签诗挺罕见的吧。”

“啊？是这样吗？怎么会——”景子有些慌神，她根本没有想到这个角度。

松阳老师伸出一只手表示让他们停下，嘴里鼓鼓囊囊地在嚼年糕。等把年糕咽下去，他带着一贯的温柔笑容说道：“听上去像是有人特意把那张签放进神社的呢。七言绝句，又是这么明确的指向，那个叫井下馨的孩子跟你们说话的时候，被人偷听了吧？景子你刚刚说他是讲武馆的学生？”

景子略微松了口气：“老师的意思是，这是讲武馆学生的恶作剧么？这也说得通，伪造签纸很麻烦，所以只做了一张，桂没抽到，我抽到了……”但是，还是感觉有哪里不对劲。

“老师，就算是这样，他们的恶作剧也太恶毒了，”桂小太郎恳切地向着松阳说道，“不仅让景子担心受怕那么久，而且那签诗的内容也太极端了。他们当年可差点迫使松下村塾关闭啊！我们该做好准备，应对他们的恶意才是。”

“不用担心。”松阳放下刚送到嘴边的年糕，收敛了一点笑意，但神情仍是温柔的。“我一定会保住自己的学生不受伤害的。如若他们敢对你们动手，我无论摧毁什么都在所不惜。”

“松阳老师！”景子感动之余还很焦急，“他们不仅仅威胁了学生，也威胁了老师啊！老师也要多在意自己一点——”

松阳脸上的微笑扩大了，双手放到景子还有桂的脑袋上，轻轻地揉了一揉，然后收回手盘起来。“知道了，我爱担心的好徒弟们。老师我，我啊——”松阳的话语突然卡了壳。

“我是不会被杀死的。”他的声音低沉了下去，无端显得高深莫测。

是错觉吗？方才，景子看到松阳的眼中，有一道红光闪过。但那只是一瞬间，下一个眨眼，那双眼睛里仍然是澄澈透亮的松绿。

“好啦，这么晚了，好孩子们该去睡觉了。”松阳保持着完美的笑容，站起来把他们推出门外。

“等等——”景子被推的趔趄，桂及时扶住了她。最终景子只能在门外瘪瘪嘴：“我们已经不是小孩子了，老师！”“确实不是了。”桂摸摸自己的嘴唇。“啊啊啊我本来不是这个意思的！”

与松阳的沟通让景子多少安下了心，全身心地沉浸到恋爱的甜蜜中。

但是，仅仅一个半月后，她就为自己的安心而追悔莫及。

被松阳打发出去采买年货的景子、桂和高杉赶回村塾的时候，松下村塾已经燃起了熊熊大火。高杉拎起双手被捆，倒在地上流泪不止的银时，发狂般地吼道：“老师呢！！银时！！！老师呢！！！”景子疯了一样想冲进大火燃烧的村塾，被桂紧紧拦腰抱住。“已经来不及了，景子……”桂把头埋进景子的脖颈间，在她耳畔低低地呢喃。景子肩头的布料渐渐地湿润，桂正在她身后无声地哭泣。

景子抓住桂的手，死死地攥紧，泪流满面。火光挟带热量扑面而来，她只感到从未有过的、彻骨的寒意。

木结构的房屋在烈火中轰然倒塌。

他们真的不再是孩子了。

能给予他们庇佑和保护的大人，已经被带走了。


	11. 离别

蜡烛的火光闪烁，烧的劈啪作响，烛泪一滴滴地淌下来。四人枯坐在桌边，相对无言，任由烛花闪得眼睛刺痛。银时眼白处血丝密布，配上本就是暗红色的瞳仁，显出夜叉似的凶悍来；高杉目光空洞，双拳攥紧，指缝间有细细红线流下；桂面色惨白，时不时地打个寒颤；景子蓬头乱发，无意识地咬着指甲。

当蜡烛烧到尽头的时候，地平线上渐渐透出了亮光。桂起身了，其余三人仍是一动未动。少顷，桂端着泡好的茶回来，给每个人都倒了一杯。他先将自己的茶一饮而尽，重重把空杯子磕在桌子上：三人终于都抬头看向他。桂小太郎俯视他们，身姿挺拔如松柏：

“我们要把老师救回来。把茶喝了，能做什么就做什么去。”

那茶非常非常苦：桂小太郎估计是把家里所有的茶叶全用上了，泡出了有史以来最浓的茶。大家全都一饮而尽，悲壮地像在喝践行酒。不会有人再抱怨，也不会有人再开玩笑了。没能阻止老师被带走的他们，已经失去了无忧无虑的资格。

桂小太郎迅速而准确地给每个人分派了任务；或许在他们尚沉浸于震惊和悲痛之中时，他已经自觉担起了大将的职责，在思考后面该怎么做了。银时和高杉去乡下，告知所有塾生私塾已经不复存在，探查私塾附近可能留下的线索，打听流言。桂和景子在萩城内，拜访藩主和周部政之助，询问事态；找到井下馨，确认讲武馆和此事是否有关联。

在他们分头行动之前，桂要求银时再将昨晚事情的发生过程再详细讲一遍。银时抬起通红的眼睛瞟他一眼，用一种不该属于他的平实语气叙述了起来。

昨晚，所有其他塾生都回家过年去了，松阳请景子、桂和高杉出门去买点年货回来，又要求银时留下，说银时得和他一起留在私塾看门。银时对于唯独只有他不能逛热闹集市有些不满，对着松阳叽叽咕咕地抱怨。松阳恍若未闻，走到空荡荡的教室，袖手慢慢看了一圈。他发现银时和高杉的课本还放在课桌上，便拿起来，叫银时都放进他衣服的内领。为什么啊，老师，银时不解，没有人会来偷课本的。松阳只是笑着问，放好了么？不会掉出来吧？银时原地蹦跶了几下，给他演示书本在身上藏得好好的。对了，小太郎和景子的课本被他们自己带回家了吧？是啊老师，那两个好学生，放假了也在家温书呢。银时死鱼眼。

那就好，松阳温暖地笑着说。那就好。他重复了一遍。

银时。隔了一段时间的沉默后，松阳说。等会不管发生什么，都不要做出过激的行为。

什么？等会会发生什么啊，老师——

松阳走到了私塾门口。银时这才意识到他身上竟然佩刀了。门口出现了一群和尚打扮的人，禅杖在月光下闪着森冷的光。

你们这些人要干什么！银时大喊。

松阳抽出身上的佩刀，这群人皆身形一震，摆出防守姿势。松阳，不要负隅顽抗，想想你的学生，领头的男子冷冷地说，脸庞和头发都隐在斗笠下。

松阳唇角翘起，手中剑掉落在地上。只要你们不伤害我的学生，只带我走，我不会作任何反抗的。松阳微笑。

搞什么啊，松阳老师！！银时嘶吼，几个人上来将他捆住，禅杖架在他脖颈，他怎么挣也挣不开。怎么挣也挣不开。

在被带走之前，松阳回头微笑：银时，接下来就交给你了。要保护伙伴们，保护所有人。背过身，左手的小拇指在轻轻勾动着。

今晚的月色这么明亮，阿银我想装看不清都不行呐。老师，这就是你把我留下的理由吗？老师，这样的约定，是只有我才能来遵守吗？老师——！！

景子和桂沉默地行走在清晨的街道上。方才银时的话语仍犹如擂鼓一般，在耳边回响。“老师……老师其实早就知道自己会被抓了。”景子开口，声音嘶哑，说着自己逗不愿相信的推测。“不仅如此。我甚至觉得，老师也知道来抓他的是什么人。和尚打扮的……武僧吗？不可能。这其中一定隐藏着秘密。”桂小太郎边说着边走到藩主宅院门口。“不好意思，请问毛利藩主现在可会客么？我是桂小太郎，以前来拜访过多次。”

“去去去，毛利藩主现在重病，哪有精力来见你这样的小孩！”看门的两个武士对视一眼，其中一个粗暴地挥手，“快滚，不然老子立刻砍了你！”

景子想要上前理论，桂小太郎却一把抓住了她的手，带着她快速离开。走出这条街，桂开口解释：“刚才那两个守卫，有一个是那时椋梨藤太的人。”他的神色更严峻了几分，“情况比我们想的还要糟——藩主恐怕行动都受限了。”

“难怪，你口中的毛利藩主是维护松下村塾的，不可能任由松阳老师被抓走。”景子加快了脚步，“连藩主都被椋梨软禁了……”

两人又来到周部政之助的宅邸，这回进去的很容易，但门口通报的仆人告诉他们，周部大人早就在前些日子主动辞去职务，赋闲在家了。

会客室外，隐隐传来女人的哭泣声。这种时候，就算再不礼貌，景子和桂也毫不犹豫地踏进了屋内。哭泣的女人是个孕妇，周部正在竭力安抚她。

“我的丈夫，我的丈夫是因为替您做事才被抓走的啊！他一直坚定不移地追随着大人，才会被椋梨盯上，被幕府定罪的！您不能不管他！”孕妇用尽力气大喊。周部不禁落泪：“确实，他是因为我才受牵连的；我辞官躲过一劫，他却成了出气筒。”

顾不得唐突，景子连忙问道：“这位夫人，您的丈夫也是昨晚被抓走的吗？”孕妇拭泪：“没错，昨晚突然有一群僧人打扮的人闯进家里，说我家先生对幕府不忠，直接就抓走了。”

“我们的老师也是，被这群人抓走了。”景子眼中又浮上泪，转头对周部叩首：“我们实在是不甘心！恳请大人知无不言。”桂小太郎在她身侧同样行了土下座：“恳求大人。”

周部亲自将他们扶起来：“昨晚追随我的几个尚在藩府任职的官员都被抓走了，没想到乡下教师竟也被波及。此事不仅仅是关于长州藩的，各藩近日都发生了类似的事，攘夷派遭到了可怕的清洗，听说是德川定定亲自下令，幕府高层亦有倒台者。事发突然，我知道的也很少，只听说在这次宽政大狱中被抓的人都被集体送到了江户，集中处斩，约莫是德川定定想要做给天人看，表示忠心。”

这已经是极其重要的信息了。他们再次叩首谢过。走的时候，景子犹豫了一下，还是走到孕妇的身边，递给她自己的手帕：“要保重自己，夫人。”

要保重自己，才能等待，行动，亦或是复仇。

他们寻找井下馨的时候，时间已经是热闹的上午了。昨晚发生的事情迅速地散播开来，萩城街头尽是小声的议论。但是这议论声中，竟然是愤怒不平的情绪盖过了惧怕。长州人新近被天人欺压，民间积攒了很多不满；被抓走的那几位是颇有清誉的官员，吉田松阳也因免费教穷人孩子读书而受人敬佩。他们走到之处，人们的目光里饱含着同情。有几名带刀的武士甚至直接走上前来，豪气万丈地说会帮他们扫除障碍。宽政大狱似乎反而激起了人民的反抗之心。

井下馨否认跟他们讲话时被人偷听。“我好歹也算讲武馆里的出色学生，怎么会犯这样低级的错误。”井下馨蹙眉，“非要说有什么异常，我觉得今年的乌鸦真是超乎寻常的多。”

看来打听不出什么有用的东西。他们正要离开，井下馨突然啊了一声：“说到乌鸦，我想起来一个事。你们听说过八咫鸟的传说么？”

他神神秘秘地压低声音：“讲武馆的书库里有一本旧书，平常没人看，里面记载了很多古代的神话和传说。在讲八咫鸟的时候，提了一句在古代有一个很活跃的组织，天照院奈落，替朝廷清理政敌，他们组织的标记即是八咫鸟。”

傍晚，四人在桂宅会和。银时和高杉告知了所有同学，不少人都表示他们也想出力寻回老师。他们打听到，那伙人带着被抓走的罪人们登上了一艘天人的飞船，连夜飞走了。

听完景子的叙述，高杉直截了当地说道：“那我们就去江户劫狱。”银时拿起剑：“算我一个。”

景子摇头：“不，我去江户探查情况，你们都留在萩城。”高杉差点就要发作，桂死死地按住他：“你先听景子把话说完！”

“现在由于宽政大狱，各地都处于戒严状态，要拿到通行手书难上加难，更何况是我们这些罪人的学生。我跟文夫人说好，扮作去江户探亲的姐妹，或许能成功。即便是如此，要离开长州，我还是得走脱藩路线，到了他藩再与文夫人会合。若是我们四人一起去，连长州都出不了！”说到最后，景子的声音在颤抖。高杉沉默着坐下，他的双手也在发抖。

“高杉，银时，我们留在萩城，并非只能等待。”桂小太郎见缝插针，“宽政大狱激起了很大的不满，不少武士，甚至是手工业者，农民，都倾向攘夷一方。听说其他藩早就开始了针对天人的战斗，因此才招来这次的大清洗。松阳老师被抓走，根本原因不还是天人的入侵，幕府的无能！我们或许也该寻求时机，和长州的攘夷派接触看看。”

几天之后的夜里，景子收拾了一个轻便的包袱，秘密坐船出海，爽太的父亲是个渔夫，为了松阳的恩情，答应送景子一程。她将去到江户，探查各个监狱，寄回情报，若是情况确定，松门弟子会陆续脱藩赶来，救回恩师。

景子披着的斗篷在黑夜的海风中翻飞，她和桂小太郎沉默地拥抱，这是他们结识以来的第一次离别。桂小太郎的怀抱真暖和啊，景子想，但她不得不抽身出来，去面对寒冷的世间，这是她的赎罪。

最后，她踮起脚，在桂小太郎唇边轻轻一吻，蜻蜓点水一般。“等我们再见面的时候，再给我一个真正的吻吧。”她说。

桂微笑着点头，离别的惆怅情绪被他藏得很好：“约定好了。”

景子上了小船，驶向浓稠的黑暗。

第一部分 萩城：万壑千山总是花 完


	12. 书信

第二部分 攘夷：谁是诚忠报国人

Chap 12 书信

水果宾治武士亲启

我昨天刚到江户。抱歉现在才给你写信，一路上我急着赶路，每天晚上实在劳累得无法动笔。我也对文夫人很抱歉，她是因为我才经历这么辛苦的旅行的。我们一路上都没有遭人为难，请你放心。

我今天去了江户最大的奉行所，外边有许多宽政大狱罪人的家属在哭泣哀求，太让人难受了。监狱根本不是我们萩城那样的，江户的监狱有货真价实的高墙，大门由精铁铸就。我和一些家属攀谈了，他们说半个月后就要正式开始行刑，天道众会前来观刑。天道众是天人的代表，由各个星球有权有势的人结成的一个组织。这大概就是为什么之前地球和外星是和平交流，近些年却被武力开国的原因。

我问遍众人，都没有收集到其他有用的信息，江户的民众似乎已经被吓怕了，提起宽政大狱都缄口不言。只有卖关东煮的老爹说了句把那么多能臣都抓了打算杀掉，幕府算是彻底成了天道众的傀儡。他说完这个话，其他的几个食客都迅速结账离开。

江户是令人灰心的。这座城市确实很雄伟，中枢塔高耸入云，周边建起了钢筋水泥的大楼。但是那一片多是天人的宅邸和领事馆，江户的居民还是居住在旧房子中。甚至这些保留了自己旧屋的人都算是幸运的，很多人的宅院都被强拆了，一分补偿未得，被迫住在江户边缘临时搭建的贫民窟中。我明天打算去那里转转。还有，江户的荞麦面不似长州口味，我觉得难吃极了。

这封信是不是太垂头丧气了？我的确心情很低落。但是，夜晚的关东煮很美味，我和文夫人下榻的旅馆也很舒适，叫六角屋，老板和老板娘非常热情。所以，这趟外出也不是那么灰暗。

我祈祷明天能有好运气，得到关键的情报。你那边怎么样了？希望你的信会是好消息。代我向其他同学问好。

木户景子敬上

PS：我很想你。

亲爱的景子：

不是水果宾治武士，是桂小太郎在给你写信。（纯属废话。坂田银时批。）（偷翻别人的信件还涂鸦是卑劣的行为！！！桂小太郎注。）

我在写这行字的时候你刚走。我知道在旅途中你无法收信，只有你到了江户给我寄信，我才能知道你确切的地址。但是我忍不住现在就动笔了。

现在是第二天。我们通过井下馨搭上了攘夷派，他们明天会有个秘密集会，我们打算参加。晚上下荞麦面的时候我不小心下了两人份的，全都吃完了，我现在很撑。（打嗝）（笑）

第三天。我从攘夷集会回来了。[此处有些微血迹] 大家谈论了宽政大狱，谈论之前长州内部攘夷派和亲幕府派的争斗，高杉站出来道出周部政之助是因为遭暗杀才被迫辞官的。一时之间群情激愤，大家都抽出刀剑，高呼攘夷。我趁机呼吁大家就此结成同盟。所有人，包括银时和高杉，都在攘夷誓约书上签了字，按了血指印。刚刚展开信纸的时候，我破了的手指不小心压了一下，请不要在意。

第四天，高杉暂时离开了，他说这批攘夷的人都是武士阶层，空有一腔热血，人数又少，光靠他们无法成事。他打算去探访农民和手工业者——那些所谓的草莽出身之人，或许尝试建立一支自己的武装。

第五天，……

……

我收到了你的信，现在我在奋笔疾书，好赶在邮差离开之间把信送去。没有收集到关键的情报不要焦急。对现在的我们来说，没有消息就是最好的消息。况且老师也并不是被奉行所的人带走的。如我前文所说，同学们已经立志攘夷，我们是一定会对抗幕府，把老师救回来的。椋梨藤太似乎近期生病，对我们来说真是天大的好消息，毕竟我们就在他眼皮子底下活动。（松了口气）

高杉今天回他的本家去了，跪在家门外请求他父亲的原谅。建立武装需要资金支持，他做出了抉择，但是也痛苦万分。好在高杉小忠太只有他一个儿子，意思意思也就让他进家门了。高杉拿着一大笔钱回来了，天知道他怎么做到的，真是解了我们的燃眉之急。这是你要的好消息。

你信中所写的江户见闻也很有意思，听上去是一座华丽而冷漠的城市。如果摆脱了幕府和天人的统治，它一定会更加美丽的吧？

我也很想你。

爱你的桂小太郎

PS：你的落款太冷漠了景子！（伤心）还好我坚持看到了PS！

致水果宾治武士

看到你说长州攘夷气氛浓厚，真是太好了，但也请你们务必注意保密问题。德川定定的确抓走了几乎所有的攘夷领袖，但那又如何呢，攘夷运动的失势只是暂时的，只要民心站在我们这一边，新的领袖如你们就会接连不断地涌现出来。

我贿赂狱卒拿到了囚犯的花名册，从头翻到尾，都没有吉田松阳这个名字。之后我再怎么给狱卒塞钱，他们都不肯让我探监。并且，行刑日期提前了，因为全国各地貌似都出现了不满的骚动，天道众想要快点杀鸡儆猴。

这几日一直在行刑。那些示众的头颅我都看过了，没有松阳老师。没有消息就是最好的消息，你说的没错。

我真的不知道该怎么跟你描述我看到的一切。我现在相信世上的确有地狱，我们正活在其中。行刑的时候，家属不被允许发出声音：但凡发出哭喊声的都会立刻被幕府士兵拖走。他们只能默默地流泪，用眼神告别。我一边写这些，一边仿佛又闻见了血腥味：好多好多血啊，整块土地都是红的，有一天下了雨，河水都变成了红色的。长州已经算罪人较少的藩了，水户死的人尤其多。

有些幕府高层，公卿大名被允许切腹自尽，有个代代为处刑人的家族——池田家为他们介错。他们的刀法高超，使人在一瞬间死去，头颅不至于掉到地上被弄脏。他们说这是高洁的死法，你认为呢？真的有灵魂这种东西存在吗？

我每天都很煎熬，等待着行刑，强迫自己注视一颗颗头颅，确认那里面没有老师。天道众派了个人来监刑，站在德川定定身后，带着斗笠和斗篷，完全看不出他长什么样子。倘若人的恨意可以有灼烧的效果，我想他们两个立刻就能被所有宽政大狱遗孤的仇恨烧成灰烬。如若有一天，我们可以手刃我们的仇人……

好累啊，桂。我写不动了。如果你在我身边，我一定会更加坚强的吧？我真是太过依赖你了呢。

祝平安。

永远属于你的木户景子

亲爱的景子：

我很抱歉要让你一个人面对那么血腥的场面……谢谢你所做的一切。

既然被处决的犯人中没有松阳老师，那么他一定还好好地活着。松阳老师是因为顾忌着我们的安危才不作反抗地被带走的，也许到了江户他就脱身了呢？想想老师的剑术啊。我们作为学生，应当改变这个国家，让老师再无被抓的后顾之忧。

你说全国各地都出现了骚动，可否打听地详细些？如果知道其他地方也有同我们一样的志士，士气必定大震。我也想同他们联络上，或许可于同一时间起事，令幕府措手不及。（发出偷笑声）

在攘夷誓约书上签字的人越来越多了，不少我们曾经的同学都来了。高杉迟迟未归，他写信说他正游历长州各地，集结人马，绘制地图。关于他要率领的部队的名字，他还没有想好。

我们每日都在乡下道场中秘密操练，井下馨为我们打掩护，让我们都装作是井下家的家臣。银时认真起来了，一直都在指点众人的剑术，忙个不停。

我一切安好，每天都在练剑、读书、讨论时事、制定一个个计划然后又推翻。人果然是睡觉工作吃饭的生物，三者满足之后就会有活着的实感。每天充实地活着，我感觉不像老师刚走时那么痛苦了。景子也一定要按时吃饭睡觉，我可是知道有的时候你会熬夜到很晚才睡的。

希望你很快就能回到长州。

非常思念你的桂小太郎

亲爱的水果宾治武士：

……你到底是怎么知道我熬夜的！难不成你睡觉一直睁着眼睛吗！我还以为那只是偶尔的现象！

每次读你的信都能让我重新开心起来。我现在也很开心，而且并不单纯是因为你的信。

松阳老师没有死。

是那个主处刑人告诉我的，他是池田家的家主池田夜右卫门。大概是看着我在奉行所外跪了好几天，今天在所有人都走后，借着硬把我从地上拉起来的机会，轻声告诉我说吉田松阳压根就没被送到江户的任何一所监狱。那群叫奈落的神秘人把其他囚犯留在这，唯独带走了吉田松阳。池田听见奈落的首领说松阳是危险人物，还是个很有用的筹码，必须特殊对待，单独关押。

既然松阳老师是个筹码，那么他的性命就暂时是安全的。池田也同意我的想法。但是当我想打听更多关于奈落的事，他却说即使同为当权的侍奉者，他对这个组织也知之甚少。至于松阳究竟被关在哪里，他更是一无所知。说完之后他害怕暴露，甩开我走了。我都没来得及表达我的感激之情。他帮我也许是为了赎罪，毕竟那么多忠心为国之人都是经他手中之刃失去性命的。

不用我多说，赶紧把好消息告诉同学们吧。

随信还附了一张我在江户打听到的各藩攘夷情况及主要领导人。祝一切顺利。不出意外的话，我马上就要动身回长州了。

按你的要求每天按时吃饭睡觉的木户景子

加急信件

亲爱的景子：

原谅这封信如此之短。

通过你的情报，我们和其他藩配合着起事了。高杉在功山寺率鬼兵队起义，我们在萩城策反了一部分藩军，释放了被软禁的藩主，现在正与椋梨藤太的亲幕府势力对峙中。你回长州务必小心，遇到官军一定先躲起来。我会去萩城外接应你。

井下馨又在催我去开战术会议了，我不得不停笔了。 

桂小太郎

了不起的水果宾治武士：

天气已经逐渐暖和起来了呢。春天真是个适合打仗的好季节？哦，我的笑话讲的真烂。

我在归途中已经听说了战局消息。认真讲，我刚听到时感觉有些不真实，我们真的开战了，真的要投入战斗了。你们太了不起了，相比之下我在江户的辛苦根本就不算什么。

接下来我们要做的，就是攘夷倒幕，救出老师。如果是我一个人的话，这些东西我可能只会在脑子里想想，不敢付诸实践；但是有你，有银时和高杉在，你们是能吸引人群的旗帜，能够激发出人们内心深处的勇气。

你一定也忙的没空读信吧，所以这封信就到此为止吧。

我会在樱花盛开的时候回到你身边。

迫不及待想要见你的木户景子


	13. 历史

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接下来发生的都是历史。

景子深深地呼吸了一大口新鲜的空气。  
初春，尽管寒意仍在，萩城周边的山林已显出一片葱茏绿意，山樱也已盛开，粉色花瓣随风飘洒在山间小道上。鸟儿的啁啾让这一切更显寂静。  
在江户时，景子总觉得鼻间萦绕着一股血腥气。即使已经离开，归途中她时不时地也会产生错觉，闻到那股可怕的铁锈味。  
现在，血腥味终于消散殆尽，呼吸到的，是家乡带着草木清香的熟悉而可爱的空气。景子一边欣赏着山间与往年春日一般无二的景色，一边心酸地几乎要掉下泪来。她以前怎么会那么迫切地想要离开这里呢？  
翻过小山丘，景子遥望见山脚下桂小太郎带着几个人在等她。桂小太郎一看见她，开始手握喇叭状大喊大叫。  
景子一边同样大喊着回他：“别喊了——我都来了——”一边用最快的速度奔下山坡，身后的文夫人想拉住她却必然地失败了。  
景子扑到桂身上的时候，冲击力让桂倒退了两步才站稳，两人都喘着气，高兴得一时不知道该说什么。桂率先开口：“对峙已经结束了，我们拿下萩城很顺利。”  
“太好了，我在路上一直担心……”景子眼眶里蓄的泪水险些就要滑落，拼命眨眼把它赶回去。  
“我在信里写了会来接应你。身为武士，遵守诺言是必须的。”  
就在两人之间仅剩的距离逐渐缩短的时候，坂田银时懒洋洋的声音响起：“好——所有人现在都转过身去——接下来会有一些有人觉得很甜蜜有人感到不适的事情发生——”  
景子尴尬地松手，从桂的身上跳下来。坂田银时无视桂的黑脸，继续拖着调子：“看来是没有发生——好——大家可以转过身来了。”  
桂小太郎：“我的长船清光至今还没有砍人。银时你想让我用你试刀吗？”  
景子噙着眼泪笑出了声，其他几个同学也纷纷大笑。真好，回到家乡，回到这些人身边真好。

回萩城的路上桂小太郎和银时简短地给景子讲了讲拿下萩城的过程。并没有发生什么实质性的战斗；在推翻好几个作战方案，陷入焦灼时，周部政之助出现在了他们的暂时据点，带着桂小太郎和坂田银时前去谈判。椋梨藤太在了解到桂策反了多少藩军，鬼兵队又召集了多少武力之后，第二天就悄无声息地带着亲信跑路了。  
“我们猜测他是去给幕府通风报信了。”桂小太郎叹息：“就这样让他跑了真是不甘心。我们从他府邸里搜出了他与幕府往来的信件……”  
“污蔑陷害老师的就是他无疑。”坂田银时阴沉着脸色。“我要亲自砍了他，别和我抢。”  
桂直接带着景子去了藩厅，攘夷派刚刚接手政务，人来人往，一派忙碌景象。景子看到门口处井下馨正和一个陌生的小个子少年谈话。  
井下馨看到他们，径直带着陌生少年走上前来。“你们回来的正好！这位是鬼兵队队员伊藤博武*，说是受高杉晋助之命来送信。”  
桂打开信封，将信纸摊开，往景子这边侧了侧。信上是高杉的字迹无疑；内容很简短，只是告知他们鬼兵队已经通过奇袭拿下了山口，没有别的多余的话。  
掌握了萩城和山口，就意味着掌握了长州的政治、经济命脉。以长州藩作为攘夷大本营，一举推翻幕府。  
制定出这个宏大计划的，只是几个失去了恩师的十五六岁的少年。

看完信，他们去和周部政之助问好。温和宽厚的中年男子现在容光焕发，与之前景子见到的他苍白濒死和颓然自责的模样天差地别。周部说正好有重要的事情要告诉他们，让桂景二人随他来。  
周部引着他们进入藩厅的深处，到库房所在，一直进到最里面，有扇重重上锁的门。周部花了好一会时间才打开这扇门，门开的瞬间，景子和桂被惊得定在了原地。  
全都是金子。满满一屋。  
准确地说是金砖，一块块码放整齐，就着不多的光线闪烁着耀眼的光芒。最里头的金砖上有一层灰尘，显示它们被摆放在这里已有些年头了。最靠近门的地方的金子似乎被拿走了些。  
“这难道是古代遗留的宝藏吗？我们作为天选之人历经重重艰险，最后由智慧老者颁发给我们的奖励？”桂小太郎用一种沉浸在梦幻里的语气说道，他的大脑正在飞速编织奇幻故事的剧情。  
“不对，如果是奇幻故事的话，主角失去的恩师应该于此刻惊喜现身归来。”景子同样眼睛发直，语气虚浮地说着天方夜谭。  
周部哈哈大笑。“你们说的倒也不是跟现实完全不搭边——这是长州多年来秘密积累的财富——尤其是这几年。”他的声音沉下去，按照冒险故事的老套路，娓娓道出过去的秘密。  
追溯到德川家康平定天下的时候，毛利家并不是完全顺服的。被迫将藩厅迁移至交通不便、三面临海的萩城，当时的藩主便做出了积累未来战争资金的决定。他贿赂了幕府中央派来的官员，使他们少报了丈量的耕地和藩政的收入。从每年的财政中以不同的名目分出一笔钱，源源不断地扩充这笔资金，后来为了防止资金被挪用，创建了不为人知的会计机构抚育方，独立运转，专门管理，多年来一直不被外界知晓。  
“不知你们是否知道，前些年长州藩重整财政的举措。”桂和景子对视一眼，心下了然，就是从那时起，越来越多的武士由于俸禄减少而开始从事生产，萩城飘满了柑橘的香味。“那是井下馨的父亲提议的……天人来袭，即使尚未波及到长州，也要提前做好准备。”  
“现在，是时候让这些金子派上他们原本的用场了。”周部用殷切的目光看着两人。  
桂小太郎的眼神从失焦回到了正常，迅速理出几处头绪：“井下家是深藏不露的攘夷派，这个我前些天知道了……周部先生能够打开这处秘密仓库，一定就是抚育方的管理者吧？”周部赞许地点头。  
“还有……高杉拿到的那笔钱……”桂小太郎越说越激动，手指着门口金砖缺失的痕迹。  
“没错，是我转交给高杉小忠太，让他给他儿子的。”周部说到这有些遗憾。“我想着这个机会说不定能让父子间的隔阂消失，看来还是我想的太简单了。”  
景子长长地呼出一口气。打仗不仅要兵力，要将领，还要大笔的钱财。本以为筹集资金还需要花大力气，没想到长州的先辈们早已为他们备好了后路。希望前辈们的灵魂——如果灵魂真的存在的话，能一直庇佑他们推翻幕府，救出老师吧。  
离开时，周部再三叮嘱他们这笔资金的存在必须绝对保密。目前知道的人唯有周部政之助、井下父子、藩主和几个重臣，之外就是桂小太郎和木户景子。  
“你们是能改变时代的年轻人。我看人绝不会错。”最后，周部这么说道。

景子开始跟着周部和井下馨学习会计核算，在她逐渐上手之后，井下馨把大部分的工作都转交给了她，然后急吼吼地加入了军队训练的行列中去。通过周部给她设置的最终考核后，她获得了自由提取抚育方资金的权限。  
“我翻完了这两年的账本，真是太让人吃惊了，仅仅签订了一个条款，天人就用各种手段从贸易中大量获利，长州得到的只是一个零头。”用餐时是忙碌的两人不多的可以相聚的时间，景子跟桂讲述自己的工作心得。  
“既然如此，长州应该把条约废除，让天人看看我们攘夷并不是只喊名号而已。”桂将筷子工整地搁在空碗上，袖起手垂着眼帘说道。“高杉在山口已经驱逐了不少肆意妄为的天人。作为同学我可不能落后啊。”

接下来发生的就都是历史了。攘夷派领导下，长州单方面撕毁条约，驱逐藩界内的天人，同样这么做的还有萨摩和土佐，引发了天人的强烈不满。幕府在天道众的施压之下，允许天人联合军队再一次进入地球镇压攘夷势力，长州成为了他们的第一个目标。多年后新政府编写历史课本时，将这个时间点作为第二次攘夷战争正式开始的时刻；历史学家们一致认为，这场战争的导火索，正是旧历新年时发生的宽政大狱。

*伊藤博武——来源于伊藤博文。本文中为初代鬼兵队干部。


	14. 细作

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我太讨厌什么都不知道的感觉了”

桂小太郎半跪在草丛边呕吐着，一直到什么都吐干净了，仍在发出干呕的声音。  
景子一边替他把长发拎起来，防止被呕吐物弄脏，一边轻轻顺着他的背。她什么都没有说，只是静静等待这一阵子过去。  
良久，桂小太郎狼狈地起身，抬起满是泪痕的面庞。一张帕子很及时地从旁边递过来，桂接过擦干净了嘴。“……对不起。”隔了一阵子，桂很轻地说道，帕子在他握成拳的手心皱成了一团。  
“要不要去看看井下馨，还有其他人吐成什么鬼样子了？”景子没接他的话，倒是抛过来这么一句。“领袖真是难当啊，被呕吐物的味道搞得有了吐意，还得躲起来不让其他人看到。”  
“景子，我不是因为闻到味道才吐——”  
“我知道的。”景子收起所有伪装的笑意，定定地望进桂的双眸。“我的呕吐份额在江户观刑的时候就全用完了。所以，我知道的。”  
不管是怎么样地说服自己，是为了大义、为了光明的未来、为了救出老师才杀戮，在看到遍地的残肢断臂，看到自己剑上的鲜血，本能的反胃还是无法避免。血腥气会一直跟着你，萦绕鼻端，充斥梦魇。景子认为待在后方的自己并没有资格说理解桂小太郎。她只能说她知道类似的感觉是怎么回事。她说——  
“习惯了就不会吐了。”  
回到军营，桂小太郎一倒下就陷入了深度睡眠。他看上去已经安心下来，证据就是眼皮自己闭上了。景子一直挺奇怪他睁眼睡觉的习惯：总不可能一直睁着，不然第二天醒来时如何能有那样清亮的眼神呢？她轻手轻脚地拿起桂放在一旁的刀剑——不是长船清光，是统一分发的制式刀。她在帐篷外就着月光轻轻擦拭掉刀上的血污。仔细再看，刀刃上已经有小小的缺口了。

他们已经打了好几场战役；长州军以少胜多的神话开始广泛流传。“白夜叉”、“狂乱贵公子”……天人军队一次大规模撤退后，一群人围坐在篝火边谈论着这些不知怎么被叫起来的名号。  
坂田银时对“白夜叉”这个称号不置可否。“随便他们怎么叫吧，如果真的能让天人听到就吓得逃跑也是好事。”他好像不太喜欢被这么叫，却又平淡地接受了。景子默默地想着，给篝火多加了一块木头。  
桂倒是对狂乱贵公子这个称呼颇为满意。景子表示疑惑：“狂乱是没错，贵公子到底是从哪来的？大概是井下馨总跟着你作战，人们以为你的身份也跟他一样高了。”  
突然被cue的井下：“我完全不在意这种事情的啊桂先生！比起名气我更喜欢钱。”  
几个人从鼻子里发出低低的嗤笑，像井下说的这么直白的还真是少见。  
钱。井下馨参战的理由是天人夺走了太多地球的财富，好歹是与家国有间接关系。当军队招募的人越来越多的时候，就不能指望每个人都是一腔热血不求回报的了，尤其是第一次攘夷战争和宽政大狱已经死了太多的有志之士。景子尤为清楚，正是她在账簿上记录了发下去的一笔笔军饷，还有一笔笔阵亡将士的抚恤金。  
为钱来加入军队的人，就有可能同样为了钱出卖军队。  
长州军明明势头极好，打的天人落荒而逃；而接下来的几次作战，天人却能精确地知道他们所处的位置，有多少兵力，是正面进攻还是侧面突袭……  
军中出了细作。

“出卖同胞，没有比这更卑鄙无耻的了！必须把他揪出来！”作战会议上，一位年长的将军愤怒地拍着桌子。  
“话虽如此，我们不能轻易怀疑自己的同伴。”相比之下年少的桂竟然更冷静：“细作揪出一个就可能还有下一个，互相怀疑是万万要不得的。不能在战场上将自己的后背完全交付给伙伴的军队，根本就经不起战斗。”  
“那你倒是说要怎么办！”  
“既然他们派了细作，我们也派不就行了，”景子出其不意地发声，从房间的角落走到正中央。“双方都知道彼此的底细，这样作战也不会处于劣势了吧。”  
“这个细作就由我来当。”她面容平静，对上桂小太郎难以置信的双眸。

“太危险了景子！”桂小太郎在收拾东西的景子身边团团转着。“你要怎么做细作？天人军队又不可能让你加入的。再说这也太危险了！”  
景子拽住他的衣角：“坐下来坐下来，你转的我头好晕。”  
她好声好气地解释道：“周围的村庄中有传言，天人会强行征用当地的农民给他们做后勤的杂活。我打算到他们后方找个村子待着，来抓人了我就跟着走。”  
“我知道这很危险。”她一把捂住桂小太郎的嘴，搞得桂只能发出含混不清的声音，“但是你来来回回不也只说太危险这一点吗？你也很清楚必须得有个人去做这件事吧？”  
桂小太郎呜哩呜哩的声音停止了，他的眉眼带上了略微悲伤的神色。  
景子把自己的手撤回来，继续挑着东西。“桂，我太讨厌什么都不知道的感觉了。老师被带走的时候是这样，在江户看着他们杀攘夷志士的时候也是这样。我老是在想，如果我们知道的信息多一点，了解的情报多一点，事情会不会完全不一样。”  
“所以让我去吧……是我自己想知道他们的底细，想得到尽可能多的情报。我恨不得全天下的消息都能被我搜集到……如果能一览大局形势，无论如何都能对最糟情况作出最好的反应吧？！”景子的声音已经带上了哭腔。  
“如果这就是你的心魔的话，我不会阻拦你的。”桂挪到她身边，揽住她的肩膀。景子把头靠在他脖颈边蹭了蹭，两人共享了一阵短暂的沉默。  
少顷，桂闷闷地开口：“但是你上回的承诺还没有兑现呢。”语气委屈得仿佛好不容易游戏通关，却因为系统bug没有发放奖励的小孩。  
景子愣怔一下，随后又很想笑。明明当时是她发出的请求吧？  
不过现在也完全没关系了。  
她双手轻轻撑着桂的肩膀，半跪着直起腰，主动而温柔地将自己的唇覆上了他的。  
唇齿缱绻，柔情万分。  
重逢时，给我一个真正的吻吧。  
如今却又要分别了。

景子干完了一天的粗活，腰酸背痛地躺倒在稻草席上。身边躺着几个同样是被强征来的女子，全都默默无声。只有一个金发女孩抱膝坐着，恨恨地望着天人帐篷的方向。  
景子在脑内盘算着该怎么拿到有用的信息。白天她们要干各种各样的活，根本没机会接近主将帐篷；夜晚又有天人士兵把守，防范严密。要偷听或者偷战略图的话，得有个帮手才行。她的目光投向了那个金发少女。  
景子跟这一批人是从同一个村庄被抓来的。那个村子里的青壮年大半要么参了军，要么外出避开战乱求生，村里都是些老弱妇孺，天人只能“退而求其次”，抓了些相对于老妇人来说年轻力壮的女孩。金发少女在一开始就很烈性，一直不停地咒骂着；沿路上还不断鼓动众人袭击天人然后逃跑。  
“别说了，又子！”一个女孩怯怯地说道，“我们怎么可能打得过他们。等活干完了，他们一定会放我们走的。”  
“你们就这样甘心替敌人出力吗？！这些天人杀的说不定就是我们的亲人，我们认识的人啊！再说也并不是打不过……”金发少女更加愤怒了，说到最后声音却渐渐小下去。景子略一侧目。  
“好了好了，”年长的一位女性出声缓和，“我们知道又子你是武士的女儿，比我们都勇敢些。我们不会把你刚才说的话报告给天人的，也请你为我们的安危想一想。”语气是平和的，意思却是赤裸裸的威胁。  
金发少女气得脸颊通红，双眼泛着泪光。景子若有所思，注意到她的手不太自然地搁在了大腿外侧。  
又是几日过去，就快要到约定的递情报的日子了。金发少女在大太阳下吃力地拎着水桶，一双手突然覆上桶把，帮她减轻了负担。  
“你是叫来岛又子吧？”景子冲着她友善地微笑。“抱歉之前没有自我介绍，我是木户景子。”  
为了取得她的信任，景子率先给她看了自己袖内藏着的匕首，表露了自己细作的身份。来岛又子犹豫了一下，也在无人处掀起长上衣的衣摆，露出大腿根处绑着的精巧手枪。  
“我的父亲是个武士，也是个神枪手。”提到父亲，来岛又子显得神采奕奕，“他在参战之前给我留了这把枪，让我保护自己，什么人也不要告诉。不过你是自己人，我说了也没关系吧！”  
“没错，我是自己人。”景子附和。  
“说吧，要我帮什么忙！”来岛又子豪气万丈。“我早就想像我父亲那样反抗天人了！”  
有来岛又子的帮助，景子的潜伏生涯变得顺利许多。胆大包天的金发姑娘每次都能想出一些奇招来搞出些动静引开守卫，让景子偷溜进去查阅信件、文书和地图。景子将默记下来的内容写到纸上，绑在定期飞来的信鸽腿上时，也是来岛又子在为她望风。  
战场上，桂和银时所在的部队终于和高杉晋助的鬼兵队会和，一时间所向披靡，所到之处天人闻风丧胆。景子听着天人咒骂着“狂乱贵公子”，嘴角禁不住噙上一丝甜蜜的笑意。  
但有一天，一个魁梧的天人揪着她的头发把她拎到了主将帐篷。景子从被狠狠摔在地上的剧痛中恢复过来，看清眼前的景象：熟悉的信鸽如今倒在一团小血洼中。她抬起头，看到天人军队头领狰狞的笑容。  
“地球人，还真是出乎意料的负隅顽抗呢。”  
景子硬撑着从地上爬起来，晃晃悠悠地站稳，毫不畏惧地冷笑回去。  
“别小看地球人啊。”


	15. 心与心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就让我一个人承担吧。

树林深处，景子一铁锹一铁锹地挖着土；她站在她自己挖出来的长条形坑洞内，拭去额上的汗珠。监视她并即将处决她的两个天人士兵手中的大刀在月光下闪着森冷的光。  
让景子自己挖掘自己的坟墓，死后不至曝尸荒野，是天人给予她的自以为的仁慈。  
“用你新置办的步枪来吧。”肤色发青的天人对他的伙伴说道。“我的刀今天可是才擦过磨过，哪能这么快又弄脏。”他的伙伴发出不满的叽咕声，类似“我的子弹也是要花钱的”，走到坑边，漫不经心地端起枪。  
他们谁都没把这个简单的处决任务放在眼里，更别提那个用铁锹都用的气喘吁吁的人类少女。  
然而就在他扣动扳机的时候，另一颗子弹破空而来，瞬间击穿了他的肩膀。而坑中之前一直麻木着，仿佛已经接受了自己命运的少女，突然动起来，飞快地躲过了直取自己心脏的子弹。  
铁青面色的天人瞬间提起刀向着四周漆黑警戒着；他看到灌木深处一闪而过的一抹金发，大步向前——  
从坑中爬出来的景子几步助跑一跃而起，牢牢扒在他的背上，手中的匕首死命地往他的喉咙口割去。  
来岛又子趁此时机，接近倒在地上的天人，给他的胸口补了一枪。  
景子下手毫无章法，割断喉咙后又来来回回锯了好几下，直到天人沉重的身躯向前扑倒。  
来岛又子拿枪的手还在抖。  
在一片血色淋漓的恍惚中，她们拼命地朝着山林深处奔逃。

“放心吧，我那时提前知道自己身份暴露，所以做好了准备。你派的信鸽很准时，它不出现我便知道事情坏了。”景子竭力安抚着惊慌失措的桂小太郎，手在他背上轻拍了两下。  
桂小太郎紧紧地抱着景子，茶晶瞳仁有水雾漫上：“太惊险了，就算你逃出来了也太惊险了！差一点你就回不来了……我真的好担心，好担心……”声音渐渐小下去，手上的劲却一点都没松。  
这家伙是又大开脑洞，设想多少种自己遭难的情况了么，景子腹诽。她被桂坚硬的护甲咯得发疼，只得换个话题转移他的注意力：“那个帮我了很大忙的姑娘，大约也是第一次杀人，枪法准的出奇……咦，又子人上哪去了？”  
来岛又子去了鬼兵队的营地找她的父亲。当景子和桂找到她的时候，她正被父亲训斥的泪流满面。又子提出想要加入战斗，被骂了个狗血淋头；她又说做后勤也可以，老来岛仍不同意。父女俩激烈争吵，声音越来越大，引得高杉晋助都来查看到底是什么情况。高杉仅仅是叉手往两人边上一站，老来岛便住了嘴，只余下又子断断续续的抽噎声。  
景子把又子拉到一边，帮她拭去泪水，低声抚慰她。“你的父亲参战不仅是为了国家，也是为了你的安全，想为你创造一个安宁的世界。如果你跟着部队，他哪里放的下心来。”又子擦着红肿的眼睛：“我也知道，但是，我也想出一份力啊。”景子不知道该怎么继续劝了，她看向桂，示意他帮帮忙。  
“不管有没有你的力量，我们都会取得胜利的。”桂小太郎郑重地承诺。“我们一定会为这个国家带来黎明。每个人为了达成这个目标都有自己独特的战斗方式。待在安全的地方，让你的父亲能毫无后顾之忧地与我们并肩作战，就是又子你自己的战斗方式。”又子沉默了下来，也不再哭泣。景子安静地等她自己想通。  
隔了一会，又子颇为突兀地小声问道：“那个在和我父亲说话的就是鬼兵队总督吗？……他看上去挺酷的。”景子稍微愣了一下，立刻抓住这点：“那是高杉晋助。他是我同学，等战争结束了，我可以正式介绍你们认识哦。”  
又子终于还是听她父亲的话离开了。道别时，她还是有些犹豫，拉着景子离桂远了些，悄悄问道：“你和桂不也一样担心彼此吗、希望对方安全吗？为什么你却随军了，还去做卧底那样危险的工作？”  
景子先把默默向前探身试图偷听的桂按了回去：“女孩间的谈话！”  
她和又子走到路边的树荫下，细碎的阳光从叶缝中被筛下来，夏天的微风轻轻吹拂，真是个极好的天气。景子伸手去接摇晃的光影，略带几分怅然回答：“因为我们彼此都清楚我们为了共同的目标，愿意承担丧命的风险。”望着不远处桂小太郎着军装的背影，她继续道：“桂……他虽然担心地要命，但是尊重我做的决定。我也是一样。虽然每次他上战场，我都心神不宁根本没法做事。我只能告诉自己要习惯，因为这是为了达成目的所必须承担的……”景子深深吸气，朝着又子苦笑。  
“真的很辛苦呢。”又子用力紧握住景子的手。“同在战场上的恋人，彼此担忧真是太辛苦了。亲人也是一样吧。我不忍心让我的父亲在战斗之余还要这么辛苦了。”

确实是很辛苦的。直到又子点出，景子才意识到自己的内心的疲惫。当桂小太郎紧紧抱住她，告诉她他的担心时，景子将自己本来要讲的话全部咽了回去。她想跟桂小太郎讲待在天人营地，每一分每一秒都是煎熬；发现身份暴露时，她其实害怕极了；当她洗去手上天人的鲜血时，她觉得有一部分的自己彻底改变了。但她意识到讲出这些会让桂更加为她担忧，因此她咬紧了牙关，一个字都没吐露。  
桂小太郎也从来没和她讲过他在战场上是怎么想的，面对天人时是不是恐惧了，砍杀那么多生命后又是怎样的感受。两人难得能避开众人交谈时，桂总是把话题转到一些稀奇古怪的地方，例如银时上次请客的饮料钱千万不能给他报销之类。  
他们两人都小心翼翼地不让对方知道自己心里的负担，为了不让恋人再添忧愁。  
攘夷战争逐渐陷入了僵持状态，没了景子的情报，作战又变得艰难起来。桂小太郎身上每多一道伤口，景子心中滴血便愈盛一分。“这是救回老师不得不付出的代价”，这句起初能抚慰鼓舞内心的话，到现在已经成了挑破旧伤口的利刃。必须如此吗？为了老师，为了黎明，桂小太郎必须经历这么多痛苦吗？景子无数次拷问自己的内心。得到的是始终如一的绝望回答：必须如此。

又是开战的一日。出阵之前桂小太郎来找景子，两人沉默地坐在神社屋檐下。从前无忧无虑的时候可以聊上几个小时都不腻，如今却不敢开口，怕泄露了压抑在心底的情绪。  
“今天有鬼兵队奇袭打头阵，应该会是场胜仗吧。”景子勉强笑着说。  
“是呢。今天大概是不用我来做收尾工作了。”桂附和着笑笑。  
话音落后又是一段沉默。桂拿了一旁的剑，站起身说：“我去了。”  
景子看着他远去的身影，深绿羽织上还有前些天留下的未洗净的血迹，变成了深褐色的斑点。话语就卡在她的喉咙里——可以和我说说吗？你每次都留下殿后，竭尽全力将败仗的损失降到最少，我很担心这样的你。即使你时刻都担着将领的职责，我也想分摊一些你的压力。  
但她终究是什么都没说，转身回神社内清点物资。  
因此景子也没看见桂小太郎回头凝视着她的背影，眼神复杂。那天终于再见到你，情不自禁地说出了自己的担心，给你增加了很多忧虑。我也想知道，你在敌人的后方究竟都承担了些什么；闭口不谈的你是不想让我伤神，我明白。但是我仍然想成为替你分担喜忧的人。  
军号打断一切思绪，桂小太郎转身匆匆往集合地跑去。

景子被叫到了医疗队；她心内似有火烧，医疗队叫其他后勤来帮忙，必定意味着伤员太多人手不够，前线吃紧。是什么出了变故？  
身材高大的军医九坂玄瑞指派两人一组去前线运担架。跟景子一起的正好是私塾的同学若菜。这个昔日活泼的女同学现在已是一名专业沉着的战地护士了。  
黑压压的乌云漫天，一丝太阳都没有。天人军队这回动用了大量热兵器，炮火和枪弹向着阵地不断抛洒着死亡之网，火光照亮了半边天空。这样的架势，攘夷军根本是拿少量的火力和大量的肉身贴上去，距离近了再进行白刃战；难怪伤亡惨重。  
“战壕怎么挖的这样浅！”景子一边抬着沉重的担架，吃力地躬着身，竭力不让自己超出地面，一边在炮火的间隙吼道。  
“昨天才下过雨，泥土又湿又沉！又只有半天的时间可以挖！”若菜在身后吼回来。  
连续拉了好几个担架回来，景子的膝盖开始发疼：在江户时她的膝盖因为长跪受了伤，刚才负重弯膝行走，似乎有点旧伤复发的架势。给我挺住啊！景子不断在内心喊着，深一脚浅一脚走在泥泞湿滑的壕沟内。空中好死不死地下起了雨；敌军的炮火倒是稍微减弱了些。  
然而身体根本不听从意识的指挥。景子一个没注意，踩进一个小水洼滑了一下，膝盖一阵剧痛没撑住，她整个人向前扑倒；担架跟着砸下来，上面的伤员也一声闷哼。  
若菜略微直起了身向前查看：“景子，快起来啊！现在还不是松懈的时——”  
她的声音戛然而止。  
景子撑起身，靠在壕沟壁边剧烈地喘息着。她看到若菜的太阳穴处有一个可怕的黑洞，鲜血汩汩流下。若菜的脸上凝固着一种略微惊讶的表情，身子软软地瘫倒在了地上。  
仿佛有一个巨大的肥皂泡把景子单独圈了起来，隔离开了她和整个世界。她听不清炮火，眼前的景象也扭曲了。她只是继续喘着气，把担架上的伤员转移到自己背上，几乎是匍匐着在战壕里继续前进。

这是极其惨烈的一仗。天人不仅增加了作战人数，还大大提升了武器装备，攘夷军遇上的是真正的天人的精锐，不是刚开始被随便派来地球的散兵游勇。桂小太郎花了极大力气和敌军周旋，堪堪保下目前的阵地。  
景子抱着一篮血污的绷带到小溪边清洗：他们的伤员多到绷带都得循环使用了。她机械地重复着清洗的动作，溪水变得微红，就像那几天的江户。  
不知过去多久，桂小太郎来到她身边蹲下来，冲她疲惫地笑了一下。  
肥皂泡啪地一下破了，景子一下子又回到了现实世界。迟来的巨大的悲伤一下子袭击了她。  
她全身发着抖，继续清洗着绷带，眼中竟然干涩无比，泪流不下来。  
“是我的错。我们同学的死是我的错。”她知道桂要说什么，抢在他张嘴之前就开了口反驳。  
“不仅是因为我摔倒了才搞的她探身出壕沟被子弹击中，还是因为想要救老师，私塾的同学们被搞得也热血上头跟了来战场。”绷带差不多都洗好了，景子把它们拧干。  
“如果要这么说的话，也是我的责任，想要救出老师又不只是你一个人。”桂轻轻地把手放到景子的肩头。  
然而景子一直流不下来的泪却在听到这句话后唰地全部涌出眼眶。她望着桂有点被吓到的面容，几乎是乞求般地说：“不要说这种话了！就让我一个人承担吧，不应该、不应该由你来……”景子抽噎得说不下去，只是拼命地摇头。  
她平复下来后，轻轻扫落桂小太郎轻捏自己肩头的手，拿起装满绷带的篮子起身，背对着他说：“请桂先生……以后别再来单独找我了。”  
景子快步离开。别回头，现在回头一定会心软的，会把内心的一切倾倒而出，让桂白白替我承担我的痛苦。  
桂小太郎向前伸出的手也慢慢落下来，脸上的震惊化为落寞。“景子，如果你觉得这样最好……”他喃喃道。

作者语：两个人都替对方担心，希望能分担对方的心理压力，但心里也清楚坦诚内心的一方会让对方更加为自己担忧，结果搞成了死结，两个人都没讲出口……恋爱中缺乏沟通可太致命了。更何况战争的压力不是一般的大。  
爱并不是能时时将人们团聚在一起的；爱会将人们分离。有时候分开是因为太爱了，太辛苦了。


	16. 辰马来了！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她也不需要他再坚持 做什么将领了吧。

银时跳下了石头，走到沙滩边嘲讽高杉。景子趁此机会坐到了天然卷刚刚一直霸占着的位子上，把脸扬起来，尽情享受微凉的海风。  
一整个冬天的休战多少让大家紧绷的神经放轻松了些。眼前银时和高杉的拌嘴就是证明；虽然讲的还是战争相关的事情，但那熟悉的贱兮兮的语气，是懒懒散散爱吃甜食的坂田银时，不是凶狠的白夜叉；一被银时挑动就开始暴走，是好斗又重情重义的高杉晋助，不是杀伐果断的鬼兵队总督。说到底，他们毕竟还只是连二十岁都不到的少年。  
从银时暗损高杉的鬼兵队受了他父亲资助的话中，景子确认银时和高杉至今都不知道抚育方资金的事，保密工作确实滴水不漏。冬天，景子曾经离开营地回了长州一趟，又取了一批金子出来，并和周部政之助商议来年的后勤事宜。随着攘夷军一路北上，战略纵深越拉越长，后勤物资的筹备运输成了大问题。景子和周部讨论多日都没个好方案。  
坂本辰马请求结盟的书信就是在这时候被送到藩厅的；信中十分豪迈地许下了多项援助的承诺。没有哪个后勤人员不会对那些列出来的物资心动。  
  
小船渐渐靠近了海岸，最前面站立着一个戴着头盔、昂首挺胸的年轻人。景子不禁也从石头上跳下来，走近些细细打量这个从土佐来的“桂滨之龙”。耳朵里听着一旁的坂田银时阴阳怪气地说着欢迎语，景子敏锐地觉察出坂本辰马的喉部有种怪异的抽搐感。  
她往后退了退；稍微犹豫了一下后，她轻轻拉了一下桂小太郎的衣袖。桂与她一对视，几乎是顷刻间就明白了她的意思，与景子退至同一水平线。桂的步子刚站稳，坂本就发出了“哇啦——”一声。  
银时和高杉身上的呕吐物味道好久好久都没有散去。  
对不起了同学们，景子在内心默默道歉，我脑海中第一个考虑的，一直只有桂小太郎。  
即使我和他已经一整个冬天避开对方不说话了。刚刚拉他的衣袖，是几个月来靠的最近的时候。  
  
跟坂本辰马共事了好几日，景子已经快被他“啊哈哈哈”的魔性笑声洗脑了。  
“你们的账目很清晰，做的真不错，啊哈哈哈。”  
“你们长州还挺有钱的，啊哈哈哈。”  
“你们长州人明明很有意思嘛！为什么在别的地方名声不好呢，啊哈哈哈。”  
……  
景子也不得不在心底承认，这样时刻不变的笑声是坂本带着土佐的队伍迅速与长州军打成一片的重要助力。就算她使出毕生的演技跟坂本哭穷，说没有你的援助，长州差点弹尽粮绝，但是又怎么可能瞒得过巨贾家庭出身的坂本。当坂本貌似随意地挑破“你们还挺有钱”，她的心里一紧，不自觉地开始戒备；后面跟着的笑声却又让她放松下来。笑完之后，坂本嘴角翘起，甩给她一个宽慰理解的眼神。景子知道他不会追究长州的秘密，但他也希望长州方面给予他盟友应得的信任。  
景子决定信任坂本辰马这个人。  
除了他每次在船上说的“这回我不吐啦！”  
  
“这是新到的一批刀剑，我已经清点好了数目；你可以再确认一遍。”景子同一个新近加入军队的年轻人说话。这个年轻人来过好几次了，性格温润友善，景子竭尽全力在脑海里回忆他的名字。  
不行，死活都想不起来。景子尴尬地轻咳；好在面前的人并未注意到，他的目光越过景子移到了后方：“啊，桂先生。”  
想不起名字的人拉着一箱刀剑走了，留桂小太郎和木户景子两个人在原地。景子对自己说，一直像过去几个月那么僵持着也不是个事，不利于军队内部的和谐。她朝着桂很有礼貌地微弯下腰；“桂先生。”  
桂小太郎给她回了礼：“景子殿。”景子心底有一点失落，也有一点释然。  
“我来是想向景子殿提出结束我们之间互不说话的局面。”桂小太郎像宣读外交辞令那样庄重地说道。“前些天你给予了我提醒，我将其视作是一个缓和的信号。”  
一定是被桂小太郎的语气给搞的，景子发现自己有些紧张，舌尖不自觉地舔舐着嘴唇。她盯着桂小太郎的护甲笑着说：“好啊。这么多年的同伴，互不说话真是过分了。那我也就不装礼貌叫什么桂先生了。”  
“怎么样，假发？”景子努力地牵起嘴角，抬头看向桂小太郎。  
景子没等到预料中的反应。桂小太郎微蹙着眉盯着她，难以置信：“你叫我假发？”  
他们对视了一会，景子的手心开始微微出汗了。桂小太郎终于抑扬顿挫地开口：“不是假发，是桂。”随后袖手离开。  
他生气了。景子脑子里混混沌沌地想到。这样不好吗，银时、高杉都叫他假发，近来辰马也叫起来了。作为亲密的伙伴，替他担上将领的职责，让他只做“假发”……  
思绪一片混乱之中，景子倒是想起了刚才来领武器那人的名字是黑子野之助。  
  
坂本辰马加入之后，他的船队解决了陆地上补给路线过长的问题，攘夷军得以分兵两路，运用游击战术，成功击溃了天人的多个据点。桂小太郎当然希望这样的局面能一直持续下去，但是跟天人作战也一年多了，他清楚天人必定也会采用新的策略。  
桂小太郎那理智的、高瞻远瞩的头脑推测到了这种可能，但他高估了当这种可能化为现实的时候，自己的承受能力。  
对面的敌军是人类军队。  
坂本和高杉在另一战区；此时领队的是他和银时。除了呼啸的风声，战场上一片静默。身为将领，他咬牙拿稳了自己的刀；早晚都会有这么一天，他的剑将沾上自己同族的血。  
桂小太郎拔剑出鞘，直指敌阵。朝他冲过来的敌人——那是什么样的敌人？天人安排的甚至不是青壮年，是一些老兵、弱兵。这个面上呆滞，哇哇叫着冲自己来的中年人，他已经接近老年了，鬓发斑白。桂小太郎的思绪转的飞快。是不是他的儿子已经死了，他才会来当兵？他的家里或许有一个温柔美丽却早早守寡的儿媳，有着大和抚子式的名字和品德，坚持叫着父亲，不肯离去。老兵身上衣装接线处是儿媳在他临行前密密缝上的针脚，祈祷父亲——她如今唯一的亲人——能平安归来。  
这战场上一瞬间恍惚的代价是肩膀处的一道血光。桂小太郎条件反射一刀斩下，人类老兵嘴里哇哇的叫声停止了。但是桂小太郎仿佛听到了那个儿媳撕心裂肺的哭声。  
还有别的声音：不远处坂田银时发出了类似于野兽的痛苦低吼，随后一跃而起，在战场上冲撞开来。其他士兵嗓子里也爆发出相似的叫喊，满眼是泪的举起刀剑。  
还是在不自觉地心软；武器在避开那些致命的部位，只造成妨碍敌人行动的重伤。桂小太郎改变着原本烂熟于心的致命招式，这样的退让让他自己身上的伤口越来越多，血浸透了麻布。  
战场上站立的人越来越少，己方、敌方都在纷纷倒下。人类在纷纷倒下。桂小太郎嘶吼着发出撤退的指令。  
当桂小太郎与银时背靠背撑住彼此，四周围上来一大片密密麻麻的天人，冲着他们狞笑。这就是天人想要的结果了。  
桂小太郎艰难的喘息，眼前似有纷杂万物闪过。这就是结束了吗？他作为一个胆小鬼将领，不管怎么谨慎，怎么努力变强，也还是落到这个地步。没有了部下的将领，还用得着惜命吗？  
他的脑海倏尔闪现了景子的面庞。上次他本想对景子说，他们应该都敞开自己的心扉，共同支撑彼此。景子却喊他“假发”。她也不需要他再坚持做什么将领了吧。  
于是他对银时说：“……不如像个武士一样，高洁地切腹吧。”  
  
桂小太郎伤情非常严重。景子靠着神社的柱子失神坐着，觉得胸腔在一跳一跳地发疼。  
“假发会没事的。”银时艰难地扶着墙壁，一瘸一拐挪到景子跟前。“他还记挂着我欠他的钱呢，在我还清之前他绝不会死。”  
景子虚弱地敷衍笑笑：“那你干脆永远别还了。”  
“这可是你说的啊。”银时撑在柱子的另一侧稳住自己。  
他居高临下地看着景子，神色变得非常严肃起来。  
“阿银我啊，可是很讨厌去过问男女间的私事的。”  
“假发他居然说要切腹……”  
“你们两个到底是怎么了？”


	17. 左行秀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一把好刀值得一个好名字。

景子跪坐在桂小太郎躺着的草席边，军医九坂特意为她留了一盏小灯，嘱咐她若是看到伤情变化就立刻去通知他。昏黄的光线下，桂小太郎眉头拧着，眼睫时不时地颤动，唇色一片惨白。即便在这种重伤高烧的时候，他依然非常好看，优美的五官投下模糊的阴影。景子轻轻给他拭去汗水，不断更换额头上的冷毛巾。她的脑海里依然回放着白天坂田银时对她的诘问。她对桂无形的拒绝，竟然成为桂小太郎对自己领袖身份灰心的最后一根稻草，让他绝望到不再珍惜自己的生命。好在一切还没有太晚。  
守到天边发白的时候，桂小太郎身上的热度终于渐渐退下去了，咳嗽几声幽幽转醒。  
景子突然不知道该说些什么，很多很多话争先恐后地涌上来，最后只蹦出来一句：“……早上好。”  
“早上好景子殿。女孩子怎么可以熬夜呢……”桂小太郎说着又咳起来。景子小心地拿勺子给他喂水：“你好起来我就不再熬夜了。”  
喝完水桂还是看着景子；他们静静地对视了一会。这时候的沉默胜过千言万语。  
“桂。”景子叫他。  
“景子。”桂应道。他在草席上试图挪动，牵扯到了伤口，疼地倒抽气。  
景子知道他是想让她躺下，于是帮着桂挪了点地方。中间虽然小心，但还是扯到了伤——没有办法，桂全身上下皮肉完好的地方屈指可数。  
景子按照桂的意愿侧躺下来。两人挤在一张狭窄的草席上，面对着面，可以感觉得到彼此的呼吸。他们的手摸索着牵在一起。  
“景子，我想要我们一直在一起。担忧也好，恐惧也罢，我想要我们一起承担。”桂小太郎的眼睛一眨不眨，景子可以看见他清澈的瞳孔里倒映着的自己。  
“谢谢你相信我——相信我可以和你一起承担。你永远是我的桂小太郎。”景子把自己的额头贴上他的，喃喃说道。  
如果是几个月前的景子，她不会让桂小太郎忍痛挪动给她空出地方；为了避免桂的疼痛，她会悄悄地走开，就像她为了减少彼此的牵挂，选择了疏离。但是现在的她不会了。因为她理解了接受对方的付出，和为对方奉献一样重要；因为，我们在一起很重要。  
“你的额头还是有点热度，我去把九坂玄瑞叫来。”景子替桂把脸颊上杂乱的头发夹到脑后。桂勉强答应了，拉着的手却还在留恋不肯放。景子亲吻了一下他的手背，桂的手松了，这才站起身出门。  
回来的时候桂睁着眼睛睡着了，九坂啧啧称奇：“我头一次看见的时候可真是吓了一大跳呢，医书里也没记载过这种奇特的睡法。”简单地做了几项检查，桂依然睡的很死。九坂说伤口没有感染，只要醒来再吃一次退烧药问题就不大了。他移到一边去检查桂旁边的一个伤员，又抬起头对景子说：“对了，让他闭着眼睛睡觉！”  
景子弯身到桂正上方，准备合上他的双眼。没想到，桂呆滞睁着的眼睛竟然自己慢慢合上了，恢复成了沉静安详的睡颜。是因为“看到”了自己所以安心了吗？  
安心吧，我会一直陪着你的。景子在心底默默说道。

经过这番波折，桂小太郎从此的战术愈发谨慎起来。跟他们交战的主力也渐渐成了幕府军而不是天人军，为了减少己方和敌方的伤亡，桂小太郎经常和高杉通力合作，安排鬼兵队对敌方辎重粮草的突然袭击，然后又亲自殿后确保快速撤退。战争初期“狂乱贵公子”的称号渐渐消散了，取而代之的是幕府军嘲笑他的“逃跑小太郎”。  
景子很有点替桂打抱不平；“稳重的守卫战明明是特别难打的！这群不懂战术只会起绰号的白痴！”  
“别生气景子，生气对美容有害。擅于逃跑才能熬过黑夜迎来黎明。”桂小太郎轻描淡写地一笔带过，话锋一转：“我担心的是这样持续与幕府军作战，有损我们的大义名分。驱逐外敌，人民都会支持；转为内战，我们可就是彻彻底底的逆贼。虽说胜者王，败者寇……”  
银时打断了桂，重复了一遍这古老的谚语，然后又拿“怎么成为官军”和“鬼兵队”开了好几个玩笑。  
高杉背对着众人：“难道这里还有真的为国为民而战的傻瓜不成？”  
景子分辨不出来他究竟是真的不知道桂的想法，还是假装不知道。不管怎样，听了这样的话她开心不起来。她斟酌一下，慢慢开口道：“名分当然是很重要的。这仗也打了一年多了，物价一直在飞涨，前阵子大阪还因为米价过高发生了暴动。被扣上贼军的帽子，谁知道长州之外的百姓会不会把罪责归到我们头上。”  
一听到她说物价，坂本辰马立刻接上：“军火价格也是跟着涨的啊！现在跟他们做生意，都不肯收预付款了，因为过几个月拿货的时候钱又会贬掉好些。不过我倒也能理解他们，啊哈哈哈。”  
桂小太郎：“既然如此，军火我们不能自己造吗？我记得山口就有家军工厂。”  
景子：“造也能自己造，但是坂本搞到的军火都是高级货，长州自己恐怕还没有这个生产能力。”  
坂本辰马：“况且，工厂也不能制造假发你上次的委托——”  
桂歪过身子，伸手揪住坂本的后领把他往火堆前拎了拎：“不是假发，是桂！坂本君你离的太远了，这样怎么烤的到火呢？”  
明明是夏夜了，烤火是为了照明不是取暖喂！坂本挣扎着往后缩，嘴里的话也不再往下说了。  
另一边银时啊了一声，指向高杉：“高杉同学前一阵正好招了个离家出走的叛逆少年，改进武器很有一套。”  
“什么叛逆少年！他的名字是平贺三郎。”高杉给银时一个白眼，随后解释：“他是传说中的江户第一发明家平贺源外的儿子。的确，要是他来绘制机械设计图的话，量产是有可能的。”  
银时站起身伸懒腰：“关键NPC我已经替你们找到了，接下来关卡闭着眼也能过了吧，回头记得请阿银吃红豆饭啊！”  
高杉：“明明是我招到的人！我手下的人叫平贺三郎，不是NPC！”  
两个人吵着架远去，坂本哈哈笑着勾住银时的肩膀参与到其中。桂和景子留下来把篝火熄灭；桂一边把零散的火星踩灭，一边深深地叹气：“即使国家真的被颠覆，我们也不会有被称作官军的那一天吧。”  
“只要天人还试图控制着地球，确实是不会。如果建立的新政府只是天道众的新傀儡，这样的政府不要也罢。”景子也在叹息。“攘夷之路远比我们想的漫长啊。”  
战事慢慢陷入了一种胶着状态，双方各有胜负，暗地里较劲看谁能先把谁拖垮。  
在这样的环境下，众人终于慢慢适应了战争。适应了东奔西走的生活，时不时地负伤，时不时地失去一两个熟悉的战友；适应了有时候一星期都只能啃饭团的伙食；适应了睡在帐篷里，睡袋里，树林中，挡不住风雨的破旧神社内。空余时间，大家开始玩游戏找乐子。没人在一开始会觉得自己能适应战争，但最后他们都习惯了这种生活模式。

坂本辰马离开了一些时日，回去土佐“处理一些家族私事”。重新出现的时候他醉醺醺的，身上带着脂粉气。  
“坂本君，身为武士怎么可以如此堕落！”桂小太郎严肃地指责道。“去那些场所是极其损害身心健康的！”  
“还有，”他上去提溜起快摊在地上的辰马，“我叮嘱你的事情呢？”  
辰马把掉在地上的包袱朝他推推，转身对着墙吐了，桂小太郎瞬间弹跳，完美避开一切可能的喷溅。  
桂从包袱中拿出来一柄崭新的胁差，放置于双手手心，捧给了景子。  
“这是之前我委托坂本，让土佐名刀匠左行秀打的一把胁差。还没有名字，你可以取一个。”  
景子惊讶地接过，掂了掂分量，然后小心地开刀，走到空地处空挥了几下。  
“桂，这简直——”景子难以置信地喊道：“太顺手了！”一直以来太刀都对景子太过沉重，松阳为此专门教授了她一种只使用胁差的流派。胁差适用于在狭窄屋内的战斗，不适用于广阔的野地战场，因此制式刀剑里都没有胁差。景子从来都没有过自己的刀，此刻的惊喜之情全部溢于言表。  
桂得意地笑了。“名字想好了吗？”  
景子收刀回鞘，爱不释手地抚摸着。“想不出来啊，我是个起名废……不然当初也不会让你帮我起个姓了。”这么一把好刀值得一个好名字。“你刚才说刀匠的名字叫左行秀？不如这把刀也随他的名字吧。要谢谢他打出这样的刀啊。”景子回头冲桂笑着说。  
桂抚摸着下巴深思：“单独叫左行秀不是太单调了吗？”他走到景子的身侧：“你看这个刀锷上的花纹有松枝和重瓣菊：叫松菊左行秀吧！”  
“不要！叫左行秀就是为了纪念刀匠的，为什么要再加两个字！”  
“这把松菊左行秀，本来是我想作为和好的礼物送的，坂本刚来我就委托他了。”  
“是左行秀！”  
“坂本听说我要定做胁差很惊讶，于是我把我们的故事从头给他讲了一遍，但是他听睡着了。景子你觉得生气可以拿松菊左行秀架他的脖子上。”  
“是左行秀！”  
……  
隔了一会。  
景子喜滋滋地说：“待会儿我要去附近村庄的集市，给松菊左行秀买一个更漂亮的剑袋。”  
桂小太郎发出得意的笑声：“哈哈哈哈吼吼吼哈哈哈哈！你说了松菊左行秀！”  
景子：“你好烦啊！！！你不是说我来起名的吗！”  
这家伙在起名上的好胜心怎么那么强！  
景子问自己的新晋爱刀：“你想砍的第一个人是不是桂小太郎呀，松菊左行秀？”


	18. 萨摩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 萨摩是个泡温泉的好地方

桂小太郎和木户景子倚在新刷过漆的船檐上，一边向下望着大海碧蓝的波涛，一边喁喁私语着。船身忽然摇晃得幅度大了些，景子栽进桂的怀里；她顺势伸出手搂住桂的腰，微笑着把脸贴在桂小太郎锁骨向下一点的地方——现在远离战场，桂终于脱下沉重的护甲。桂也回抱住她，景子没有抬头看，但她知道桂小太郎也是微笑着的。  
“风向变了！全体船员听令！船头右转30度——”坂本辰马的大嗓门响彻全船，船员们跟随者指令上上下下一片忙碌，井然有序。  
“我们现在是逆风行驶——”坂本辰马朝他们走来，话还没说完就吐了，幸好在船上时他手边常备着呕吐袋。吐完他擦擦嘴，继续说：“航行时间会稍微长点，但我保证天黑之前一定能抵达萨摩。”  
桂小太郎点了点头：“有劳了，辰马。这船真是很不错啊，不管是船本身还是船员和船长。其实比起在战场上作战，你更适合在大海中航行经商吧。”  
“啊哈哈哈哈！假发你真是会说话啊！”辰马的眼神变得更明亮了些，“不过现在这乱世我桂滨之龙怎么能坐视不理，只能先投身战斗了啊。”  
“好好干啊辰马！”景子鼓励他，“不平等条约让天人商人从地球拿走了大量的财富，就算废约成功，没有地球商人去与天人交易，我们的利益也是拿不回来的。你这样的人可是十分重要的。”  
“啊哈哈哈，经商是我生下来就有的本能，倒是从没想过单纯的买卖也能报效国家呢。”坂本辰马把背靠在船沿，双手向后搭在栏杆上，稍稍沉思了些许。突然他又“啊哈哈哈”了起来：“你看你们的姿态也太紧张了！放轻松些啊！”  
景子试图像坂本那样，完完全全将自己的后背对着大海。当她真的这么做了的时候，心底突然涌起一阵恐慌，感觉船身晃动的幅度都大了些——夸张点说，有种马上就要坠入海中的错觉。她赶紧转过半个身子恢复成原来的侧倚姿态。桂小太郎则是根本就没有尝试。  
“啊哈哈哈，看来你们还没有成为真正的船员啊。在海上航行的人必须要完全信任大海，将后背交付给大海的时候没有自己会掉下去的担心。如此，大海才会反过来信任你。”  
远处的水手在喊坂本，辰马向桂景二人示意后走远了。  
“宇宙和大海是相似的；我想坂本君以后也会像信赖大海那样信赖宇宙的。”桂小太郎望着坂本辰马的背影说道。“走吧景子，我们回船舱再把给萨摩的提议润色一下。”  
景子挎上了桂小太郎主动递过来的臂弯，问道：“你刚才怎么没有试着背对大海？”  
“有自知之明是武士道的一部分，我当然知道我是无法像真正的水手那样信任大海的。”  
“哦是吗？我明明看到你夜里在无人角落的船沿试摆了各种帅气姿势，是那时候发现的吧？”  
“咳，被景子看到了啊。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我其实没看到！！我猜到的！”  
“……”

坂本所言不虚，他们的确是在天黑之前靠岸了；但是，等再跋涉到住宿的地方，天上已经明月清辉，星光闪烁。旅馆内，辰马自以为很贴心地给他们安排了一间房，还大声说这里虽然是传统和室，隔音效果却很好；旅馆老板娘开心地附和了他的话。景子略微有些尴尬，悄悄瞥一眼桂小太郎，发现他一副泰山崩于前而岿然不动的面色。这回景子猜不出他在想什么了。  
晚上安寝的时候桂小太郎主动抱了两床被子在榻榻米上分别铺好，景子要换睡衣的时候他非常“恰巧”地去了卫生间，回来的时候也已经穿好睡衣了。  
景子钻进被子，说：“晚安。”  
“等一下。”桂小太郎挪到景子被边，俯身下来笼罩在景子上方。景子看到他无限放大的秀丽面容，心不由得怦怦直跳。  
然而桂小太郎只是用嘴唇在她的额头上轻轻一触。“晚安。”随后起身去吹熄了灯，悉悉索索钻进了他的被子，不久便传来均匀的呼吸声。  
景子心底涌起一阵失望，随后开始谴责自己。什么嘛，搞得我好像在期待什么一样。为了摆脱这复杂的心情，她转而回忆起他们这次萨摩之行的目的。  
他们与敌军已经僵持了很长一段时间，将阵地往前推进的每一分都无比艰难。自己人这边，高杉晋助几次三番在会议上提出由鬼兵队进行突击打破僵局，就快要耐不住性子了；敌军方面，被俘虏的一个幕府士兵感念他们善待俘虏的政策，主动说出开春会有一批新的天人军队被运到地球。  
现在已经是冬天最寒冷的时候了。他们急需盟军。  
西乡特盛，在第一次攘夷战争中曾以“穿兜裆布的西乡”闻名的英雄，在武士中极有名望，现在退隐于故乡萨摩藩。坂本辰马与西乡有过交情，主动提出来做中间人，在长州和萨摩之间牵线。桂和景子的任务是说服西乡重新踏上战场。  
景子在被子里舒展了一下，冰凉的双脚碰到了桂小太郎放在她被窝里的汤婆子，立刻就暖和起来。虽然不知道谈判会怎样，好好睡觉养足精神是第一要务。听着桂小太郎有规律的呼吸声，她很快就沉沉睡去了。

室外有雪花安静地飘落；庭院里的梅花正在枝头绽放，幽幽的香气萦绕在景子鼻端，让她焦灼的内心稍微安定几分。“失礼了。”她对还在交谈中的西乡和桂微微低头，站起身离开和室。  
拉上障子，桂小太郎坚持不懈劝说的声音被隔绝掉一大半，景子长长地呼出一口气，在空气中短暂地凝结成白霜。他们已经在这旅馆里耽搁了好几天；虽然西乡特盛看在坂本的面子上前来会见他们，但却始终没有同意他们的请求。有那么好几次，景子眼睁睁看着他的态度松动了；但是下一秒，西乡还是摇了摇头。“我不想再看见我的同伴们牺牲了。”身材魁梧的萨摩男人说道，声音轰隆隆自胸腔发出。  
但是木户景子和桂小太郎都明白，西乡特盛并未完全割舍下攘夷的想法。他口头不同意，却仍在旅馆里跟他们耗了这么多天。他的内心也正煎熬着；这时候需要一个外部的强有力的理由来推动他一把。  
这么做也许有些卑劣了；桂小太郎必然也想到了这条路子，却没有采用。既然如此的话，由我来吧。将领必须保持清白的名声方可服众，其余那些事，由我来做就好。景子谎称要给西乡家里送些长州的土产，向旅馆老板娘打听到了地址。  
“阿糸！”西乡特盛看到妻子突然出现在旅馆，吃惊万分。“你身体最近差的很，怎么这么冷的天还跑出来？还带着照彦？”他惊疑的目光下一秒就扫过景子，眼睛眯起。  
“夫君，务必不要责怪木户小姐，是我自己要来的。”温柔的女子用自己娇小的手掌半包住西乡的拳头，转头对桂景两人带着歉意说道：“两位可以让我和夫君单独说些话吗？”  
他们合上了缘侧，移步至庭院中。雪下得更大了，纷纷扬扬，两人的头顶和肩膀都落了不少。  
“你跟西乡的妻子说了些什么？”桂小太郎轻轻问道，并无丝毫责怪之意。  
“她丈夫内心真正想做的事情是什么，牵绊住她丈夫的又是什么。”景子同样用极轻的声音回答道。  
片刻之后，西乡咣当拽开了缘侧，可怜木质门框禁不住如此大力，东倒西歪地折断了。“行吧，我就再去与那些妖怪大战一场！”  
桂小太郎和景子顿时都松了一口气，面上绽出笑容来，走入屋内向西乡拜谢。三岁的照彦不懂发生了什么，只感到气氛欢快，也咯咯地笑了起来。西乡抱起儿子向空中抛起又接住：“老爸要为你去打倒那些坏蛋了！”阿糸在一旁忙不迭地提醒他小心些。  
一片欢笑之中，景子感到梅花的香气从未如此清冽动人过。

“啊哈哈哈哈！这下可真是解决了一大难题！”得知同盟成功之后的坂本辰马笑得格外畅快，对船员们喊道：“回去之后咱们去花街玩个痛快！我请客！”船员全都欢呼了起来。  
“坂本君！……”景子打心底地不赞同，但是好像也说不出什么指责的理由。  
“哎呀，回去之后也得请银时和高杉玩一趟，他俩的神经肯定都紧张得快崩断了。至于你俩嘛，”坂本冲桂小太郎挤挤眼睛。“这是家温泉旅馆，我替你俩专门包了个池子，好好放松吧。”  
“啊？……”景子眼睛连眨好几下，彻底不知所措起来。桂小太郎照样很平静的样子，轻按住景子单薄的脊背：“我们去吧，听说萨摩的温泉疗养效果相当不错。”  
寒冷积雪的冬日，热气腾腾、颜色微乳白的温泉池子看上去确实相当诱人。景子除掉所有的衣物，滑入水中，把毛巾顶在头上，舒舒服服地泡了起来。桂小太郎刚刚把她送到房间后就转身出去了，迟迟未归。他应该是想等自己泡完再来泡吧……是挺有君子风度的，不过……景子说不上来什么感觉，只是在水下绷紧了脚尖，胡乱踢了两下，搅动着池水。  
当景子逐渐被热气熏蒸得意识模糊的时候，身后传来桂小太郎清亮的嗓音：“打扰了景子，我可以下来泡么？”  
“可、可以啊！”景子瞬间清醒，也不敢回头看，胡乱回答道。桂小太郎就在她身侧滑了下来，舒服地喟叹一声：“啊——真是治愈啊。感觉这么多天的疲劳都散去了。”  
也不知道该不该庆幸这温泉的水质特别，水面下的东西都不怎么看的清楚。景子终于敢侧过头打量桂小太郎，发现他闭着眼睛，确实一脸享受的表情，黑直长发的末端浸泡在水中，飘飘悠悠。  
沉默了一会，景子本着温泉应该一边泡一边聊天的原则开口问道：“你刚才出去那么久去干什么了呀？”  
“去买避孕套。”  
景子脚下一滑，整个人差点栽水里去。桂小太郎眼疾手快地扶住她光裸的肩膀。  
接着，景子整个身子都几乎被搂进了桂的臂弯。“你愿意吗？”依然是桂认真的声线，却莫名带上了点蛊惑的味道。  
景子微微喘着气，直直看进桂的双眼，点了点头。她伸出纤细的双臂，小心撩起桂的长发，环绕住他的脖颈。温泉水让彼此的肌肤都变得滑腻腻的，让人想要不断地摩挲。  
桂小太郎的吻来的比以往都要狂乱，景子几乎做不出反应，只是承受着他仔细的舔舐和吸吮。桂的舌头极灵活地撬开她的牙关，扫过贝齿，又跟她的舌头纠缠在一起。被吻的意乱情迷的同时，桂的手在她的身上急促地抚摸着，仿佛在确认她骨骼和血肉的存在。多年练习剑道，这两年又持真刀在战场上拼杀，桂手掌与手指相连处，被称为腕掌关节的地方积累了厚厚一层老茧，擦在景子细腻的肌肤上带来微微的刺痛。当老茧有意无意擦过乳尖的时候，景子浑身战栗了一下，脊背本能地微弓起来。  
桂小太郎停下了掠夺式的亲吻，放景子喘过气来；然后他安抚性地在景子已经又红又肿的嘴唇上轻啄一下，低声说：“我们去房间里吧。”  
桂托住景子的臀部，让她的双腿夹住他的腰，稳稳当当地抱着她站立起来，水纹以他们为中心，一圈一圈荡漾开。一下子离开温暖的泉水，景子冷的不行，只能更用力地抱紧暖和的桂，两人身体贴在一起几乎没有缝隙。  
还好房间里暖和的很，暖炉早早就生了起来。是桂小太郎弄的吗？景子趴在他肩头迷迷糊糊地想，他该不会早就计划完全了吧。  
桂小太郎把景子放倒在被褥上，从正上方俯视她的时候，景子才开始感到紧张。到底是第一次……“放心，不会让你痛的。”桂小太郎仍然低声说道，他的声音此时是带有诱导性的，循循引诱着景子相信他。他的手向下伸去，景子小小地惊叫一声。“你看，你已经这么湿，这么滑了。”  
桂很快就加了第二根、第三根手指在里面搅动，温柔地做着扩张。这家伙，他还提前剪了指甲！景子面红耳赤，感觉自己快要烧起来了，一波一波的快感已经在身体深处累积，脚趾不断地绷紧，然后又放松下来。  
桂抽出手指，景子的身体本能地感到一阵失落，然后又为这失落小小地羞愧起来。她的手指攥住身下的褥子，等待下面“真正”的部分来临。  
桂小太郎却严肃地摇了摇头。“不行呢景子，你还是在紧张。”带着蜜液的手指轻轻拨开她攥着的被褥，与她的手指相嵌，牢牢相握。景子瞥见桂小太郎自己忍的也很辛苦，不由得感到抱歉，说：“没关系的……”  
桂小太郎没给她讲完话的机会，他松开手，退后弯下腰来。景子未说完的话化为一阵婉转的吟哦，她自己都难以置信这无比甜腻的声音竟然是她发出来的。桂小太郎的舌头在她体内无措地弹动了两下，这时候他才流露出些青涩来。但是桂一向是个好学生，他很快就掌握了要领，灵活地动作着，逼得景子不断发出自己听了都想掩面的阵阵呻吟。  
在景子的急促喘息中，她迎来了第一次高潮。  
桂小太郎抬起头来，整个人向前，手臂撑在景子头颅两侧。景子抬头拨弄桂小太郎被汗水浸湿的刘海，知道自己此刻看上去也是一样。她也看到桂小太郎唇边的一圈水迹，鬼使神差般用食指揩了一点，然后放入自己口中。  
桂小太郎澄澈的双眼一下子放出明亮的神采来。他带着轻松明快的笑意，从枕头下摸出避孕套，迅速撕开，套好。然后他再一次遽然压上来，轻而易举地分开景子的双腿，腰部缓慢挺动。  
景子只觉得被满满地撑开了，经过前面的铺垫，的确已经没有多少痛楚。桂小太郎无论在哪方面都是个信守诺言的男人，景子想着，竟感到非常欣慰。高潮过后的身体变得更加敏感，景子仔细感受着桂的每一分，手臂重又搂上了他的脖颈，有意在他耳边呻吟着。她修长笔直的双腿抬起来缠上桂小太郎精瘦的腰身，意想不到地让桂进到了更深的地方。桂小太郎喘着粗气，带着惊讶停顿了一下，随后更急促地挺动起来，景子再也没动心思的精力了。  
桂小太郎坚持的还蛮久的；景子本来已经做好第一次做草草收场的准备了。两人差不多同时到了高潮，喘着粗气，大汗淋漓。桂小太郎把用完的避孕套打个结丢进垃圾桶，回来躺下，重新将景子搂入怀中。  
“怎么样？”桂小太郎拿自己的鼻尖去蹭蹭景子的鼻尖，仿佛小动物在求爱抚。  
“唔……”景子努力装出认真思考的样子：“比自己DIY的强。”  
“难道就这样而已嘛！”桂小太郎的自尊心受挫了。  
“干嘛啦，这是很高的评价好不好。”  
“不行，再来一次。”桂小太郎掀了被子，作势又要压上来。  
“啊啊啊真的不行，我今天受不了第二次了。”景子忍笑，努力推开桂坚实的胸膛。  
桂硬要检查一下，看到景子下面确实有些红肿，整个人蔫了几分。“对不起啊。”桂小太郎认真地道歉。“还是弄伤你了。”  
“不是弄伤啦，第二天就会消下去的，我保证。”景子把距离缩短到能数清桂小太郎的睫毛，轻声说。“你给我的第一次，真的很好很好。”  
桂小太郎搭着眼皮笑了。  
“那你觉得我呢？”景子也趁热打铁问道。  
“我出生以来从没感觉这么好过。”桂小太郎咕哝着，浓浓的睡意已经侵袭了他，这些天拉锯战似的谈判怎么可能不累。  
景子也心满意足。  
两人赤裸相拥在一起，共同进入黑甜梦乡。


	19. 大捷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 女孩子到了京都就会变得格外黏人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 桂小太郎x （原女）木户景子
> 
> 正剧风会融一些历史梗进去
> 
> OOC都是我的错，不喜点叉
> 
> 自娱自乐，保证不坑&HE

坂本辰马果然一回到军营，就大呼小叫地喊着人一块去花街玩。景子向后靠在桂小太郎身上，颇为无语地看着这一幕。银时目光在桂扣于景子腰间的双手上停留了一会，冲他们玩味地挑了挑眉。  
辰马怂恿着银时和高杉一道去。高杉本来冷冷清清地说了句不用，坂田银时立刻在旁边开腔嘲讽他不肯去是因为害怕不受游女欢迎。高杉丝毫不出众人意料地跳脚，就坂田银时的天然卷展开回击。辰马和桂自然是得上去一人拉开一个；银时一边胡乱挣扎，一边高声说：“你看连假发这种脑残都已经体验过○○的感觉了，为什么我阿银单身至今啊！一定是矮杉你把‘我是一匹孤狼’的中二气场污染到了我身上的错！”  
……不，高杉很显然是有人喜欢的，我暗地里已经给又子许下牵线的承诺了。景子在内心默默吐槽。  
最终高杉去拿了自己的便携三味线，气势汹汹地和银时互相瞪着眼，跟着辰马一道走了。大部分男人都去寻欢作乐了，留下的只有一些在跟医疗队的女孩谈恋爱的士兵，还有些生性羞涩不敢去的。之前来领刀剑的年轻人也没去，景子发现自己又忘了他叫什么名字。眉目普通而温和，总是在默默地做事，别人高谈阔论时在一旁安静的倾听；这样的人实在太容易被忽略，被遗忘了。  
望着一下子变得冷清的营地，景子故意问桂小太郎：“你怎么不去呀？就算不花钱，也是个观察民生的好机会哦。”  
桂小太郎一本正经地点头：“你说的没错，花街是人民生活中一个非常重要、却在平时被刻意忽视的组成部分，既满足了难以言说的生理需求，还提供了一个隐秘的社交场所，更发展出属于自己的艺术美学，去花街会是一趟十分有价值的社会调查活动。”  
“不过，”结束了一番论述，桂小太郎端着的眉眼放松下来，嘴角带上一点温柔的笑意，“我要是去的话你会生气的。”  
他牵起景子的手，细细摩挲：“只要明天问一问去了的人，大致情况也能了解清楚了。”  
景子“切”地笑了一声，刚升起的一点点怒意烟消云散。她冲桂小太郎扑闪了两下睫毛：“你说的也都对，除了一点——”  
“你要是去花街的话，我不仅会生气，我会把你的假发都拔光。”  
“不是假发是真发。”桂小太郎爱惜地摸了摸乌黑秀丽的长发，“亲爱的头发君，你们还牢牢地依附在我的头皮上真是太好了。”  
景子也伸手顺了顺，发现手感比以前稍微凝滞了些。“我给你洗头好了。”景子提议。“那次……那次在萨摩，后来都是你帮我洗的。”她的脸颊稍稍带上了点绯红。  
长头发真的非常难洗。景子很费劲才能把它们全部拎起来都均匀地揉搓上泡沫；要用水把它们全部冲洗干净也很麻烦，尤其是在没有莲蓬头的情况下，只能一遍遍地用毛巾打水浇上去。  
“将来理发店要是多收你的钱我可一点都不奇怪。”景子说道，小心绞干头发上的水分。她托住桂的脖子揉捏了两下，桂发出舒服的闷哼，“起——来吧。”  
刚洗完头发的桂小太郎刘海全部都撩到了脑后，看上去有种陌生的英气，是能让敌军闻风丧胆的英俊青年将领。不过，有刘海的桂小太郎也是。  
桂小太郎当然注意到景子在打量他。他张开手：“景子，坐我腿上来。”语气和神态都跟诱哄一只小野猫过来让他撸一模一样。  
景子会是屈从于这种诱惑的女孩子吗？她当然是！  
正当她把头侧到桂的肩膀上，止不住笑意的时候，房间的门突然被拉开了，井下馨和伊藤博武亲密地勾肩搭背，有说有笑地走进来，然后在看到桂和景子的时候双双石化。  
井下馨按着伊藤的头一起道了歉：“不好意思！我们以为房间里没人！我们这就走！”  
房间里的两人目送着他们远去。景子兴致盎然地说；“看来军队里的恋人比我想象的要多。”桂小太郎：“伊藤刚进鬼兵队的时候还只是个跑腿的，到现在已经做到了高杉的副手啊。”  
景子：“对了桂，你有没有注意到，伊藤好像是鬼兵队里唯一一个比高杉矮的？”  
桂小太郎：“仔细比较一下的话……确实是啊。”  
沉默片刻。  
景子：“伊藤一定是因为能力出众运气又好才被提拔的啦，不然井下馨怎么会喜欢他呢，哈哈！”  
桂小太郎：“伊藤比我们好像要小一些，还是有再长几公分的潜力的！”

坂本辰马再一次提到花街的时候，已经是一个月之后了。西乡特盛率领的萨摩军极其英勇，牵制住了新到地球的天人军队的主力；另一战线，攘夷四天王趁此机会大举进攻，逼得幕府军节节败退。为了保证最快的行军速度，他们只带了最精锐的士兵随行；景子留在了二线预备部队。二线的伤员们刚刚恢复得差不多，他们就接到了增援的命令：虽然先头部队给予了幕府军重击，但自己也元气大伤。  
两天。景子在地图上测着距离，估算出他们到达前线所需的时间。  
两天。百里之外，桂小太郎在心里估算；既要保证速度，又不能使士兵过于劳累，如果是景子负责的话，一定是这个时间。他冷静地对想要乘胜追击的银时说：“两天后的援军到来之前，先把你的刀收起来吧。”  
不过他们两人的计算都没有把银时和高杉这两个变量考虑进去，因而出现了极大的误差。为了“放松神经”，辰马再一次提出去花街，引爆了银时和高杉之间的紧张关系。两人结束了一个月互不说话的状态开始吵架，同时又默契地开始合作。  
托他两人的福，两支部队是在茂密的树林里会和的，景子找他们的位置找得十分辛苦。靠在粗壮的树干上，桂小太郎给景子讲了银时和高杉拿踢罐子游戏设下的陷阱。  
“真是胡来啊。”纵然早就知道两人的秉性，景子还是觉得不可思议。  
“是啊，为了保证成功竟然连我和辰马都瞒过了。”桂小太郎说完，闭上眼睛开始歇息。  
景子也打算小憩一会，在她的眼睛闭上之前，视网膜上映出一个年轻士兵转身，向着树林深处离开的身影。是去巡逻吗？景子漫无目的地想着。然而下一秒，那个身影竟然逐渐变得透明，消失在了远处！  
景子惊得站了起来，环顾四周都在斜倚着树干休息，没人注意到异状。她忐忑着走到前方，推了推银时，询问他有没有看到什么。  
“啊？你在说什么，鬼魂？放过阿银我吧，这可是实打实的荒郊野外啊！”  
银时没有说真话，景子感觉得到。银时怕鬼这是众所周知的秘密，但他却没有对那个魂体表现出丝毫的不安……  
鬼魂？魂体？景子突然意识到自己确实是在很认真地思考这些。刚才所见并非幻象，景子可以确定。随后她回想起平时众人提到“灵魂”的口吻，的确是将其当做一个真实存在的事物来谈论的。  
只有我，在通常的认知里将“灵魂”当做一个虚无缥缈、充满幻想的意象。为什么会这样？景子想起那些遥远的回忆，一睁眼就站在萩城街头的惶然无措、反复地问自己问题来寻找自己的身份、拼命回想那些除了常识之外的东西……那些被她刻意埋藏在深处的记忆，此刻全都涌了上来。  
她成为木户景子已经很久很久了，久到她快要忘记，自己可能不是这个时代，这个地方的人。  
在跌入记忆深渊的惶惑中，景子的头剧烈地痛起来，她倒在桂小太郎膝头昏了过去。

鸟羽伏见山中，狭窄的山间小道上，攘夷军和幕府军混战着。桂小太郎跳过地上不知是否死去的士兵，一记劈砍干掉冲过来的敌人。他听到身后传来幕府士兵“诛杀逆贼”的怒吼，正待回头时身后传来刀刃刺入血肉的声音；倏忽之间，同伴温热的后背便抵上了他的，然而桂小太郎却浑身一震——  
“别回头。”景子说，手中松菊左行秀摆出起手式，指向前方。  
这样的地形正适宜胁差作战。景子敏捷地跳到斜坡上，敌人的太刀一下子深深砍进景子身侧的树干；当他费劲地把刀拔出来的时候，左行秀已经捅穿了他的腹部。敌人两眼上翻倒下了，尸体骨碌碌地翻滚到了小路上。  
山间的尸体越来越多，景子渐渐也喘起气来，但她仍保持着极其灵巧的身形，闪转腾挪之间避开敌人的刀锋，一脚踹在他膝盖略下方处，在他本能地跪下来的时候稍稍将刀举高，随后不带任何犹豫地砍向他的脖颈，喷薄而出的鲜血一下子溅了满身。  
远处的坡面上，树丛间是银时和高杉剿杀敌军的身影，受他们所迫逃至丘陵最低矮处的士兵，又会遇上桂小太郎所率领的小队，成为小路上堆叠起来的尸体。战斗渐渐出了分晓。  
“投降了！幕府军投降了！”丘陵最高处，坂本辰马用最高的嗓门向着战地呐喊。尚存的幕府士兵扔了刀剑，跪地号啕起来，不知是为失败的事实还是为死去的同伴。  
漫山遍野都传来了攘夷军的欢呼声。在这欢呼声中，景子放空的头脑终于重新允许情绪的流入，狂喜一下子充溢了胸膛。她收刀入鞘，和桂小太郎紧紧拥抱在一起；桂双臂一使力，将她抱离了地面。他们身上的衣衫都被鲜血浸染，目光所及之处是东倒西歪惨不忍睹的尸体——实在太不像恋人相拥的场地了，景子一边这么想着，一边用尽全身力气般大笑着，笑得停不下来，直到桂小太郎把她放下来，担忧地看着她，她仍止不住笑声，眼眶里因为大笑而满含了热泪。  
夜晚，众人仍是吵吵嚷嚷兴奋无比的状态，他们在街道中央燃起的火堆照亮了京都的夜空。  
“要喝点吗？”桂小太郎斟满了一小盏清酒，递给景子。景子漠然接过，不言不语地一饮而尽。在她停止笑声后，收拾战场、掩埋尸体时，面上就再也没有一丝表情。  
桂小太郎自顾自地开始给景子讲起京都的历史，字正腔圆，声情并茂，从他和景子眼前这条缓缓流淌的河流讲起。景子眼睛盯着昼夜不息的水流，不管再怎么试图放空自己，耳朵里还是无法避免地听了个九成九。  
“天人开国之后，所谓的天子已经没有意义了，大家都知道那是个谎言。”景子终于还是忍不住打断了桂小太郎报菜名一样报着历任天皇的名号。“酒呢，再给我点。”  
一连饮尽好几盏之后，景子说：“我以后应该不会再上战场了。鸟羽伏见地势特殊，我才想着试一把。我也清楚我只适合狭窄地形的战斗。”  
“原因还不止这个吧。”桂小太郎倒了一盏酒给他自己。  
景子转身看着桂小太郎的侧脸；她不知道现在自己面上的表情温柔而哀伤。“取人性命的时候，自己存在的实感，会比平常更甚。所以——”她哽住了。  
“是因为对方因你之手而丧命，而自己却还立于世间，强烈对比之下感到自己十分真切地活着吧。”桂小太郎淡淡说道。“不必觉得自己的感受很卑鄙，每个手上沾着鲜血的人都会有这种感觉，只是不是每个人都会说出来。人类就是这样的生物，不要苛求自己。”  
“桂……”景子哑声叫他的名字，往他身上靠去。作为回应，桂小太郎将她紧紧揽住；“原来不是京都的女孩子絮絮叨叨，而是女孩子到了京都，就会变得格外黏人呢。”  
我是存在在此处的。感受着桂小太郎温热坚实的身躯，景子告诉自己。管我到底是什么人，从哪里来的呢，我在这里爱上了人，杀过了人，试图改变这时代，世界留下了我深重的印记。我，木户景子，正活于此处。

鸟羽伏见大捷之后，攘夷军愈发突飞猛进，幕府军节节败退，天人军队大批撤出地球。行进到相模地区的边缘，江户城仿佛就在眼前，每个战士的内心都开始躁动起来。老百姓仿佛也看到了希望的曙光，因此即使是在世世代代都对德川氏尽忠的地区，自愿为攘夷军运送补给品的人们也络绎不绝。  
江户城中，德川定定阴沉着浮肿的面庞，口中将“长州的疯狗”咒骂不休，一旁的侍从皆低头缄默不敢语。末了，他冷冷地下了一道命令。国库中贮存的大批财宝——这么多年来搜刮民众的所得——被搬上了宇宙飞船，进行一场雇佣。  
宇宙海盗“春雨”参战。


	20. 归去

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 什么都没有了，只剩你了。

“手臂的肌肉组织被灼烧了大半，经脉全断；我尽力了，好好恢复的话，正常握持东西应该没问题，想要举起沉重的剑就太勉强了。”给坂本辰马做完手术的九坂玄瑞满头大汗，却仍是耐心解释着。

坂本辰马打了麻药在昏睡中；平日里笑嘻嘻的棕发青年，现在眉眼紧闭，额头全是虚汗，看上去脆弱而无助。他的右臂包裹着厚厚的纱布，唯有几根手指暴露在外，僵硬地蜷缩着。

“我们头领以后没法挥剑了吧。”带着浓郁土佐口音的声音传来，是旁边躺着的一个面色疲惫的小伙子，腿上负了伤。“他可是获得了北辰一刀流免许皆传的，我真恨不得用我的手换坂本先生的手啊。”

景子没有理会他，她一句话都说不出来。室外传来鸟儿的啁啾，在没有炮火声响的时候，鸟鸣声听上去是这么动人。这些小家伙正于刚刚冒出嫩叶的树枝上忙碌着搭建自己的巢。他们是如此辛苦，用飞来飞去衔的一点点泥慢慢筑成自己的家。但是，只要一记炮火的攻击，不要说鸟巢，这棵树都会整个倒下；他们整个春天的努力都会化为乌有。

星芒剑士从背后的一记偷袭，断送掉坂本辰马未来作为剑客的全部生涯。那些从幼年开始就在道场进行里的挥剑练习，霎时间失去了所有的意义。

我们明明已经距离江户城、距离胜利那么那么近了。难道要就此毁于一旦吗？所有逝去的同志，都是白白牺牲了？

一场战术会议从傍晚开到了深夜。

坂田银时和坂本辰马在散会后爬上了破损的屋顶，对着星空闲聊起来。

桂小太郎还留在屋内，双手撑在小矮桌上，独自端详着地图。景子走到他身边跪坐下来的时候，桂小太郎终于长叹一声，伸手打乱了地图上放置的所有代表着敌我两方的标识。

“根本无法预测——春雨压根不遵守战场上的所有规则，就算双方都鸣金收兵，依然会有散兵来追杀我们。或者说，他们内部的法则便是强者可无视一切规则，肆意杀戮。”

永远能预计到事情的发生，保持着冷静的桂小太郎，头一回露出这样茫然无措的神情。

“我想好了，我要去宇宙，做个商人。”屋顶上传来辰马恢复了生气的嗓音，景子的心却猛地向下一沉。

坂本继续往下解释着理由。他不仅是在说给银时听，也是在说给桂小太郎和景子听。

景子听着，向后仰去，靠桌沿支撑着逐渐失去力气的身体。桂小太郎一直挺拔着的脊背，也慢慢弓了下去。

坂田银时突然传来的鼾声让内心沉重的两人露出了稍纵即逝的笑意。随即，辰马跳下屋顶，走到房门前，却停住了没有进来。他的脸上是终于想通了事情的松快，也有一点淡淡的愧疚和不舍。

“抱歉啊，假发，景子。”

“不是假发是桂。没有什么可抱歉的，你本来就是代表土佐来支援长州的，这场战争到底还是长州人的战争。”

“我之前跟你说过的吧？你是天生的商人，去在交易中夺回地球人的利益吧。”

辰马终于又露出了独属于辰马的明朗的笑容。“啊哈哈哈，那就日后相见了。”

他迈出去几步，又转过头说：“——你们等会还是把金时那傻子从屋顶上叫下来吧。”

景子说：“放心，不会让他真的被陨石砸死的。”辰马又笑了几声，离开了。

摇晃的烛光旁，桂小太郎抱起了双臂，低垂着头，面部覆着一层阴影，看不清表情。

刚才说的话当然只是让辰马宽心而已。他们行军到这个地区，从长州运物资已经极其困难。辰马带着土佐人一走，简直就像把ICU病房的电断了一样。

当然，问题的根本是他们已经身处ICU了。

景子突然动作很夸张地往桂小太郎的后背上拍了一下。虽然动作幅度很大，但落实到背上只是轻轻的一下。“桂，要靠你支撑到战争胜利了。我们绝不会输的！”

桂小太郎的脊背在这一下轻拍的作用下重新挺直了；他垂下眼帘，微微笑了一下。“我们的资金还运转的过来么？”

“只要鬼兵队的帅气制服不用一直重新做就好。”景子用轻松的语气笑着回答。“他们的队服比平常的衣服花钱多了。”

摇晃烛火中，他们笑着对视，竭力驱赶掉那心知肚明的惨淡未来投下的可怖氛围。

景子低下头颅，露出线条优美的脖颈，上身向前倾去，覆在榻榻米上的双手指尖并拢，手腕分开，摆出了礼法要求的最适宜的角度。松阳并没教过这些礼仪，但是景子这四年已经见过太多女子送别她们即将踏上战场的家人。

“桂先生，祝您武运昌隆。”景子用了敬语。当她抬起身时，她看到桂小太郎的眼眸里有点点泪光闪动，一如景子自己。

“奇迹世代”剩下的三人足足撑了大半年。其间，盟友西乡特盛不堪重负也退下了战场。桂小太郎和木户景子都没有试着去挽留他，正如他们也没有挽留坂本。这场战争在任何理智的外人看来都没有继续参加的必要了，天道众的力量深不可测，攘夷志士动摇不了他们。

当局者迷，吉田松阳的学生们却偏要与天争一争。战场上，高杉、银时和桂不要命一般地厮杀着；后方，景子终于豁出去，赌上攘夷志士最后一点信誉，在长州发行战争债券以快速集资。他们已经没有退路了。

在攘夷军几场狠厉的进攻之后，幕府传来想要谈判的消息。

“只要释放吉田松阳，我们就收兵。”高杉直截了当地在会议上表达了自己的看法，绿色的巩膜透着几丝疯狂。银时抓抓凌乱的头发，疲惫地叹口气，表示附议。

桂小太郎没有反对，接下了作为谈判代表的任务。

窗外的枫叶是血一般的红，间或飘落几片。桂小太郎抬手，温柔地替景子拿下了掉落在她头上的枫叶。这是作为恋人的举动。“明天高杉和银时会带着鬼兵队的精锐护卫我前去。其他的人，由你安排他们隐匿起来，不许轻举妄动。”这是作为将领的命令。

“是。我会让他们换上平民装束，化整为散藏身到附近的村庄和城镇中。”

虽然说是藏匿起来，但也跟解散军队差不多了。谈判成功，自然是不用再继续打仗了，但是……

景子没有问出口。她努力保持平静说：“如果明天这个时候你还没回来，我会出发去找你的。”

桂小太郎应允了。他的大拇指轻轻抚过景子的眼角，揩掉那颗将掉未掉的泪珠。“我的武运还没有到头，我能感觉到。”

深秋的风寒意已经很浓厚，让人悚然起一身鸡皮疙瘩。天空密布的乌云不断随风翻滚着，从缝隙中泄下一点天光。景子急匆匆地在荒凉的原野上循着痕迹奔跑着，呼吸之间带上了血腥味。

她看到远处的悬崖边，三种颜色的身影向着三个不同的方向走去了。景子的胸口猛地梗住，一阵疼痛袭来。一切都完了。

桂小太郎发现了向他跑来的景子，机械般的行走停住了，身体好像被抽掉全部力气一般，马上就要倒掉。景子赶紧把他一侧的手臂搭到自己肩膀上，支撑着他继续向前走。

桂小太郎的牙齿还在咬得咯咯作响，那是心里的恨到了极致，却又发泄不出来。

“我们回去吧。”景子哽咽着，也不知道自己说的回去，究竟是回去哪里。

包扎好全身的伤口之后，桂小太郎发起了高烧，跟他当年受重伤之后很是相似。景子听着他昏昏沉沉的呢喃，知道了事情的整个经过。恩师黄泉，同门陌路。迟迟未落的泪水终于掉下，滴在桂小太郎的面庞上，跟他眼角渗出的泪水混合，流进乌黑的发鬓。

井下馨开门进来了，郑重其事地行了礼。“我联系好了安全的船只，但是得到神户港去。你和桂先生多加小心，隐匿踪迹；船只不做停靠，直接驶到下关，上了船就安全了。”景子感谢了他，随即意识到井下话里的意思。“你不跟我们一起回长州？”

然后在井下苦涩的微笑中，她想起鬼兵队的一群精锐都被奈落俘虏了。伊藤作为鬼兵队干部当然身在其中；井下决心要把他救回来。

“……对不起。”景子说，为自己仅仅沉湎于自身的痛苦而道歉。井下摇了摇头，只是说道：“拜托照顾好桂先生。很多人都指望着他。”

桂小太郎和景子在荒芜的山丘之间跋涉着。桂的高烧退去了，但是身体仍然非常虚弱；四年不歇的征战给他带来的损伤不再被强有力的心智所压制，全部发作了出来。但是他们必须保持速度，赶上那艘救命的船只。看着脚步虚浮，强撑着赶路的桂小太郎，景子胸腔内的隐痛不断地持续着。

有一个夜晚，他们路经一座小小的村庄，拿出一点钱投宿在农舍里。少有的热汤、新鲜蔬菜，淳朴的农人甚至去打了鱼来，让桂小太郎的面庞稍微恢复了一些血色。昏黄烛光中，桂和景子跟这善良且乐观的一家人攀谈，在欢笑声中终于感到了一点暖意。

临睡前，农人给他们抱来了一床旧被褥，抱歉地说：“真不好意思啊，我家的被子只够我们睡，只能给你们这房子以前的人留下的被子。”

“这房子以前不是你们的吗？”桂小太郎问道。

“不是唉！我们一家是从别的地方逃难来的——整个村子的人基本都是。之前这里打仗打的厉害，尸体没处收就发了瘟。我们过来的时候，人全死在家里，院子里的菜还种着呢。”

桂小太郎沉默了，双手打开被子铺好，微微地发着抖。

“不用怕，被褥我们都洗过暴晒过的。”主人误解了，在一旁赶紧解释。

“多谢您费心。”景子朝主人露出甜美的微笑，让他宽心离开了。

障门合上的一瞬间，桂小太郎跌倒在被褥上，黑色长发散乱着。他的眼神绝望而空洞地看向景子：“我们的无能不仅让自己失去了全部，还毁掉了别人的全部。景子，我们都做了些什么啊……”

“这是我们的罪业。”景子忍着泪，用手指梳拢他的长发。“但是自私如我，竟然还是在庆幸你活着；看到井上孤注一掷去救伊藤，我就在想幸好我爱的人安全地在我身边，真是太卑劣了，太卑劣了……”

“难道我不是吗？”桂小太郎伸出手臂，将景子轻而易举地拉倒在褥子上，把她紧紧揉进怀里。尽管桂现在很虚弱，但他臂膀的肌肉依然坚实，给人无穷的安心之感。“什么都没有了，只剩你了。”

神户港看到了许多熟悉的面孔，都是他们队伍里幸存的战友，得了消息秘密赶来。人人面上都是劫后余生的庆幸和悲凉，幕府大批抓捕攘夷志士的消息已经传遍全天下。

不知道家乡长州是否还安全，他们三三两两地议论着，目光时不时地投向桂小太郎。

船只在濑户内海的水面上航行的时候，桂小太郎召集了众人，对他们说：“我想要确保长州成为不被中央幕府侵扰的地方藩镇。要做到这一点，我需要诸位的协助。”

几乎是立刻攘夷志士们就全都同意了。“就等你的话呢，桂先生！”“有桂先生在我们就放心了！”

望着一张张信赖热忱的面孔，桂小太郎嘴角终于勾出一个浅淡的微笑。景子知道作为大将的他又回来了。她明白井下那句“很多人都指望着桂先生”的意义。

“去给老师报仇吧。”景子说。

“从上至下，一个我都不会放过。”桂小太郎回答。

冬天第一场雪落下的时候，桂小太郎和木户景子回到家乡，长州藩萩城。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 桂小太郎在红樱篇中所说的“我自己都不知道自己有多少次想将这个世界毁灭再生”过激攘夷模式开启


	21. 性命

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你天生就是想要反抗的人，我也是。

北风凛冽，大片的雪花在黑夜中飞舞，买不起炭火的贫穷农民全家抱在一起，冷的打颤。  
椋梨藤太的宅屋中却是暖意融融，火盆中的无烟煤烧的旺极了；镂空的精致香炉散发着极为浓郁的香气。  
桂小太郎在门口解下长船清光交给守卫，随后就要进门。守卫拦住他，示意他身侧的胁差也需要上交，桂小太郎立刻蹙眉怒目而视：“混蛋！两把刀全解是对武士的侮辱！”  
椋梨藤太阴沉的笑声打破了僵局。“无妨，让他就这么进来吧。毕竟——”中年人拖长了语调，嘲讽着说道：“他是武士嘛。”  
“可惜哪，武士这种东西，注定很快就要灭亡了。”椋梨眼中闪出恶毒的光。他悠哉悠哉地押了一小口酒，继续说道：“桂小太郎，没想到你还真有胆子回长州，还主动跑到我这里来自投罗网。”  
“椋梨大人也很有胆量，不问一声在下要做什么，就放在下进屋了。”桂小太郎不动如山。  
椋梨哈哈大笑。“我确实不必问。你在我眼中，不过是又一个送死的蠢蛋罢了。我正好拿你的脑袋向定定大人再邀一回功——或许大人更喜欢活捉，再在江户当着所有老百姓的面斩了你。”  
“跟直白的人沟通起来真是方便。那么我也直说了，本人桂小太郎，AB型血，狂乱贵公子又称逃跑小太郎，攘夷四天王之一，在此，对你实施天诛！”  
椋梨满不在乎地瞟向门口，打算示意守卫直接把桂小太郎结果了。  
椋梨看见的是蓬地一下喷溅到门户上的血雾。倒下的是他的守卫。  
景子费力地举着沾着血迹的长船清光冲进屋；与此同时，整座宅邸中杀声四起，攘夷志士全都冲了进来。  
同一时刻，木户景子和桂小太郎将打刀/胁差扔给对方。椋梨趁此一瞬，直接撞开了障门，向庭院逃窜。  
长船清光在手的桂小太郎如鱼得水，一连砍掉好几个阻挡他的护卫，紧追椋梨。奈何这是椋梨的宅邸，桂小太郎就算事先研究了地图也不如他熟悉路径，加上这些守卫全都朝桂景二人扑来——  
椋梨逃到马厩处，翻身上马，眼看就要奔出宅门。  
决不能让他逃掉！景子的视野中深深烙着仇敌的身影，她拔出松菊左行秀——  
一下子仿佛回到松下村塾的剑道室，松阳亲自把着她的手腕，教她该怎样调动全身的力量，把它们都汇聚到手中的刀上，然后，这是胁差一个了不得的用途哦，松阳笑着说，握着景子的手腕，将胁差掷出去——  
凝聚着仇恨的刀尖，深深地扎进了椋梨的后背。他摇晃了两下，从马上跟一滩烂泥似的摔下来。  
与此同时，手中已经无刀的景子，肩头传来一阵剧痛，血喷溅开来。她本能地捂住伤处，听到桂小太郎带着狂怒的吼声，几下解决掉缠着他的敌人，又一刀将伤她的守卫斩为两段。  
还没等桂小太郎上前，景子大喊：“去补刀啊！”谁知道椋梨藤太挨她那一记有没有死透！  
桂小太郎虽然急但是理智犹在，还是跑到门口，刀柄一个倒转，向下对椋梨心脏位置猛地一刺。  
目睹了这一幕的景子终于放心了，捂着肩膀慢慢地坐到地上。似乎周围站立着的，基本也都是自己人了。一张张写着天诛两个大字的纸张，被攘夷志士掷向空中，随着风雪飘落在地面上，迅速染上鲜红的血。  
景子眼前一阵阵发黑，好像自己的血流的确实有点多。桂小太郎贴上来撑着她，焦灼地说：“景子，你整个后背都是血！”  
原来伤口不止在肩膀，一直划拉到后背了啊。景子这么想着，安心地在桂小太郎温暖的怀抱里晕了过去。  
景子睁开眼的时候意识到自己整个是趴着的；她嘤咛了一声，坐在窗前写信的桂小太郎立刻快速挪到她身边。  
“椋梨一派幸存的人都已经被关押监视起来了，消息暂时不会传到幕府那边去。”桂小太郎扶着景子没受伤的右肩，缓慢细致地将她扶坐起来，手在她额头上试了下温度，满意地说：“热度退了。”  
“不愧是我的男朋友，根本就不说‘你醒啦'这种废话。”  
桂小太郎嘴角轻轻翘起，拿手指拨了一下景子的耳垂，回身去小桌上拿了一盘东西。  
是酱油团子！景子一口咬下桂小太郎送到她嘴边的一个，甜酱油的滋味在嘴里蔓延开来，糯米团细腻有嚼劲。真是好久好久没有吃到这样寻常却需要精细制作的食物了啊。  
糖分和淀粉能让人很快地恢复元气。景子回想着昨晚的行动，心里那个虚无的空洞终于被填补上了一些；她允许自己不再为心中溢出的快乐而愧疚。桂小太郎直接往嘴里塞了两个团子，腮帮子一鼓一鼓地在动，令景子有点入迷地看着他吃东西的样子。  
“桂小太郎。”  
“嗯？”  
“我真的好喜欢你呀。”  
桂小太郎停止了咀嚼，整个人从耳根处开始慢慢变成粉红色。  
景子有点惊奇，随即意识到她好像真的没有这么直接地表达过自己的爱意。她一下子来了劲，挺直脊背准备再说一遍。  
桂小太郎没给她这个机会，他咽下最后一口，收起盘子说：“景子殿，就算你这么说——”  
“你以后不允许再参加战斗了。”语气越到后面越变得斩钉截铁。  
一听到桂小太郎用x殿称呼她景子就知道不好了。但是毕竟挂了彩，反驳也没什么底气：  
“不就是血流的多点吗，我每个月都要流呢。”景子咕哝。  
“怎么能这么说！”桂小太郎立刻开启长篇大论的说教模式。景子想去捂耳朵，悲哀地发现自己只能捂一边。

景子伤势好转之后，他们去周部政之助的宅邸拜访。本来心情愉快的两人，进入府邸后却感觉到一股极为肃穆的氛围。整个院子很安静，只有仆人哗哗扫地的声音；走廊上有个做已婚妇人打扮的女子，手搭在一个小男孩的肩上；她的双目红肿，愣怔地看着他们，里面是无限的悲痛。景子不安的攥紧了桂小太郎的手。  
周部政之助穿了一身雪白的衣衫接见两人，他的面上十分平静，整个人有种空旷寂远之意。  
上了茶，茶杯上蒸腾着袅袅的热气。周部轻抿一口，说：  
“你们做的实在是很好。”  
“比我想象的还要出色。”  
“我可以放心地将长州交给你们了。”  
“等等，先生，”桂小太郎说道，“我和景子都还年轻，需要您的指导。”  
周部只是寥寥一笑：“四年前发动那一系列政变，踏上战场的时候，你可没接受任何我的指导。”  
“椋梨就这么死了，幕府必然会向长州要个说法。身为家老的我切腹谢罪，对他们来说应该也有些分量吧。”  
“先生！”桂小太郎厉声喊道，向前俯身恳求：“一定还有别的办法的……不用牺牲掉您也能保护长州的方法……”  
“不必多说，我意已决。我知道你们是为了替你们的老师报仇才去杀了椋梨；今日也请记住为我而生的这份仇恨，他日向那罪魁祸首者去清算吧。”  
“木户小姐，”片刻静默之后，周部又叫了景子，“唯一的遗憾就是抚育方几乎已经用尽，还有一批债券要偿还……还请你想想办法。”  
提出发债券救急的明明是我，本该就应该由我来收拾的。不知为何心里的话滞涩住了，景子只是低头，用最郑重的姿态许下拼尽全力的承诺。  
周部踱步到走廊，望着寒冷萧瑟的庭院，仆人正在树下铺设着席子、清水和短刀。“桂小太郎啊，你来为我介错吧。”

桂小太郎举起刀，刀身折射出凛冽的寒光；他不断地深呼吸着，却始终在微微颤抖。  
周部吟完辞世之句，拿起细纸包裹的短刀，扒开前襟，准确利落地捅入腹部，仅仅发出一声闷哼。  
景子清楚地看到，桂小太郎的手在那一刻奇异地平稳了下来。寒光一闪，刀下之人头颅与身躯分离却还连着一层皮，没有掉落被血弄脏。  
“他的灵魂是洁净的。我的丈夫是个当之无愧的杰出武士。”女子眼睛红肿却已不再哭泣，她向桂鞠躬：“谢谢您。”  
景子向前对着周部的遗体深深拜下去，不顾后背伤口崩裂开的痛楚，以额触地。滚烫的泪水滴在地面，冷硬的土地仿佛也融化了一瞬。

回去的路上，他们两个慢慢在小雪中踱步，任由头顶肩上落满白霜。  
“原来银时那时是这个感受。”桂小太郎突兀地开口，仰头看向灰白的天际。  
为了守护那个人拜托你要保护好的东西，不得不狠下心亲手夺走那个人的性命。  
“原来那时看着银时动手的你是这样的心情。”景子随着桂的目光抬头看去，雪下得更大了，大片的雪花扑打到面颊上，带来冰凉的湿意。  
看着他做出那样痛苦的抉择，却无能为力，毫无办法。  
桂小太郎舒展了手掌到空中接雪：“我这双手，也不知道夺走了多少条性命了。但是到今天，居然才感觉到沉重。”  
“我就是这样为了目的不择手段的人，有的时候也会让我自己略微吃惊。但是很快，我又会开始一丝不苟地布置下面的计划了。”  
雪花落在手掌全化成了水，桂小太郎虚虚一握，什么也没握到，手臂重新垂下。  
“我的双手除了血、铁和革命什么也拥抱不了了。景子，你还来得及，你已经为老师和我们做了够多的了，现在抽身——”  
“你说够了没有。”景子冷声喝到，停下脚步，和桂小太郎隔着一点距离对视。  
“我想抽身啊，可惜早就来不及了啊。”  
“如果没有遇到你，我大概也会想办法从继父那里逃走，找到一个地方，自由自在地过自己的日子。你天生就是想要反抗的人，我也是，只是你反抗的是这一整个世道，我原本只想摆脱被束缚的命运。”  
“是因为你让我觉得，如果是桂小太郎这个人来的话，怎样的大事都能做成，所以渐渐地也起了野心，那时你问我愿不愿意一起脱藩，我毫不犹豫就答应了……”  
“到现在，比脱藩罪过更深重的事情都跟着你做了一大堆了，你竟然还以为我能脱身？”  
桂小太郎慢慢低垂了头，发梢被寒风吹动：“对不起，景子殿，确实是我把你牵扯进来的……”  
“谁要你说对不起的？你以为我是在责怪你吗？”  
“是遇到了你，才让我有了勇气，站出来对抗那些令人恶心的权贵和规则。不然的话，我只是个被自己的懦弱所困，讨厌这世界却因为毫无勇气去改变而痛苦的可悲之人。”  
“桂，别那么狠心，把我推到那样的境地。”  
桂小太郎嘴唇颤动了一两下：“不愧是木户景子，能这样想这样做的人只有你。”  
景子向他迈出一步。“你了解了就好。你也不必担心自己的双手能抱住什么，我会主动抱住你的。”她微踮起脚，紧紧揽住桂小太郎的脖颈，在他耳边说：“我绝不松手。”  
桂小太郎的手臂迟疑地触到景子的后背，避开伤处渐渐收紧。  
风雪之中，两人相拥。


	22. 祭拜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如何让男友减少打游戏的时间是千古难题。

桂宅的厨房内，一锅红豆正在炉灶上小火慢煮着，逐渐散发出温暖踏实的香味，在铲子的拨弄下酥软成泥。

景子往红豆泥里加白砂糖的时候，桂小太郎正好打完了一局马里奥，放下红白机走进厨房。“这是要做和菓子？”

“嗯，这回打算做的精致点，我还特意买了工具。好多年没做过了，也不知道能不能做成想要的样子。”

“这样的话，我来帮你做练切好了。”桂小太郎掀起一旁案板上白豆沙上蒙的白纱布。“只要像马里奥小人跳起来吃金币那样，对白豆沙进行重击就可以了吧！”

“完全不是，那样豆沙会散掉做不成外皮的。而且这是什么比喻啊，不要以为女朋友就不会像老妈那样收走你的游戏机！”

水淀粉加水揉成团煮熟，混到白豆沙里，在反复的揉搓按压下变成光滑细腻的面团状。桂小太郎把完美的练切皮捧在手上给景子：“这个换一次通宵游戏的机会。”眨眼眨眼。

“……这种小孩讨好妈妈的感觉是怎么回事，我才不要真的变身老妈！游戏你爱打多久就打多久好了！”

桂小太郎愉悦地吐舌笑了。而景子在拿三角棒为粉皮果子压出一道道形似樱花瓣的褶子，厨房外又传来欢快游戏音乐的时候，后知后觉地意识到自己是被套路了。

景子提上做好的几份和菓子，桂小太郎拿上装着白色雏菊和马蹄莲的木桶，一起出门了。正是阳春三月，草长莺飞，吴服町街道洁净，白墙黑瓦衬着新绿的灌木，静谧而美好。

经过店铺街，当年椋梨专横地把他们赶出去的那家萩烧店还开着，只是因为价格昂贵，已经鲜有本地人光顾了。萩烧作为地球独特的工艺品开始对外星出口后，在坂本辰马营销之下成为星际上流社会的新宠儿，价格节节攀升；手里没有一两件手工烧制的萩产瓷器的人，都会被视为暴发户而遭到排挤。

——这些都是坂本来进货的时候得意洋洋地说的。他戴上了暗红色的墨镜，穿着红色立领长外套，是很适合四处奔波的宇宙商人的打扮；还组建了一支名为快援队的商队，副手是一个戴着巨大的三度笠，人狠话不多的年轻女子。

以熟人的身份彼此客套了几句，景子切换到了公事公办的模式：“长州政府与您合作非常愉快，坂本先生。请在这张表格上签字。”

坂本辰马：“啊哈哈哈，海关专用缴款书，这是什么啊？”

“我们上个月刚刚出台了最新关税政策，恢复了关税自主权。坂本先生这次运到长州来贩卖的货物都需要上税呢。”

坂本辰马冷汗如瀑而下：“啊哈哈哈，景子你这个玩笑开得过于逼真了！假发也参与了么？”

“不是假发是桂！”桂小太郎突然出现在了办公室的门口，靠着门框抱着双臂说道：“这方面的事务景子拥有全部处分权，我想插手也是不可能的。”

“啊哈哈哈，这个……”坂本摸着一头棕色卷毛尬笑：“有点难办啊……”

“有什么难办的？不就是之前骗我说都交了税，然后拿差价去喝花酒么？”低沉的女子嗓音响起，陆奥出现在门口，辰马一下子冷汗出得更多了。

景子的声音就在这时候不慌不忙地响起：“当然了，现在不交也可以，我藩对走私罪的处置是羁押至补交完全为止。”

“野山狱也经过了一番大修缮，现在入狱还有配套特制攘夷毛巾，JOY！”桂小太郎拿出一块雪白的毛巾，难得露出鬼畜的微笑。

辰马在这一唱一和的两人之间看来看去，头转的像拨浪鼓。

——最后辰马当然是乖乖地缴了税。不过，其实给辰马适用的已经是最优惠的政策了；毕竟欺诈大师打开的销路拯救了长州的经济和财政，不仅发出去的战争债券都兑现了，四年下来还颇有盈余。

看见景子盯着一只颜色最好看的茶碗发了这么久的愣，桂小太郎招呼老板过来。老板知道他们是这几年实际主持藩政的人，含笑致意，随后又微微叹气：“这萩烧以高价卖给天人固然是好事，但是可惜啊，太可惜了……”他把茶碗塞到景子手中，教她细细抚摸表面的纹路。“萩烧是会随着使用而愈发美丽的陶器。茶水渗入纹路，会渐渐产生颜色变化，是烧制后的第二次新生。天人买了它们，却只是作为炫耀的东西，束之高阁，真是可惜啊……”

“老爹，这个茶碗我们要了，”桂小太郎说，“虽然现在还远远不行，但是在未来的黎明，最珍贵的陶瓷一定会安置在那些懂得欣赏它们的人手中。”

经过萩烧店的小小风波，接下来去墓地的路上两人都沉浸在安静而舒适的沉思中。到了墓地，桂和景子又分开，给各自家里的墓除草打扫浇水等等。景子双手合十，在心里感念当年收养她的团子店夫妇，告诉他们她现在与最爱的人快乐地生活着。完毕，她收起供奉的和菓子，侧头看向桂家的墓碑：桂小太郎仍在闭眼祈祷着，侧影令景子想起了他们初遇的场景，忍不住地微笑起来。

然后，一起去周部的墓前。高大的墓碑很整洁，碑前已经插上了好几种不同的花束。

“有很多人都来得比我们早啊。”桂小太郎把花寻空隙摆上，“虽然因为牟天堂游戏通关来迟了，但是安心吧周部先生，长州被你保护得很好。”

景子：“听到晚来的原因是这个不会安心的吧……你就不能少打点游戏吗？”

朝这个亡灵诉说的絮语，是他们为长州所做的种种。辛苦经营了四年，最穷困的人家也能吃饱饭了，横行霸道的天人会被收进监狱；有个叫猿飞菖蒲的紫发少女几个月前奉御庭番之命来探听藩国动向，还没歇下脚就传来了御庭番被解散的消息。这大概意味着幕府进一步沦为傀儡，对地方的控制也越发衰弱；此事结果是景子招待猿飞玩了一圈。抚育方资金重新充实了起来，井下负责与天人接洽，购买了船只和直升机。军工厂试生产了炸弹，桂小太郎使用后非常喜欢这个手感。

还有，他们觉得时机已经成熟，是时候去江户了。

墓地的另一头有两个熟悉的身影，是井下和伊藤，站在鬼兵队的衣冠冢前。四年前，井下只身一人去到江户，也仅仅救回了伊藤一人，而鬼兵队其他的人，全部被残忍地枭首示众了。伊藤经受了严刑拷打，回到长州后将养了不少时日。桂小太郎和景子从未过问这段故事，心知那是不亚于他们所经历的惨痛的割舍。

战争过去，所有活下来的人都只是恰巧活着，每个幸存者都藏着一段血泪，默默地用自己方式舔舐着伤口。井下和伊藤选择递交了留学申请，去了天人陌生的国度，通过地理意义上的逃离来疗伤。

看上去效果不错，他们身上已经看不见四年前的灰败绝望了。彼此礼过之后，景子和桂确认了眼神后谨慎地开口：“来岛又子给我寄来了信。高杉晋助重新组建了二代鬼兵队，有参谋有人斩，在宇宙里也找到了野心家给他们提供资金，在你出去留学的这段时间已经积攒了不小的实力。伊藤君，你有想过要回去吗？”

伊藤几乎是立刻就摇了头。这有些出乎景子的意料，先前她与桂小太郎讨论的时候，都以为伊藤起码会犹豫一会。

“高杉大人虽然于我有提拔之恩，但我为他出生入死已经还尽。他身边既然有其他能人异士，也不再需要我了。”

“我现在的这条命是井下救回来的，他对桂先生和木户小姐忠心，我也愿意献上我的一点力量。”

桂小太郎点头：“那你便跟着我们去江户吧。你是鬼兵队的旧部，也不需要参加攘夷志士入门考试了。”

景子&井下：“我们原来有这种东西吗？”

最后，还是不得不去松下村塾的遗址。松阳的尸首被奈落拉走，随身物品又尽皆在私塾大火中焚毁，如今只能对着曾经的焦土焚香凭吊一番。

注视着缓缓盘旋上升的烟雾，景子攥着课本呢喃：“要是同学们也在就好了。”

尤其是，那个背负了最多的坂田银时。

桂小太郎将手很轻很轻地搭上她的肩膀：“去了江户，我们就去探听他的消息。”

他们只知道银时应当是在江户；不同于高杉那边还有又子的信来说一些关于他的事情，坂田银时自分别之后杳无音信。

——四年前的寒冬，曾经的军医九坂玄瑞带着满身的伤痕回到了萩。高大的医生一边狼吞虎咽地扒着热乎饭菜，一边含混不清地跟他们讲他是被行刑人池田私下放走的。

“战争刚结束的时候我还在照顾伤员，没能逃过抓捕。在监狱里呆了一阵子，隔壁竟然关进来了坂田银时。被拷问同伴下落的时候，我俩经常是交替着挨打。”说到这里，九坂露出疲惫却骄傲的微笑：“我和他谁也没有吐一个字。”

“被放走之后，我问银时要不要一起逃回长州，他拒绝了，说只想向着前方走，能挣扎到哪里就算哪里。虽然这样，但是白夜叉那样的人，一定能活下来的吧。”

——桂小太郎隔着布料轻轻抚摸景子肩部的伤疤。他们清算椋梨的时候九坂还没有逃回来，其他的医生根本比不上他的水准，刀伤便在景子的肩背留下了永恒的印记。深夜时分，桂小太郎炙热的、带着不甘和悔恨的吻总是反复地落在细细白白的疤痕上。

关于她重新加入战斗的事，景子还得拿出全部的毅力跟桂小太郎纠缠，看谁能烦的过谁吧。

“景子酱，红白机你放在哪个箱子里了？”启动了的火车上，桂小太郎皱着眉翻包裹。

“我根本没带。”景子头也不抬地点着ipad。

“什么？？！！”桂小太郎惊恐的喊叫响彻整个车厢，旅客纷纷投来谴责的目光。

“好吧我拿去托运了。”景子不耐烦地抬头，“就这一会不打游戏不行吗？马里奥又不会自己去吃蘑菇中毒死掉。”

然而她这句话仿佛触发了桂小太郎的脑洞，他的表情一下子丰富多彩起来。

景子叹气。她去拉桂的衣角：“只顾打游戏忽视女朋友的男人不是优秀的武士。”信口瞎编，反正这也不算错。

“井下发给我音乐剧《汉密尔顿》的视频，是他跟伊藤去美利坚星的时候千辛万苦录的盗摄。用嘻哈的形式，讲的是外国革命家的故事，一起看吧？”

桂小太郎终于安稳地坐了下来，抱着审慎和探究的目光看向ipad的屏幕。

这便是桂小太郎沉迷Rap并将其和攘夷结合的开始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 隔了这么久才更新实在是不好意思！！
> 
> 谢谢大家的kudos 有评论就更好啦 不知道我有没有非中文读者呢（我真会做梦）
> 
> 有好几个读者说桂景很有老夫老妻的感觉；我想那是因为景子具有她自己没意识到的人妻属性，不然桂小太郎为何会爱上她呢。对于桂的人妻控和NTR爱好，我已经想好后面怎么安排了嘿嘿嘿，桂将得到莫大的满足！不过确实在剧情比较后面！


	23. 拉面

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 切换视角看事情会增添趣味。

清晨，江户这个迅猛发展的大都市沐浴在刚刚升起的太阳的光辉中，中央的中枢塔和众多高楼的玻璃幕墙反射出炫目的光。

周边那些尚存着古朴气息的小楼则是温和的多，安静地接受着暖阳。有一所不起眼的小楼里，睡着一对极其恩爱的夫妇。

一缕阳光照在大吾的脸上，使他清醒过来。

大吾转过头便能看到他妻子美丽的侧颜。几松也悠悠转醒，冲他微笑，浅金色的发丝比清晨的阳光更绚丽。世界上没有比这更幸福的时刻了，大吾这么想，和妻子好好温存了一番，便先起了身。今天是采购食材的日子。

他和几松约定要将北斗心轩经营成为江户第一的拉面店。虽然店铺很小且位置偏远，但大吾坚信凭借他们夫妻的共同努力，这个目标一定有达成的那一天。到那一天，也许他和几松还迎来了他们的孩子，一定是活泼淘气但是又聪慧可爱的。

大吾沉浸在对未来的遐想中，提着精心选购的肉类和蔬菜走在回店的路上，心不在焉地走错了路。江户最近变化的速度快得惊人，到处都是施工现场，路的名称也常常改变。

为了赶紧回去，大吾选择走楼与楼之间阴暗狭窄的巷子。走到一半的时候，突然从楼内传来阵阵异样的喧哗，他不禁加快了脚步。

小巷中大楼的后门发出咣的巨响，被人极粗暴地撞开了，几个手持长刀的武士慌张地跑出来，后面紧跟着巡捕——不是巡捕，好像是最近幕府招募浪士结成的新治安组织。

这些人在小巷子中混战起来，没等大吾反应过来他就已经置身其中。刀光朝他袭来，他下意识地拿手中袋子挡了一下，肉和菜一下子滚了遍地。

攘夷志士再朝他举起刀来的时候，他已经没有任何可以格挡的东西了，只是呆呆地看着闪着寒光的白刃朝自己劈来，身体震惊到麻木，一动也不能动。一瞬间，大吾的眼前闪现了几松的笑颜。

也就是同一瞬间，想要袭击他的人突然闷哼一声倒下了，露出了后面用刀鞘将其敲晕的蒙面女子。这时候，其他的攘夷志士都逃出了巷子，真选组追着他们走了，一时间这里只剩下了他们两个人。

似乎是看出大吾由于惊吓过度而无法动弹，女子轻叹一声，朝他伸出自己骨骼纤细的手掌。“我拉你一把吧。”

大吾借助她的力量颤颤巍巍地站了起来，女子也解下了面罩，露出非常漂亮的一张面孔，棕发蓝眼，纯真又甜蜜的长相，看上去完全不该跟打打杀杀的事情搅在一块。

远处有个和尚打扮的人奔进了小巷子，近看是个黑直长发的美男子，满脸焦急。长发美男看到他们交握的手后一下子冻在了原地，伸出一只颤抖的手指着，一副难以置信的样子。

然后长发美男迅速凑到棕发美女身边，用手挡着在她耳边用大吾完全能听到的音量说：“景子酱有看这期的江户女性周刊吗？上面说留运动平头的男人是最渣的类型！就是这个男人的发型！”

棕发美女，现在大吾知道她的名字了，景子皱起眉头，略带忧伤地说：“桂，你什么时候又开发出闺蜜模式了？下面是不是还有老妈子模式？”

大吾赶紧松开了景子的手，都怪惊吓过后的身体不太听使唤。“多谢救命之恩。我已经是有妻子的人了，造成您的误解很抱歉。”

他不说倒好，说了之后，叫做桂的长发美男陷入了极度的震惊和愤慨：“不知廉耻！竟然是有妇之夫了还牵女孩子的手！真是不知廉耻……！”

景子忍无可忍地伸手捂住了桂的嘴，他仍在努力地发出呜噜呜噜的声音。她对大吾带着歉意地微笑：“不好意思啊，我男朋友脑子有时候会稍微有点问题。”

经过这一番热闹，大吾感到方才漫过全身的恐惧已经渐渐消散了。今天他真的是差一点就成为了刀下亡魂，心爱的几松差一点就成了寡妇……还好，还好。

望着两人吵吵闹闹远去的背影，大吾喊道：“两位不嫌弃的话，来北斗心轩吃拉面吧！我是店主，可以免单！”

几天之后，两个人果然出现在了店铺里；这回他们换上了常服，桂小太郎规规矩矩地穿着白襦袢和蓝色小袖、外罩灰白羽织，简单又沉稳，跟那些领口大敞露出腰腹处白棉布卷的浪士比起来，一看便知是个非凡的领导者。景子却穿着洋式淡粉连衣裙，踩着纯白小高跟，是银座那些全力追赶天人时尚的姑娘会作的打扮。这两人的穿着完全不像是一个世界的，一蓝一粉，一和一洋，走在一起却有种奇异的和谐感。

几松听大吾说了景子是他的救命恩人，十分热情地招呼着，没想到长发美男上来就大肆挑剔北斗心轩的菜单没有荞麦面，把几松气的够呛。

桂不会还记着他拉了景子的手这档子事吧！大吾哭笑不得，却也觉得景子必定是桂非常珍重的恋人。几松凑上来对他小声说：“留长发的男人真是讨厌！还是大吾这样清爽利落的运动头最好了。”“但是那个女孩子一定非常喜欢他的长发吧。就如同拉面的各种口味，女人在选男人方面的品位也多种多样啊。”大吾一边煮面，一边笑着答道。

“老板，味道绝赞！”景子吃了几口朝做拉面的夫妻俩夸奖道。“笋尖真是我的最爱了！”

“盐分太多，汤汁油腻。”桂小太郎评价，“武士还是应当以清淡健康的荞麦面为主食，不应沉迷于这种会使人丧失志向的拉面。”

大吾拉住了差点就要把脏碗扣到桂头上的妻子。“请问武士先生，现在在从事什么工作呢？”

桂小太郎擦干净嘴，沉着地抬眼：“攘夷志士。”

几松顿时有些戒备，但由于丈夫先前的叮嘱，到底还只是发问：“是哪一派的攘夷志士？天狗党，回天党，还是忧国党……”

“就只是攘夷志士而已。”景子接话，微笑里带着安抚性质，“我们不愿意起个名字，让世人把我们跟那些打着攘夷旗号，干着下三滥事情的流氓相提并论。对了，那天想要伤害你的人也并不是我们的同志——我只是混到他们中探情况，初到江户有很多都不清楚啊。”

“那真是抱歉了，”大吾说，“我的弟弟是个不成器的人，自称是攘夷志士招摇撞骗，让几松对你们也有很多成见。”

“这并不是你们的错，”景子的笑容温柔而坚定，“在好不容易安定下来的局势下掀起动乱，普通民众大概都不怎么理解我们吧。但是我们有不得不做的理由。”

“我对两位有个请求。”刚才一直沉默的桂发话了，目光扫过大吾和几松。“我的存在和行踪，你们尽可以宣扬出去，但是请务必为景子保密，她在江户有着合法的身份，明面上她与攘夷志士毫无关系。”

大吾看到景子低头捻着粉色的裙角，猜测她之前反对这个主意，却拧不过固执的、想尽量确保她安全的恋人。

难怪她会作这样的打扮了；即使是天人开国风气改变，江户的女孩子大多也只是改穿了短款和服，景子这样完全洋式的衣裙，免不了会被保守的人在背后啐一句崇洋媚外。谁能想得到这样穿的女子其实是个攘夷志士呢？大吾娶了锦屋的大小姐，多少从几松口中听了些服装方面的门道。

“我会为两位都保密的。以后请常来啊。”听到丈夫如此担保，几松抬头看了看大吾，想要说些什么，最终又沉默了。

北斗心轩的夫妇再一次见到桂景两人，已经是过去好一段日子了。这天，空中传来隐约的爆炸声，但江户的市民们却不以为意，照样该做什么就做什么。多半是哪个天人大使馆又遭袭击了吧，街边的劳工闲聊着，偷摸小声地说上一句炸的好。

几分钟后，一阵直升机的轰鸣声越来越响，随后又消失远去。头发稍有些凌乱的桂小太郎和木户景子走进了店。

“客人是要荞麦面吧！”大吾招呼着。“啊，没错，多谢了。”桂小太郎略有些惊奇地说，面上明显放松了戒备感。他甩甩头，长发便恢复了有垂坠感的顺滑。景子还在理自己的及肩发，桂小太郎上手替她用五指梳起来。

“客人上回不是说武士更适合荞麦面吗。”大吾利索地往沸水里丢了面条。

“给他上荞麦面就行，我还是要豚骨拉面！”景子有点着急。

“知道啦。”几松笑得眼睛弯弯，显然被景子的选择所取悦到了，转身去弄配菜。“我现在做拉面的手艺可不比大吾差呢。”

“真是恩爱的夫妇啊……好羡慕……”景子托着粉腮。

“景子，我觉得我们也不比大吾和几松差啊。”

“哪有，我们现在都不住一起！”景子朝桂撇了一下嘴，“你的道理我都知道，但是我就是想抱怨嘛。”

“珍惜可以独居的时光吧，木户小姐，”几松把热腾腾的拉面推给她，“我跟大吾结婚之后，少女时代的玩伴都不怎么联系了呢。大吾也是，那些一起喝酒的朋友都疏远了。”

“朋友吗……”景子改用手撑着额头，突然伤感起来，“今天就去见了一个好久不见的老友，但是似乎不愿跟我们做一路人了啊。”

“我相信银时只是一时迷茫，我一定要把他拉回到攘夷的道路上来。”桂小太郎挑起一筷子荞麦面吸溜下去。

“唉，总感觉银时他已经，不再相信了……”

两个人走后，大吾对收拾碗筷的几松说：“不是很有趣的两个人吗？木户小姐还坚持要付钱，不肯吃白食。”

“知道啦，就算是攘夷志士我也不会拦着他们来店里啊。你怎么一点都不了解你的妻子呢？”几松噘嘴故作生气。“不管外面世道怎么样，我们只要做好我们的拉面就是了。”

“是是是，我的好松子哟。”大吾替几松将一缕散发别到脑后。这时，又有客人进门了。

“欢迎光临！”夫妇齐声说。

今天的北斗心轩，依然在一对平凡又幸福的夫妇的经营下，向着江户第一的目标稳步迈进。


	24. 回忆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你的名字是怎么来的？谈谈我们相遇之前的事情。

景子把钥匙插进锁孔旋转。

咔哒、咔哒、咔哒，连续好几道锁打开，才能推开这从外面看上去平平无奇，实则厚重无比的房门。

三室一厅是一片沉寂的黑暗。打开灯，放下钥匙和包，习惯性说出的那句“我回来了”回荡在房间里显得很突兀。

……果然还是不适应独居。景子倒在柔软的沙发上，一动也不想动。

原本刚到江户，她跟桂小太郎仍然保持着一起行动的状态；地下街市秋叶原是桂认为最适合隐匿的地方，于是他们便住了下来。

地下的居住条件当然不是很好。没几天，景子的身上起了大片的红疹；桂小太郎当天晚上就直接拎着景子奔到地面上的旅馆。第二天早上红疹消了，景子也正式被桂小太郎“赶出家门”。

桂把一串钥匙塞在她手里：“我们在盯一个幕府大官，他最近经常不带保镖外出，似乎是偷偷去情人那里过夜。你今天就住进他们隔壁，弄清楚他大概的行动轨迹和时间。”

真是个无法让人拒绝的理由，拿公事来达成自己的私人目的，桂小太郎也不是第一次这么做了。景子只是握紧了钥匙：“你不一起来么？我一个人盯着有可能会疏忽什么啊。”

“不行，”桂小太郎严肃地回答，“晚上跟你呆在同一间公寓，我只会想着〇〇，最后我们两个人都完不成任务。”

这个理由也有着充分的论据，原本景子想隐瞒下来自己身上过敏的事，然而……

桂小太郎的温柔是强势的温柔，他是一定要什么都知道得明明白白，什么都掌握在手心的。

于是景子就专心地住下监视起来。等到情况摸的差不多，他们准备动手的时候，出了变故——

砰砰两声枪响加上女人的尖叫，景子从监控器中看到楼道里一个熟悉的金发身影，是来岛又子。

又子不再是她当年见到的冲动而稚嫩的少女了，现在的又子身材窈窕，得意地吹了吹枪口的烟，利落地插回枪套。幕府高官脑上一滩血倒在电梯门口，他的情人吓晕在边上。

景子开了门，那一瞬间又子飞快地拔枪对准了她；然后震惊地放低了枪口。

“你把我们的活抢先了啊。”景子举起双手无奈地微笑。“我盯这么多天都白盯了，你说说该怎么赔我？”

又子有点尴尬地拿枪蹭蹭头发：“真的没想到景子姐你会在这边！我们鬼兵队做事是确定了目标就立刻执行，不像你们——”

“又子，不可以把鬼兵队的作风透露给别人。”一个中年男子出声，斗笠下瞟过来一双呆滞的眼。

“前辈！景子姐也是攘夷志士，这一点告诉她没关系的啊！而且像今天这样撞了任务不是很不好么？”

“原来是这样，那么互相交换一些行动情报是可以的。何况作为女权主义者，爱护女性是必须的，尤其是美丽的女性，要是萝莉就更好了……”

景子：“……你这算个鬼的女权主义者啊。”

“所以就是这样，鬼兵队专注暗杀，我们以后主要针对天人大使馆。”景子和桂从小面摊出来，沿着长长的河边道散步，跟他讲了自己作为攘夷副党首与鬼兵队达成的共识。正经事报告完毕，景子忍不住又说了一句：“江户的荞麦面真是一如既往的难吃。”

“为了荞麦面口味的提升，我们一定要迎来江户的黎明！”桂小太郎握拳。

“这两者之间的关联性似乎有点少唉！”

“最近江户来了很多浪人，幕府上头好像有意向把他们编成浪士组维持治安，我打算去探探消息。”桂小太郎又飞快切回了攘夷模式。

“江户城里的攘夷组织大半也是浪人组成的，幕府这是打算演一出狗咬狗呢。”景子冷笑：“那么我就去那些乱七八糟的攘夷党里瞧瞧情况吧。”

卧底的时候，景子顺手救下了北斗心轩的老板大吾，她和桂小太郎在那之后常常去店里吃面。总算是吃到真正美味的面条了。

但是仅仅去了一次，他们便忙的没空再光顾那家小小的如桃花源一般的面馆。江户暗流涌动，拥有征夷大将军继承权的御三家中最活跃的一家——水户德川家的父子，一桥齐齐和一桥喜喜即将要进入江户，意在下任将军之位。幕府高层、攘夷志士和浪士组因这个事情，全都骚动了起来。桂一派的人大多分散开来，在街头巷尾暗中探听着消息。

桂小太郎和景子又回到了这条河边，坐在草丛中依偎在一起，共用着一副耳机，乍一看只是一对享受夕阳美景的普通情侣。

耳机中传来的并不是美妙的音乐，而是河对面那个不停按着手机的精英男，和仍留着武士发髻的男人的对话。草丛深处静静安放着窃听器，将对话完美地传递到耳机中。

这个场景非常像经典谍战片，然而他们监听到的对话只是一些怎么给孩子起名，要成为怎样的武士的闲聊，景子听的沮丧无比：“都用上这样的手段了，不出现一些关键情报都不符合剧情发展唉！怎么不聊具体的护卫问题呢！”

“景子，世界上没有无用的信息，只要放对地方就能起到大作用。起码我们现在知道，近藤是个心中存有道义的浪士组大将，佐佐木对他并无恶感，甚至有几分欣赏。”

桂小太郎总结出的信息后来的确发挥了作用，但那要在好几年之后了。

此时，精英男和浪士组的人离开之后，景子转到了佐佐木所说的，给女儿起名的琐碎话题上：“我倒是挺理解他的，起名字真是太难了……桂，你的名字小太郎是你父母怎么起的？你知道吗？”

关于两人相遇之前的事情，景子和桂都很少提起。这还是景子第一次问起桂小太郎的父母。

“好像是我出生的时候，父母在起名的事情上争论不休，迟迟定不下来，由于我是第一个孩子，就先简单地叫做小太郎，然而一叫就叫顺了口，没有改的必要了。”

“小太郎。小太郎小太郎小太郎……”景子一遍一遍念，忍不住笑出来。“真的很顺口。”

“我的父母，他们都是很争强好胜的人。”桂小太郎继续讲下去，语气里没有多少悲伤，更多是温暖的怀念：“他们经常吵架，母亲有时候会被父亲的固执气哭，摔门离家出走，然后父亲会问遍每一个人，走过城内外每一个地方，找到她牵着她的手回家；待在一起会互相嫌弃，分开了却又彼此想念，他们就是这样的夫妻。所以母亲走了之后，父亲没多久也跟着去了，他们在另一个世界一定还会继续热热闹闹吵下去吧。”

“一定会的。”景子抚抚他的肩膀：“继续说呀，我还想听。”

“我也记得不太清楚，他们在我很小的时候就走了。母亲很美丽，但不是那种温婉的贤妻良母，性格活泼很爱四处游玩；父亲个子很高，也是出众的美男子，对着外人总是沉默而面无表情，只有对母亲和我才会笑。他好像有点失望我不是个女孩子，母亲要把我头发剪短的时候一直拦着不让，两人就这个还又吵了一架。”

“原来是这样啊。”景子双手合十，仰头对着傍晚茜色的天空说：“谢谢父亲大人！让桂小太郎至今还留着长发！”

“感谢错了！决定一直留长发的人是我自己！”桂小太郎去掰景子的手，景子笑得止都止不住。

“景子呢？你的名字是怎么来的？”对上桂小太郎认真的眼神，景子转移开目光，含糊地说：“木户的姓不是你和松阳老师合力给我起的吗，根本不用问啊。”

桂小太郎只是歪了歪头，照样认真地看着她。

“……在团子店夫妇把我领进门，问我名字的时候，‘景子'自然而然地就从我口中说出来了。”

“不知道这个名字是别人替我起的，还是我自己想的，或者根本是从虚空中蹦出来。”

“就……就像我这个人，不知道是从哪里来的。”

终于无视心底的反复，把埋藏多年的心事说了出来。

“确实啊。”桂小太郎的眼睫轻轻眨动，“我当时也觉得，你不知道从哪里来的，竟然万中无一地出现在我的身旁。”他按住景子的肩膀：“或许，你就是为我而来的。”

一霎间，所有的滞重都化为轻盈。桂小太郎是在告诉她，只要有他在，景子永远不必再挂心自己的真实来历，让他来成为一切的理由就好。

景子托腮，眼眶中含着晶莹，对桂小太郎灿烂地笑着。与你相遇，我在世上的存在就有了意义。

如果不是桂小太郎不在身边，她也不至于在夜晚回忆这些啊！景子在沙发上打滚。江户市中心的高层望出去是璀璨的万家灯火，没有一盏是属于桂小太郎的，只能让景子感到无比寂寥。

手机振动，是桂小太郎在聊天软件上发消息了。景子兴奋地点开一看，是群组消息，提醒明天炸大使馆的注意事项，热情瞬间被浇熄。

“不看了不看了，睡觉！明天就能见面了！”

被景子静音反过来放置的手机，仍然在接收着一条条信息，这回是私信。

桂小太郎看到消息都是未读，也关掉了手机。明天就能见面了。

虽然分开之后格外想念，但是武士是不会让心爱的女人跟着自己住破旧的地方的。如果是父亲，哪怕是跟母亲吵架，也会做出同样的决定吧。

很久以来的第一次，桂小太郎睡着时睁着眼睛。


	25. 失败

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 年轻人刚来到大都市难免处处碰壁。

入夜，戌威星金碧辉煌的大使馆中，枝形吊灯一盏盏渐次亮起，晚宴的音乐声和谈笑声从大敞的窗户中飘出来，飘进房外灌木丛中隐匿着的攘夷志士耳中。

他们从傍晚一直隐匿到现在，等待动手的时机。

一个系着白布围裙的女佣打翻了香槟，被管家大声呵斥退下，抹着眼泪跑出了房子。

那正是景子，放下捂脸的手臂后，袖子上一丝水迹都没有。她跑到灌木丛边矮身说道：“他们刚刚用完前菜和开胃酒，正是警惕心最小的时候。”

桂小太郎点点头：“多谢，接下来就是我们的工作了。井下，炸弹拿来。”

桂伸出去的手并没能接到东西，他和景子扭头一看，井下正疯狂地在自己身上翻找着，掀起每一片衣角，最终抓着头发尴尬地笑着：“那个……我好像忘记带炸弹了……”

空气凝固了好几秒，桂小太郎和景子面无表情地盯着井下，井下脸上的尬笑逐渐消失，眼睛飘忽了几下，转为直直盯着前面地上的几株小草。直到大使馆内突然爆发出一阵哄堂大笑，大概是某个幕府官员说了句讨好天人到点子上的俏皮话。就着这阵子喧闹，桂小太郎突然哈哈大笑了两声：“井下君果然还是这么不靠谱啊！幸好，”他从袖子里拿出一个球形炸弹，抛接了一下，“我已经形成随时带着它们的习惯了。”

那一瞬间井下脸上露出了失望泄气的神情，只有短短的一瞬，随即便变成了狂喜和崇敬：“不愧是桂先生啊，总是留有后手！”

景子几乎怀疑自己看错了，但是——她的目光瞥到了井下身后的伊藤，一副心事重重的样子，没有露出笑容。在景子的疑问跳出喉咙口之前，伊藤突然向后跌去，发出痛呼，灌木丛也噼里啪啦折掉好些。

大使馆的护卫发现了这边的异常，走近来查看。桂小太郎当机立断，让井下和伊藤逃走，他和景子来应对突发情况。

狗头守卫看到灌木丛旁有个女仆和一个留着长发的和尚在说话。守卫自然而然地先质问起了为了今天的晚宴雇来帮工的女仆：“这是怎么回事？”

“这位好像是路过，看到有灯就来化缘的。”女仆怯怯地说道。

“胡说八道！晚上守卫这么严密，他是怎么进来的！”守卫厉声呵斥，长棍对准了一脸平静的和尚。

“地球人的土地，地球人当然可以轻松地行走。施主今日与贫僧无缘，来日再会吧！”桂小太郎禅杖往地上一点，飞身踩着守卫跳上了屋顶逃走。

“可恶的猴子！”天人守卫破口大骂，对着景子喝到：“你也给我滚！今天你拿不到工钱了！”

景子捂着脸呜咽着跑了，气昏了头的天人没发现她是朝后院跑的。绕到宅子后方，桂小太郎果然趴在屋顶上没走，看到景子才跳下来。

“没事？”

“没事。”

他们从后花园角落的一个狗洞钻了出去。今晚的行动失败了。

拍掉身上的灰尘，桂景两人坐到了小小的关东煮摊前。老伯朝他们和蔼地微笑问好，不用他们说什么，就给桂小太郎盛了萝卜和鸡蛋，给景子盛了魔芋和竹轮。

老伯的女儿被一个幕府高官强行掳走做妾，郁郁而终；老伯的关东煮摊是攘夷志士们随意聊天、交换情报的地方。

他们的线人，一个衣衫褴褛的光头男人在旁边的一张长凳上坐了下来，叙述起了白天一桥父子遭袭的事，浪士组成功护卫，立下功勋。

“还让他们改名为真选组是吗？”桂咬了一口鸡蛋，含糊地说道。

“没错，这帮人算是抱上大腿，能够名正言顺地配着武士的剑了，条件是得做上面的狗，去杀那些本是跟他们差不多的浪人。”

“可惜了，我本以为他们的大将是个难得的出色武士。挡在我们的路上，刀刃相向是免不了了。”桂小太郎的眼神透出几分寂寥，随后他看向一直默不作声的景子：“怎么了景子，一直不说话？难道是老伯的关东煮变难吃了，你不好意思说吗？”

忙碌的老伯突然加快了动作的速度。

“当然不是啦！”景子搁下筷子。“一直在回想今晚发生的事情罢了。”

“你也注意到了啊。井下和伊藤不希望大使馆被炸掉。”桂小太郎咬了一口萝卜：“景子，帮我把酱油拿过来。”

“客人要蘸酱的话我这里有已经调好的。”关东煮老伯说。

“老伯，武士蘸酱油就行了。今晚有景子你参加行动，所以我特地只叫了他们两个人来，正好试探一下。很明显，他们去宇宙留学归来之后，已经不怎么赞成我们的做法了。”

“行动之前还一直在暗示我们把目标换成正在建设中，暂时没有人的大使馆，真是头疼，那样要怎么威慑天人？还有，让其他的同志认识一下我也没什么吧……”

“景子，你的副党首身份被广泛知晓的可能性跟我吃关东煮蘸芥末的可能性一样，都是零。”桂小太郎毫不让步。

桂小太郎同意景子参与各项作战和行动的条件就是她必须隐藏身份。党内人人都知道除了头儿桂小太郎外还有一个副党首，仅限于此，其他信息一概不知，有人说是个年轻美貌的女性，有人说是个在幕府高层做间谍的中年男人。知道那是木户景子的仅有井下、伊藤、九坂这些攘夷旧部，和几个信得过的线人。众说纷纭之下，副党首被称为“谜的副党首”。

如果景子的身份暴露，那么她就会变成跟桂小太郎一样的通缉犯，过上四处逃亡的生活。而桂小太郎绝不愿让这种情况发生。

“对戌威星大使馆的行动不能放弃，我还想让它再发挥一层作用。井下和伊藤靠不住，是该把那个人叫回我们中间了。”

坂田银时，他们从前的同学和战友确实留在了江户，于歌舞伎町开了家万事屋，勉强混着日子。

景子舒了口气：“我们下一个目标是中枢塔。要摧毁那所建筑，确实需要白夜叉的力量。”

由于池田屋的行动有大量部下参与，不能露面的景子只能呆在接应的直升飞机上。她也看到了将炸弹扔到空中，紧紧抓着竖着的广告幅没掉下去的银时。桂小太郎登机之后，如她意料之中告诉她银时不同意再成为攘夷志士。

“银时还是跟从前一样，没有改变啊。说什么要按照自己的武士道，美丽地活下去。”桂小太郎劝说失败，心情却仍然不错。

景子也并不失落：“他没有忘记松阳老师的教诲。既然没有改变，从前的他能成为攘夷志士，那么现在一定也能，只缺一个契机或者理由而已。”

“明天报纸的头版应该是池田屋事件了吧，哈哈哈哈哈哈！”桂小太郎愉悦地大笑。

“呀……桂先生，可能不是，”井下小心翼翼地说：“似乎明天要宣布将军的继任者，已经定了下来，所以街头巷尾都传遍了。德川定定没有子嗣，预备传给侄子德川茂茂。”

“啊，是这样吗，”桂小太郎握拳靠近嘴轻咳一声，随即拧眉：“一桥派失败了？”

“那这样的话，一桥父子遭遇的袭击太蹊跷了……攘夷志士是以为一桥喜喜铁定是下任将军才去行刺的，不对，这样的消息让那些普通浪士知晓本身就很可疑……”景子飞快地思考着，脑中闪过那天河边的精英男。“佐佐木异三郎……”

听到她的自言自语，伊藤唉了一声，翻出今日的报纸。“这个名字有点耳熟……木户小姐，你看！”

赫然一封黑白讣告：爱妻x子与爱女不幸遭袭罹难，……，佐佐木异三郎泣叩。

攥着报纸，景子呼吸急促，难以平复。那天河边立场模糊，却是真心爱着妻女，费心想着名字的冷漠男人，竟然也落到家破人亡的境地。难道消息是他放出去的，帮定定公清洗掉政敌，最后兔死狗烹？还是一桥派心怀不满，对他进行报复？不对，不对，总感觉有什么被疏忽掉了……

“去吃拉面吧，景子。”桂小太郎温润的嗓音打断了景子的思绪，他微笑着仿佛这个大变动并不会造成任何影响。“最近太紧张了，攘夷志士也要有适当的放松。”

只是在离开飞机之前，桂小太郎转头给井下和伊藤下了命令：“告诉同志们，小心乌鸦。”语气是庄重而严肃的。

他们两人一脸迷惑：“什么？乌鸦？黑色的？穿黑制服的？”

桂小太郎举起双臂模仿鸟扑腾两下：“就这个字面意思。”

景子望着他，想起自己忽略了什么，脸色一下子刷白。“桂，如果是他们……”

桂小太郎又恢复到无事发生的状态，朝她伸出手：“景子，说好了去吃拉面哟。”清风拂过，黑发飘动，眉目含笑，真是令人无比心动。

景子略一愣怔，然后就放下心来，面上恢复了血色。她握住桂小太郎的手，五指严丝合缝地扣住，愉快地应道：“既然你说了，那就去吧。”


	26. 药物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 春雨转生乡事件的幕后补全。

尖耳朵长脸的绿肤天人坐到景子边上的时候，景子正在很慢很慢地喝一杯玛格丽特，一副闷闷不乐的样子，目光不时带着渴望飘向舞池中肆意摇摆的人群。所穿黑色吊带裙版型极好，配着精美闪耀的首饰。

怀着好奇心的富有年轻女子，是个引诱堕落的好对象。自以为看人准确无比的天人搭话了：“小姐不开心的话，不如来试试我们的好货吧。”

景子在吧台边装了半天等的就是这句话。语气里带着恰到好处的迟疑和兴奋：“……给我来最好的。”

天人摊开手心，景子看到的却不是她想要的袋装白色粉末，而是一片邮票大小的五彩斑斓的东西。天人神秘地咧嘴笑，露出发黄的牙：“刚上来就用高级货会受不了的，小姑娘先试试这个。”

景子的视线从“邮票”上移到天人浑浊的双眼，再重新移回去。显然这是一种“入门仪式”；别无选择，她将“邮票”捻起来，放在舌面上，跳过了天人的指导。

面对有些许惊讶的天人，景子挑挑眉：“我不是什么都不懂的小姑娘。我说了，给我来你们最好的货。”

转生乡装进了景子的手提包，而被她放入口中的药物也开始进入血液循环。舞池上方闪耀的迪斯科球疯狂旋转了起来，射出古怪奇异的七彩光芒。景子勉强走到卡座的沙发边侧躺下，盯着舞池一侧的电子屏幕，色彩和线条从框里像水一样流淌到地面上。耳朵里的声音变得非常清晰，仿佛有人在贴着她的耳朵说话；在这些哄哄咋咋的声音中，出现了非常熟悉的声线：

“反正买个火腿回去，应该就能糊弄她的老爹了吧。”

景子知道会有一段时间的幻觉，不知道还能幻听到老同学的声音。坂田银时怎么会来这种高档酒吧？

药物削弱了景子的判断能力。如假包换的坂田银时起身去洗手间，余光瞥到路过一侧的沙发上蜷缩着一个穿着黑色吊带裙的漂亮女孩，有几分熟悉感。宿醉也削弱了他的判断力，银时没有多想就走了。

随后有乒乒乓乓的打斗声传来，听在景子耳中震耳欲聋，她捂住耳朵痛苦地翻滚起来。吊带裙皱皱巴巴地卷着，露出了更多雪白娇嫩的肌肤。舞池那边有人被吸引过来了，嘀咕着今天真是捡到了宝，手就往景子身上伸过去。

没等他触碰到一分一毫，手腕就被人用力握住了，力道大到像是要把骨骼压碎；他吃痛抬头，只看到一个长发男人冰冷严酷的眼神，还没等他做出反应，长发男人轻而易举地动动手把他扔飞了出去。

桂小太郎没再去管砸在墙壁上哀嚎不已的人，俯身稳稳地把景子捞在臂弯里，面上一片阴影。酒吧追上来的安保被他的气势所震，闭上嘴巴任他们离开了。

乍一到室外，景子觉得自然光非常刺眼，把头转过去在桂小太郎的胸口蹭着，闻着桂身上独有的沉稳气味，感到非常安心。忽然她又觉得日光不那么让人难受了，抬起头盯着桂小太郎干净利落的下颌线傻傻地笑起来。

“桂小太郎，整个世界里你最好看。”

景子诚实地说，咯咯笑出声。LSD激发人对周围物品的幻想，景子看到的世界完全变了样，但是桂小太郎仍保持着纯粹的美。也许是因为桂小太郎本来的样子就已经是景子能幻想到的最好。

一路上景子都叽叽咕咕地对着沿途风景瞎说八道个不停，桂小太郎居然一直没理她。

到了攘夷党的安全屋，吩咐完手下人分别安置好受重伤的坂田银时和长得像火腿昏迷着的姑娘，桂小太郎抱着景子进了里间。

“啊——天黑啦！”隔门拉上，房间变得昏暗，景子迷迷瞪瞪地喊叫。桂小太郎刚把她放到榻榻米上，景子就死死拽住桂的衣襟不让他走。

她开始胡乱扒桂小太郎的衣服，用自己整副柔软的身躯贴上去试图缠住他。“桂，来做吧，我好想要，你抱起来好舒服……”景子胡乱蹭着扭动。触摸桂小太郎的身体本就是快乐的事情，现在快感则是呈好几倍地放大，让她怎么也放不下手。

桂小太郎捏了捏景子的脸颊：“这种样子的主动我可一点都不开心。”

“来——嘛。”景子还在努力拽他，突然又恍然大悟，凑近桂小太郎的耳朵：“我只对你这么主动的。”

桂小太郎的耳廓红了，但是他的脸上仍然一丝笑容都没有，一个用力把景子压在身下，一手去手提包里拿出那一小袋转生乡。

“是我拿到的，是我拿到的。”景子唱歌般地吟叫，抬腿诱惑性地在桂的腰上蹭着，甚至慢慢往小腹和腿间挪去：“我想要一点奖励。”

“把自己搞成这幅样子就为了能拿到这个。”桂小太郎晃了晃转生乡，“现在要做也可以，我来配合你也用一点吧。”

没等他揭开小袋的封口，景子劈手一把夺下了转生乡，狠命扔到了远远的房间一角。

当然立刻就明白过来只是桂小太郎在诈她，但是本能的第一反应还是绝不能让他碰这东西。景子溺水般喘息着，眼眶里浮上一层薄泪

“你现在了解我的心情了吗？”桂小太郎终于像往常那样温柔地环抱上来，轻轻梳理景子后脑的头发。

那种绝对真实的、压抑不住的恐慌和害怕。

片刻之间，景子已经泪流满面，闷闷地说：“对不起。”

桂小太郎知道是药物让她情绪过于激动了，充满怜爱地轻轻拍着她的脊背。

景子被桂小太郎放着躺下来，仍然泪眼婆娑地盯着桂小太郎说着对不起。

“不用再说了，你到底还是搞到了真正的转生乡。可以用这包样品来试验怎么彻底销毁它们，我下面的行动也能开展了。你帮了大忙呢，景子。”桂小太郎撑着手臂在她头顶上方，露出了赞许的微笑。

景子眨开被泪水糊住的睫毛，慢慢地平静下来。可是迷幻剂的药效还没有过：“我的心跳好快……我有点怕……LSD不成瘾我才敢赌一把的，我没想到会这样……”

“嘘，用不着害怕的，也不要说话了，我一直就在这里陪你。”

桂小太郎抱来了布团让她睡进去；他的声音温润而沉静，徐徐安抚着她。

“听我的话，闭上眼睛就好……”

“这次虽然搞到了转生乡，但是你本可以不用受额外的罪的，毒贩那里走不通，换那些买家不可以吗？以你的剑术放倒普通人拿走转生乡根本不是问题吧？”

“做事太着急的话革命是无法成功的，黎明也要耐心等待才能到来。”

“别再牺牲你自己来换取成功了，那样根本不值得。”

不知道过了多久，在桂小太郎絮絮叨叨的说教中，景子感受着过度兴奋的神经逐渐恢复正常，世界重回正轨，轻飘飘的身子落到了地上。

银时醒过来了，发出了痛苦的喘息；听到隔壁传来动静，桂小太郎捡了那一小包转生乡揣进袖子里，然后拉开房门。

银时和景子见到彼此都十分惊讶；景子是发现酒吧里坂田银时的声音原来并不是她的幻觉，而银时则是转头看看傍晚昏黄的天空，再看看躺在被褥里的景子：

“假发啊，几年不见你真是越来越堕落了，居然大白天就○○○○……”

“不是大白天，是黄昏。我和景子没有○○，也没有○○，虽然她之前确实向我提出了这样的请求……”

景子：“桂小太郎你给我闭嘴啊啊啊啊！！”

“景子误服了迷幻剂，需要休息。”桂小太郎无视了景子抗议的目光，把隔门拉上了，他的声音变得有点模糊：“银时你呢，是又做噩梦了吗？”

景子听着桂小太郎拿出那包转生乡，向银时解释了药物和春雨，银时不顾身上的重伤，要去解救他的同伴。他们两人走到廊边的时候，景子悄悄拉开了一点门，好继续偷听：

桂小太郎：“真拿你没办法，池田屋的时候算我欠你人情。走吧。”

景子：我们攘夷党早就计划要铲除转生乡，你却说得好像完全只是为了帮银时才去一样。桂小太郎就是个隐藏很深的天然黑，银时你不要信他啊！

银时非常惊讶地咦了一声。桂小太郎继续：“你一个人怎么拿行李呢，从现在开始，我就是你的左手了。”他的头微侧过去，嘴角带上一点笑意。

景子：唉，这个角度杀伤力最大了，傻傻的银时肯定被感动得一塌糊涂，被桂小太郎拉上攘夷贼船指日可待。

银时：“自己也有要承担的行李的手，要如何帮别人呢？”

桂：“所以我说是左手嘛，备用的手，你不行了我再顶上，如果你是左撇子的话我就做右手好了。”

景子：银时啊！总该看清这家伙的真实目的了吧！完全是暗戳戳让你帮他干活啊！

桂：“而且我背负的也不是什么重物，景子可是很轻的。”

景子：算了，暂且原谅你这一回吧，今天在心里面说你的坏话到此为止。

这天结束的时候，景子所住公寓的衣橱里多了一件海盗船长的装束。


	27. 生活

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就像这样简单轻松地活着，实在是一件幸福的事。

景子正咬着美味棒在沙发上看小栗旬之助主演的晚间连续剧，被阳台窗户上传来的敲打声惊得打了个哆嗦。

最近江户流行着内衣贼的传说，她特地把窗户锁死了，难道是真的有人撞上来了？转过头去看到的却是桂小太郎骑在某个不明白色圆柱状物体上，悬浮在半空中冲她兴高采烈地笑，像黑夜中的一束光。

开窗让桂小太郎和不明物体进屋，景子此时满脑子都是问号。

“你不是去见坂本了么？还以为你俩会一道去喝酒呢。”

“坂本那家伙爽约了，只有陆奥来了，不过坂本让她给我带了个礼物。”

这个不明物体是礼物？景子好奇又小心地左看右看，Ta身体像企鹅，嘴和脚又像鸭子，看多了居然也有几分可爱？只是为什么靠近了会有一股大叔味？

在她仔细探究的时候，桂小太郎在旁边故意咳嗽了两声：“景子，刚才我这么晚在外面你没有想着给我打个电话什么的吗？”

“为什么你在外面我就要给你打电话？不是跟我说好了是去见坂本吗？”景子心不在焉地回答，她发现不明生物外皮的确是一层白布罩子，很想拿手戳一戳但是又莫名不太敢，总有种一戳就会没气的担忧。

“正因为我去跟坂本见面喝酒才该有点警惕感吧，妻子——女朋友遇到另一半跟爱玩的损友出去喝酒的情况，不是应该打很多电话旁敲侧击地问到底在干什么吗？”桂小太郎流露出了一点点失望，双手又习惯性地抱在了胸前。

景子非常茫然地抬头看他：“我应该警惕什么吗？”

忽然景子露出恍然大悟的表情，桂小太郎心中一喜。景子走上来捧住他的脸：“对不起桂，是我忽略了，坂本会拉着你去喝花酒，我真的应该担心的。”

没错，景子，就是那件每个女人都会担心的事情——

“如果那些恶心的男人看上你了对你动手动脚可怎么办！”

“不是啊！”桂小太郎差点就抓狂咆哮了，勉强才压下声音。而景子已经又围着坂本送的宇宙宠物观察了起来：“桂，你想好名字了吗？”

“伊丽莎白。我在海上见到他的第一眼，就决定把他叫做伊丽莎白。”桂小太郎暂时放弃刚才的纠结，郑重地回答。

“你认为他是男性，却管他叫伊丽莎白？这会不会导致他的性别认知混乱？”景子不太赞同，“或者你已经知道他是个跨性别者了？”

“伊丽莎白就只是伊丽莎白而已！”

“话说回来这到底是个什么生物啊……”

刚才一直没动的不明生物突然举起了牌子：你们好，我是伊丽莎白。

景子：“……哇。”

餐厅的店长目不转睛地看着电视上的宠物比赛，时不时随着事态的新进展或惊呼或大笑。

景子本来是来面试的，这种时候也不得不等着。

Battle Royal Host Restaurant，前三个词是片假名，最后一个是英文，奇怪名字的餐厅是不正经的歌舞伎町中少有的一家正经店。店面宽阔，窗明几净，不提供任何色情或色情擦边球服务。

正在投入观看宠物比赛节目的店长叫做胜由利，是幕府重臣胜海舟之的女儿。她年纪渐长却不愿意联姻嫁人，跑到全江户最鱼龙混杂的街道开了自己的店。菜单上既有茶泡饭，又有意大利面，还随时提供巧克力芭菲；和洋混杂的餐点与片假名拼成的招牌一样，某种程度上都是她的父亲胜海舟之提倡学习天人观点的体现。餐厅价格非常亲民，渐渐成为了歌舞伎町及附近居民们吃正经饭、聊天谈事情的首选，财政紧张如万事屋也经常来光顾，选在这里与委托人见面或是单纯打个牙祭。真选组本是受到幕府上层的指示，要他们来照顾一下生意，没想到店内环境极好，一来二去就成了老客。

这意味着这家餐厅的顾客，随意吸一口烟、喝一口茶后说出来的，都可能是极为重要的消息。

这就是景子来这里应聘做服务生的原因。

“所以伊丽莎白里面到底是什么啊？！”节目画面突然被掐，店长双手抱头痛苦万分。“那个声音肯定是个大叔吧，肯定是吧！你觉得呢？”她突然问起了景子。

“啊，我也这么觉得。”

“不错！你被录用了。”胜由利豪爽地一拍桌子。“我这就带你去认识一下其他店员，然后排一下值班表……”

走出餐厅，景子想到她或许该给桂小太郎打个电话，前几天桂那旁敲侧击的样子实在太好玩了。不放心深夜在外的男友当然是正常女孩的反应，景子的不过问只是出于充分的信任。然而桂小太郎貌似又很期盼她吃醋疑心的反应，让景子思考自己偶尔也该耍耍小性子——在一次次相互博弈中反复确认彼此的爱意，恋爱有时候也是件很复杂的事情。

“景子！你给我打电话了！！你的面试怎么样了？”

“特别顺利——实际上根本就没有什么面试，直接就录了。店长说一般的女孩子不愿意来歌舞伎町打工，愿意放下身段来的也都去做收入高的陪酒小姐之类，餐厅的侍应生反而很难找，她正愁缺人手呢。你那边的宠物大赛如何？”

“伊丽莎白表现的棒极了，可惜评委们都跑掉了。其实定春殿下也很可爱，如果能摸一摸他的肉球就好了……”桂小太郎的声线逐渐缥缈。

“不要在伊丽莎白的边上说这种话，他没有肉球会很伤心的哟。电视直播到最后被掐掉了，发生了什么？”

“什么都没有发生啊，景子，比赛结束了而已。”

“……是这样吗？你该不会被伊丽莎白灌了失忆药水吧？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！景子你在说什么啊，伊丽莎白怎么可能会那样做嘛！”

“大概是我多想吧。我想吃团子了，前面有个甘味处，我挂电话了哦！”

“等一下景子，我也想吃了，定位发我一下。那个伊丽莎白你自己去公园玩一圈吧。”

“你这也算负责任的主人吗，要是没人领着伊丽莎白，他会不会被车撞？”

“看见伊丽莎白举的牌子了吗，他说不会。”

“电话里我看的见个鬼啊！为什么我觉得伊丽莎白令你的智商下降了！”

景子开始在餐厅工作之后，每天日程变得满满当当，顿时觉得日子过得飞快。桂小太郎和银时毁掉春雨一艘船之后，真选组接到保护天人的命令全体出动，桂正是趁着江户其他地方防卫松懈的时机去海上和快援队会面；之后真选组又忙于寻找出逃的公主之类的事情，并没怎么出现在餐厅。

于是，景子真的就像一个普通的来江户打工的女孩一样，微笑着迎接客人，记住他们点的单，上茶，上菜，收拾桌子。更衣间里和同事们闲聊两句昨晚的连续剧剧情和新出的口红色号，吐槽今天遇到的奇葩顾客。店里偶尔会出现一两个天人，就算不是气焰嚣张，多半也是态度轻慢的；女孩子们也会小心翼翼地骂上两句。当景子试图将话题深入的时候，她们说：“不要这样讲呀，景子，你听上去像个攘夷志士，太危险了！”

她们是真心在为她好，景子心知肚明。安稳平静的生活在此处裂开一丝缝隙，是景子和她们之间无形的鸿沟。

但是，就像这样简单轻松地活着，实在是一件幸福的事。餐厅的常客中有个在附近上班的工薪族男子，只在景子经过时喊住她点单或买单。景子也能察觉到他经常在偷偷看自己，望过去时他又慌忙把视线挪走。

她“无意”中跟桂小太郎漏了一句话，第二天桂就来接她下班了。

餐厅的姑娘们并不惊讶桂的和尚装，反而说景子很时髦，交往到时下最热门的男友类型，并且赞美桂小太郎“比石原聪美那部电视剧的男主角更好看”。

工薪族男从此再也没来过。

不知觉间，她和桂小太郎都没再提继续袭击天人大使馆的事。表面上是攘夷党内部会议分析情报认为一系列事件使得天人的戒备达到了前所未有的高度，这个时候不能再轻举妄动，决定众人暂且用各种身份潜伏在江户。实际上，他们都在动摇。江户是座生气勃勃的城市，与年少时所见的凄凉战场是如此不同。甜蜜安稳的日常生活实在太容易让人沉醉。背负了最多的坂田银时，如今也忍耐着过着生活。

是的，所有人都在努力地生活，而不是只是……活着。他们过激攘夷的行为，也许无意中会毁掉很多人好好生活的希望。终端塔如果毁掉，那么多依靠天人贸易而谋生的人……

就在他们举棋不定的时候，高杉晋助来到了江户。左眼缠着绷带的男人，仅仅只是站在那里，就一下子又把人带回到曾经腥风血雨的岁月，和那日的苦痛与绝望。

面对高杉的计划，桂和景子必须要做出抉择了。


	28. 祭典

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天人开国二十周年的祭典上发生了很多事情。

“对不起，给您添麻烦了，我这就收拾好。”景子不停鞠躬道歉，擦拭桌上溅出的咖啡。顾客面色不愉，很快便结账离开。

景子换班的时候，店长胜由利对她说：“你今天好像出了好几次错啊，景子。”

“非常抱歉，店长……”

“我也理解的，毕竟我现在也心烦意乱得很啊。”胜由利叹气。“今晚有开国二十周年的庆祝祭典，爸爸他非要我去出席。他还在盘算着让我遇到某个公子哥结婚呢。我只想跟其他女孩一样，在集市上随心逛逛。说起来，景子今晚会跟男朋友去祭典吧？”

“……我不知道呢。”景子无法将心中的烦闷宣之于口，只是勉强笑笑。

胜由利张大了嘴。“你们该不会吵架了吧？所以今天你做什么都心不在焉的。”

“啊……是、是呢。”景子含混着承认了，她总不能说我曾经的同学和战友是个叫高杉晋助的过激浪人，打算在祭典上取将军人头，我正苦恼着应该协助还是阻止，亦或是袖手旁观。

“那景子跟我一起出席吧！”胜由利右拳往左手掌心一击。“有景子在我身边，那些男人肯定只会围着你转，我能省掉好多麻烦！”

“但是我只是一般民众而已，那可是将军出席的场合，这样也行吗？”

“我是幕府海空军总督的女儿，我愿意带谁去就带谁去，他们绝对不敢不让你进的。”胜由利豪气地一插腰，随后又凑前轻声说：“况且将军又有什么了不起的，不过是天道众和定定选出来的傀儡罢了，啧，也是可怜。”她眨了眨眼，露出那种“咱俩想的一样”的促狭笑容。

景子微微惊讶之后也慢慢笑了起来。她虽然将攘夷志士的身份隐瞒地极好，却没有掩盖自己对于天人的厌恶态度，终于也试探出了胜由利的观点。

“那我就放心了，谢谢店长，我一定准时到达。”既然高杉想对将军动手，那么以他的行事风格，跟在将军身边的幕臣及其家属说不定也会被殃及。就为了胜由利刚刚那句话，景子也要保护她。

“从现在起叫我由利！”

夜幕降临，星星点点的灯火亮了起来。

由利看到景子，绕着她转了一圈夸她好看，弄得景子有点不好意思。她穿了一身印染大朵红色椿花的纯白浴衣，腰封亦是热烈的大红，发上垂下红粉相间的简单花穗装饰。自然是不能跟官家小姐剪裁布料皆是上好的浴衣相比，但却有一种纯净不过分修饰的趣味。

地面上，江户的普通民众在咚咚的鼓声中欣赏着祭典表演；高楼里，将军位于最前面的上位，后面一众臣子陪同观看。景子在一屋子的人中显得非常特别，很多人在毫不顾忌地打量着她。“你如果想气气你的男朋友，待会跟他们说上一阵子话也没什么。”由利悄声说，“你今晚的妆容很精致，是有这个意思吧？”

景子化妆的时候桂小太郎就在一边看着，把每一样东西都问了个清楚，还十分有探究精神地开始动手实践。桂拿眼线笔的手跟他握剑的手一样，稳稳当当，绝不拖泥带水，在景子的眼角勾勒出上扬的精致弧度，是实打实天赋型选手。

初到江户的时候景子买了一整套化妆品，包括一个色号齐全的唇膏套盒。景子选了一个樱桃红的上嘴，抿了唇后看着镜子里一眨不眨注视着她涂唇膏的桂小太郎，突然涌起一阵恶趣味：“你要不要也挑一个色试试？”

桂小太郎沉吟几秒钟，抓起一只最深的牛血色就往嘴唇上抹。景子目瞪口呆，但也不得不承认……桂小太郎涂着很好看。

“如果不是会毁掉妆容，我真想现在吻你。”景子感叹。

想起几小时前的事让景子嘴角勾起甜蜜的笑意。就在此时，变故陡然发生：本该表演烟火节目的机器人突然将炮筒对准了这栋楼，浓烟四起，耳朵里充斥着人们的尖叫声，达官贵人疯狂推挤着彼此，都想要快点逃出去。

将军的护卫们毫不客气地撞开臣子们，护送着将军先离开，加剧了现场的混乱，似乎有人已经摔倒，引起了踩踏。

景子坚定地拽住由利的手，踢掉脚上不方便行走的高木屐，奋力走到墙壁边，死死扒住窗沿。由利惊魂未定，贴着墙壁大口喘息着。

这样子免于摔倒，但是也阻碍了逃生的机会，景子焦虑着思考下一步。

她的肩上被人从后面一拍。“景子，把窗户打开。”

居然是桂小太郎，本应该在集市上观望形势的桂小太郎。他扮成女仆，头发扎了起来，仍然抹着牛血色口红，略微有些可笑，面上却是一片沉着冷静。景子按他说的做了，由利则是难以置信地看着桂。

他们抓住伊丽莎白半空递下的绳索，被安全地放到了地面。而祭典的舞台上，机器人也没有再发动第二次攻击，有个他们熟悉的银发武士阻止了这一切。

人群在烟雾起来的时候四散逃走了，喧嚣声渐渐小下去，只余夏日的声声蝉鸣。

“你……你果然是那个攘夷志士，桂小太郎。”平复下来的由利神色复杂。“难怪之前会觉得眼熟……”

“不是桂，是江桂子。”

“为什么要救我？我是幕臣的女儿，是你们应该痛恨的人。”由利没被桂小太郎带跑，执着地追问。

“没有了你的餐厅，江户的歌舞伎町会少掉很多乐趣吧，我也不能享受接景子下班的时光了。”桂小太郎随意地解开发髻，如瀑黑发散落回原来的样子。

由利怔了怔，随即被逗乐了。她转向景子：“这下你和桂之间的别扭不会再闹下去了吧？明天工作时可不准心不在焉了。”

她没让景子有接话的机会：“我要去看看我老爹有没有受伤。就这样再见吧！”挥着手跑远了。

由于景子的木屐被她自己踢掉了，桂小太郎背着光脚的她穿过冷清无人的祭典摊位。景子的花穗发饰随着桂小太郎的走动而轻轻摇晃着。

“这样子好像电视剧里的场景哦。”靠在桂温暖的脊背上，景子的欢喜从心里面一点一点溢上来，“夏日祭典上女主角的木屐坏了，她喜欢的男孩背着她走回去。人群都散去了，只有他们两个人在夏夜的星空之下。”

“是什么电视剧，我最近都跟不上你的话题了。”

“没必要看的，我们的生活可比电视剧精彩多了。再说了，攘夷志士应该每天严格要求自己积极上进，这是你说的哟！”景子的脸颊蹭了蹭桂肩头的布料，“不过我们最近真的也没做什么攘夷志士该做的事。”

“我只知道高杉那样只想毁灭一切不是该做的事。武士应当为想保护的东西而挥刀，他却没有什么想守护的了。”

景子环顾四周无人的摊位，若是没有袭击，这里应该是一片灯光、火炬和欢声笑语的。只有角落里一个章鱼小丸子的铺上还有一个中年人坐着。

桂小太郎买下了剩下的几个小丸子，中年人疲惫的脸上焕发了些神采。“本想着祭典热闹能多赚几个钱的，结果居然这个样子……有什么好闹的嘛，能好好活着不就不错了吗？谁坐那个位子跟我们这些平民百姓有什么关系。”他嘟嘟囔囔着，收拾起了摊位。

“攘夷志士还真是个不讨人喜欢的职业，我想开拓个嘻哈歌手的副业了。”找了个长椅坐下，桂嚼着小丸子含混着说。

“在江户待的越是久，原来的那些计划就越是难以开展啊。”景子把双脚搁到桂的大腿上，轻轻敲了敲。“炸不了中枢塔，将军也不可能杀掉。普通民众只想要安宁，在黑夜里隐忍着生活。我们这群想要江户黎明的，才是给他们添麻烦的。”

静默了一会儿，桂小太郎开口说：“但是我们都知道如果黎明不到来，普通人的生活就跟肥皂泡一样，轻易一戳就会破碎。”

他们也曾是松下村塾里天真地觉得老师永远都会给予他们庇护的孩子啊。

景子呼了一口气，决定换个话题：“由利说我穿这身浴衣很漂亮呢。如果你穿着你平时的蓝色和服，我们走在一起一定很美。”景子想象着，热烈的红，纯净的白，与雅致的蓝，沉静的灰。

“对啊，那些男人都在看你，幸好你没有看他们。”桂小太郎的手抚上她的小腿肚，温柔地揉捏着。

“吃醋了吗？”景子愉悦地笑起来。

“不是吃醋，是愤怒。如果他们看你的眼神是男人追求女人的眼神，我会为你受欢迎而感到骄傲。但是他们看你就像看一块端上来的美味蛋糕。”

桂小太郎观察人心着实敏锐。“我也觉得那些目光让我很不舒服，感到自己被轻贱了。”景子垂下眼，纤长的睫毛在路灯灯光下投出一片阴影，桂小太郎定定地看着她。

“景子，你现在不用担心妆容花掉了吧？”

柔软、绵长又热烈的吻，带着珍视和爱意，是夏日祭典结束最完美的方式。彼此的唇膏有着香甜的巧克力气息，蹭出了唇线边际。

最终，他们决定不再像高杉那样采取过激的方式；但又要继续坚持攘夷，究竟要怎么做，景子还没有想好。桂小太郎则是说：“松阳老师讲过，武士不就是烦恼着迷茫着，在迷茫中找到自己要做的事情，成为自己所想的人吗？”

真不愧是松下村塾第一的青年才俊。

景子知道了平贺源外的事情后，联系了伊藤，让他以旧鬼兵队幸存者的身份去跟源外见一面。伊藤应当是和源外讲了很多三郎在军中的事情，拼凑出那个年轻的机械天才生命的最后一段时光。在讲述中伊藤也向源外表达了自己作为幸存者的愧怍。这是跟高杉向源外传递的完全不一样的情感；在这样共同的怀念中，源外能够得到活下去的希望。

桂小太郎告诉景子，源外现在伪装起来给小孩们做小机械玩，“脸上的表情很好。”但是高杉还是那副样子，心里除了复仇再没有别的了。

从那之后，景子和又子偶尔的联络就完全断掉了，再也没有收到过鬼兵队的任何消息。


	29. 日记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些不被公之于世的日记片段。

江户国立国会图书馆藏 木户景子日记 第一卷

未对公众开放部分

xxxx年9月1日

今天是我开始写日记的第一天。很遗憾，要记的第一件事并不愉快。

桂小太郎打电话跟我讲他要被迫在人妖店打工了。原因是在面店里由于上荞麦面的顺序起了争执，一气之下称呼人妖为“怪物”。

我听完他激动又冗长的叙述后，只说了一句话：“你活该。”

挂了电话后我越想越生气了；我可是很少对桂生真正的气的。人妖只是打扮成女人的男人而已，伊丽莎白不也是个跨性别者吗？我一直以为桂小太郎在这方面的观点很正确，没想到气头上暴露了他内心的真实想法。居然能说出怪物两个字！

我们的攘夷组织一向自居LGBT友好社区，干部们完全不用隐藏自己的性取向。而党首居然私底下是这样的想法？

我有点难过，已经和桂小太郎认识这么多年了，自以为已经完全了解他，没想到给我来了致命一击。也许这就是杂志上说的恋爱热情褪去后的怀疑阶段吧。

希望那个人妖店店长能好好给他上一课，我是真心的。

还有，桂小太郎说店长有些眼熟；能一拳把桂小太郎打飞，我们又见过的人物，到底是谁呢？

xxxx年9月2日

桂小太郎吃住都在人妖店，所以我一下子拥有了大量的个人时间。正好店里的同事们一直说要一起聚餐一次，晚上我们就一块去了烧鸟店。

在吃烤鸡肉串的时候，桂小太郎发来一张他的女装嘟嘴自拍，头发梳到一侧，化了粉紫色的眼影和口红。总之，女子力爆满。

在我反应过来之前，我已经把照片设成了手机背景。

一定是这家啤酒太好喝让我喝多了的错。

接着我拍了下我们这桌的美食和啤酒发给桂小太郎；他回了一连串的流泪猫猫头表情，每个猫都不重样；说人妖店的饭特别难吃。

这个时候同事问我为什么对着手机傻笑，然后他们就看到了我刚设的手机背景，一开始是问那个美女是谁，接着她们意识到那是我男朋友。

有个女孩就讲起上回她想让她男朋友女装拍照，男友坚决不肯，认为那是娘娘腔才做的事，有损自己男子气概；然后餐桌上便开始了对所谓的“男子气概”的疯狂嘲笑。由利说高官家公子多的是这样的臭毛病，她连看他们一眼都觉得厌烦。

听完之后我觉得也许我昨天不该那么生气，桂小太郎只是愤怒之下找了个词攻击人，他跟那些歧视者完全不一样。

……

xxxx年9月5日

我开始觉得有点无聊了。想去看昼颜的电影却约不到人，只好自己租了电视剧录像带回家，一边看一边想着他一定会喜欢的。

……

xxxx年9月7日

今天下班后我忍不住朝反方向走去，朝歌舞伎町街道深处的那家人妖店。

我到那里的时候，正好看到一个浑身肌肉发达、只穿着一条兜裆布却化着浓妆、梳着女式发髻的魁梧男子，肩上扛着一个小男孩走进店铺。

进店询问之后，知道这个男人就是店长。我在与他说话的时候，一些回忆渐渐浮上了心头，是曾经的战争时期……

西乡特盛应当也认出了我。他说：“你是来找桂小太郎的吧？他在我这里当了几天的假发子，干的糟透了，我已经解雇他了。”

我向西乡道了歉。他表示没有关系，桂小太郎以后肯定不会再叫人怪物了。然后他又带着点怀念说：“你这样让我想起我的阿糸。曾经我在乡里闯出祸来，她也是这样代我向别人低头道歉。”

当时我正处在一种和故人意外相逢的百感交集之中，便顺着他的话头问西乡夫人现在如何。

西乡回答我：“阿糸已经故去四年了，现在我是这孩子的老妈。”他没有再答理惊在原地的我，吩咐店里的人送客。

我在把桂和银时，哦不，假发子和卷子从土里拔出来之前给他们拍了好多照片，期间由于笑得太厉害差点把手机摔在地上。银时很愤怒，不单单是因为我留影了他的女装，还因为他特别担心在我拍照的时候，旁边那只凶恶外星生物会从昏迷中醒过来。

至于边上同样埋在土里的两个天人——外星生物就是他们带到地球的，我们默契地无视了他们的呼叫。自己惹出的麻烦要自己扛，这是如同万有引力定律一样的，不管在宇宙哪个角落都适用的真理。

xxxx年9月8日

现在时间已经过了零点，所以我重新开了一天的日记。

得知西乡糸已经去世之后，我陷入了攘夷战争的回忆。当时我为了拉拢萨摩参战去见了这个温柔而坚强的女子，劝说她去说服自己的丈夫重新踏上战场。当时同盟达成时我们是那么高兴，谁能想到如今的结局是这么的惨淡。

万千思绪中睡去，我又梦到了曾经。我梦见暗沉的天际，滚滚的炮火；我梦见桂小太郎浑身是血地躺在残破的旧草席上；梦见若菜额头中弹死在我的眼前；甚至还梦见了平贺三郎的人头被示众在河边，尽管我从未见过这个画面。

桂小太郎把我摇醒的时候我正在剧烈地啜泣着。他把我额头汗湿的头发撩开，让我们的前额贴在一起。

他的眼神也很悲伤，我知道桂也想起了那段岁月。我们竭力不去想起却会在某个时刻突然缠上来的梦魇。战争刚结束的时候，我们在长州料理残局，经常半夜两个人都突然地惊醒，然后抱在一起哭泣。哭累了入睡，第二天继续处理事务，我们没有沉溺于悲痛的资格。

我想起歌舞伎町街坊们常说万事屋的老板总是一个人喝到酩酊大醉，问他有什么苦恼却只说Jump没买到。高杉晋助变得烟不离手，仅剩的一只右眼里全是疯狂。

大家都很痛苦，只是用不同的方式表达。

桂小太郎走到厨房拿了两罐啤酒，开好后递给我。喝完之后我让桂小太郎先睡，我要写点东西发泄一下，他表示要等我。

不过现在，桂小太郎已经睁着眼睛睡着了，头歪向我这边，嘴角流下一丝口水。有点儿吓人，也有点儿好笑。

我也该睡了，一觉醒来，把这些事都暂时再忘记吧。

xxxx年9月9日

刚刚从万事屋回来，饿的要命。

本来桂小太郎说去银时家吃火锅去，我真是信了他的邪。他跟伊丽莎白敏捷地从窗户翻进去的时候我才明白过来我们根本就没被邀请，完全是来蹭吃的！！

楼下酒吧的老板娘和服务员起码是带着些食材来的啊！

然后对着那一锅本来就不是很多的火锅，展开了一场看不见的战争。

机智如我，早就看出锅里的肉根本不是牛肉，早早抱起双臂退出了这场险恶的斗争。

但是我没想到桂小太郎居然真的不知道牛肉是什么味道的。

最近接二连三发生的事情真的让我开始自我怀疑，“分居”之后，我是不是对他的关心变少了。

以前因为萩在海边，所以我们吃鱼吃的多，肉类很少，还真的没有接触过牛肉；战争期间也吃不上什么好的，说起来我一直觉得桂小太郎本可以再长高点。但是到了江户后，我白天端盘子端够了，回公寓后叫上一份品其家的牛丼饭外卖是常有的事。

我一直想当然地以为桂小太郎吃的也跟我差不多。

我的愧疚要爆炸了！所以我刚刚去油管上搜索了在家自制火锅的教程，准备用明天的假期好好准备一顿大餐。

顺便说一句，我想做的是中华火锅，不是寿喜锅。

xxxx年9月10日

我做的火锅味道绝赞！一次成功，不愧是我。

当然啦大半功劳还是要归于中华超市的底料包。

昨天我发了line说要做火锅，井下回复我说他最近正在做神户牛肉进口到江户的中间商，于是我用批发价买了好多肥牛，一小半今天吃，剩下的冻进冰箱。

攘夷组织真是很久不搞事情了，干部专注做生意赚钱赚的风生水起。

选底料的时候我可能低估了辣度。桂小太郎一边往嘴里塞牛肉，一边看着电视上放的《昼颜》电视剧的大结局，泪流满面，不知道是被火锅辣的还是被情节感动的。

xxxx年9月11日

桂小太郎正在卫生间里哀嚎。我想眼泪还是被辣出来的吧。

xxxx年9月12日

今天和桂小太郎去看了《昼颜》的电影版。他哭的扶墙都快站不稳了，我一边稳住他一边给他顺背。别的情侣都是女孩在哭，男孩手足无措地安慰。我看到他们瞟过来的眼神，那里面居然是羡慕。

吃火锅时的眼泪也有感动的成分，鉴定完毕。

背景绍介：由于在“阿尔塔纳战争”中，江户作为主战场之一，地面建筑物受到了严重的损毁，许多珍贵的资料都已遗失，是史学界的大憾。

感到有责任为这个时代留下一点证明，时任新政府外务卿的木户景子女士整理并捐献了自己的日记。但由于部分日记内容私密，公众是无法读到的，必须等到保护期结束的那一天。

上面的文字就是日记中私密的那一部分。


	30. 故人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在江户的居酒屋里，每个夜晚都有无数人在哭泣

清早，桂小太郎的意识从沉沉的睡眠深海中上浮到表面。窗帘映着大盛的天光。

她应该也迷迷糊糊地醒了，喉咙里发出嗯哼声，主动凑近，双手搂上他的肩背，柔软的身体斜斜地依靠上来。

他们在一张床上熟睡时是不抱在一起的，两个人都是一晚上换好几次睡姿的类型，在床上翻来扭去，肆意自在。

她的脚在反复磨蹭着桂的小腿。这是她新近养成的习惯。为了扮女装，桂小太郎本着武士一丝不苟的精神刮干净了腿毛；刮了几次后成了习惯。景子没有明说过，但是她的动作表示：她很喜欢。蹭啊蹭，留恋这光滑清爽的触感。

留恋的还有温暖。为什么她的双脚到了清晨总是变得微凉呢？像是特意来试图平息他的欲火。

桂小太郎去咬她的耳垂，又小又软，肉感十足，反复用舌头弯曲拨弄。景子忍俊不禁，终于抬起一丝眼皮，朦胧着发问：“你弄够了没有啊？”

她去摸摸耳朵：“全湿了，好怪。”

如果在透薄的纱布上打翻一杯水，你无法阻止水迹迅速蔓延开来，浸透了布料。

无需言语，桂小太郎推动着景子的身体，她乖巧地背过去侧躺着。桂小太郎用一根纤长的手指仔细划过她的脊柱，按过每一块骨骼，是如此地精巧、美丽。

骨骼消失在末尾，轻轻拍一下饱满的臀，然后向前伸到两腿中间，果然一片濡湿。她肩胛骨耸起，微微地颤动，是在笑啊。她总是这样，在做这种事的时候不知为何就被逗乐，有时甚至咯咯笑出声。

桂小太郎撑着手臂侧身半坐起来，显露出坚实但不夸张的肌肉，做了些准备。

垂坠的布就快要滴下水来了。

胸膛重新贴上她光滑的脊背。把她的左腿向上提起一点，用巧妙的角度送进去，然后再放下腿。

她的膝盖弯曲，双腿中央甜蜜又黏糊地含着，自然地侧躺，好像又有点不自然。

桂小太郎慢慢地带着两人摇晃。是躺在湖中的小舟，一阵阵湖心的水波不疾不徐地送着。

手应该放在哪里？是置于侧腰凹陷进去的地方，还是要按住颤动的雪峰呢？

她的呻吟总是短而急促，是带着点茫然的乞求。

可惜这个姿势，看不到她完整的表情。

那么，完整的身躯总要见得明白。

桂小太郎挥手掀去披在两人身上的棉被。景子意料不到；就算意料得到，也禁不住生理反应地打了个寒颤，一下子弓了脊背，绞紧了双腿。

桂小太郎被她逼入绝境，差点丢盔弃甲。

狂乱贵公子在战场上得到的评价是善打无功之战。就算己方处于不利的境地，他也能打出漂亮的收尾。战功常被人忽视，然而却是真正的战术高手。

他的双臂伸过她的下胁，搂着肩抱起来翻转，让她像是坐在他的身前。

“贴好了我，这样就不冷了。”桂在景子耳边说着极尽体贴的絮语。暴露在空气中的身躯，只有用后背紧紧贴住他的胸膛才能得到一点温度。相应地，下面也进去地更深。

湖上下起了急雨，小木舟在风浪中颠簸着。船上的物品跟着颠三倒四，撞在一起又被涌进来的水沾湿，好一片混乱不堪。

自然是含泪祈求着大风大浪快些结束的。

船在跃过一个不可思议的浪尖之后，天空打下最后一道惊雷，伴随一阵紧密的雨点。然后，风暴便迅捷地停止了，徒留湖面摇动。

景子倒在桂的怀里无力的喘息，额发沾了汗黏糊糊地贴在脸上。

桂小天郎仍然从后面环抱着她，看到她后肩处的细白伤疤，忍不住又低头亲吻上去，细细密密，缠缠绵绵。

景子终于止住了喘，桂小太郎松了一点手让她转过身来。带着红晕的玫瑰般的面颊，明亮又湿润的眼神，笑嘻嘻地凑过来，用自己的鼻尖去点他的。

“我想吃你做的金枪鱼饭团了。”她说。

“今天看上去精神不错哦，景子。”由利过来打招呼。“今天自己带了便当？”

景子炫耀地打开饭盒：“金枪鱼饭团，加了蛋黄酱，超好吃的哟，由利要不要来一个？”

“当然要了，不过我是来提醒你，你看见那里坐着的客人了吗——”

两个真选组队士和万事屋老板坐下来喊人点单；景子知道那两个黑制服分别是真选组副长和一番队队长。过去的侍应生似乎很疑惑，确认了好几遍点的内容。

她走过来的时候，嘴里嘀咕着：“每一碗都要挤一瓶蛋黄酱？有这么吃东西的吗？”

等她端着上面一层厚厚黄色流体的饭从后厨出来的时候，由利叫住她，换景子去送菜，这个姑娘如释重负般放下餐盘就走。

景子非常感激地对由利点了一点头；她只是耸了耸肩：“抱歉景子，我不能尝你的饭团了。看到这三碗玩意儿，今天一整天我都不想碰跟蛋黄酱相关的任何东西。”

银时跟冲田也在极尽所能地嘲笑着土方的独特味觉。瞥到土方大口扒着那碗看上去就很可怕的饭，景子不禁也感到了一股恶寒。

他们走后，景子给攘夷党发去了讯息，取消一切与炼狱关预备的行动，暂以潜伏观察为主。

如果真选组也搅和了进来，那么试探天道众的活不如悄悄地甩给他们。

其实土方和冲田也是知道天人对地球所做的恶的，他们并未心甘情愿地做幕府的打手，也是真心想要保护江户，景子对他们的印象稍微改观了一些。

然而，等她回去想要重新品尝桂小太郎亲手制作的爱心饭团时，看着与米饭和金枪鱼黏在一起的蛋黄酱，又忍不住想起那厚厚的盖饭，饭团吃到嘴里没有了以前的美味。

……果然真选组还是最讨厌的，攘夷志士应当与幕府走狗势不两立！

炼狱关被毁。今天就是警察厅长官松平和真选组局长近藤被天道众传唤的日子，关注他们的结局本该是今天的头等大事。

但是生活的发展就是不断超出你的预料。当桂和景子走到前面去走人行横道的时候，本来跟在他们身后的伊丽莎白晃晃悠悠地横穿马路，跨过护栏，被一辆超速的警用车撞地飞了起来。

“混蛋！”桂小太郎面目扭曲地怒吼，飞奔起来跳上了一辆货车去追那辆肇事汽车。

景子叫了救护车，带着伊丽莎白火急火燎地赶去了大江户病院。

浑身缠满白纱布的伊丽莎白暂时脱离了生命危险。景子坐在一边自责没有好好教他交通规则，一个护士推门进来查房了。

景子的视线与她交汇，她一下子从椅子上站起来，难以置信。

“……小稻？”她轻声说出这个久违的名字。

景子刚进松下村塾的时候，塾里唯二的两个女孩之一。她和桂小太郎互通心意的时候，躲在远处偷看的人中也有她。第二次攘夷战争开打之后，她和若菜都加入了医疗队。

若菜就死在景子的眼前。很多私塾同学都死于战争。但是小稻，她现在仍然好好地站在这里，四肢健全，实实在在。

护士忧伤又无奈地笑了：“景子，我现在的名字是美和。”

景子呆呆地看着她熟练地给伊丽莎白做着检查，想起来战时她就是最优秀的战场护士之一。

咣一声巨响，桂小太郎冲进病房大吼：“伊丽莎白！！！你怎么样了！！”

美和抬身看着他说：“桂先生，请在病房里保持安静。”

“啊，非常对不起。”桂小太郎道完歉也发现了：“等等，你是——”

美和没有管他，很平静地给景子讲了病人的种种注意事项。但是，当她走到病房门前，手放在门把手上，停止了脚步，转身说：“晚上一起去居酒屋办个小小的同学会如何？”

看着景子和桂点了头，她莞尔一笑：“我下班了就来找你们。”

美和走后，景子和桂小太郎对视，他叹息般说道：“这可真是奇遇啊。”

不知怎的，景子一下子就流下了泪。

他们三人都已经喝的东倒西歪了。清酒一盏盏地倒，虽然度数很浅，但是人想醉的时候怎样都能醉。

破旧的居酒屋，失意的大叔用粗嗓门大声抱怨着失业。借着嘈杂环境的掩护，彼此把下了战场后的境遇都说了个遍，直说到相遇的今天。

“今天我是真的对伤害伊丽莎白的人起了杀心，”桂喝酒上脸，面上一片红彤彤：“但是我看到车上有那个紫发女忍者，以前来过长州，跟景子关系蛮好的，哈！我就把炸弹的时间调长了一点，给他们点苦头吃就完了。”说完开始呵呵傻笑，一把用力搂过景子的肩。

“你看看你，醉成什么样子了，嗝！”景子打了个酒嗝，费劲从桂小太郎的手臂里钻出来。“然后咯，天道众就这样放过真选组了。地球人是死是活，全看他们看戏看得是否开心罢了。这群狂妄、自大、无耻的混蛋……”景子含混不清地骂着，眼皮渐渐要合上了。

“这样真的好吗？”美和用很低的声音说。桂小太郎举着酒瓶让她大声点。

“你们把一切都告诉我，这样真的好吗？”美和揉搓起了自己的面颊，仿佛是鼓起自己全部的勇气在说话。“战争结束之后我没有回萩，而是更名改姓留在了江户，进了大江户病院时不时还会接触到我们从前的敌人，给他们提供护理……我再也没有参加任何的战斗和抗争，给老师报仇根本就不敢想，我不值得你们把我当成老同学和同伴！”她抖动起来，像秋风中的枯叶。

“值得的啊。”景子突然摆脱了醉态，目光清明而专注地看着她。“我们松下村塾的同学，除了银时、高杉、桂和我，还有活下来的，还在安稳地生活着。我感觉我的罪过被赦免了一半。”

“如果是其他人，我当然不会把攘夷志士的事全部告诉她。”桂小太郎也放下了酒瓶，抱起双臂，显出正经样子：“但是你也是松阳老师出色的学生。为这社会贡献着独属于自己的一分力量，找到属于自己的道路，这不正是松阳老师对我们的期许吗？”

美和大哭起来，是憋了很久的哭泣的模样。

无所谓，在江户的居酒屋里，每个夜晚都有无数人在哭泣。


	31. 菖蒲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我听说菖蒲花的香气在雨中是最浓郁的。

汽车撞到墙上的巨响和轮胎的尖利摩擦声。稍后是炸弹爆炸的声音。

今天的歌舞伎町依然是那么平凡而热闹。

只是，景子收起餐盘向窗外瞥去的时候，看到穿着“暴走武士”羽织店服的黑长直美男子与他的白布罩子宠物在大街上飞快地奔跑，真选组的副长和一番队长在后面提刀追赶。

很显然桂小太郎拿不到他辛苦吆喝的工资了；这真是让景子深深感到了挣钱养家的压力。

过了一会儿。Battle Royal Host餐馆内。

“你们说银时失忆了？”景子不可思议。

“没错，刚刚去找桂先生想让银桑恢复些记忆，结果不幸被打到头又全部忘掉了。”新八眉眼下垂十分忧郁地说。

“打阿银头的人明明就是新吧唧你自己阿鲁。”神乐含着醋昆布。

景子一把揪过坂田银时的衣领：“银时啊，想起来了吗，你在这里赊账了108个巧克力芭菲啊！一百零八个啊！”

新八：“我竟分不清这到底是景子酱瞎编的还是发生的真事。”

银时的眼神无辜且迷茫：“巧克力芭菲，听起来是非常美妙的东西，我好像能想起来什么了！再给我来一份吧，景子小姐！”

“银桑——！！”远处传来娇俏又高亢的女声，景子及时松开了银时的衣领，施施然给美貌紫发眼镜女忍者让了路。维持女生间友谊的奥义：绝不能在她面前与她喜欢的男子有一丝丝的亲密接触，哪怕你只是在拎着他的衣领敲诈他的钱。

万事屋又把银时失忆的事情给小猿解释了一遍。景子一边做巧克力芭菲一边很新奇地从远处偷看，还是第一次看到小猿在银时面前的样子呢，真是特别的……与众不同。

并且小猿的眼镜由于太震惊而从鼻梁上滑了下来。景子端来的巧克力芭菲被她一把夺走：“啊，我点的纳豆来了吗？”

“混蛋，居然把我的芭菲跟纳豆那种臭烘烘的东西相提并论，你想怎样啊？”银时突然声音低沉，S的样子出来了。

小猿微微一愣，脸颊立刻爬满红晕：“这就是日常饮食上的调教吗，好害羞啊……来吧，阿银，请接受我爱的喂食，张开嘴，啊——”

“你把勺子戳到我鼻孔里了！好痛痛痛痛——”

新八觉得没法在这里让银时恢复记忆，想要带银时离开，小猿冷笑一声放出纳豆烟雾弹，抱着银时就逃走了。

勉强帮新八和神乐从黏糊糊的纳豆里脱身，景子望着一团糟的、看上去就非常难清理的餐桌，心累地要命。她交的都是一群什么朋友嘛！万事屋和小猿都得请她的客！

两年前。长州藩萩城。

猿飞菖蒲挨着芦苇丛坐在河边，面无表情地凝望着夕阳下飞舞的红蜻蜓。

景子悄悄走到她身后，隔了一段距离站停，两人的影子都被昏黄的光线拉的很长。

“来找我是改变主意想要灭口么？”小猿头也没回，口气淡漠。

景子不惊讶，紫发少女获得了御庭番众的免许皆传，不用视线也能感知到自己的行动。

“只是来道歉的，让你走了一趟长州的监狱。”景子试图表现得友善些：“你的忍术也并非不到家，只是能进出萩城的秘密道路早就已经被我和桂小太郎摸透了……”

早在一切变故发生之前，他们为了成年后的脱藩计划走遍了萩城周边。攘夷战争结束后，防备着幕府的报复，所有进出藩的道路关卡，不管是正式的还是秘密的，都受到严密的监视。

“也是啊，忍者学校教授的忍术里没有躲过红外摄像头的技巧。不是我不到家，只是这些东西根本无法抗衡天人的科技而已。”小猿转过头略带嘲讽地一笑：“他们选择开国还真是明智。”

她这会在用“他们”来代指幕府，大概是憋了一股气吧。猿飞菖蒲刚被关到监狱的当天晚上就试图越狱，桂小太郎躲闪着如雨的苦无喊出了御庭番众被解散的消息。景子记得那时半空中猿飞震惊到无以复加的面庞，放弃了忍术几乎是跌到了地上。

她自幼接受忍者训练，一生的目标就是为了保护将军、保护幕府施展自己的忍术。突然之间，这件事情化为乌有，霎时给往后的人生留下了巨大的空洞。

“啊呀，他来了呢。”小猿突然眉毛一扬，“莫非是怕我对你不利？”她戏谑般推了推眼镜，电光火石之间一只苦无轻擦着景子发梢击向后方。

桂小太郎也于瞬间拔刀，将苦无斩为两段。

“为什么还待在长州呢？”桂小太郎收刀，冷静地询问：“我们已经释放了你——御庭番众解散，你对我们已经构不成威胁了。”

“这是我的第一个任务，来长州打探情报。”静默片刻后，小猿说道。“虽然我对那个肥胖衰老的定定公没多少尊敬之情，全藏也说忍者跟武士完全不同，并没什么为主君出生入死的义务，但这第一个任务，我确实很认真地想要完美完成。所以，即使现在我的所作所为已经毫无意义，双脚也无法迈出离开的步伐。”

“那就完成它吧。”景子说。“不为了将军和幕府，为了你自己。我可以带你把萩全境都游览一遍。”

“景子，那你接下来的工作怎么办？”桂小太郎瞪大双眼。

“请桂先生能者多劳，帮我代理呗。”

“不行啊！今天刚到了一盘游戏卡带，我还想这几天打完的！”

小猿神情复杂难解地望着这两个人，情报中罪大恶极、负隅顽抗的攘夷志士们。她人生前十八年曾经坚信的东西在这短短的几天内崩塌得彻彻底底。

尽管没有说出口，景子非常敬佩小猿的坚强。她在短短几天内就重拾了精神，微笑着说她一身的忍术在江户必定能找到用处的，景子准备的安慰话都没有用上。

前几天，她们还是完全处于不同立场的敌人，现在却闲谈着在山间漫步，多么微妙的命运啊。

小猿脚尖一点，身姿优雅地飞越了一条小溪。景子虽然也不费力地跳了过去，但还是很羡慕小猿的身轻如燕。

于是接下来的这几天便成了小猿对她的忍术教学，方法奇奇怪怪，比如到成人店里买自己最喜欢的Porn不被人察觉。景子的身手变得更敏捷了，但她忍不住怀疑小猿的训练方法根本就是暗含了她整人的恶趣味，她其实是个若有若无的S属性哎！

最后一天了，她们坐在松树的枝丫上晃着双腿，话题滑向了彼此的生活，都小心地避开了关于原本立场的部分。剩下能聊的不多，小猿便发问：

“喜欢一个人到底是什么样的？”

她的灰色瞳孔清透又明亮，带着纯然的好奇和向往。除去顶级女忍者的身份，她也只是一个正值青春的女孩子。

“嗯……是很棒的感觉……”景子突然语塞，找不出话来形容。“只能说人根本预料不到爱上别人后的自己会是怎样的人吧。我小时候曾经以为自己会大胆地直接表达爱意，结果真正到来的时候还是桂先迈出一步呢。”

“说不定小猿有了喜欢的人会变得非常热情大胆！说不定还会变成M！”

小猿直接飞了个苦无过来，景子已经可以轻松躲避了。

现在。坂田银时失忆事件过去后。

景子收到了小猿的短信，答应在她工作的忍者咖啡厅请她喝下午茶。小猿因为突然又接到一个愿意做的单子，所以没再继续跟着银时，好在那家伙在新八和神乐的帮助下也顺利恢复了记忆，还捣毁了激进攘夷党蝮蛇的工厂。

“我是因为给景子酱添麻烦了所以才请你，为什么他会在这儿啊？”小猿手指指着双手抱在胸前一脸凛然，跟咖啡馆的轻浮气氛格格不入的桂小太郎。

“唉，其实呢，最近我们转变成稳健派了，桂他一下子没有什么事情可做，打打工又会被真选组追杀，行为和语言逐渐朝奇怪的方向转变了，比如最近总是登录武士留言板，追着一些发表日常烦恼的人刷切腹……”

“意思就是他心态崩了开始变脑残了。”小猿一颔首，眼镜片反光。

“呃，倒也不必这么直白。总之，小猿你也经历过这种突然丧失人生目标的事，能不能给他分享一点心理重建的经验呢？”景子向前俯身，十分诚恳地说。

“够了！”桂小太郎怒气冲冲地站起来，“我担负着救国救民的重任，怎么能浪费时间在这种事情上！”

“桂小太郎，”景子轻眯起眼睛，“你、给、我、坐、下。”

桂小太郎腿一软坐下了。“这家店的坐垫真是非同寻常地舒适啊！”

“非常抱歉，景子，我没办法帮你们。”小猿真挚地说。“因为我就连我的师兄都说服不了。御庭番解散后他迷失了方向，我劝他根本没有用，据说最近已经堕落到去给邪教当托了。明明服部家缺什么都不会缺钱，却要装得一副潦倒样子被黑心人捡起来……”

小猿伤感地灌了一大口咖啡：“其实他也只是想证明自己的价值而已。证明训练出的一身天才忍术，在这个被天人改造得光怪陆离的社会里，也能派的上用场。”

旧时代留下的旧人们，无不是如此。听说歌舞伎町多了个无业大叔，曾经还是幕府的出入境管理局局长，如今到处打着散工，迷茫地寻找着自己在社会中的位置。

像小猿这样很快振作，于夹缝中生存，用独特的方式贯行自己的道义守护江户的人，真是难得中的难得。这样的人景子只能再想到一个，坂田银时。

也许这才是猿飞菖蒲疯狂地爱上了坂田银时的原因。

“我听说菖蒲花在雨中的香气是最浓郁的。”景子微笑，“风雨飘摇的时代，正需要你这样行走在灰色地带的人。”

小猿报以会意的笑容，又指了指桂小太郎：“下次最好还是别带他来了，我的联络人很多都仍在幕府，可不是什么对攘夷志士友好的大善人。”

话虽这么说，大家都在江户混，抬头不见低头见。尤其是在桂小太郎拿着水果宾治去跟网友面基，结果发现对方是近藤之后，景子对于六度分离理论有了全新的认知。

“你其实是故意在论坛上蹲守的吧？”景子倚在冰箱上问他。

“一半一半。”桂小太郎捞起一片橙肉，举着送到景子嘴边。

知道她不吃的话桂小太郎就会一直举着，景子无可奈何地咬下了果肉。

水果宾治真的很好吃啊，尤其是桂小太郎喂食的。


	32. 驾校

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 也许把自己的精神压力转加给教练是通过驾考的最快捷径。

“你想吃点夜宵吗？”景子打开冰箱在里头翻找，边问桂小太郎。

桂小太郎正把明黄色的忍者服从身上扯下来，露出线条流畅的背脊。“只要不是咖喱，别的什么都行。”语气里有一丝丝疲惫。

“你白天已经把我储存的咖喱全都拿走了。”景子拿出剩饭和鸡蛋，冲他耸耸肩。“武士和忍者初次交锋是不是挺艰难的？”

“服部全藏的立场很有趣。上回猿飞说他丧失了生活的方向？看上去他重新平衡得相当不错。”桂小太郎换上了伊丽莎白印花的棉质家居服，那是之前景子定做的一大堆伊丽莎白图案物品中的一件，其他的还有海盗眼罩、牙刷杯、靠垫……他又接着说：“奉行所里的伊丽莎白是假的，我想起来前两天因为抢荞麦面跟伊丽莎白吵了一架。银时说，那伊丽莎白根本就是离家出走，差点要动手打人；我说，你敢动手下次你去吃芭菲的时候景子绝对会往里头加泻药！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈银时一副气疯了的表情真是有趣啊！不过明天还是要去好好寻找伊丽莎白的。”

“哦，关于这个，”景子把打散的蛋液倒进锅里，“我今天找到伊丽了。”桂小太郎的眼神倏而明亮起来，景子赶紧加了一句：“你最好先别去找他，我说真的，相信我，宠物有些事主人最好还是不知道的好。”

桂小太郎认真思考了一会。“就像男朋友的手机短信最好还是眼不见为净？”

“没错——等一下你为什么会用这个比喻？不解释清楚蛋炒饭没有你的份！”

“既然如此，虽然会伤你的心，我还是不得不将短信内容都告诉你了。”桂小太郎掏出手机解锁，做作又用力地清了清嗓子开始大声朗读：“Hardbank提醒您，您的话费余额已不足xx元……”

好多好多运营商发来的短信啊，充值之后没过多久就又快欠费了。

情感杂志说的没错，没有一个女孩子能从男朋友的手机里活着出来。

桂小太郎到底为什么能把话费用的这么快？？

“因为没有有效身份证件所以没法办便宜的长期套餐。然而攘夷事业需要大量的信息推广……”桂小太郎一边大口扒着蛋炒饭一边十分无辜地解释。

景子心好痛，如果知道桂小太郎打电话发短信都要花那么多钱，她是绝对不会跟他讲那么久话，发那么多信息的。

“周末你跟我去学车吧，驾照也算有效证件的。”景子有气无力。

大江户自动车教习所内，景子顺顺当当开了一圈下来，教练赞叹道：“相当熟练啊，木户小姐！是之前就学过吗？”

景子报以礼貌微笑肯定了他的猜测。攘夷战争结束后她用第一批进口的汽车学习了驾驶，四年间总是开车在山口和萩城之间往返。

新修的公路，空荡荡的没有一辆车，道旁矗立着一排整齐的松树，飞快地向后掠去，变成一墙模糊的绿影。

景子慢慢地加着油门，速度指针逐渐地升高。坐在左边副驾驶上的桂小太郎一直保持着僵直的姿势，冷汗直往下淌：“慢点，慢点！万一突然从旁边窜出一只鹿来怎么办！万一有只鸟受伤了掉到地上然后被碾过去彻底失去生命怎么办！”

景子按了按钮把车窗放下来。呼呼的风灌满了整个车厢，桂小太郎的黑发被吹得糊了满脸：“景子，为什么要开窗——”

“让你的脑子清醒一点。”

教练告诉景子她可以预约一个时间来进行场地内考试了，通过之后再进行实际上路练习。“接下来我要去那边指导其他学员，有兴趣也可以跟着来看看别人怎么开的。”

景子冲桂小太郎眨眨眼开门坐到后座。桂正双手死死握着方向盘，没被伊丽莎白眼罩遮住的那只眼睛回了她一个很不成功的wink，由于做的太失败，看上去倒像是紧张的面部抽搐。

教练又去领了一个新学员来，车门一开探进一个毛茸茸的银发脑袋。

“你好，我是宇宙船长桂——”

稀里哗啦车窗碎了，宇宙船长飞出去搁浅了。

“你好啊，银时，”景子保持着亲切动人的笑容从后座探身向前：“你可以指定要什么牌子的泻药了。”

桂小太郎上车的操作非常标准，放手刹，换前进挡，松刹车起步，踩油门。

然后他就一直踩着油门不松了，整个人向前几乎贴在方向盘上，仿佛要用自己身体前倾来带动车子的前进。

“减速啊桂小太郎！！刹车，刹车！！”景子本能地抓住前座靠背以避免在车内被甩来甩去。

“我坐在你边上看你开车那么多次了，这是正确的速度。”

“那是在公路上不是在教习所！在直道不是弯道！教练不是说要抱着也许会的态度随机应变驾驶吗!”

“也许我会紧张也说不定……也许攘夷志士在车上放了速度低于50公里就会爆炸的炸弹也说不定！”

“也许我安排了速度超过60公里就对车子进行瞄准的火箭炮也说不定啊！！”

桂小太郎前后左右转头向车窗外看：“火箭炮在哪里？”

车子面对草坪上的S弯，直直地碾了过去。

有个年迈的男人，他的儿子死了，女儿也刚刚出嫁了，家里陪着他的唯有年轻美貌的儿媳京子,无论别人怎么劝说，都不肯改嫁，坚持要照顾父亲。也许有这样的一窝老鼠，生活在S道的拐弯处……

坂田银时一脚刹车，驾校教练泪流满面，木户景子一身鸡皮疙瘩。每当桂小太郎饱含深情地念出京子（kyoko）这个发音跟景子（keiko）非常相似的名字，她都要抖上一抖，尴尬得脚趾绷紧。

教练哭的太厉害，桂小太郎有点汗地回头看着他，对于自己瞎编的故事把人感动成这样有点无措。景子在后座注视着，隐隐感到桂小太郎会立刻利用教练这超出预计的反应。

桂坚称自己听到了电车经过的声音，跑下车抱着路障开始投入地演戏，一人变换声线分饰两角。

银时移到驾驶位上，一脚油门踩着车子飞了过去。“坂田先生，木户小姐，也许不要搞什么‘也许会’的驾驶会比较好。”教练泪痕干了，面无表情。

景子下了车走到抱着路障的桂小太郎旁边蹲下，情真意切地说：“您好，我是事故调查员，京子小姐和老先生已经断气了，请节哀。不过您比较需要担心的是您让教练放弃了教学方法的同时也放弃了您。”

教练放弃了“也许会”的教学方式，银时和景子的场内考试通过得很顺利。

景子的上路练习遇到了一点小困难，不过最后还是拿到了驾照。

所以最后仍然是景子在右驾驶位开车，桂小太郎轻松地坐在左边副驾驶。租来的低调黑色丰田开在去音像店的路上。

“啊，有车真是方便呢！不愧是景子，这么快就通过了考试——”

“傻逼啊换道不打转向灯！”景子突然一脚刹车，怒骂随之出口。

“女孩子怎么可以把这么粗俗的词挂在嘴边！”

“弯道超车的我x你妈！嫌我开的慢飞过去啊！”

“女孩子不可以把x这种字眼说出口……”

“小摩托东窜西窜的是赶着去投胎吗！”

桂小太郎摇下了车窗，对着小摩托上的人怒目而视：“如果江户市民都像你一样不守规则的话，我们的城市和国家能有什么未来！给我适可而止啊混蛋！”

小摩托司机茫然地目送着汽车远去：“有种读小学校的时候因为欺负同桌女生被教导主任批评的感觉……”

车停在红灯前，景子挂了空挡拉上手刹。

“景子，你说的上路练习的小困难就是这个吗？”

“是的，教练一开始说这样去考试是通不过的，后来又说也许把对路况的不满大声骂出来是个舒缓情绪的好方法。”

“也许把自己的精神压力转加给教练是通过驾考的最快捷径。”


	33. 孩子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只有我，把你桂小太郎看做是生命中最重要的人，再也没有——再也没有别人会这样了。

“喂喂，听说了吗，万事屋楼下昨晚突然被人放了个银发孩子，长得跟老板阿银很像呢！”

“这在歌舞伎町都是稀罕事吧，突然冒出来一个私生子什么的。万事屋老板长相很帅气，所以女人才愿意把孩子生下来！”

一大早餐厅的同事们就在热烈地讨论着八卦。在歌舞伎町这种地方，小道消息的传播速度简直比阿姆斯特朗炮的发射速度还快，更何况是万事屋老板突然有了个私生子这种新闻。

景子不太敢信，她记得当年松阳老师开卫生保健课，一向在教室最后面打瞌睡的银时挺直了背听得认真的不得了，让松阳在讲完各种安全措施后笑眯眯地表扬了银时，引起全班的笑声。

景子提出了这个孩子是怎么来的问题。同事们经过一圈讨论后，得出的结论是银时可能去了吉原，在那种氛围下一时不慎导致了今天的后果。

至于吉原的游女怎么能够生下孩子，又怎么能把孩子放在万事屋楼下，女孩子们也含糊其辞说不出个所以然。她们都是普通清白人家的女儿，位于江户郊区地下的吉原对于她们来说仅仅是一个渺远的传言，那里的生活跟她们永远也搭不上边。

“我听我的姑母说过，几年前曾经有一个游女带着一个婴儿逃出来，婴儿送人抚养了，那个游女则是被夜王凤仙抓了回去。”一个女孩神秘地压低声音说话，话语间有种显摆自己知道的比别人多的意味。

八卦突然涉及了天人，她们咕哝着“真是可怕啊”自觉结束了谈话，四散开去工作了。

景子对吉原知道的也并不比她们多。她小时候曾经差点被继父卖掉，明面上是给艺伎馆，实际上会被转卖到江户吉原。也许是因为与厄运的擦肩而过，景子潜意识里一直避开这个地方。

现在也是如此，景子想着攘夷党尚未完全掌握江户市区的情报，要发展到吉原去还是为时尚早。她将吉原列在脑海中待办事项的最末端，最上端则是换班后要去看看银时的“私生子”。

景子还没走到万事屋，就迎面遇上一大群东张西望奔跑的带剑浪士，他们在街上激起了一大片尘土。她退到一旁，正是和尚装束的桂小太郎坐在地上乞讨的地方。

桂小太郎对着面前空空的橘子罐头说：“喂，走掉了。”景子凑过去细看，确实只是个空无一物的普通罐子。桂小太郎居然坐在这里一上午都毫无收获，根本就是因为歌舞伎町的人全都认识他这个通缉犯啊！

“下午好景子。你也来帮我一起喊：他们已经走了啊！！”

银时带着小孩愤怒地从后面的木板翻了过来：“怎么可能藏在那种地方！”

情况大概是什么样子，景子猜出来了。生平第一次带着脆弱的小孩面对追击的敌人，身经百战的白夜叉也会慌张。但是桂中途来这么搞笑的一出，令银时的紧张感立刻烟消云散。

景子好奇地过去看银色卷发的小孩，耸拉着眼皮，小脸粉嘟嘟，不哭也不闹，是个天使一般的婴儿。在桂告诉银时关于桥田屋的情报的时候，她的目光一直黏在堪七郎的面庞上。

桂小太郎把婴儿从银时手中抱过来，上下颠了颠：“婴儿的工作就是哭，你怠忽职守哈哈哈哈！”堪七郎不满地撅起了小嘴。

“不哭不是很好嘛？不哭的小孩是世界上最乖的宝宝，对不对，堪七郎？”景子小心翼翼地去捏他的小手，非常非常柔软。堪七郎歪头对她笑了一下，景子兴奋地靠在桂的肩上：“天啊他真聪明！”

“喂——！搞得跟初次和孩子见面的新手父母一样是怎么回事！”银时在一旁抓狂，上来抱走了孩子。堪七郎回到银时的怀抱，显得自在了许多，兴奋地挥舞着手脚。

帮银时去便利店买了纸尿裤，看着两个银色天然卷走远的背影，景子说：“其实银时已经是这个孩子的父亲了呢。”

桂小太郎回答：“但是他一定不会一直做这个父亲的。他会放手。”

景子忧伤地看了桂的侧颜片刻，拉住他虚虚环住自己肩膀的手。她知道桂的意思：银时是一个毫无未来计划、过一天算一天的男人，他怎么会允许这样的自己拥有做父亲的幸福呢。

孩子啊……

新消息，来自小猿：你说孩子？今天我差点以为阿银和志村妙有了孩子，那一刻真的有些伤心呢。你问我想不想有自己的孩子？当然是要和阿银一起生啦！不过……阿银还是第一位的，如果他不想要，我也不想。我自己的父母没给我多少养育下一代的经验，而且我和阿银一样，都是没有明天的人。

景子滑动着手机界面，又分别给由利还有美和发去了消息。

由利：我是独身主义者啦！从来不了解这方面的事情，只要小孩子不来烦我我就不会讨厌他们，哈哈！

美和：……景子你有读心术吗？我其实在战争的时候就对九坂玄瑞一见钟情了，看到他的五秒之内我已经想好了我们的婚礼布置和儿女长相。陷入恋爱……都会这样子的吧？请你不要告诉别人。最近在大江户病院里总和他一起工作，我感到很幸福。

景子安慰了一下小猿，感谢了由利的回复，劝美和加油拿下心上人。随后她把手机放回小包——丑丑的深绿色，买时尚杂志附赠的，很难看又舍不得丢掉。没人能给她她想要的答案，问更多人也没有意义。

桂小太郎端着两碗荞麦面向河边长凳上坐着的景子走过来了。“我们的线人说银时击败了冈田似藏，那个母亲也保住了自己孩子的抚养权。”

听完详细内容，景子说：“孩子真奇妙，是不是？紧密相连的血缘带来误解也带来理解。”

桂小太郎吞了一大口面，含糊着说：“能够养育孩子的人确实很幸福。”

景子反反复复用筷子挑着面，犹豫半晌：“桂，你对孩子怎么看？……我们之间……”

“让我来排个序吧，喜爱程度如下：人妻模式的景子，日常模式的景子，肉球，小孩子，荞麦面，美味棒。等一下，肉球和小孩子可能是并列的程度。”

“……我刚刚好像听到了了不得的话。”

“我很期盼看到和我血脉相连的生命，但是他和她不该诞生在这样的世界，不该由东躲西藏的我来担当做父亲的责任。只要我桂小太郎还在呼吸，绝不会让你和别人生孩子的。因此综合出的结论是，我们的孩子不会诞生在现在。至于江户的黎明到来之后他们会不会降生，就要看你的意见了。”

桂小太郎一下子把话讲的如此清楚，景子觉得舒心很多。“我同意你的看法，现在这时代，谁都不知道明天是会重复今日，还是会发生惊天动地的大变化。要说我的意见——我也很喜欢小孩子，但是还没有好好了解过生育和抚养。既然现在不可能，那就留到以后再决定吧。”

河边的草丛里，有星星点点的萤火虫在飞舞，光点的轨迹杂乱无章。景子不禁感叹：“转变为稳健派后一直都在见机行事，就跟虫子一样找不到事情的头绪。”

“并且也不知道下一秒的命运会怎样。”桂小太郎手指指向嬉笑着前往河岸捕捉萤火虫的孩子们，光点茫然地撞进了准备好的网。“趁着这个机会，和你说一下一直想说的事。景子，如果我死了——”

景子的手指甲一下子掐进了手心。“你不会，逃跑小太郎，狂乱贵公子，总是时刻留好后路……”

“我现在就是在留后路。”桂小太郎把她的手指头一个一个从掌心掰开，安慰般地揉捏着。“我还是很想让你为我悲伤一段时间的，六个月内你不许找别人。”

景子很想说句“你要是敢死我六小时内就找新人”，但是嗓子被堵住了发不出声音。

“这个人不能是攘夷党内的，否则我的灵魂会嫉妒疯掉，一遍遍想过去的蛛丝马迹。不能是真选组的。不能是忍者。不能是银时、高杉或者坂本。”

景子噗地笑出声，整个人抖动：“对不起啊，最后列出来这三个人也太恶搞了，你怎么想的。”

“与死者都有亲密人际关系的两个人在共同的缅怀中是很容易走到一起的。”桂小太郎严肃认真地说。景子知道他肯定搜索了不少东西。

“我早就跟天照大神还有八百万诸神道别过了，每天早上和早餐一样做好死的觉悟。”夜晚变得有点寒冷了，桂小太郎紧紧地揽住景子，喟叹着：“你找的人必须是我完全不认识，并且会让你快乐的。你必须永远爱我胜过爱他。你必须……想到你和别人在一起，真是让人难以忍受！”

景子感到自己的骨骼在桂小太郎的怀里要被挤碎了。她说：“那你也听听我给你的安排吧。”

“你知道我是为你而来的。只有我，把你桂小太郎看做是生命中最重要的人，再也没有——再也没有别人会这样了。我走了之后……”她实在被箍得发疼，挣动了一下。

“随便你怎样。我才懒得费心替你安排那么多呢，你自己看着办吧！”

桂小太郎松了手大笑起来，是他特有的得意猖狂的笑声，草丛里埋伏着的小狐狸都被他惊得一下子窜远了。景子舒展一下筋骨，气的在他腰上掐了一把，桂小太郎哎哟了一声止住了笑。

“景子，你还没有答应我。向我许诺，说你会那么做。”

景子提溜出那个难看的绿色女式小包。“那你要用这个，天天随身带着，不许丢。丢掉了我就拒绝遵守诺言。”

桂小太郎拿过去嫌弃地翻转了一下，他也是有审美的。不过最终总还是要答应的。

“你知道我不会让你死的。”景子注视着漆黑的河畔说道。“我必会用我的生命保护你。”

她抬头看向桂小太郎，缺乏光线的情况下他的瞳仁是纯粹的黑，此刻正带着水光轻轻颤动。“不必再说别的，”景子说，“我知道你会为我做一样的事。”

桂小太郎嘴唇凑近，极小幅度地开合，略微和景子的唇相触，产生奇妙的些微碰擦的触感，呢喃着：“我会。”

那时候景子没想到，那么快她就要印证这些誓言了。


	34. 红樱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “真有趣，我看不到你的灵魂。”

这是个月圆之夜，清辉洒遍大地。由于傍晚下过一场雨，空气湿润清新，阵阵清风宜人，夏季的虫子不慌不忙地发出鸣叫，在注重时令变化之美的江户人听来是极其悦耳的自然之声。

这样美的夏日夜晚，街上的行人却寥寥无几，且都行色匆忙。

景子坐在常来的关东煮小摊前，皱着眉头看时间。桂小太郎迟到了，并且他的GPS坐标迟迟不动，心里的不安越来越强烈。

手抚上腰间的松菊左行秀——试刀杀人犯的传言让景子开始在夜间佩刀出门。她和关东煮老爹匆匆交代了两句，便循着河边往那长桥去了。

景子一开始是快走，然后跑了起来：心里在想，也许桂小太郎只是遇到了一只特别可爱的野猫，多逗了几下。

经过了两个提灯的同心，他们一边拿十手敲着肩膀，一边对她喊小姑娘赶紧回家。

景子看着黑暗中十分刺眼的手机屏幕，代表她的绿点渐渐靠近了代表桂小太郎的那个。湿润的空气里，突然飘过来血的味道。

她抬头，那个人斩正弯腰把倒在地上的桂小太郎那一头长发拎起来，刀光一闪，齐齐斩断。

那一刀也斩断了景子全部的理智。她不知道自己是怎么奔到了桥上，是怎么迅疾地抽出了胁差，下一秒的意识就是震到酸麻的手腕死死把住刀柄和刀背，与盲眼人斩那鲜红诡异的刀相抗。

景子拼尽全力支撑着，两把刀在巨大的力量下都在颤动，发出金石之声。盲眼人斩突然怪异地笑了两声：“有趣，真是有趣……我看不到你的灵魂。”

“那种东西怎么可能被人看见！”景子从咬紧的牙缝蹦出这句话。

“啊呀，我是能看见的哦。虽然从小就目盲，然而因此其他感官都分外敏锐，我是能看到人身体里那各式各样的光芒的。你的却是跟盲人的世界一般空无一物哦。”

在他用那拖得长长的怪异腔调说话的时候，他的刀在发生着变化，景子感到施加过来的力量越来越难以承受了。

“没有灵魂的人，斩杀起来会分外无趣吧，呵呵呵……你的刀倒是不错，到现在一丝裂隙也没有，但终究只是一柄小小的胁差罢了，是敌不过我的红樱的！”

两人同时变换身形，景子动用学到的那点皮毛忍术向后弹跳，避开红樱的刀锋。

她勉强保住了性命，右小腿被划开了一个长口子，血流如注。

在试刀杀人狂狰狞着向她扑来之前，地上趴着的桂小太郎突然起身带过景子，抱住她翻滚着跌入桥下湍急的水流。

景子在冰凉的河水中浮沉的时候，似乎看到关东煮老爹带着很多提着灯笼的同心包围了这座桥，那个人斩敏捷地遁入了一个黑暗死角逃走了。

大江户病院白晃晃的灯光下，美和细致地给景子肿胀起来的手腕上药，腿上的伤口也先做了简单的处理。手术室里九坂在替桂小太郎缝合后背的伤口。

给景子缠好白纱布，美和静静地坐在景子身边，没有什么多余的安慰和刨根问底的询问。她在松下村塾的时候就是个安静沉稳的女孩子，到现在也是如此。

“九坂这些天一直跟你在一起么？”景子全身都没有力气，盯着天花板瘫坐着问。

美和的脸颊浮起柔和的红晕：“我们还没开始正式交往，但确实无论是工作时还是下班后都一直在一起。”

桂小太郎在把两人带入水中之后就彻底晕厥过去。景子艰难地拖着他浮水，幸好白天下过雨让河水暴涨，可以顺河漂到安全的地方。上岸后景子一时不知道该到哪里去，她心中的猜测让她不敢轻易联系手下人。最后决定先去美和的住所；美和现在并不是攘夷志士，却又是绝对可以信任的私塾同学，并且还能给他们疗伤。没想到一敲开门，美和后面还站着个有些尴尬的九坂。他们火速带着桂和景子来了大江户病院，九坂现在是个有点权力的行政领导，他安排了一台秘密的外科手术给桂输血治伤。

“请你把九坂这些天的行踪都告诉我。这很重要。”景子费劲地直起身，朝着美和一字一句地说道。

景子需要排除九坂的嫌疑。背叛的嫌疑。

天微微亮的时候，桂小太郎醒过来了。他一整个人趴在病床上，看向旁边病床上倚坐着的景子，没受伤的那条腿在空中晃荡着，在疲惫地冲他微笑，眼底下有浓重的青黑，看上去思虑了一夜未睡。

景子站起来撑着拐杖，跳了两下来到桂小太郎旁边坐下：“那个冈田似藏，真是混蛋，对你做了这么过分的事情，死不足惜……”声音到最后带了哭腔。

“别担心，我受的伤其实不是很重，你看，松阳老师给的书保护了我……”桂小太郎有点慌张。

景子嚎啕大哭起来：“他居然剪了你的头发！呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜！！”

“这个，武士偶尔改换一下形象这种事也是有的。”桂小太郎笑容僵硬。

“留了那么多年了！被他一刀砍成这种丑样子！冈田似藏必须给我死呜呜呜呜呜……”景子抬手抹泪，结果扯到了手腕的伤疼得嘶了一声。

桂小太郎赶紧撑着从床上坐起来要看她的伤。景子在他对着自己的手腕长吁短叹的时候开口：“我们得赶在天完全亮之前离开医院，先藏在美和家里。我们两个人的行踪不能再让别人知道了。”

“我单独行动就行，似藏应该是单纯冲我来的。红樱的事情由我来秘密调查清楚，你要替我瞒下我还活着的消息。”

“不仅仅是这样，桂，我怀疑有自己人出卖了消息。”不顾桂小太郎的惊诧，景子继续急促地说道：“冈田怎么会那么轻易地找到你？夜晚戴着三度笠行走的又不止你一人，他一定是知道你的确切地点。能够连接到你的GPS定位的只有我、九坂、井下和伊藤。我刚刚同美和确认过了九坂的动向，没什么疑点。剩下的两个人里，伊藤的嫌疑最大。”

桂小太郎反驳：“景子你忘了吗？挖掘出红樱情报的正是伊藤君啊。武士半平太突然来江户见他这个曾经的初代鬼兵队干部，他觉得可疑就跟踪了，发现鬼兵队和村田铁矢合谋制造红樱。”

“他告诉我们的情报没错，但如果他其实已经答应了武士半平太重新为鬼兵队做事呢？继续呆在我们这边，把你的行踪报告出去好让冈田拿你练刀……”

“景子，你目睹我受伤非常焦虑心急，所以才会产生这种不理智的猜测。我相信伊藤君不是那样的人，他如果想重回鬼兵队会堂堂正正地离开的。”

“桂，你总是对人抱有信任，但人是会改变、会背叛的啊！我都不知道这次针对你的袭击背后有没有高杉的意思，你能不能别老把别人往好处想！”景子说完，由于过于激动而剧烈喘息起来，眼中浮上一层薄泪。

桂小太郎沉默了一会。少顷他心平气和地说：“不管冈田是不是奉了高杉的命令，现在这都不重要。毁掉红樱保护江户才是当下第一大事；我得去找到高杉问清楚，不是为了我被砍的事，而是为了阻止他疯狂的计划。”

景子平静下来了，闷闷地说：“对不起，我不想和你吵架的。但是我也没法去除我已经产生的疑心。”

“我们两个想出的计划不是一样的么？无论如何都要瞒着同志们。”桂小太郎站起来，向景子伸出手；脸色苍白，短发凌乱，眼神却是比平时还要坚毅。“走吧，先去美和那里藏起来再走下一步。”

景子拜托美和去了一趟自己的公寓把之前买的伊丽莎白白布罩子拿来。那是她之前在网上定做伊丽莎白图案物品的时候，一时兴起搜索了外面那个罩子，没想到在一个星际购物网站上找到了——店名是什么“莲蓬SAGI旗舰店。”景子半夜冲动性消费，付尾款和运费的时候心都在滴血，安慰自己起码万圣节还是能穿着它玩玩的。

谁能想到这玩意真有能派上实际用场的一天呢。

桂小太郎套进罩子里，试着走了两圈；“这个罩子好像很智能，行动非常方便啊哈哈哈哈！”景子看着白布罩子在兴奋地转圈，仿佛是伊丽莎白在跳舞，但是又清楚地知道里面呆的是桂小太郎，一时觉得非常错乱。

白布罩子啪嗒啪嗒走过来，用两条企鹅翅膀把她抱起来。景子靠上去，闻到的不是大叔味，是她熟悉的桂小太郎身上的清新气息。桂小太郎不用香水，但是景子总觉得离得很近的时候，她能闻到一股若有若无的香气，具体无法描述，但是她捕获到这种气息时的心情，像是雨后走在紫阳花丛中。

“干粮、水和伤药都给你带上了。明明你伤的那么严重……真不想和你分开。”景子在布罩子上蹭蹭。

鸭子一样的嘴巴张开了，露出里面桂小太郎动情的脸庞。“现在分别是为了以后更好的重逢。这次你又因为我受伤，再让你跟着我遭遇危险有违我的武士道。你去稳住手下的时候，千万还是记得不要暴露身份给干部之外的人。”

“我说过我一定会用生命保护你的。”景子说，突然想起一事，狡黠一笑：“那个绿色的小包你是不是丢了？”

桂小太郎张大嘴巴：“确实，整理东西的时候一直没看到它，难怪总觉得有什么很重要的被忘记了！”

“它才不重要。当初我答应你的条件是你不能丢掉包对吧？所以现在，那些关于你死亡后的，我的许诺统统失效了。”

“所以，活着回来啊，桂小太郎。”

当两个人相拥道别的时候，伊丽莎白到处找主人找不到，最后在桥上捡到了一个被刀砍烂、鲜血浸染的绿色女式小包。他那大号圆眼盯着包看了很久很久。

听完景子的话后，井下和伊藤的眼睛一直通红着，在回长州的火车上一言不发。抵达下关之后，望着新造好的属于攘夷党的飞船，井下说：“我们一定要替桂先生报仇。高杉一派为了自己的目的竟然这么狠毒，不可饶恕！”

伊藤劝他：“木户小姐只是说桂先生失踪了。我不相信桂先生会这么轻易地丧命。”

井下极力压抑，嗓音沙哑：“那她为何穿上了一身黑衣？”

“桂的行踪不定，冈田似藏却那么精准地找到了他。我认为是有人泄密。”景子平稳地开口，双手抱于胸前，吸引了两人的注意。“伊藤君，请你跟随技术人员去做测谎测试，所有的随身物品包括通讯设备也请上交。”

伊藤还没反应过来就被押走了，他的眼神里满是受伤的神色。

井下惊了半晌，缓过来问景子：“为何我不需要澄清自己，伊藤却需要？难道就因为他曾经是初代鬼兵队的人么？”

景子平淡地看他一眼：“如果连你这种一开始就跟着桂的攘夷旧部都叛变，那桂小太郎也真没有什么搞革命的必要了。”

她的皮靴稳稳地踏上舷梯：“在等审查结果的时候，我们来测试一下飞船的性能吧。”


	35. 计谋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 桂小太郎几乎考虑到了一切，唯一没有考虑到的就是他这个大将对你们来说有多重要，所以他才会假死试图独自前去解决问题。

飞船升起，在海面上激起一大阵水雾。景子扶稳了桅杆，看着下方迅速远去的陆地与海。青绿与碧蓝。

无端地让她想起桂小太郎在攘夷战争结束之前一直穿各式各样的绿色，跟他茶晶色的眼眸非常相配。战争是一道分界线，让他转而选择了蓝色；也许是决心要与天真的过去相割裂，却终究不能摆脱曾经的影响，迈入了色谱中相近的那一个。

蓝色是从宇宙视角看这个星球时所见的颜色。蓝色是我爱的男人衣衫上的颜色。*海风吹拂，景子几乎就要哼起歌来。

不过她还没飘飘然到忘记自己要做的事。景子转身准备走入指挥室看看屋形船运行的各项数据；最后又回头瞟了一眼天空与大海。时至今日她仍然无法将自己的后背完全交付于海；桂小太郎比她勇敢得多，带了个降落伞就去鬼兵队的船只，预备在空中实在没有退路时自己开出一条后路来，全然不顾自己毫无跳伞经验。

她发现她实在是爱死了这份胆大妄为。

回到地面上时，伊藤那边的结果也出来了。

测谎三次，次次通过。

“他的手机有被侵入的痕迹。似乎是一个相当高级的人工智能所为，手法是在两台设备距离较近的时候盗窃数据；地球目前还没有这样的技术，必定来自于天人。”技术人员笃定地下了结论。

伊藤听了景子的转述后说：“我好像想起来了，几天前在街上帮助了一个找不到路的盲人。应该就是那时候了。”

“我很抱歉怀疑了你，伊藤君。”景子诚恳地说。

他摇摇头：“问题确实出在我这里。木户小姐，没什么事的话我就重新回去工作了。”

景子看着他离开，知道他心里的气没消，不由得揉了揉太阳穴。她还在桂小太郎假死的事情上骗了他们，等到揭开的时候还不知道怎样呢。

攘夷党的船只伪装成了商船，行驶在濑户内海平静无波的海面上时，伊丽莎白坐在万事屋的沙发上，一言不发。

银时接了冶炼铺的电话，开始寻找红樱的下落。新八组队伊丽莎白，神乐带着定春，分两路寻找桂和景子的踪迹。

桂小太郎成功潜入了鬼兵队的船只，在满是红樱的工厂内设置了炸弹。

景子在船上走动，敲了敲刚刚涂过清漆的漂亮木头。整艘船都很新，朴素而优雅。攘夷志士们匆匆走来走去，大踏步的步调像是要溅出火星子，一股压抑着的愤怒越来越逼近爆发的边缘。

“知道吗，我改变注意了。”景子停下步伐，自言自语道。她掏出手机打了电话：“喂，美和，可以帮我件事么？歌舞伎町河岸边有个老是一个人在打羽毛球的男人，黑直短发。他会去便利店买红豆面包；结账的时候你站在他后面，假装和人打电话抱怨医院护士的工作，说遭人斩袭击的伤者嘴里一直嘀咕着‘他是从海边那船上来的’。对，透露出这么多就足够了。谢谢你，回去我请客。”

如果红樱的威力属实，还内置了人工智能……景子可不希望这么好的船只被拿来祭刀。红樱上已经沾了桂小太郎的血，不能再有更多无谓的牺牲了。

日升月落，第二天攘夷派的船已经接近了江户湾。与前一天的风和日丽不同，海面在狂风暴雨中摇晃，船只惊险地跃过一个又一个浪头。

等会江户的那些攘夷志士就要上船，景子不能在他们面前暴露身份，因此换上了带兜帽的披风，遮得十分严实。

看到她的举动，井下有些莫名其妙：“即使这样了木户小姐也不能明面上指挥么？”然后他随即意识到了什么，面上表情几经变换，定格成了如释重负。

井下到底是个聪明人，景子低声说：“桂小太郎几乎考虑到了一切，唯一没有考虑到的就是他这个大将对你们来说有多重要，所以他才会假死试图独自前去解决问题。”

“桂先生可真是……”井下叹息着摇头，揩去眼角的一点泪水。

“说真的，我也没想到你们会情绪这么激烈地想要为他报仇。桂小太郎有你们这样的手下是他的幸运。我也是一样地低估了你们，所以才会那么愚蠢地怀疑自己人。”

靠岸之后，江户的这批攘夷志士上了船，照样咋咋呼呼喊着为桂先生报仇。伊丽莎白也上了船，在一边举牌。景子不得已出示了松菊左行秀证明自己副党首的身份——幸好以前桂小太郎就留下过命令，加上井下的帮助，勉强使众人的情绪安定下来，四艘船伪装成商船静静停靠在岸边。

雨渐渐停了，但是天空仍然是一片阴霾。乌云翻滚之下，有大阴谋在酝酿。

船舱内沉闷的空气之中，景子在默默等待。桂小太郎一定能摧毁红樱，她需要等待的是引发混乱，使外部因素可以介入的那个时刻。

轰隆一声炮响，所有人都一个激灵，然后很快反应过来被攻击的不是他们。

“是真选组的船！从空中向鬼兵队开火了！”电子屏幕上观察员报告，随即镜头给到了鬼兵队的船只，迅速点火飞向空中避开炮火。

景子长舒一口气，她的计划奏效了。接下来从屏幕上看到的画面让她无比庆幸自己事前做了手脚：冈田似藏坐着飞行器，发狂般地用红樱在船身上划开不可思议的口子，真选组的队士纷纷被迫跳到鬼兵队的船上决一死战。

“报告！外面有一个银发武士想要上船，自称坂田银时。”

事情牵扯到了万事屋，意料之外情理之中。“让他上来吧。”景子迅速决断。

“呃……事实上他已经上来了，还带着一个蓝发少女，正一路冲向主舵想让船飞上天……”报告的人说着说着声音小下去，大概是害怕责怪防守的疏忽。

“那是白夜叉，世上能拦住他的人没几个。”景子又开始揉太阳穴。“让船起飞。”

稳健派算是在一旁观赏了一场绝世经典的打斗，来自宇宙的人工智能VS来自地球的武士之魂。景子能听到四周传来此起彼伏的吸气声，赞叹着坂田银时既有力量又具智慧的招式和战术。攘夷战争流传下来的传说，可不是一个狂妄的从机械处借了力量的盲眼剑客就能消灭的。

景子的目光却比任何人都看的更远，越过激烈的打斗，另一端的甲板上，桂小太郎蓝色的身影正立在高杉对面，应该是在劝说昔日的同学。

一大片阴影突然出现，遮蔽了刚刚乌云散开露出的阳光。景子下意识地抬头，看到的东西令她整个人从里向外地震颤。

铁绿色的怪异星舰，涂着大大的春雨标识，与记忆里在焦土遍地的战场上仰望所见的船只影像，毫无分差地重叠起来。

不可饶恕。竟然和曾经屠杀同伴的恶魔联手……不可饶恕。那是当时景子脑海里唯一的想法。

“春雨——！！是春雨啊！！！”参加过攘夷战争的老兵亦大喊起来。天人海贼们已经通过架设起来的通道，如蝗虫般源源不断地涌来为鬼兵队增援。已经负伤了不少的真选组应对起来格外吃力。

“木户小姐！”伊藤冲了过来，双眼明亮燃烧着愤怒的火焰。“请求出战！”

“准！”景子怒吼出声。

桂一派的攘夷志士加入战斗，和真选组并肩作战抗击天人士兵。景子若是穿越到一个小时前告诉自己这件事，她会认为未来的自己丧失了神智。景子帮着一个真选组队士砍掉了试图从背后突袭他的青蛙天人，那个队士回头只看到戴着兜帽和披风的身影，黑色布料上有着鲜血浸染的深色痕迹。

桂小太郎也已经发现了高杉和春雨联手的事实。伊丽莎白两只企鹅手臂各拎着新八和神乐跑过来，举起告示牌：桂先生说撤退。

他一举牌，新八给狠狠摔在了地上。

“新八！不要紧吧？”景子担忧地说。

“我没事，景子，你怎么也来了……”新八发现自己的眼镜没了，到处摸索。

“还好，一点裂痕都没有，太吓人了。”景子拿着眼镜，正和神乐一起仔细查看。

“喂！！！”

攘夷志士朝着春雨发泄了一波怒火，扶着负伤的同伴撤退回船上了。真选组那边也来了一艘援助的船，双方颇有默契地往彼此的阵地退却，刚刚的激战倒是培养出了一份同伴之情。

稳健派的攘夷志士们跟二十分钟前一样，挤在桅杆边观看绝世打斗，这回是白夜叉和狂乱贵公子区区两个人对阵一群散兵。有个腿上带伤的，给他包扎的人跑去看了，他自个随便缠了两下绷带，一瘸一拐地站起来扒着别人的肩膀看。

景子正在指挥着井下扛摄像头拍摄，伊藤立起远程收音的架子。

坂田银时：“喂！假发，你这造型是被景子甩了失恋了么？”

桂小太郎：“偶尔改变形象而已！……话说这短发真的不好看么？景子看见了哭的好厉害。”

坂田银时：“喂喂，你以为以前那副女人一样的长发就好看么？”

桂小太郎：“混蛋别激我，我现在心情很差！”哗嚓砍掉一个天人的头。

听着模模糊糊传过来的话音，景子止不住笑意。他们还能这样吵闹着并肩战斗，真是太好了。

尤其是在一个曾经也是和他们笑闹在一处的同伴与他们决裂的这种时候。

高杉和二代鬼兵队乘着春雨的船远去了。满载着红樱的船只在空中剧烈地爆炸，桂小太郎带着银时跳了伞。

万事屋的两个小孩把万事屋的大人接回家了。

桂小太郎挥手叫攘夷志士们解散，他们看到桂先生还活着，一把鼻涕一把泪地哭完也回去继续看月九档电视剧。

景子终于可以摘下兜帽——尽管她怀疑有不少人已经隐约看到了她的长相，然后跟以前一样，把桂的一条胳膊围过来支撑起他。

手指去触桂小太郎的后背，果然是一片湿漉漉的；一部分血迹已经渗透到了外面深蓝的羽织上。

那样激烈的打斗，伤口的缝线怎么可能不崩开呢。

“你说我们这次会被九坂训多久呢？两个不听话旧伤复发的病人，他可是要气疯了。”桂小太郎笑意盈盈地对她说。

桂也注意到她的手腕了啊，无力地垂着，还有那走路时略僵硬的小腿。

“我只希望他能放我们晚上去吃个关东煮。”景子答道，挑起眉毛：“你不至于忘了吧？迟到了这——么多天呢。”

“好——好。啊，我好想念蘸着酱油的煮鸡蛋啊！”

“我还是要竹轮和鱼饼。”

乌云散去，蓝天澄澈，散落下来的阳光是初夏的味道了。


	36. 灵魂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “刚才那个不是反向求婚！绝对不是！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我流银魂解读，银他妈世界观里的灵魂是一个集客观存在和主观精神象征为一体的东西。表现为灵魂互换篇是真的有灵魂的，有些角色（定食屋老爹、黑子野）死后有魂魄。但同时灵魂也是品格、精神、做人准则等等的集中代指意象。

“和菓子，醋昆布，还有寺门通的专辑和写真。”景子把东西一样样地从袋子里拿出来，引起了新八和神乐惊喜的欢呼。桂小太郎在一边得意地说：“怎么样，我们可是守信用的大人哟。”

银时哼唧一声，仿佛是想表达不屑，但却忍不住起身去够那甜甜的和菓子。在他手指快要触到纸袋的时候，志村妙拿着一柄薙刀冲了进来，十分危险地插在银时两腿中间：“谁让你乱动的！”

银时四肢僵硬着摊开：“……你为何不去看看恒道馆的安保设施布置得如何了呢？”

志村妙潇洒收刀：“你安心养病，不用操心这些。新八，神乐，跟我去看看。”

桂小太郎也被景子催着去帮忙布置机关，屋内就剩下了景子和银时。景子把和菓子递给银时：“是外面买的所以味道要比我做的差些。我的手腕还没有全好，没有办法亲手做。”

“嘛嘛，有糖分就足够了。”银时大口咀嚼搞得嘴边都是碎屑。“跟冈田对上就受了这点伤，你现在挺厉害的，假发那家伙有点过度担心了。”

“我自己都难以置信。看到桂小太郎被砍倒的那种愤怒应该是把我所有的潜力都激发出来了。而且，还有一个我很在意的因素……”

坂田银时去捡掉在榻榻米上的碎屑送到嘴里：“我就知道你把其他人都遣走肯定不是为了给我吃和菓子。事先声明，我现在的委托费涨价了，都是以前收的太少搞得这种时候连医院都住不起，要被那个恐怖的女人看管……”

“坂田银时，你觉得我有没有灵魂（tama）？”

“哈？你是被假发身上的白痴病毒传染了吗，你自己摸一摸不就知道有没有蛋（tama）？”

“我很明显说的是另一个意思！冈田肯定也跟你提了吧，看到你的灵魂之类？”

“唔，他说我是银白色的。一点都不意外。阿银我啊，就是靠银色的天然卷和银色的灵魂存活于世的！”

问不出个头绪，景子有点烦躁地伸手向菓子纸袋。银时一把抢去牢牢护在怀里：“你真想知道的话，可以去微笑酒吧里找那个巫女阿音。不是那些诓人的，她是真正的巫女，之前帮着平息了定春的暴走。”

“下次给你带我亲手做的和菓子。万事屋老板就是人脉深厚呢。”

“你这样子是瞒着桂小太郎吗？好像不是个好决定。”这时候走廊上传来众人的脚步声，银时迅速舔尽手指嘴边的碎屑，躺下来装作无事发生。

“……我不知道啊。”景子发出轻不可闻的叹息。

第二份和菓子是景子带去慰劳部下的。

顺便再次郑重道歉。

但是伊藤摇了摇头。“在春雨出现之前，我看着二代鬼兵队的船只，那个时刻我确实发觉我下不去手。你的疑心……是有道理的。”

桂小太郎说：“但当武士半平太对你提出邀约的时候，你毫不犹豫地拒绝了。这个决定需要勇气和决心，你的忠诚并不比任何一个出色的武士少。”

伊藤一笑：“桂先生总是能发现人的优点，这点倒是跟高杉大人很像。这是我最后一次叫他高杉大人了；现在的高杉晋助，我完全不认识。想要毁灭世界也好，破坏武士国家也罢，有些底线是不能越过去的。”

景子一下子又回想起见到春雨船只从天空上方阴沉沉地压下来时，充塞了胸腔的那种震怒。

桂小太郎面色也很不好。“高杉为了他自己的目的，已经毫无原则了。这次的计划虽然被我们破坏，但是他之后肯定还会卷土重来，大概率不会再派大量兵力出击，而是去挑动幕府内部的矛盾。”

“那我们该做更多的准备吧？”景子问。

“不必。”桂小太郎的回答却出乎意料。“幕府内部互相倾轧不关我们的事，只要不危害普通江户市民就好。更何况，”桂冷笑一声，“高杉已经知道若是他想对江户出手，将要遇到的最危险的敌人不是真选组，是我桂小太郎！”

离开之后，景子对桂说：“你刚刚说那番话的时候，拿个球形炸弹出来在手里抛接一下效果会更好。”

“新做的羽织没之前穿的舒服，一下子没摸到炸弹……”

“哈！你果然是想这么做的。不过不用担心，伊藤的眼神已经崇拜得快发直了。”

“木户景子殿，你与我真是灵魂伴侣啊！”

“……”

“啊，对不起，我以为你不再介意我用殿下这个称呼了。”

“我不介意的。”景子勉强笑一下。“是因为其他的事情。我得走了。”

“那你快去，一会儿再见。”桂小太郎给她一个临别的拥抱。“你把事情弄清楚后，就会告诉我的吧？”

望着他澄澈的目光，景子说不出任何模棱两口的话，她终究是点了头。

景子站在一座庞大的日式宅院的门口，稍许思索后绕到一侧，从墙上翻了进去。

一个小时之前，她找到巫女阿音，收到的回答却是：“我是侍奉神社的巫女，黄龙门被拆毁后我已经无法进行算卜了。近日江户有个叫阿国的小女孩被誉为天眼通，你去找她吧。”

景子一边躲过三三两两的嬷嬷，一边不由得对这小姑娘产生了一丝怜悯，她似乎连一丁点儿的自由都没有。

当景子拉开门进入房内，穿着红白巫女服的小姑娘惊得整个人都一抖。阿国一眨不眨地盯着景子走到她眼前，目光谨慎又好奇。

景子刚跪坐下来，她便开口道：“我无法为你算卜。”

“我确实没法提供其他人给的那么巨额的钱财，但是那些钱也落不到你手里，对不对？”景子放缓着语气：“告诉我你想要什么，我会尽力办到的。”

阿国的眼神放了一下光，但仍然用清亮的嗓音坚持道：“我无法为你算卜。我根本看不出来你未来的吉凶，我从来没有遇到过这样的状况……我没有办法解读。”

景子感觉自己身体里的气在一点一点泄掉。“所以说，我是真的没有灵魂了？”她喃喃自语。

阿国用沉默肯定了她。景子失神了一会，重新打起精神：“总之还是谢谢你，阿国。告诉我你想要什么吧。”

小女孩意外地倔强：“我没有为你算卜，不能收你的酬劳。而且，我不可能离开这个地方的。”说话的时候，她的小手紧紧地绞在一起。

景子没有继续坚持，只是送了她一袋和菓子。自由这种东西，必须是要自己强烈渴望着才能得到的。景子还不想成为一个自大的“拯救者”。

回家之后，景子把桂小太郎按在椅子上，打算把他一头乱七八糟的短发修剪一下。她找了张大报纸挖了个洞充当理发围布，再垫上毛巾。

“这么善于省钱，你肯定会是人人称赞的好妻子的。”

“如果这是求婚的话，那真是有史以来最烂的求婚词。”

“我明白了！以后我一定会想出最别出心裁的方式的。”

“好了，如果你再乱动的话，最别出心裁的发型就要诞生了。”

剪刀咔嚓咔嚓的，落下一些碎发。桂小太郎在等景子告诉他她确认到的事实。景子在等自己的心境酝酿到可以平稳说出来的时刻。

其实桂小太郎的发型并不需要怎么修剪，很快就弄好了。桂在镜子前不断侧转观察各个角度的自己，景子突然说：“我没有灵魂。”

她在说完这句话的瞬间紧张起来，然而桂小太郎回头困惑地看着她：“你没有tama这件事我比你还清楚啊？”

景子仰头望天克制自己：“我现在觉得你和银时没有改变是因为你俩都是一样的逗比，高杉决心要脱离你们的低级趣味于是朝着中二道路一去不返！”

“纠结自己有没有灵魂这种问题，你是打算去做宗教学学者吗？”桂小太郎终于停止端详镜子里的自己了。

“但是，大家不都默认灵魂是个客观存在的东西么？明明看不见摸不着的……而且还涉及到死后的问题啊！”

“虽然说这是个体内看不见的器官，但是实质上也跟阑尾盲肠是差不多的东西，为了生存是随时可以割除的。”

“但是武士不会。”景子反驳。

“武士不会。武士宁愿忍受着锥心的疼痛，也不会舍弃自己的灵魂！”桂小太郎攥起拳头，激情澎湃仿佛在演讲。

然后他的语调又一转，再次变得沉着冷静：“没有灵魂的人，总归比主动舍弃的人好多了。至于身死，一般人肉身死亡仅存魂魄，也无法与阳间交流，不是一样的么？”

景子把头埋到他的颈窝里：“你不问问为什么吗？”

“我不想问。”桂小太郎的声音直接顺着身体传过来了，有点奇异。

景子的心在轻轻颤动：“我保证这一生会一直陪伴着你的。”如果我没有灵魂，我不属于这个世界的话，死后无法相逢，生时自当加倍珍惜，不留遗憾。

景子突然把头抬起来，紧张地说：“刚才那个不是反向求婚！绝对不是！”

没用，桂小太郎已经在满脸红晕地傻笑了。


	37. 三叶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 少女的心思，你实在是不太明白啊。

“你去死吧，桂！！”

花野主播的吼叫声被电波放送出来，景子啪地一下关掉了电视。她转头看向桂小太郎：“江户主播人气决战的时候我可是把票投给了花野主播的。我现在有种很微妙的被讨厌了的心理。”

桂小太郎眨眨眼：“那下次你可以把票投给结野了，银时一定会非常高兴的。”

“那也没有什么用啊，结野主播的人气永远第一。明明花野主播漂亮又认真，还很有采访技巧，你看她采访你时展现了多么深厚的职业素养啊！”

“才不是，我精心设计的好几个环节她都没接的上。摄影大哥才是真敬业，真实拍下了我宛如Jackie的风采！”

“你完全不懂女孩子的心思，花野主播才会接不到你的包袱！别那副震惊的样子，你知道我在想什么是因为我一直不瞒你而已。”景子拿出手机点开购物网站的界面，“我要买点慰问品寄到大江户电视台给花野主播，特别注明只有攘夷党首一个人如此old school，攘夷志士整体是很新潮的。”

“原来如此啊，我就觉得这次采访展示少了些什么，原来是忘记展现攘夷志士的现代性了，下次一定规划进去。”

“我认为下次你上电视只可能是报道抓获攘夷志士贼首的新闻。”

红樱结束后他们过了一段很是平静的日子。桂小太郎的头发飞速地长回了原来的长度，并且在回到这个长度后生长速度就变慢了，仿佛他身上自带一个很难更改的出厂设置。

真选组在红樱一战后加大了对稳健派攘夷志士的搜捕力度，可能是反应过来自己被狠狠摆了一道，也可能是他们发现稳健派的财力不容小觑，居然有好几艘飞船！根本不是之前他们以为的穷途末路只好搞事的贫困武士。

某天正在餐厅上班的景子给真选组的山崎退上了一杯冰镇饮料。他穿着蓝白色羽毛球服，正很苦恼地思索着什么——应该说这人一直是一脸社畜的样子，无时无刻不在工作，毕竟是监察嘛。山崎很有礼貌地对她说了谢谢，随后有点愣怔地问道：“您好像有点眼熟……”

景子收了托盘对他笑笑：“我在这里做服务员有一段时间了，觉得眼熟也正常。”

“啊，但是……”山崎微微张嘴，想说什么又收了回去，默默喝起了饮料。也许山崎已经在怀疑她就是红樱事件那天攘夷志士中遮蔽住自己容貌的人，但无论如何，他没有再追究下去，就跟他也没有再追究万事屋老板一样。

真选组的诸位也是如此，虽然加大了搜捕力度，真正对上时好像却总在放水，追着桂小太郎是永远也追不上去。大江户电视台一日的追踪报道那天，是桂小太郎为了节目效果特意提前放出风声。那时一发电磁炮打出去，第二发充电真的需要那么长时间吗？曾经一同作战过的情谊是非常微妙的。

目前唯一的问题就是冲田总悟了。一番队队长才只有十八岁，是个任性的少年，还不像大人那样对人情世故有诸多感慨和牵绊。他瞄着副长的位子，一心想抓住桂小太郎立个大功。

景子在等待着一个机会，能让冲田露出弱点的机会。她想抓住这个弱点，软化年轻抖S狂对攘夷志士的态度。

江户发生了很多不大不小的事件，机器人搞了次叛乱，眉僵病毒爆发又消失，大江户美术馆出现预告偷窃……基本都被万事屋摆平了，攘夷志士安闲度日。

直到那一天，脸色苍白、V字刘海的红瞳女子和冲田一起坐在餐厅里。冲田总悟兴奋地说着话，脸上还出现了红晕，看上去仿佛是个乖巧懂事的小男孩。

景子瞥见隔着走道和壁板坐着的真选组队士拼命地捂住嘴忍着狂笑，随即他们就被冲田总悟轰了一炮，滚滚黑烟充斥了屋内，壁板也塌了。

……很好，景子立刻去写账单寄到真选组屯所。

浅栗色头发的女子突然咳嗽得厉害，倒在了沙发上。景子立刻冲过去：“是突然发病了吗？请问要怎么做？”

冲田总悟焦急地说：“我姐姐有长期肺病，先拿点水过来吧！”

坂田银时在一旁痛苦地扼住喉咙：“水……给我水……我要死了……”他面前的空玻璃杯里仍然残留着一点冰激凌与特辣辣椒酱混合在一起打的恐怖东西。

景子倒了水过来，冲田的姐姐却已经自己坐了起来，虚弱而温柔地说：“我只是把辣椒酱吐出来，水给坂田先生吧。”

银时灌水灌得餐厅都想收他水费了，他像个夏天热疯的狗狗那样呼哧呼哧了好久。

景子去收拾餐桌的时候，发现一桌子的菜几乎都没怎么动，准确地说，是冲田总悟吃了几口，他姐姐那边基本没有动筷。看来面容苍白的美人身体是真的很不好，景子心里涌起几分惆怅。明明是想着要怎么利用冲田的弱点的，但是这位姐姐是真的温柔又有趣，景子忍不住喜欢她。

晚上，桂小太郎带着线人给的情报过来了。

“冲田三叶，她是冲田总悟的亲生姐姐，因为他们的父母很早就过世了，所以三叶一直承担着抚育总悟的职责。但是在真选组上京的时候，她却留在了武州乡下，据说是身体不好的缘故。”桂小太郎往白板上贴了几张武州的风景照。

“长姐如母，三叶一定很辛苦。话说贴风景照干嘛？跟我们解读状况完全没有关系吧！”景子坐在榻榻米上仰头看着站在白板前的桂，觉得自己像个小学生。

“仔细看这张。”桂小太郎取下一张风景照，是拍摄的夏天景象，河流旁绿树茂密成荫，阳光热烈，仿佛光是看着就能听到那一声声蝉鸣。但是角落的地方被涂黑了一小片，旁边似乎有个穿着粉色和服、提着西瓜的身影。桂小太郎解释：“这是一个游客在武州拍的风景照，碰巧上京之前的真选组，也就是近藤道场的那批人入镜了。虽然是不小心拍到，人影模糊，但是这个女子一定就是冲田三叶。”

“那为什么涂黑了？”景子用手指试图把黑笔痕迹蹭掉，桂小太郎一把抽走了照片，重新贴在白板上。“因为这帮男的在河里洗澡。”

景子非常无语：“就这？我有什么不能看的？夏天海边不全是只穿条泳裤的男人吗？”

桂小太郎暴躁：“那跟只穿一条兜裆布还是有区别的！你看过的穿兜裆布的男人只能有我一个！”

“那是不是以后有裸祭的祭典我都看不了了？”景子托腮。

桂小太郎手撑着白板思索了一会：“我会蒙着你的眼睛直到他们把衣服穿上。”

景子向后倒去：“不是吧党首大人！吃醋吃成这幅样子？”

桂小太郎假咳了几声：“好了回到正事。武州的诊疗记录都没有电子化所以暂时查不到，但是我偷听到真选组队士的谈话，三叶得的是肺结核。我想你要接近她的话戴个口罩比较好。”

“我明白了，明天我会让店里消一遍毒的。”

“还有，”桂小太郎啪地又把一张照片贴到白板上。“这就是三叶小姐的未婚夫，藏场当马。”照片里的中年男人浓眉大眼，面庞轮廓像个土豆，肩膀很宽阔。

“转海屋那个？”景子一下子严肃起来。“那这事情就不太简单了……这个商人最近卖了不少大火力武器给江户的过激浪人，却又打算娶真选组的亲属？倒是打的一手好算盘。”

“那种武器涌入江户会导致势力之间的倾斜，不能留。”桂小太郎斩钉截铁地说。“不过，今天土方和山崎也一直在岸边盯着他们的船，真选组已经注意到他们了。如果真选组碍于私情无法下手，那就由我们毁掉武器。不管怎么样，三叶小姐注定是要伤心了。”

“也不一定。”景子的目光在藏场当马的照片和风景照中冲田三叶的模糊身影之间转换。“我的直觉，冲田三叶对这个未婚夫很可能并没什么感情。”她哼唱出来：“少女的心思/你实在是不太明白啊/”（中森明菜名曲《少女A》）

桂小太郎接上：“虽说是有些早熟/但相似的情况谁都经历过吧/”

“哦，我们两个的品位还真是上世纪遗物啊。”景子捂脸。

第二天，景子接到了三叶突然病重住院的线报。昨晚三叶见到巡逻的土方后，一下子倒在了未婚夫家门口。

景子想到昨天在餐厅里听到冲田说他姐姐情绪激动就容易犯病，三叶还拿这点来诓骗银时吃辣。但是现在三叶真的犯病住院了……那张照片，三叶模模糊糊的身影提着一大袋子西瓜送给道场的少年。

外人搜集到的情报永远都无法窥得事情的全貌。因为有些人，总是把情感深深地埋在心底。


	38. 幸福

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱是克制，爱是想伸出又收回的手。但是爱也是勇气，是一种能力。

“你来的正巧，我刚刚查完冲田三叶的房。”美和同景子在病院院子的长椅上坐下。“她的情况很不好。刚患病的时候没有得到合适的治疗，拖了这么多年，已经发展成耐药结核病了，非常难治。主治医生看了她的情况都叹气，说若是能早些来江户接受治疗就好了。”

景子问：“虽说如此，大江户病院的医疗水平已经几乎与星际接轨了，总不至于保不住冲田三叶的命吧？”

美和向她投来哀愁的眼神：“前提是病人要积极配合啊。你知道我去查房发现了什么吗？她居然还在吃特辣仙贝！被发现的时候她一脸温柔的歉意，搞得我都不好意思责怪她。”

景子：“昨天冲田姐弟点的菜可没有一个是辣的……三叶不想让亲近的人知道自己偷偷吃辣。我大概猜到帮她买仙贝的是谁了。”

“她是真选组队长的家人？那应该不缺钱啊，奇怪……”美和喃喃自语。

景子敏感地追问：“三叶的诊疗费用有什么问题吗？”

“是这样，肺结核的治疗周期至少好几个月，需要同时服用多种抗结核药物。因为药片太多，很多患者会忘记服药，于是推出了固定剂量复合制剂，疗效更好，但是价钱更贵。冲田三叶选择了便宜的药物。我们都以为她是从武州来的，负担不起那么高昂的医药费。”

“情况恰好相反。三叶不仅是真选组队士的家人，她的未婚夫还是非常富裕的商人。”

“那这么说，今天来这里探望她的那个大叔是她的未婚夫？”美和语气十分惊悚，“我还以为是她的某个男性长辈！这要换我我也不太想活啊！”

“你也这么觉得是吧？三叶和他绝不是一对般配的夫妻，她怎么可能获得幸福。”

美和站起身：“不管怎么样，找到办法让她重新燃起生的意志吧。”她轻轻叹道：“身为医护，最开心的就是看到病人能好起来啊。”

景子敲了敲病房的门。

“请进。”三叶的声音恬静而虚弱，像是随着秋风飘落的第一片树叶，绿意犹在却无可奈何地凋零了。

景子一推开门便举起了手中的辣椒酱瓶子：“这是您昨天落在餐厅的东西，我帮您送过来。擅自打扰真是万分抱歉——”

她准备好的话卡了壳，因为看到三叶正艰难地走下病床，撕开一包超辣仙贝的包装。

三叶转过来看景子，立刻放下手里的仙贝，然后又拿了起来重新攥在手心，仿佛拿不准该不该在她面前以一个结核病人的身份吃辣。“谢谢您专门跑一趟。”三叶客气地微笑：“我也没有什么可以作为谢礼的……”

“三叶小姐能在意一下自己的病情，不要再继续吃辣就好了。”景子脱口而出，随即又觉得自己作为一个陌生人讲这话好像太过熟稔，便加了句：“昨天您在餐厅的样子真的让人很担心。”

三叶有些微的惊讶：“你知道我是谁？那你也认识小总吗？”

“真选组的人经常来我们餐厅吃饭休息，我们都知道他们。不过他们就不会留意像我这样的小服务员啦。”

三叶绽出了笑容：“这么多年过去了，这些男孩子还是跟原来一样，身边有漂亮女孩子也不懂得追求，只是让人在一旁注视着他们。”她的语调到了最后，有一些淡淡的伤感。

“别人我不清楚，但是总悟郎君眼里似乎已经有一个女孩子了呢。”感到两人的交谈逐渐亲近起来，景子大胆抛出了话题诱饵。

三叶红色的瞳仁放出了光彩，手里的特辣仙贝也放到了一旁。景子把她扶到病床上坐好，清清嗓子开始给她详细讲述总悟和神乐之间那些欢喜冤家的趣事。三叶听得轻笑不止，面颊都染上了兴奋的红晕。“在万事屋打工的小姑娘吗？真想拜托万事屋老板让我见一见她，她听上去好可爱。”

“三叶酱不要再吃辣，养好身体，出院之后神乐一定特别乐意带你游玩歌舞伎町。”景子立刻见缝插针地劝说。

“啊对了，吃药时间到了。”三叶如梦初醒，去摸索床头柜上的药片。“这种吃过了，这种还没……等一下，刚才那个好像一天要三次来着……”她抬头不好意思地看一眼景子：“我不仅身体不好，脑子都快记不清楚了，真跟欧巴桑一样了。”

景子数了一下，她要吃的药有十三片。“为什么不选复合制剂？只要吃三四片就可以。肺结核病最忌讳的就是不严格服药吧？”

“小总的钱跟那个人的一样，都是刀尖上拼来的卖命钱，怎么可以浪费在我的破身子上呢。当马说过可以由他支付，但是我只是他的未婚妻；何况他肯娶我已经是对我有恩了，也不可以麻烦他呀。”三叶喝水，艰难地吞咽下一把药片。

“不是的。”景子身体前倾，语调非常严肃。“你听我说。不管是谁娶到三叶，都是他的幸运。身体不好这件事也不能让三叶的可爱程度折损一丝一毫。”

三叶捂嘴发出动听的笑声。“所以，我是应该过得非常非常幸福的，对不对？我一定要过上幸福的生活。”

“和自己不爱的人结婚能叫幸福吗？”景子有些尖锐地问道。

三叶愣了神。

“对不起，是我说话太过分了。”她到底不是三叶的熟人，这样发问太苛刻了。

“没关系的，能有人愿意跟我说话我很高兴，成天呆在病床上真是太闷了。”三叶反而温柔地宽慰她。

“你喜欢的其实是你说的‘那个人’吧？同为女孩子，我可是能察觉到这不同寻常的代指后面的意义的哦。”

三叶只是低头落寞地笑。

景子的手机在此时传来震动：桂小太郎的短信，告诉她转海屋的武器交易就在明晚。但是，真选组仿佛只有土方和山崎在关注他们的动向，其他组员毫无知觉。“是我男朋友的短信，我回一下。”景子飞快地打字：土方可能想要独自一人解决。我在三叶这边，我想让她活下去。

“景子你和男友很幸福吧？”当她从屏幕上抬头，三叶问道。

“嗯。”景子点头。“但是我们也曾经分开过。现在想想很可笑，两个人明明都是为对方着想，却故意把对方推开，因为深信在一起会给对方造成痛苦。”

“那……后来呢？”

“后来他差点丢了性命。那次我们两个意识到擅自替对方做决定是多么轻浮，意识到只有我们在一起才是幸福的。人常说喜欢是放肆，爱是克制，爱是想伸出又收回的手。但是爱也是勇气，是一种能力。我们选择用全部的勇气来守护这段关系，相信彼此有能力在亲密关系中让对方感到幸福。”

“真好啊。”三叶眉眼弯弯。

“听我讲了这么久，你一定累了，快点躺下休息吧。”

景子在给她掖被角的时候，三叶突然说：“那几包超辣零食可以送给你吗？辣椒酱的罐子——我也不要了。”

她的眼皮倦怠地耸拉着：“我这样的病人之前真是太任性了，再这样下去可是幸福不了啊。”

“虽然不知道是哪一点说动了三叶，但是她真的下决心在病好之前不再吃辣了！”景子激动地在房内走来走去。

“那你想好要怎么把‘攘夷志士救了你姐姐’这个讯息传达给冲田总悟了吗？”桂小太郎躺在沙发上，吃着他万年不变的玉米浓汤美味棒。

“没有。”景子激动的步伐一下子停了下来。她双手叉腰：“大不了你就继续被冲田总悟疯狂搜捕呗！反正逃跑小太郎总归有办法的！”

“甩掉真选组是轻而易举，在我身后的火箭炮我没法拦着它们不爆炸，损害了很多江户市民的财产啊。”

“上回放炸弹搞得花野主播坐轮椅的是谁啊？”

“……接下来我们来商量一下该怎么应对明晚的转海屋交易。”

讨论了没几句，桂小太郎手机突然响了，接通后点了公放，坂本辰马久违的魔性笑声回荡：“啊哈哈哈，啊哈哈哈！假发，你拜托我的东西我搞到了，明天下午就寄到地球，别忘了付钱，呕——”

“Copy that，坂本。”桂小太郎迅速关掉了一阵阵的呕吐声。

第二天入夜的时候，倏而下起了大雨，原本以为只是短暂的一阵子，却出乎意料地一直未停。

稳健派攘夷志士分散着藏匿于港口的各个角落。

桂小太郎试图用袍角为景子挡雨，但是没什么用，无处不在的雨丝很快浸润了她的发丝。

手机上有新消息。“桂，三叶她的病情还是危重了……”景子迅速瞥了一眼就锁了屏，就快要哭出来。

“你已经尽力了，三叶是想要活下去的，她撑不下去不是你的错。”他们两个人匍匐在高高的集装箱上，桂小太郎的安慰飘摇在风雨中。

过了一会儿，桂低语：“土方来了。”

真选组副长为了三叶，为了总悟，独自一人提刀来应对这一大批为了利益什么都做得出的恶狗。

“他是个真正的武士，三叶怎么可能不爱上他。”景子喃喃。

一对多的劣势战斗，土方中了暗枪，小腿被射穿。景子很着急，想要发信号让志士们出动，桂小太郎却按住她要她再等等。

手机屏幕又亮起来，桂小太郎侧身过去遮挡住黑暗中突兀的光源。然后他就被景子紧紧抱住了，景子这回是真的哭了。

她的眼角流下一滴泪，跟雨水混合在一起。“三叶脱离生命危险了！”

桂小太郎也松了一口气：“很好，发信号全体撤退。真选组援军就要来了，我们不必搅进去。”他们把留给冲田总悟的盒子放下，迅速离开。

之后这一晚上攘夷志士群组就一直在疯狂刷屏。

志士A：有谁跟我一样听见了！土方在横刀的时候说“我只不过是，想让心爱的女人，得到幸福而已。”

志士B：我听到了！太帅气了，这才是真男人！

一连串的土方十四朗彩虹屁。

肉球天下第一：喂，给我适可而止啊混蛋！！不看看这是什么群！！

神秘人副党首：我没听见！都怪桂小太郎撤退的太早啊！

景子拿伊丽莎白靠枕砸桂小太郎：“太遗憾了我也想看看傲娇副长唯一一次的真心流露啊！”

“哼，那种无法给女人想要的幸福的男人有什么好的！”桂小太郎妒火中烧。

“唉，你说的也没错。希望她跟普通人组成平凡的家庭，平凡地生儿育女活下去？我无法理解他对幸福的定义。女人总是被看做被爱就会感到幸福的生物，但是有些人除非和自己深爱的人在一起，否则是不会快乐的。”

“真选组作为腐朽幕府的走狗，副长思想这么落后也不奇怪。本人桂小太郎，是要给江户带来黎明的人，理念比他们先进得多，懂得不应擅自把女性的幸福定义在家庭之中！”桂小太郎从沙发上站起来，慷慨激昂地演说。

然后一个没站稳，江户的黎明摔了下来，鼻子正好磕在茶几边缘，哗啦啦两道鼻血跟瀑布一样。

“可恶！……坐垫居然凹凸不平！”桂小太郎捂住鼻子，声音闷沉。

景子回头看看那平整的沙发：“幸福是什么我也不清楚，但是我天天像在看喜剧表演倒是真的。”


	39. [番外] 失落的时间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 背景为剧场版《永远的万事屋》下的桂景两人。

这是一条被遗忘的时间线。这条线上的人们成功回到过去逆转了未来，于是，他们所经历过的事情都变成了不曾发生过的。就连作为穿越时空媒介的小玉，所保存的数据也不复存在了。

只有景子还记得一些。很遗憾她也不清楚众人站在坂田银时身侧拯救江户和他的详情，因为她早在那之前就死去了。

她只记得自己的死亡。

坂田银时被传送到五年后的江户，跌跌撞撞与改头换面了的大家重逢。在救回近藤和桂的庆功宴上，银时环顾四周，发现少了一个人；他疑心是她变化太大，仔细在人堆中找了一圈，还是没有。

那个棕头发蓝眼睛，温柔又干练的女孩子。

银时跟着桂小太郎走到房间外的走廊，一股冰冷的水汽扑面而来；外头的暴雨越下越大了。

“那家伙和景子死了之后，已经过了五年了啊。”桂小太郎背对着银时，仿佛是对着无尽黑夜中重重雨幕自言自语。“我……没脸在那个世界见他们啊。不，那个世界里也并没有景子在等着我……”

“到底怎么回事，难道说，景子得了白诅……”

“这是最讽刺的一点，她甚至都不是病死的。”

五年前，白诅在江户悄无声息地蔓延开来，在那时坂田银时就已经失踪了。患病的人越来越多，医疗资源接近崩溃，有点钱财的人纷纷举家逃出江户。

社会秩序也在全面崩坏。

如今景子出门随身带着爱刀松菊左行秀。废刀令确实还在，但是不管是幕府、天人还是民众都已经不在乎了；流氓地痞横行，在外行走成了非常危险的事情。

一群莫西干头的小混混在街角围着一个瑟瑟发抖的女人挑衅。景子瞥过去，那个女人大声呼救：“救命！他们要强暴我！”那些小混混全都一愣，然而景子已经拔刀冲向了他们。

景子的身手虽然无法与JOY4相比，对付几个小混混还是绰绰有余。即便如此她也没下死手，只是让他们全都受伤倒地呻吟。她转过头对女子安抚地微笑：“没有事了，你快些走吧。”

“真厉害，谢谢你。你的刀很漂亮，可以给我看一看吗？”

景子颇有几分不明所以，但还是反着把刀拿给她了。

女子泪痕未干的脸庞绽出了天真又欣喜的笑容，极其熟练地挽了几个剑花。景子突然感到一阵不对劲。

但是女子已经笑嘻嘻地把松菊左行秀捅进了景子的腹部。

她往景子身上猛踹一脚将刀拔出。“真的很谢谢你哦，这把胁差真是上品中的上品呢！既然救了我，那就好人当到底吧，我没有刀是不敢一个人走回家的！”

景子记得倒在地上，腹部湿漉漉的，剧痛无比，视野里的天蓝的让人晕眩。记得不知道过了多久视野里出现了桂小太郎慌张得木了的脸庞，他抱着自己赶到大江户病院，但是急诊不收，没有医生，桂小太郎气得拔刀要去病区把九坂玄瑞带出来。

“不要走，留在这里陪我，桂……”景子捂着伤口，艰难地说着，口腔里全是带着浓烈铁锈味道的液体和细沫，最后一个“桂”字的三个音节断断续续，几乎费掉了她全部仅剩的力气。

但是桂小太郎决然地甩开了景子无力的手，给她留了一句简短的“等我”和一个匆匆离去的背影。

惊叫声、怒喊声，原本就忙乱不堪的医院变得极度混乱起来，景子没有去看周围胡乱奔跑躲避的病人和医护，只是盯着天花板上惨白的灯光，感觉眼前一阵阵地发黑，她的生命在渐渐流尽。

听说人在死亡之前都会过一遍走马灯，但我好像没有力气也没有时间来重温人生了。

景子没有等到桂小太郎回来，她记得失去意识的感觉跟睡着一样，无尽黑暗的那一头有一点点的温度，整个人没进去，就消失了。

即便是在五年后桂小太郎也没办法形容那一天他的心情。看到景子受伤倒地是非常害怕的，但他还算镇定，之前景子在战斗中也负过伤，不要紧，他抱着她往医院赶。

真正意识到大事不妙是在抵达大江户病院之后。急诊排满了因出现白诅症状来看病的人，护士在一群奄奄一息的病人中间穿行，没有秩序、没有流程，一切都乱套了。

根本就没有人手来给景子止血包扎。整个腹部被捅穿，桂小太郎没办法自己给她处理，他抓住一个过路的护士，厉声问她九坂玄瑞在哪里。

小护士被他吓坏了，结结巴巴说：“九、九坂医生被幕府征去了，在六楼的高官病房。最好还是不、不要去找他，那里有很多士兵护卫着——”

桂小太郎的后脑仿佛受到了前所未有的重重一击。他有着宇宙第一的石头脑袋，战场上拿头撞人一下一个，轻松地很。这是他第一次感到后脑传来浓重的晕眩感，随之蒸腾起来的是铺天盖地的愤怒。

这时候，桂小太郎的羽织被景子牵住了。她的手刚刚一直在捂伤口，满是鲜血，沾的桂小太郎的衣角也红了一片。

“不要走，留在这里陪我，桂……”她的嘴唇失了血色变成一片惨白，勉强翕动着发声。曾经无数次被她用欢快的语调说出来的Katsura，现在成了三个破损的音节。但是她仍然努力地念出他的名字，深红的血混着泡沫断断续续从嘴角溢出，双眼祈求地看着他。

桂小太郎用尽平生的自制力甩开了她冰冷的手。“等我。”极力压抑之下巧舌善辩的桂小太郎只能吐出这两个字。

对不起景子，我要救你。

桂小太郎抛去了所有，再次变为一只野兽，一只仅仅想救回爱人的野兽，咆哮着撕毁一切挡在路上的障碍。

一路杀到六楼，所见让桂小太郎眼睛赤红：宽阔、整洁、干净的病房，老头子插管在病床上安睡，医生被刀指着在一边看护，不许离开。

“谢天谢地！”九坂玄瑞跟着桂小太郎跑下楼，嘴里叹息着。他们身后是东倒西歪在血泊里的幕府士兵。都这种时候还在为权贵做伥鬼的人，没有活着的必要了。

他们到了大厅里，景子在灯光下显得惨白无比，一只手无力地垂着。

九坂快步上去查看，随即对着桂小太郎摇了摇头。他一边退身给桂小太郎让开位子，一边流下了眼泪。

桂小太郎恍恍惚惚的，他注意到景子有一绺刘海垂到了眼睛上，就把它给撩了上去。

推着小推车的护士提醒他挡了道，桂小太郎应了一声，侧过身让路。推车晃晃悠悠地过去，末端碰了一下景子躺着的移动病床，桂小太郎连忙稳住，仿佛是怕晃动惊醒了沉睡的她似的。

九坂抹干了脸上的眼泪，对桂小太郎说：“现在殡仪馆接收尸体也忙不过来。恐怕还得靠我们——靠你。”

桂小太郎亲手给她洗干净了血迹，给伤口填进了棉花。仔细地瞄了她最常画的妆容，清淡的细闪眼影，完美的棕色眼线，粉橘色的唇膏。

血从她身体中流走太多了，她变得苍白、纤细而透明。桂小太郎觉得上了妆的躯壳像一个乖巧精致的瓷娃娃，不像景子。

景子去哪儿了呢？她消失了吗？还是回去她来的地方了？

景子“没有灵魂”。某种程度上她是这个世界的局外人。那是桂小太郎隐隐知道的事实。人斩似藏这么说过，他的双眼瞎了，精神却能感知一些常人无法感知的事实。景子的死亡就是木户景子彻底的消灭，最终的结局。

但是桂小太郎本以为他们在那之前还拥有非常非常多的时间，来让彼此不留下任何遗憾。

现在，桂小太郎茫然望向周围，感到刻骨铭心的孤独。

告别仪式来的人并不多，很多人都染了病没法前来。诵经的和尚念了几句，便抱歉地说得去下一场葬礼了，他也忙不过来。桂小太郎只觉得无所谓，他清楚躺在那里的血肉是空的，景子早就走了；超度更是毫无意义的事情。

回萩城安葬遗体，桂稍一迟疑就决定把她葬进桂家之墓。

如果景子知道她会怎么说呢？“桂小太郎！我姓木户不姓桂！都还没求婚就想让我葬进你家吗？”她会蹦蹦跳跳，这样假装着生气吧。然后只要他一开起玩笑，景子立刻就会原谅他了。

忙活的工人似乎也忍受不了整个过程的死寂。没有哭声，没有告别的话语好像让他不是很适应，没话找话地说道：“外面世界天翻地覆的，这块墓地一直都没变化。您看，这青苔年年都是这么绿。”

“是吗。”桂小太郎语气平平地回答。“我觉得这块墓地跟我小时候见到的完全不一样了。”

工人诧异地看他一眼，识趣地收了声。

他们在这片墓地初遇。树枝照样地摇，阳光一样地好，但却完完全全地不一样了。

景子离去的时候，桂小太郎甚至不在她的身边。她那时在恳求他留下来，他没有那么做。

桂小太郎不可能比那时跑得更快、战斗得更凶狠了，如果结局注定，他不如亲吻着她给她一个甜蜜的死亡。

是什么夺走了景子的生命呢？是那个挥刀向恩人的蛆虫。是霸占着医疗资源的幕府。是魇魅在十五年前就散布的白诅病毒引发的灾难。

是这个腐朽不堪的世界。

银时听着桂小太郎的叙述，彻骨的寒从身体里蔓延开来，那是他稍微分享了一点桂小太郎的绝望。至于桂小太郎真实内心所感受到的，无法想象。

“我没能保护好银时留下来的东西。”桂小太郎咬紧了牙关，痛苦地颤抖。“景子她虽然是个善良的人，但从前也不会对每个路人都舍命相救。那时她挺身而出是因为她知道，如果万事屋老板坂田银时还活着，他是不会不搭理呼救声的。”

“她用自己的生命试图保护银时留下来的东西。而我，我没能保护好……”

银时走到桂小太郎的身边，用栏杆支撑住上半身，和桂谈起了魇魅的事，一个从十五年前的攘夷战争就埋下的灾难伏笔。

“应当背负罪孽的人不只是你一个啊，银时。”

云纹和服打扮却有着奇怪长相的男人匆匆离去了，桂小太郎从袖中拿出烟管点上，向湿润的空中呼出一口浓雾。

景子曾经极其明确地向桂小太郎表示过她很讨厌烟味。“抽烟的样子看上去很风雅，然而闻到那气味只想逃！而且常年吸烟的人口气令人窒息，闻上去仿佛五脏六腑都在腐烂。”桂小太郎那时非常高兴地表示自己对任何形式的烟草都毫无兴趣。

现在你不在了，我改变习惯、吞云吐雾也没什么关系了，对不对？

我啊，只想破坏，破坏这腐朽的世界。桂小太郎彻彻底底地理解了高杉晋助。曾经他对高杉的行为感到困惑和愤怒，那是因为彼时他幸运、浅薄又天真，不明白失去生命中最重要的人是什么样的感受。

没有任何想要保护的对象的你，只是野兽而已。这句话，现在桂小太郎自己说给自己听。

挨个找人报仇的时候，桂小太郎的战斗风格完全改变，只顾进攻，不讲防守。他不再使用景子为他盗来的长船清光，因为那会让他想起，捅穿景子腹部的正是他送给景子的松菊左行秀；他改用了另一把名为股宗的名刀。他的左眼在一次行动中被刺伤，就此缠上绷带，没再解下来过。

摄入的尼古丁让桂小太郎更加清醒地思考着今天发生的事情。那个奇怪的丁巴头男人，他大概知道是谁了。再加上之前和源外老爹的交谈所获得的信息，如果事情如他料想的话，或许整个世界都有一线转机。

他或许还能在完整的双眼中，再次烙印出木户景子温柔的倩影。

桂小太郎敲一敲烟管抖落了烟灰。最后一支了。

意识消失后，仿佛过了一秒钟，仿佛过了永恒。

景子眨了一下眼，桂小太郎正拿着伊丽莎白的体检报告单朝她走来：“奇怪啊，各项指标怎么这么像中年大叔呢……景子你是睡了一觉吗？”

“应该是吧。”景子下意识摸一摸腹部，完好无损。“我们这是在……？”

“带着伊丽莎白来大江户病院体检啊。伊丽莎白出过好几次车祸你很担心，一直想来彻底查一查。”桂小太郎从报告单上抬头，认认真真地回答她，棕绿双目清澈又明亮。

他的手覆上景子的腹部：“怎么了，不舒服吗？”景子摇头，期冀地看着他，希望桂能想起什么来。

桂小太郎在她的目光注视下，面上表情变幻莫测：“不是吧，我们可是有好好做安全措施的，这小肚子应该只是你吃夜宵吃的吧——”

“我才没有小肚子呢！”景子拍掉他的手，自己又摸了摸：“……我以后不吃夜宵了，我今天就去泡健身房啊啊啊啊！！”

“哎呀哎呀，小肚子也很可爱嘛。”

呵，别看桂小太郎这种时候这么说，如果景子自己不节食健身，他就会一直旁敲侧击的。

回归正题，景子望着病院说：“我在想，应该提醒九坂一下，医院要建立一个对于流行病的应对机制。”

“魇魅吗？”桂小太郎轻而易举地就把这个词说出了口。“我们在攘夷时期就已经完全解决了这件事了，景子，你仔细回忆一下。”

慢慢的，确实有一段不曾注意的记忆浮现在了景子的脑海。那是在辰马尚未退下战场之前，幕府雇佣了这种天人来与他们战斗，四个人某天突然脱队一起去了某个荒野，回来后说那东西已经被他们一人一刀解决了。

景子，虽然我不记得未来究竟发生了什么，但是我一定想尽办法走出了困局。

“对啊，确实是这样呢。”想起来的景子长长地呼了一口气。

桂小太郎，虽然我不知道在我死后你究竟经历了什么，但是你一定是倾尽所有，才换来我重新鲜活地站立在这里。

“快点走吧，最近幕府变动很大，赶紧叫攘夷志士都到地方开会。”景子催促。

“昨天线人带来了一桥派的最新动向……”桂小太郎低声说着。

黎明尚未到来，理想还未实现。有太多的事物等着我们发现，太多的事情等着我们去做。我们的故事，还很长很长呢。


	40. 夏天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 想要来一杯木户景子做的柠檬水吗？

今天是三叶转出重症监护室的日子。  
景子买了一盒切好的西瓜和一束假花来看她。进医院的时候，正好看到土方十四郎走出来。他撑着拐杖一瘸一拐的，应该是伤还没全好就打算出院了。  
从他的浴衣袖子中掉了什么东西下来。  
景子犹豫了一下，还是捡起来喊住他。  
土方无措地回头。“啊……谢谢了。”他转身伸手来拿，木屐发出一声脆响后却停住了。“那个啊……”土方伸手想去掏烟，是他拿不定主意时的习惯动作；下一秒他又意识到自己还在医院，于是无处安放的手转而抓了抓清爽的黑直发。  
“请你把这个送给住院的冲田三叶小姐吧。”短暂的犹豫后终于是冲破口的决心，将这样的事情交付给他眼中的路人又是在赌命运吗？土方十四郎转身，虽然还是单腿走路，但速度却比刚才快了不少，颇有点落荒而逃的意思。  
景子举起这个小小的物件。是个再简单不过的竹蜻蜓。

“好甜。”三叶品尝着西瓜，脸上露出惬意的笑容，红瞳微微眯着。“说起来，我也很久没有吃西瓜了。小总和大家走了之后，我一个人吃不完完整的一个，渐渐不种也不买了。”  
她突然又掩嘴笑了一声：“哎呀，怎么又说这样不开心的话呢。要天天快快乐乐的才能赶紧好起来啊。”  
三叶捋起袖子，露出苍白的能看到青色血管的皮肤。“别看我现在这样，几年前可是能双手拎起六个西瓜的。”  
“真的吗？”景子左看右看温柔娴静的三叶都不敢相信。“那请你一定要早日恢复到那样的状态，证明给我看哦。”  
“嗯，一言为定，等我好起来一定要让景子刮目相看！”三叶点头应允。  
“那些男人也真是的，拥有这样力量的女孩子应该叫来一起练习剑道啊！”景子一边说，一边想起土方让自己转交的东西，觉得现在就是最好的时机了。  
三叶接过小小的竹蜻蜓，神情有些怔忪。木制的细杆在手掌心轻轻一搓，竹蜻蜓就飞到了半空中，驻留些许后又掉落在了三叶的膝头。  
“他还是跟过去一样。”三叶把竹蜻蜓拿起来细细看，微笑的双眼里有些薄泪，脸颊也因激动而浮上红晕。“总是这么别扭地表达自己的意思……”  
曾经的少年和少女坐在夕阳下，一起看着停驻在指端的蜻蜓。那时的蜻蜓飞走了，少年红了脸，却一个字都没说出口。现在的竹蜻蜓飞到空中又落下，一次次总是能回到掌心。以前没能把握的东西，或许这次能够牢牢抓住吧。  
景子并不知道这些事。她听着三叶的话，想起自己还有没告诉她的事情：“那个副长先生啊，有时候也会很坦率地讲出心中所想的……”

景子走出医院的时候，本来心情是超级好的。  
直到她接到小猿的短信。  
“阿银让我来参加联谊会，我在这里看到了桂小太郎。你事先知情吗？”  
知。情。个。鬼。啊。  
景子气势汹汹地杀到码头的时候，正好大和屋的船只正缓缓离岸。她看着船舷边缘格外醒目的伊丽莎白和粉色卫衣的桂小太郎，感觉所有的血液都冲上了大脑，即将爆炸。  
留在地面上的人员胆战心惊地看着她：“这位小姐……？你没事吧？”  
景子缓缓转过去看着他勾出一个诡异的微笑：“我说有事的话你能把这艘船用大炮轰沉吗？”  
这个工作人员冷汗直流，但仍然坚定地摇了摇头。  
在景子赤裸裸的威胁和好处费的诱惑下，工作人员开了一艘小艇把她带到大船边。大船漂的离岸很远，等景子登上船的时候天色已经暗了下来。  
她想用自己的老办法，扮成服务生进去送菜，但是半路却被另外几个服务生拦住了。“菜和酒水已经全部送进去了，客人的要求是不要打扰他们。今天来的可是贵客呢。”  
“怎么，是什么样的贵客啊？”景子的语气难得焦躁，话音还有几分不屑之意。  
服务生们都带着几分诧异地看她。“你最好不要用这样的语气提到他们。那可是柳生家，世代教授将军剑术的家族。”  
“不过啊，那个少主虽然一副男孩打扮，实际上却是个女孩子呢，笑死人了。”有个中年人用稍小的音量议论。  
“好像今天包了一整艘船办联谊就是想让她能正常对待男人，这可真是……”另一个人一撇嘴，想要做一个鄙视的表情但是又刹了车，于是搞得像是抽搐了一下。  
景子差点笑出声，原本围绕在头顶有如实质般的愤怒火焰也渐渐小下去熄灭了。小猿大概是到了船上就专注于联谊，根本没跟景子讲清楚是什么状况。

景子在朝着船只的指挥室努力挪动。船只突然开始猛烈摇晃的时候，她犹豫了一两秒，到底是向后跑去宴会厅还是向前去指挥室。就这一两秒的功夫，她滑出去好几米，幸好勉强抓住一扇铁门的门把。  
铁门之内传来惊慌失措的呼救声和哭声。十分钟之前所有的侍者都被叫到这里，景子怕暴露就偷藏了起来，没想到堪堪躲过一劫。  
船只倾斜且高速飞行的情况下向前一步难于登天，景子四肢酸痛欲哭无泪，她平时在健身房跑步机都从来不开登山模式。身后却传来高亢得意的声音：“哈哈哈哈哈哈！！前面那位小姐也想去指挥室吗，我可以带你一程，yo！”  
伊丽莎白两只蹼啪嗒啪嗒飞速向前，背后是手指前方神采飞扬的桂小太郎；“咦，你看上去好亲切。”  
景子跳到伊丽莎白背上：“桂小太郎先生，请问你叫什么名字？”  
桂小太郎按了按鸭舌帽：“Kastrap！”  
景子：“啊没救了。”  
幸好桂小太郎的剑术没忘，冲进指挥室就捡了根棍棒和东城步对打起来，金色长发的眯眯眼男人一直嚷着他会把船停下来的，只是没人信他。景子去给被捆在地上的船员松绑，让他们赶紧操纵船只回正常状态。  
桂小太郎和东城步的打斗超过了三十秒，这足以证明柳生旧阴流作为道场流派的实战性也不容小觑。但是，还是敌不过自战场上磨砺而来桂小太郎的剑术。  
东城步被桂小太郎狠狠一击打飞了出去，正好撞在一个正专心操作的船员身上，船员向前一扑，又不知道按中了哪个按钮，船又开始剧烈摇晃，比刚才的还猛。  
景子眼睁睁看着高处堆着的一摊杂物朝她掉下来，想骂都骂不出声。  
然后一顶鸭舌帽直扣到她脸上，整个人仰面被扑倒。  
她感觉到桂小太郎双手撑在她肩膀上方，因为他压住了她一小片头发，扯得头皮生疼。  
东西叮呤咣啷砸下来，景子在他身下被护得好好的，一点儿都没挨着。桂小太郎无声无息地松了双臂倒在景子身上——重倒不是很重，不至于窒息，但是景子才把脸上的鸭舌帽拿掉，随即又被一头黑发扑了满脸。  
这样也好，她满眼的泪水可以算作是被参差不齐的发尾戳出来的。

大和屋飞船失控事件的烂摊子留给柳生家和万事屋去处理了，一群人在刚刚下起来的雨里吵吵闹闹的。因为近藤也在船上，估计真选组的几位也会很快赶到，桂小太郎和景子趁乱消失在了夜雨之中。  
之前景子刚费力爬起来，抹干眼泪准备查看桂小太郎的伤势，他就自己疑疑惑惑地睁开了眼睛。掉下来的杂物只砸到了他的脑袋，不仅什么事都没有还让他的记忆又恢复过来了。  
既然全部都想起来，桂小太郎得意极了，失忆的时候还能本能地护着自己的女友，这可是能反反复复拿来炫耀一辈子的事情啊！仗着自己又是伤员，惬意地往沙发一躺，开始不断描述今天从在公园唱Rap开始的经历。  
景子没有理会他，从冰箱里拿了一个柠檬，到流理台上切起来，刷刷几刀，不去皮，切得特别厚，全塞进一个不透明的杯子里。  
等桂小太郎长篇大论快要讲完，景子估摸着差不多了，不言不语地把柠檬水递给他。  
桂小太郎正讲的口干舌燥，接过灌了一大口。  
看着上蹿下跳，脸酸的全部皱起来的桂，景子伸出一根手指指着杯子说：“这就是今天的我。”  
又酸又涩，本能的情感是战胜不了理智的，听到桂去联谊，不管是多可笑的联谊景子都醋到不行。  
桂小太郎擦干净他喷了一地柠檬水的地板：“银时！下次我一定也要狠狠摆你一道！”  
不过。“今天船上的故事再讲一遍吧。我也喜欢这个失忆还护着我的故事。”景子把柠檬片拣出来，重新切薄，加了一大壶水，还放了点蜂蜜。  
窗外的夜雨下个不停，湿润的气息不断透进来。连绵不断的梅雨季把人困在室内，是适合聊天讲故事的夏夜。


	41. 梅雨

在灰暗的、被接连不断的雨弄的泥泞不堪的街道上，有个斜坐在白色大狗上的少女，举着一把嫩黄的花伞。  
没有太阳的阴沉天空下，神乐雪白的皮肤好像会发光一样，衬着大红的旗袍，让整条街道的人都为她侧目。  
景子和桂也自然而然地看到了她。神乐满面笑容的打招呼：“景子！紫拉！”说着转动了一下手中的伞柄。  
“Leader！这把伞颇为别致啊。”桂小太郎抚摸着下巴向前像是很仔细地打量着，另一只空余的手却悄悄地抚摸起了定春松软的白毛。  
“神乐的新伞是这条街上最漂亮的呢。”景子夸赞。  
神乐笑得更可爱了，腿脚无意地晃荡，轻轻一踢踹掉了桂小太郎在撸定春的手。“也没什么啦，——银酱在便利店花100日元随便买的，这么花不适合大叔，我勉强拿来撑一撑！100日元，真的很便宜，景子酱喜欢也可以去买一把！”  
景子抬头看看自己朴素却结实的灰伞：“谢谢神乐，不过我很喜欢我现在的伞。”  
神乐快活地远去了，在街道尽头的花店前从定春身上跳下来，映着橱内的鲜花转着圈欣赏自己和自己的伞。  
她的样子谁看了都会心生欢喜。  
景子继续和桂小太郎在雨中踱步。梅雨天空气过分潮湿，衣服晾不干，墙角长蘑菇，桂小太郎也找不到在室外揽客的工作。连真选组都不出来巡逻，据线报是拿到了幕府赏赐的一大批刀剑，在屯所里试用呢。  
他们走到有着大片紫阳花盛开的公园。  
“我觉得好奇怪，晴天的时候我好像从来没注意过紫阳花，但是一下雨就会发现它们格外美丽。”景子手拂过一大朵绣球，雨滴在轻颤中滚落。  
“……因为紫阳花是短日照植物，连续阴天才会迎来花期。”桂小太郎解答。  
景子伸手把他藏在背后的手机一拿拿过来：“你明明就是刚刚才查到的！”  
景子点了相机，取景框里是桂小太郎撑着淡色和伞，一身微湿的蓝和服站在大片紫阳花丛前。  
氛围这么协调，景子不由得看了看自己的伞，好像是应该换一把。  
“收起来吧，你的伞。”桂小太郎走过来，“我们两个人本来撑一把就够了。”  
不仅如此，他从怀里居然扯出一个塑料袋来装打湿了的伞。景子心想自己再怎么注意，也做不到像桂小太郎这样无论何时，对无论什么情况都备好后手。  
雨水滴落在油纸上的声音有种难以言喻的优雅；和透过纸投下的微凉光线、伞柄散发的淡淡竹香一起，酝酿出暧昧模糊的氛围。  
“我调个定时三秒拍摄可以吗？”桂小太郎问她，声音在伞下的空间里显得清晰又透亮。景子发觉自己的呼吸有点乱，呼出的淡淡水蒸气氤氲在湿度极高的空气里，她撩了一下被雨水沾湿的发鬓，突然觉得很闷热。  
正好有个路人经过，桂小太郎放弃了自拍，跑过去让他帮忙拍照，景子趁这个机会重新整理了一下自己。  
咔嚓几张顺利拍完，路人问：“这几张照片可以授权吗？我想收录进这次我来地球的摄影集。”  
他自我介绍：“虽然看上去和人类没有区别不过我是天人。你们两个人是我最近见到的最有古江户气质的江户人了。”  
桂小太郎说：“谢谢夸奖，不过请问您是从哪里判断我们是江户人的呢？”  
摄影家双手在空中比划了一下：“就那种氛围和感觉嘛，你知道的……非要讲的话你们的衣着都还保持着古韵，男子披着羽织，有贵公子的感觉，女子的和服还是正常款式，不是那种裁的很短再穿一双白棉长袜的……”  
说到这，异星的摄影家愤怒起来：“那种衣服完全抛弃了江户时代的衣着之美！被来自天人的审美所异化，怪异且毫无价值！”  
景子：“是、是吗？”她本来也打算买短款和服，但是商店里销售火爆都卖空了，于是穿了件白底蓝花的浴衣出来。  
更别提她平时的打扮就是完全洋式的啊……  
对着这个无比热忱地维护江户文化传统的天人，景子决定还是不说这些了。  
“而且，你们拍照时不像现在江户的情侣黏黏糊糊地抱在一起，而是隔一小段距离站着；可是身子却又隐约地转向对方，姿态放松显示出绝对的信任。多么美妙的意境，克制又深情，互相的倾慕不需要过多的肢体接触就婉转地表达了出来……”  
景子也不打算说其实这只是她刚才莫名其妙地害羞了，而且摄影师讲的话让她更不好意思了。  
摄影师还在喋喋不休：“你们的工作是什么呢？就我看来很多江户居民都是因为从事天人创造的新职业而失去江户人的精神的，那些工厂！真是可惜，地球不该被开发的……”  
“在下是位革命家。”桂小太郎庄重地回答。  
这个天人瞪大了眼睛：“你，你该不会是攘夷志士吧？？”  
景子微笑：“我们两个都是哦。”  
天人摄影师呆滞了两秒，露出一个讨好的笑容：“哦，哦，难怪呢……”随即一转身跑走了，踩得路边水坑噼噼啪啪一阵飞溅。  
景子对桂小太郎说：“那个人其实很傲慢，嘴上表示爱惜江户的文化，实际上只想这里永远做一个落后的古国，供他取材而已。”  
桂小太郎摆弄手机：“至少他拍的照片还不错。你看。”桂把照片中的他设成了line的头像，景子拿出自己手机也设置了自己的。  
天人以为他们两个就是江户人，然而他们并不出生在此处。第一次来江户的时候，景子甚至对这座城市提不起一丝好感；这个权力中心里的人肆意地毁掉了她的生活。  
但是作为外来人，一天天地被这座城市的热闹和可爱所打动。  
“高杉晋助在红樱事件后肯定不会善罢甘休的。”景子有些突兀地提起。  
“他和春雨结盟，稍微懂点战略的人都能想到他的下一步一定是回报春雨利益。”桂小太郎流畅地接上。  
“那就要看春雨盯上地球的什么了。”景子思索着，“江户的利益派系还得好好地梳理一下才行。”  
“别想了，今天不是我们定好的休息日吗？”桂小太郎把伞又往景子这边靠了一点。  
“攘夷志士的off状态？”景子笑着靠的再近些，手握上伞柄又把它挪回去。  
“在休息日充分放松才能在工作的时候有充足的精力，人就是这样的。”反正桂小太郎总有道理可讲。

景子和桂走到古街上，这里有一间卖和伞的铺子。  
“其实也并不是一定要买，我平时出门肯定还是用旧伞……”听了店主说的价格之后，景子有些犹豫。  
“景子，还记不记得以前在长州的时候，那天也在下雨，我们去逛了萩烧店，但是却付不起钱？”  
景子想起来，那天他们撞上了嚣张跋扈的长州家臣椋梨，还结识了井下馨。少年时代的事情——发生在战争之前的事情已经变得过于久远了，回忆起来仿佛是另一个世界。向幕府举报了吉田松阳的椋梨早已被景子和桂手刃复仇，当时的有钱少爷井下跟着他们做了攘夷志士。  
他们不长的人生已经经历了很多天翻地覆，大概还将经历更多。  
“那个时候我没能给你买你喜欢的东西，现在不会了。”桂小太郎带着淡淡的笑意，极为认真地凝视着景子。  
年少的遗憾现在来弥补，连店主一个中年男人都感动了：“这真是有担当、有情有义的男子呵！我愿意给你九折的优惠。”  
片刻之后。  
街上传出了伞店主人的大喊：“这现在不还是没有钱吗？？！！”  
景子毫不吃惊，甚至想搬张椅子坐下来喝茶吃仙贝看戏。  
最后桂小太郎成功说服伞店主人答应用帮他做伞的劳务来抵伞的价格。景子在一边干站着也不好意思，于是三个人一起坐下来制作传统的和伞，桂小太郎削竹子的速度让店主惊叹连连，暂时忘记了刚刚被忽悠的愤怒。  
透薄的和纸完美地黏在了伞骨上，景子欣喜地拿在手里欣赏。店主警告说：“想撑到屋外去！屋里打伞会见鬼的！”  
“没事的老板，我不信这些。”景子说着就在他惊恐的眼神之下撑开了伞，学着今天见到的神乐的样子快乐地转了一圈。

然后。真的见鬼了。

是鬼之副长。  
土方十四郎走进店：“刚刚在隔壁锻冶铺听见这里有叫声？是不是有攘夷志士作乱？”  
店主看着他的真选组制服战战兢兢：“没有的事，真选组老爷。”  
土方眉头一皱：“我不是什么老爷，不用那么叫我。”  
景子在旁边说：“我们刚才只是在讨论屋内打伞会不会见鬼的问题，我觉得不会。”说着她把伞举到了土方的头顶：“你觉得你现在能看到鬼吗？”  
土方脸色煞白，结巴着说他要回屯所，转身就逃跑了，出门时别歪了的刀鞘还在门上撞了一下；这让他跑得更快了。  
刚才躲在一堆乱七八糟伞具后面的桂小太郎爬了出来，头上还有着竹屑，十分滑稽，说话语气却很严肃：“他随身带的刀换掉了，新刀不对劲。”  
景子不明所以：“真选组副长成天砍人，换新刀不是很正常吗？你又是怎么看出新刀不对的？”  
“红樱刚开始有传言的那阵子我仔细研究了各种武士刀，那么多资料和古刀看下来，多少培养出一些直觉。”  
店主长叹了一声：“你的直觉没错，我跟这家锻冶铺在一条街上，多少知道些传闻。那把刀，”他的语气是迷信者的笃定：“叫做村麻纱，是把附着怨灵的妖刀！”  
桂小太郎促膝向前：“请您务必将所知道的东西全部告诉我。”  
景子把伞一放，也来凑热闹：“没听过夏日怪谈就不算真正的江户人！”  
“真是的，这可是真实的事情，别不当回事啊……”店主嘟哝着表达对景子的不满，可还是耐心地讲了起来。


	42. 平衡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在这个诡异的世道里，平衡是必须一再留心的事情。

“伊东鸭太郎也是北斗一刀流的？那他有可能和坂本认识啊。”桂小太郎对Zoom里连线的各位攘夷志士说。  
景子这边给自己的头像戴了一个遮挡面具，还得用个变声软件。  
但是各位未来要做国家栋梁的志士怎么可能不进行一些猜测呢？  
聊天界面里：“党首和副党首背景的墙纸一模一样诶。”  
“会议刚开始的时候调摄像头位置，我看到踢脚线也是一样的。”  
桂小太郎猛烈地咳了两声：“好的诸位，我们这次线上会议到此结束，请大家继续为攘夷事业一生悬命地奋斗吧——”  
没有等他讲完，成员就接二连三地退出了会议室。  
桂小太郎很寂寞地打出一连串8888888：“你们真是越来越懒散了啊！太辜负我对你们的期望了！”  
景子在一边拨通了坂本的电话，等了一会儿：“坂本君吗？是我没错。你问桂小太郎？一如既往的老妈子啊。”

坂本辰马不知道在哪个星球的酒馆里喝酒，讲一句话带三个酒嗝和两声啊哈哈哈。不过他还是告诉景子和桂小太郎，他确实曾在同一个道馆里和伊东鸭太郎一起修行剑术。伊东是剑术非常高超的前辈，总是事事争先，想要在师傅面前证明自己。坂本辰马作为剑术馆的新秀，那个时候没少受到伊东的刁难；但是坂本是个非常豁达的人，总是啊哈哈哈笑着就过去了。伊东走后，坂本顶上他的空缺，成为了塾头。然后没多久，第二次攘夷战争就爆发了。  
“我的师父说，他其实后悔让伊东获得了北斗一刀流的免许皆传，啊哈哈哈。战争爆发后，他又说伊东那样一心想向上爬的人为国捐躯留下名声是最好的结局，嗝——可是伊东并没有参战。哎呀小姐别走，继续陪陪我嘛，我只是打个电话而已没想冷落你的！”  
通话在一片混乱中中断了。  
“你怎么看这事？”景子问桂小太郎，关于真选组迎来了一位文武双全又野心勃勃的参谋。  
“如果在平时还不用担心，但是现在鬼副长的情况似乎不太妙，大概是压制不住伊东的。”桂小太郎的话让景子回忆起昨天看到的事情：土方面对一堆杂七杂八的浪人，居然完全丧失了战斗力，一个稻草色头发的男人仿佛横空出世一般打倒了所有浪人，用一种纡尊降贵的态度救下了土方。  
“好不容易，才在红樱事件里培养了一点惺惺相惜，不能让这个伊东破坏掉我们好不容易维持的平衡。而且，”景子想起来，几乎都有点生气：“冲田总悟还不知道那盒子三叶的药是攘夷志士偷偷留的！想卖的人情都还没卖出去呢！”  
“真选组近期必定有动荡，你如果想要三叶好好活着，还是看着点比较好。”桂小太郎很淡定地提醒她。“本来你的主要目的就是让三叶活下来，卖人情是顺带的。”

景子还没来得及问三叶出院后住在哪里，便在Battle Royal Hotel Restaurant里看到了她，独自一人坐在窗边，虽然还是苍白，但脸颊已经较从前鲜妍了好多。  
三叶看到景子就笑眼弯弯地招呼她过来。她们刚刚寒暄几句，突然有两个黑金制服的人推门进来。三叶立刻弯下腰，抓住景子的围裙：“帮我挡一下！”  
土方十四郎和冲田总悟竟然真的没有发现三叶也在。景子的身躯并不能完全挡住三叶，真正的原因是土方一直拿着手机在看二次元偶像的唱跳视频，冲田则是懒懒散散地戴着眼罩，两人完全对周围的环境不加注意。  
“十四郎什么时候对这些东西感兴趣了啊……”三叶慢慢从景子身后探出头，十分可爱地扁了扁嘴。景子微微俯身，小声说：“三叶，你怕听鬼故事吗？不怕的话我倒是可以解释一下。”  
冲田使唤明显处于异常状态的土方去给自己买炒面面包，身后传来三叶的轻唤：“小总！”  
冲田总悟瞬间从抖S变成了摇着尾巴的小狗：“姐姐！你怎么在这里不和我说一声呢？你也看到了吧，那个人彻底变废了，不要再记挂着他了——”  
“小总。”三叶严肃地摸了摸他凑过来的头：“让朋友帮忙买东西是可以的，但是不要忘记事后也要答谢朋友哦。”  
“我跟他才不是朋友呢！”冲田眉头竖起来了。“那种沉迷于虚拟偶像的废宅……”  
“那一定不是十四郎！”三叶坚定地说：“我认识的土方十四郎绝对不会做出这些事情，他是被别的人占据身体了。小总，你和近藤先生、和十四郎都是从乡下道场一路走过来的，这份情谊永远都不会改变。”  
冲田总悟用力地点头：“我明白的，姐姐。”

前脚冲田姐弟刚走，后脚桂小太郎带着伊丽莎白来了。  
餐厅女老板胜由利拍了两下手：“哇，今天真是热闹。”  
桂小太郎摘下三度笠：“今天在景子还在上班的时候来这里，是想问胜殿一些事情。”  
“是关于幕府的情报吧？”由利非常犀利地捅破了桂小太郎的真实目的。“让我再猜的详细些——真选组新近回来的参谋伊东鸭太郎？”  
景子惊得差点把正在擦的茶杯摔在地上。桂小太郎也吃了一惊，随即便微笑起来：“哼，胜殿虽然身在幕府之外，但实际上联络还是很紧密啊。”  
“不管你们信不信，我是为了你们这么做的。”由利做出请的动作：“到管理室去说话吧。”  
门窗比以前关的更紧了，确保没有人可以偷听。“你们要是问别人，可能知道的还不会这么清楚。我的父亲作为幕府海空军的总督，事实上一直在跟松平片栗虎竞争财政投入。幕府最近越来越将维稳放在军需前头了，那个伊东鸭太郎巧舌如簧，截胡了一大批优良武器给真选组，把我的老爹气得够呛，我回家的时候跟我好一通抱怨。”  
“所以呢？”桂小太郎谨慎地点头，目光死盯着由利，无声地催促她别再卖关子了。  
“所以，胜海舟之大人雇佣了一些密探——上好的密探，有不少是御庭番众遗留下的人手，监视伊东鸭太郎的行踪。你们猜怎么着？”  
景子按捺不住，身体前倾：“到底是什么？”  
“他跟鬼兵队保持着暗中来往。”  
景子向后倒在柔软的椅背上；桂小太郎还是坐的挺直，嘴角却抿的比刚才紧了。沉默中，到底还是他发问：“为何胜海舟之大人得到了这个消息，却没有动作？”  
胜由利起身，微微拨开了一片百叶窗，望着外面热闹的街道。这是影视剧里的经典设计，景子想，看的时候也许会嫌老套，现实中却是一下子让人感到那深深的无奈和寂寥。由利开口：“幕府向天人臣服以来，早就没有什么理由再去发展自己的军队了。目前还保留着这么些，纯粹是因为外有鬼兵队威胁着幕府的统治，天人也希望幕府这个傀儡政权能存在得久些。现在这个情况，反将一记引鬼兵队入套是很简单，但是如果鬼兵队真的就此被消灭了呢？鸟尽弓藏，兔死狗烹，老爹他发展海军空军是为了将来与天人战斗的，在那之前必须保留下实力。”  
在这个诡异的世道里，平衡是必须一再留心的事情。稍微保持得不好，自己也将万劫不复。

“明天近藤先生要坐专列火车回武州招募新人。我想搭个便车回家，可是小总一直用各种各样的理由阻拦我。”三叶温柔的眉眼又带上了淡淡的哀愁：“我感觉到一定是有什么变动发生了……”  
景子心知这是因为真选组即将要有内乱。既然冲田总悟不让三叶登上火车，那这列火车基本就是动手的地点了。三叶的话还表明，她不知道土方十四郎已经被开除出真选组。  
景子只是避而问道：“三叶不喜欢江户吗，这就要离开了？”  
“不是的！我很希望能和大家一起生活在这座城市里，只是我在这里也不知道要做些什么……”  
“那就留下来吧。”景子非常坚定地告诉三叶。“等你的病完全好了，你可以来餐厅工作，我们一直很缺人手。”  
“真的可以吗？我能够留在江户，靠自己生活，能常常和小总还有大家见面。”三叶的红瞳中泛起了隐隐的泪光。  
这才是三叶想要的幸福吧，景子看着她雀跃离去的背影默默地想。

稳健派攘夷志士集体表决是否要掺和真选组的动乱，超过三分之二的人选了坐山观虎斗。  
虽然以前跟鬼兵队干过仗，但至少也同属攘夷志士派。真选组怎么说都还是敌人。  
大部分人的看法都是这样，觉得如果真选组真的被消灭了对己方也是利好消息。尽管党首和副党首的观点并不是这个，最后做出的决定却跟志士们一样。  
桂小太郎说：“伊东鸭太郎选在江户城外的铁路上动手，肯定是想借助鬼兵队的力量了。他要是单纯靠自己在真选组内的威信掀起叛变，倒是有可能成功；心虚到想借助外力，这个外力又是高杉晋助这样的人——伊东目光太短浅，成不了事。”  
“换言之，我们都相信真选组能够挺过这一次变动。”景子取下了耳机，敲敲长屋的门。“桂，我就在你门外哦。”  
门内传来桂小太郎咚咚来开门的脚步声，他还咣地一下摔了一跤。桂小太郎捂着额头的大包出现在景子的视野里：“你不是说你刚来例假吗？”  
“怎么了？难道我们晚上在一起就一定要○○吗？”  
“女孩子怎么能把这么直白的词挂在嘴边！”  
“我跟我男朋友学的呀。”  
桂小太郎抚摸着下巴仔细思考：“你要不要喝点热水？我给你拿床暖和的被子？”  
景子保证，如果不是桂的额头上已经有了个他自己撞出来的包，她一定拿手边的东西给他砸出一个。“现在是夏天！而且我不痛也不难受！”  
景子很少因为生理期而感到不适，从前松下村塾的女同学痛到生无可恋的时候都是她去买止痛药。只有一次，攘夷战争后他们回到长州整理政务，景子工作太过劳累，日子来的时候，她连握笔的力气都没有了。  
桂小太郎拿出领袖的架子命令她去休息，然后接过了她所有的工作。  
“因为以前你难受的时候我没有好好照顾你的机会，所以现在想做所有男友应该为女友做的事。”桂小太郎一直没忘。  
景子张开双臂：“要抱抱。”  
熟悉的清冽气息在周围环绕上来，指尖触摸到光滑如丝缎的黑发。感受到桂小太郎肩头坚硬的骨骼，还有身躯传递过来的温暖。感觉到自己被颀长有力的双臂珍重地环抱着扣紧。  
“这就够了呀。其他的事，你都为我做了；剩下的，只需抱紧我就好。”  
在景子倒下过一次后，桂小太郎就给她制定了非常细致的工作休息规划，监督她必须好好休息。如果有做不完的事情，他都放到自己那一份里去了。景子再也没有不适过。  
待在一起拥抱就够啦。


	43. 变局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真选组鬼兵队灰头土脸之际，稳健派攘夷志士团建

景子意识朦朦胧胧的，从半睁的眼皮中瞥到黑暗里桂小太郎接电话的模糊轮廓。  
他的表情很肃穆，景子直觉不是什么好消息，马上清醒过来，等桂挂了电话就问道：“真选组的情况很严重吗？”  
“情况要更糟。”桂小太郎声音忧虑，景子的心瞬间沉了下去。桂小太郎望过来的眼神既悲伤又愤怒：“有艘春雨的船只停靠了江户港，他们潜进江户城了。”  
迄今为止，他们与春雨有过三次交手。第一次是攘夷战争末期，攘夷志士面对春雨遭受了极大的伤亡；第二次是转生乡事件，桂小太郎和坂田银时联手重挫春雨；第三次是红樱，高杉和春雨结成同盟，逼得稳健派和真选组暂时站在同一战线守护江户的和平。  
三次下来，春雨的残酷无情已经让他们深有体会。春雨的雨滴是一枚枚利刃，密集地刮来，所到之处皆掀起腥风血雨。跟这样残忍没有底线的宇宙海盗结盟，是桂和景子对高杉晋助彻底失望并决裂的原因。  
真选组对于春雨的蠢蠢欲动一直有所忌惮；作为江户和平明面上的守护者，真选组一直向幕府传递着绝不可以放春雨入江户的决心，也密切监视着进出江户的宇宙船只。  
但是现在真选组自身动乱，偏偏还全去了远离中央的地方。景子找到通讯录里胜由利的电话，心跳如擂鼓，拨了出去。真选组不在，能够名正言顺阻拦春雨入境的只有……  
“拨不通。”景子抬头对桂小太郎绝望地说。桂小太郎立刻起身，把景子的衣服扔给她，自己也开始飞速地换外出的打扮。  
到了长屋外面，湿热的空气一下子扑面而来。角落里白天桂小太郎停的自行车不见了。  
“只能跑了！”桂小太郎一把抓过景子的手，带着她狂奔起来。奥热的夏夜，很快汗水就顺着额角滴落，景子大口喘息，空气闷得人感觉就要窒息一样。但是她注视着斜前方桂小太郎飘逸的长发，一步不落地追随着他。  
由利平时就住在餐厅的二楼。他们来到餐厅上锁的门口，景子正想着该用什么办法进去，桂小太郎的手机屏幕又亮了起来，幽幽的光照亮了他俊秀的脸。  
“用不着了。”桂小太郎给景子看信息，上面说春雨的成员们已经全部下船，这回是一群各个手里都拿着伞的奇怪的人。船只很快开走了，不知道是回宇宙还是往别的地方藏匿。  
景子还在剧烈地喘着，她走到路边花坛的边缘坐下，感到全身都没了力气。逮不着现行，接下来春雨可以用一万种方法在天人享有的治外法权的保护下脱罪。  
“我怎么没有想到呢，前几天还在说高杉肯定会有下一步动作……”景子的汗流进眼睛里，辣的她想流泪。“鬼兵队和春雨结盟了，上回春雨被我们打走，海盗肯定是要求利益补偿的……”  
桂小太郎用衣角替她拭汗。“不是你，是我们都懒散了。我们这些留在江户的人，眼光一日比一日狭窄，也跟伊东鸭太郎一样只看得到眼前的事情。看得出高杉想利用伊东毁灭真选组，想不到他背后还有一层目的。”  
“高杉从小就总是做出人意料的事情，对不对？”景子靠到桂的肩上，带点讥讽地说道。刺头儿小男孩长成了背后狠狠捅他们一刀的恐怖分子，“我们要是开同学会，一定格外精彩。”  
“这么意外的举止，其中也一定蕴含着道理。”被称为神童的小男孩长大了也善用学习上的思维来解决问题：“仔细想想，春雨来江户一定是有利益可图，想想江户有哪些是他们可以捞一把的产业。”  
景子歪过头，隔着桂小太郎的肩膀看到远处高耸的金碧辉煌的楼宇，光芒盖过了歌舞伎町一切其他的酒吧店铺。  
那是孔雀姬华佗经营的巨大赌场，不知道有多少江户的商人在里面输掉了全部家财。桂和景子走过去看看，气派的大门上霓虹灯牌写着“江户剥剥剥”，有两个墨镜西装保安双手背后站着。  
从门里面走出来两个输到只剩内裤的大叔，一个棕色平头墨镜，一个银色卷毛。  
桂小声告诉景子：“那个人就是长谷川泰三，之前在公园总是遇见他。”  
景子也小声回他：“以前是出入境管理局局长，现在是MADAO。看上去像是被阿银带坏了一样呢！”  
长谷川对周围以怜悯目光看着他的人大喊道：“喂！我今晚可是开出了天胡的啊！你们不要不相信啊，这是真的，命运女神曾经眷顾了我的！”  
众人看他的目光更加怜悯了。银时挠了挠一头乱发，勾上MADAO的肩：“走吧，咱俩去赊点酒喝。”  
景子看着这人来人往的销金窟：“天人在江户经营的边缘生意还真多啊，又是赌场，又是妓院——”  
景子猛地打住。吉原。  
这个位于江户郊外的地下都市一直被她有意无意地忽视了，现在想起来，传言中吉原的最高权力者也正是天人，被称作夜王。春雨的目标有可能是这个吗？  
她和桂小太郎讨论了起来。

被称作空桶屋的旅馆之内。  
桂小太郎正在慷慨激昂地讲话：“各位志士们！我们作为稳健派，一直以维护江户的安全为己任，避免大型冲突，静待时机到来。然而我们却在长久的蛰伏中失去了危机感和警戒心，红樱的暂时胜利更是让我们以为自己拥有很强的实力。在新事件发生之下，这种状况必须要得到改变！正如美味棒生产商如果对产品质量把关产生懈怠，玉米浓汤味就会只剩玉米味一样！如果我们不时刻保持警惕，幕府和天人就会对江户百姓产生威胁！”  
景子隔着门缝看，会议刚开始就宣布了春雨偷渡的消息，对攘夷志士们产生了不小的冲击，本来还有些一大早被拉来开会的不情愿，现在一个个脸上都有愧色，听见桂小太郎拿美味棒打比方都没发笑。  
桂小太郎的讲话完了，景子拉开门进屋。没有披风和斗篷，也没有任何遮挡脸部的东西。  
桂小太郎手掌摊开，介绍道：“这是副党首，木户景子。”  
底下人顿时一阵惊讶的窃窃私语声。也有些人一脸得意地向周围说自己早就猜出了个大概。井下、伊藤两个一直知道木户景子身份的人难免是平静中有着隐隐优越感，冲他们两个露出赞许的微笑。难得九坂也在，恰好今天是他的休息日，一副局外人的闲散样子，只负责医疗的他确实很少操心。  
公布木户景子的身份是她和桂小太郎力争得来的结果。时局变动，景子认为自己有义务也有资格将自己完全暴露到环境中，发挥她更大的作用，去冒和桂小太郎、和其他志士一样的风险。桂小太郎在昨晚和她争论了很久，直到最后景子和他说：“党首先生。请你暂时忘记我们之间的私人关系，单纯从组织事业的利害想一想。我是稳健派的重要成员木户景子，我要求解除匿名身份。”  
党首先生的眼睛在缺少光线的环境之下比无月之夜更黑，那里面情感和理性在斗争。  
桂小太郎最终说：“我同意你的请求。”  
“但是，这并不是我单纯出于理性角度考虑的。”他温暖的手牵起景子纤长漂亮的手指，“我的情感上，也一样尊重你个人的决定。我不是那种以爱为名禁锢自己的女人的男人。”  
“所以，理性的思考也是顺着感情的导向而做出的，我说对了吗？”景子笑着攥紧桂的手，尽管夏夜闷热，两人的高体温触碰在一起又增加了热意。  
“历史上很多重要时刻都是如此。让独属于人类的感性和理性引领人类的命运吧。”

会议还没有结束。如果是以往，担心真选组的突击，稳健派志士们总是尽量快点把事情商量完——开会之前对电视剧的闲聊不算。但是昨晚真选组伤亡惨重，自顾不暇，志士们尽可以享受自由自在的时光。  
轻松的氛围之下最适合迎新了。美和走进来，向众人介绍自己是大江户病院的护士，今后将担负起打听情报的职责，也会为受伤的志士提供护理。九坂从原来的游离于群体之外一下子精神了起来，看着自己女朋友鼓掌鼓地格外起劲。  
“大家在平时也要尝试着广泛接触，多多发展下线啊！”景子喊了一嗓子。桂小太郎补充：“如果江户的民众都期盼黎明到来，那么曙光一定就不远了。不过各位也注意身份不要太暴露。”  
房门再一次被拉开了，这一次是酒店的服务生们端着一盘盘美味佳肴和很多瓶好酒。志士们发出的欢呼声快要掀翻屋顶。  
鬼兵队和真选组这两个敌对组织都狼狈不堪的时候，稳健派攘夷志士愉快地进行了团建活动，推杯换盏，大笑大闹。  
桂小太郎喝的满脸通红，跟人疯狂猜拳，非要猜到他赢了全场每一个人为止。但是场内有一个好胜心也很强的景子，两人来回无数回合，最后志士们干脆组了赌局猜谁赢的次数最多。  
没人记得结果，大家全都醉倒在榻榻米上。  
彻底的放松，醒来之后，攘夷志士要面对的就是新形势的江户了。


	44. 吉原

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 百华的首领保护的是日轮，不是吉原。

景子一赶到医院，就看见伊藤坐在井下旁边哭的稀里哗啦。井下双手死死捂着半边脸，鲜红的血液不断从指缝间滴落下来。  
终于叫到他去缝合伤口，井下躺到台上，双手移开，景子远远瞥见一大道狰狞的口子深深地刻在他的面颊上，皮肉外翻，极大地破坏了他原本清秀的面容。景子只看到那一瞬，下一秒护士就关上了门。  
这一瞬足以让景子心头的怒火熊熊燃烧了。  
她的语气却是比严冬更寒冷：“伊藤，发生了什么详细讲一遍。”  
伊藤虽然还在抽噎，却迅速整理好思路，讲的有条不紊。  
井下在吉原装作客人打探已经将近一个月了，他总是点同一个游女作掩护。那个游女很喜欢这个文雅的客人，井下却一直没碰过她；在昨晚游女主动凑上来的时候，井下一把推开了她。从小禁锢于吉原的游女心理状态早就扭曲，怀着阴暗的心思向百华打了报告。接着，井下就遭到了吉原的死神太夫的袭击。  
“这个叫月咏的，划别人的脸划习惯了？”景子咬牙切齿：“这么下作的手段果然是吉原独有！”  
伊藤苦笑：“幸好井下聪明，被伤到之后立刻倒在原地，月咏就收手了。”他的双手握拳青筋暴起，也是极恨。  
欢乐的团建结束之后，稳健派的志士们进入了紧张又忙碌的状态，一项项任务被有条不紊地分派给合适的人，在江户布下天罗地网的暗线。作为仅次于桂小太郎和木户景子的重要干部，井下馨主动提出去吉原探查情况。探查颇有成效，他已经提供了很多宝贵的信息：例如吉原是由从前幕府的造船厂改建而来，又例如自卫队百华是由想要逃跑的、揽不到客的女人毁容之后组成的。

景子站在井下病床前俯视他被纱布包着的脸。“这仇我立刻就帮你去报。”  
“不行的，木户小姐……”井下伤了脸，不能太扯动面部肌肉，只能含糊着勉强说话：“月咏的身手……确实过人。不是不信任木户小姐。只是万一有什么，我没法对桂先生交代……”  
“如果桂小太郎在这里，他会做出跟我一样的决定。下属被人伤成这样，我怎么可能坐视不理。”景子略俯身，坚定地告诉井下。  
况且，吉原是她无论如何都要亲自去探查的。  
景子出门，伊藤跟上来：“木户小姐，请带上我。”  
景子嘴朝病房努努：“井下现在需要你。本来也是帅气的武士家的公子，容貌被破坏，他需要你的安慰。”  
伊藤欲言又止，最终只是开口说：“桂先生他……最近赶得回来吗？”  
景子抬头想了想：“在伊丽莎白挨饿前他会回来的吧。”  
桂小太郎去海边找线索的时候，救了一只巨大无比的海龟。这是伊丽莎白的告示牌上写的。他又再举起了一个牌子：海里有被称为龙宫的宇宙移动大型娱乐场所，海龟应该是带他去了那里，这是龙宫揽客常用的手段。  
“又一个天人掌控的场所啊……就让他去吧。桂小太郎已经二十多岁了，能够照顾好自己了。”  
伊丽莎白举牌：真的吗？  
景子：“你还不相信吗？你们到底谁是主人谁是宠物啊，真是的……”

“你是月咏吗？”  
月咏正在例行巡逻，听到这声音，转头看向来人。  
“奴家便是。”  
月咏正奇怪这时间停驻在江户时代的花街柳巷为何会出现一个看上去十分现代化的女子，那人就抽出腰间的胁差，带着难以言喻的怒气向她直攻过来。月咏飞速掷出的苦无全被她打落或闪避，倏忽间女子的刀锋已经逼到她脸颊边。  
景子将胁差从右手换到左手，反着用刀柄朝月咏的肘关节处狠狠一击；月咏整条胳膊麻痹，再加上吃了一惊，一只手中的苦无已经掉落了。景子趁此机会抓住她另一只手的手腕，试图将她握着的苦无刺向她自己。  
两人眼中俱闪现着狠光，使出浑身力气对抗着。  
僵持了一会，景子突然松开握着胁差的那只手，将刀迅捷向下一刺；月咏机敏，使出忍者身形向后跳跃躲开。  
谁都没占到便宜，正当两个人隔开一段距离准备再次向对方进攻时，吉原响起了警报。  
江户出现大量释放使人衰老的气体的箱子，吉原现在关闭进出口通道，切断与外界空气流通，启用氧气储备。  
出现了几名黑布蒙面的百华，朝月咏这样汇报着。月咏点头，示意百华全部集合，维持因封闭起来而慌乱的吉原的秩序。  
“走吧，你们还不是她的对手。”月咏掏出烟管叼上，制止了朝景子逼近的几个百华。“反正现在封闭了，她也出不去。”  
景子望着她们敏捷离去的背影，将松菊左行秀收回刀鞘，没什么感情地笑了一声。  
她刚才进入吉原的时候，看见暗处随意涂抹的春雨标志了。

一边是龙宫散播的老化气体，一边是吉原阴影处埋伏的偷渡进来的春雨。  
在等待江户的黎明到来的时候，有太多黑夜里的怪物需要斩杀了。  
景子走在混乱不堪的吉原花街，看着那些娇俏的仿佛同一个模版刻出来的游女，竭力安抚着或暴怒或恐慌的客人，甜嗓劝他们暂且坐下来喝杯酒。她们的雪肤、乌发、红唇无不在彰显着生气勃勃的青春美丽，但是话语举止之间，却有种不自觉流露的僵硬和疲惫。  
她们很像经营不善的花店一次性进货的大量玫瑰，还没完全盛开，边缘就有些发黑枯萎了。  
“让人衰老的气体有什么好怕的呢？”景子恍惚间听到一个游女的呢喃。“我这辈子最大的梦想就是能活着看到自己长出白发。”  
吉原看不到老去的女人。

慌乱渐渐平息了，景子却有一件要紧事要办。  
……她没带卫生巾。  
全是女人的吉原，借一下应该很容易吧。景子这么想着，却屡屡碰壁。游女们只是用冷漠的眼神瞟她一眼，轻飘飘地吐出一个不行。  
也许是她外来人的装束使她们产生了敌视心理。她是个自由人，而她们除了死亡，无法离开不见天日的地下都市。景子只能这样揣测着。  
“跟我来吧，我拿给你。”景子正打算去吉原前端的茶屋看看有没有卖杂物的，有个打扮得更出众的游女淡淡地叫住她，带她进入了一幢楼。“这儿的女人，一饮一食、一针一线全都是要自己出钱买的。那些接不到有钱的客人，自己生活都成问题的游女，怎么可能把卖身钱换来的日用品借给你。”  
“……我以为地下的吉原既然有自己的自卫队百华，女人们的景况总该比从前在地上时好些。”  
“你以为百华是在保护吉原吗？她们不过是维持明面上的秩序罢了。晚上室内客人对我们做什么，她们难道会管？！”这个游女突然面容扭曲起来，粗暴地一把扯下肩头的衣服，露出新鲜的伤痕。  
“我很抱歉。”景子说不出其他的话。  
游女一下子又变回方才冷淡的神情。“百华的首领保护的是日轮，不是吉原。你想打探关于吉原的事情，最好把这一点牢记在心。”  
她的脖颈轻轻一歪，极具风情地嗤笑了一声：“我已经是爬到格子这个称号的游女了，一般人的目的是什么看一眼就会有数。”  
“谢谢你帮我的忙。”景子诚心诚意地说，“我可以知道你的名字吗？”  
听到这句问话，游女的脸上条件反射般出现了妩媚讨好的微笑，但很快褪去，带着一点纯真的欣喜说：“我是君尾。”  
君尾长呼一口气：“很久了，距离我上次用‘我’来介绍自己而不是‘奴家’，已经很久了。”

作为地位仅次于花魁的游女，君尾拥有一个自己的房间，和吉原其他地方一样是色彩浓郁的装饰风格。  
“你很幸运，今天我的几个常客都没有来，你可以在我这里呆一阵子。”君尾边说着，边在镜前卸去妆容。白粉移去之后，真实的肌肤依然是白到惨然，阳光已经十几年没有照到她的身上。  
“等江户外面的突发状况结束了我就会走的，给你添麻烦了。”景子回答她，语气中有一种自己都没察觉到的安定感。  
君尾从镜子中瞥了她一眼：“江户里有你的恋人。”她停顿一下擦掉口脂：“你对他有着无比的信任，连这种大状况都相信他会处理掉。”  
景子无奈地笑笑：“你应该是有读心术吧？”  
君尾来到她对面跪坐下，素面朝天的脸相比盛装的时候增添了几分虚弱之色。“那我再猜一次，你想知道最近来到吉原的春雨的情报。”  
景子一合章，向前低头弯腰：“拜托您了。”  
“来这里的是春雨第七师团，以夜兔族为主要战斗力的部队。来这儿快一个月了吧，凤仙用酒和女人招待着他们，谁都没有率先发难，一直僵持着。据说是因为团长还在江户地面上，因为‘地下不会有好吃的米饭’。这句话是我昨天服侍的一个夜兔讲的。”君尾还是用她那没什么感情的语气说着。  
“是那个夜兔弄伤了你……”  
“没有他也会有别人的。我小时候刚被卖到这里的时候，以为只要努力磨炼技艺，就可以当上花魁，迷住一个富有的客人让他替我赎身。可是，自从地下的吉原建成之后，只诞生过一个花魁，夜王凤仙亲自指定的日轮。我能做的只是通过接客的频率，来判断我到底在这长夜里熬过了多少日子。”  
景子没有回话，如果小时候她不够勇敢没有逃跑，或者不够好运没有桂小太郎帮忙的话，君尾经历的一切就是她会经历的。这里面深不可测的黑暗和绝望噎住了她的喉咙。  
走廊里传来了脚步声和喊话声。百华正在挨个房间搜查混入吉原的可疑分子。  
“所以，这位吉原百年难遇的女客，你到底想怎么样呢？”君尾死死盯住景子，目光如同炽热的火焰在燃烧。“我可以立刻把你交出去，也可以轻松帮你瞒过百华。”  
景子呼吸急促，百华的脚步声已经来到这间房的门口了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次试着在断章处留个悬念


	45. 麻烦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果嫌一件事麻烦而不去做，往往会给将来带来更大的麻烦

“我可以让你离开吉原。”景子面对君尾的逼视脱口而出。百华就在门外，没有那么多时间解释自己的身份和来龙去脉。景子还想再说些什么让君尾相信自己，君尾却露出淡淡的笑意，将一根洁白纤长的手指竖在嘴唇前示意她不必开口：“已经够了，我会帮你的。快到洗手间里头去。”  
她从容起身，应答着外面的百华：“刚才在卸妆，这就来了！”华丽游女服饰的衣角随着她的走动在榻榻米上拖动着。  
看着君尾的动作，景子在一瞬间改变了主意。  
她站起来快走几步赶上君尾：“我的确需要你帮忙，但并不是让你冒险藏匿我。”  
君尾极为讶异地回头，景子轻声地对她说了一句：“失礼了。”便从后面用小臂扼住了她的脖颈。  
等不到君尾开门的百华破门而入，看到的便是景子挟持着君尾。景子大声冷笑着：“哼！今天运气还真是不好，刚刚把这个人威胁住便被你们找到了！”  
君尾一直没什么表情的美丽面庞满是震惊，细眉拧成了八字，眼中有泪水滑落。这在百华看来，君尾显然是处于极度恐惧中，刚刚的应门一定她在危急中的求救。  
“你放开君尾！我们的首领只是想让你过去跟她聊聊。”百华紧张地将刀尖对准两人，又怕伤到君尾不敢靠的太近。  
“你说的是真的？”景子手臂微微放松些。  
“如果你敢伤害君尾，我们现在就会杀了你！”另一个百华厉声喊道。  
景子歪歪头，松开手在君尾后背猛地一推。君尾跌落在地，面上仍然是难以置信，带着泪痕抬头看着景子。  
景子举起双手，百华警惕地拿刀尖围准她，押送她离开房间。景子能感觉到君尾的目光一直注视着自己，直到她离开她的视野。

景子仅仅是对君尾许下一句虚无缥缈的承诺而已，君尾便决定了帮助她。  
就算被吉原禁锢了这么久，君尾始终没有放弃想要离开的愿望，见着了一丁点希望，便不管不顾地抓住。  
那一刻，景子被她深深地震撼了——景子从君尾身上看到了自己，无论被命运放到怎样的逆境中去，都想方设法、拼尽全力地想要冲破束缚。  
天生的反抗者。  
景子不能够让君尾为自己担风险。她给予了景子善意，景子便想十倍百倍地报还于她。  
百华高度警惕地押送着景子前进，突然一阵地动山摇，很多细小的碎屑都从天花板上被震落下来。  
好在这阵摇晃比较短暂。“是地震吗？”有个百华发问。  
“应该是吧？”“可是好奇怪，总感觉是从地面上传来的震动。”  
“别管了！继续走！”领队模样的百华催促道。  
“姐姐们不好意思，”景子突然开口，“我马丁靴的鞋带松了，系一下可以吗？”  
还没有等百华回答她，景子便弯下了腰，借着姿势的遮挡以闪电般的速度掏出了怀内的烟雾弹掷了出去。  
这可是桂小太郎在反复实践中测评出的效果最好的烟雾弹。等到百华一片呛咳声中直起腰后，走廊里哪里还有景子的踪影。

景子比照着怀内的路线图，七拐八拐地走到了控制室。  
这图是她来吉原之前，胜由利给她的。吉原的地下空间，从前是幕府的造船厂。胜海舟之曾在这个地方，踌躇满志地打算建立不输于天人的舰船部队。由利回家的时候，从父亲书房书柜的最深处找出了造船厂的旧地图，上面水、电、空气管道标识都还非常清晰。  
“我小时候经常跟着爸爸在造船厂玩。”由利跟景子讲的时候，神情既怀念又落寞。“控制室是我玩捉迷藏的地方……修这个地下空间的时候，给控制室留了一条特殊的逃生通道，走四十分钟就能重返地面。”  
“造船厂关闭，地下被改造成花街……这是天人对地球的双重羞辱。那天之后，我跟爸爸都再也没有提起过造船厂。”  
景子站在黑暗空旷的控制室，到处都是蜘蛛网，操作台也有点生锈了。这个地方曾经明亮充满希望，是地球人试图学习天人技术，保护自己国家的梦想之地；现在从窗口望出去，看到的却是完全照着江户时代风格建造的木制的楼房，禁锢着这个国家无辜的女性。多么讽刺啊。  
她叹口气，掀开秘密通道的铁门，走了进去。

回到江户街头，路口的彩色大屏幕正在播放大江户电视台的紧急事件报道。扎着两只小辫子的花野主播一如既往地认真敬业，景子驻足看了会。  
“现在我们可以看到，江户街头的民众已经从之前的老化状态中悉数恢复。许多民众说，刚才他们听到了两声巨响，后一枚炮弹击中了前一枚。至于这两枚导弹是否都是解除老化状态的疫苗，又是被谁发射出来的，目前还在进一步调查中。”  
花野主播仍然在讲着什么，景子却没有再听了；她看到花野主播背后经过了三个晴天打伞的人，那伞的式样同神乐拿着的非常相似。走在前面的少年一头橙发结成辫子晃在脑后，同样让景子想起了神乐。  
“麻烦事还在后头呐……”人来人往的江户街头，并没有人听到景子的抱怨声。  
街上突然呼啸而过一连串的警车，上面有着“真选组特别警察组织”的字样。警笛闪个不停，遇见红灯照闯，看来是在执行公务。  
有路人不识相的还想过马路，从车窗里探出叼着烟的土方：“喂！别挡路了，警察厅长官掉海里了等着我们去救呢！”  
景子望着飞驰远去的车队：松平片栗虎也在龙宫里，真选组去救他，那岂不是……  
景子：可是我今天好累哦。大老远地跑去吉原打了一架，又灰头土脸地爬出来，而且还在例假呢。我只想回家躺在床上好好睡一觉。

事与愿违。  
景子从被窝里伸出手来拿手机，感觉自己在香甜睡眠中被惊醒的大脑正一突一突的跳痛。  
“木户小姐！！你快看电视啊！！！”伊藤在电话里冲她大喊，语气非常惊慌。“到底怎么回事啊？！”  
“怎么了，高杉晋助带着鬼兵队攻进天守阁了？”景子很倦怠，随手打开了电视。  
还是扎着两只小辫子的花野主播在播报新闻，不过这次可毫无专业素养。她毫不掩饰自己的幸灾乐祸：“最新消息，真选组现已将攘夷志士桂小太郎缉拿归案。桂小太郎曾谋划制造过多起反对政府、威胁天人的暗杀、爆炸事件，伤害了江户的一般市民，是非常危险的恐怖分子。相关方面正讨论将其关押于狱门岛。”  
景子：………………  
在她呼呼大睡的时候，在海里捞松平片栗虎的真选组不小心把桂小太郎也捞上来了。  
“木户小姐？木户小姐？”伊藤在电话里一叠声地喊。  
“老地方开会吧。”景子异常疲惫地出声。“井下还好吗？如果你要看护的话远程参与也可以。”  
“没事的！井下他看到桂先生被捕了也非常着急呢！……其实大家都早就到地方了，就等你来了！”  
结束通话后，屏幕上显示出之前有16个未接来电，全都是攘夷志士打来的。她睡的真的很香。  
景子一边往空桶屋去，一边在心里面狠狠地后悔：木户景子啊木户景子，你难道还不明白如果嫌一件事麻烦而不去做，往往会给将来带来更大的麻烦吗？  
景子到的时候，发现志士们都已经聚集在了屋内，最前方站着的是伊丽莎白。  
“伊丽莎白斯！”景子感动得热泪盈眶。“你果然是能在危难关头支持我们的！”  
伊丽莎白转过头来，不知怎么的，那两只万年不变的大眼和黄嘴组合在一起居然透出了一股嫌弃。他举牌：  
来得这么晚不如别来了。  
景子一个趔趄，差点撞在门框上。  
伊丽莎白又举牌：不过是个通缉犯家属，该去监狱探视处大哭大闹就快去。在这里充当什么领导啊，真是奇怪。  
景子默默地把迈入门内的一只脚收回来：“那个……那我就先去奉行所，在桂小太郎被押送之前探视一下。很可能会暴露身份，很危险，我一个人就好了。”  
伊藤说：“哎，不能这样啊。桂先生反复嘱托过你绝对不能暴露身份的。让警察知道你自己在跟这种通缉犯交往不是一定会引起怀疑的吗？”  
景子心里涌起一阵奇怪的感动。  
伊藤：“这样好了，我有个好主意。你就说你是在歌舞伎町工作的女性，桂小太郎白嫖，欠了店里好大一笔钱，你是去逼问他还债的。”  
九坂：“这个好！一半真一半假是最好的谎言。”  
另一位志士：“哪个部分是真的？哪个部分是假的？”  
又另一位志士：“你傻啊，看木户小姐那遇到尴尬情况都不懂说漂亮话圆场的样子，在风俗业待上一个礼拜就会被踢出来的！所以前半段一定是假的。”  
志士们全都似懂非懂地点起了头。  
景子在心里无声地呐喊：桂小太郎啊！！如果我和你当中注定有一个人风评被害，那我还是选你！！！


	46. 探监

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真是期待江户人能够奋起抗击的那一天啊。

等待的时候，景子穿了足袋和木屐的脚一下下地对碰着；穿靴子穿惯了，突然换上木屐，脚趾之间的感觉又熟悉又别扭。坐在她旁边的是志村妙，脸上带着她平时一贯有的微微的笑意，丝毫不在意来来往往的真选组组士和奉行所的同心投来的好奇目光。  
是的，她们现在的身份是代表歌舞伎町微笑酒吧前来讨债的风俗业从业者。  
“阿妙小姐！”一个长得像大猩猩的男人用跟灵长类动物十分相似的动作扑了过来。  
阿妙波澜不惊，气定神闲地一拳打中了他的脸。  
“近藤桑，我们已经在这里等了一刻钟了哦。陪酒小姐的时间可是十分宝贵的，什么时候让我们进去讨债呢？”阿妙微笑着，甜美的嗓音却透露出一股威胁。  
“啊！马上就可以了！”近藤嘿嘿地笑。“不过那个桂小太郎啊一直没什么钱的，估计还不起欠的帐！阿妙小姐，只要你嫁给我，我愿意用我的钱帮助微笑酒吧！”  
阿妙笑眯眯地又给了扑上来的近藤一拳。  
景子在一边看着，觉得阿妙要是攘夷志士就好了，他们要走的路大概会轻松很多。

到安排见面的时候，阿妙找了个肚子不舒服的借口走开了，让景子独自进去“讨债”。  
她是优秀的陪酒小姐，非常善解人意。  
景子确实也是真的有点担心，看到玻璃窗后面毫发未伤的桂小太郎才松了一口气。  
“我给同心塞过钱了，没人听我们的对话。”景子还没坐稳就急匆匆地说。“真选组那边阿妙应该会帮我拖住。”  
桂小太郎的神情也定了下来。“你辛苦了。”  
景子本来还好，一听到他这句话，突然心里的酸涩就一下子翻了出来，眼泪跟着一起涌出来。  
桂小太郎认真地摆了摆手说：“不要哭。”他拿手握成拳做了下擦眼睛的动作，然后又竖起食指左右晃了几下，一边摇着头。“我们见面应该是开心的事情，不用哭的。”  
景子一瞬间哭得更凶，但是心里那种慌乱不定的感觉已经慢慢消退了。她用力抹去泪水，强压着翻涌的情绪，把吉原的事详细跟桂小太郎讲了。  
两人说的越多，身子就越往前倾，恨不得隔着他们的这面玻璃墙能消失。景子本能地举起了手，想要贴在玻璃上。  
“千万别把手放上去！”桂小太郎突然正色说道。“这面玻璃不知道见证了多少探监的人和囚犯，他们一定个个都把手贴上去过。也许有一只手上带了致命的病菌，被我们的手沾上，手再接触脸和眼睛……”  
景子的思维跟着他的描述想象出了一组生动的3D动画，立刻如临大敌般迅速收手。“但是好想和你靠近，哪怕是隔着玻璃。”她不无遗憾地说。  
桂小太郎露出得意的笑：“所以我们把自己额头贴到玻璃上好了！”  
“那跟之前有什么区别啊！！”  
其他被铁窗分割的恋人：手掌心隔着玻璃重叠，含情脉脉地注视着对方流泪，悲伤又唯美。  
她和桂小太郎：额头贴着玻璃，很近地瞪视着对方，仿佛隔着玻璃比头槌。  
光是想想这场景，景子就悲惨地笑了。  
“那么——来吧！”桂小太郎向前一冲，额头撞到了玻璃。  
咚地一下，玻璃出现了裂痕。

景子跟奉行所解释，桂小太郎是为了向她证明就算他死了也真的还不上钱，才去拿头撞玻璃。至于玻璃坏了？那一定是建造工程的负责人吃了回扣用了劣质材料。  
她讲的过于正气凛然，同心都不知道从何反驳起。  
罢了，反正这个特殊囚犯马上就送去狱门岛关押了，人也是真选组押过来的，奉行所只是个中转地，同心抱着这种想法，也没有继续追究。反正修玻璃用的也不是他的钱。  
阿妙等待奉行所门外，身边不断纠缠的近藤局长消失了，取而代之的是一个戴着黑色眼罩的少年。景子冲着一脸关切的阿妙点点头：“东西我已经给桂小太郎了。”  
毛巾。  
攘夷志士特制，可以很好地擦去身上的污垢哦。  
“Joy！”桂小太郎振奋地喊了一声，把盒子仔细藏进衣服里。  
“监狱里保持卫生很重要啊。脏兮兮的是无法和看守、狱友处好关系的。”景子关照道。  
“我另有打算。”桂小太郎神采奕奕，不像是去监狱，像是要去度假。“我准备把这个当做是送给对面狱友的礼物，让他对我放松警惕。”  
景子危险地眯起眼睛：“所以，你根本没打算待多久吧？刚才还跟我说准备好好地考察一下江户的监狱呢？”  
“没错，我考察的方式便是看我多快能从看守最严密的监狱中突破！”桂小太郎似乎还没有意识到危机。  
“那把东西都给我还回来啊混蛋！”景子说话的音量剧增，怒火有如实质。“都以为，你是真的身陷险境了，大半夜地去开会商量……”这句话声音比较小。“知不知道你给多少人添了多少麻烦！！我今天来奉行所真是太白痴了！！白费力气！！”外头收了钱懒懒散散“看守”的两个同心看了彼此一眼，偷偷地发笑。  
随着景子劈头盖脸的一顿，桂小太郎从双手沉着地抱在胸前，到慢慢往里缩，脖子快要全缩回领口了。  
景子吼累了，在喘气，桂小太郎小心地抬头：“‘讨债’结束了吗？”  
景子往后靠到椅背上，头一仰想要掩饰笑意：桂小太郎完完全全看出了她一切行为的目的。  
探监的理由是风俗店来要钱，做戏当然要做全套。钱肯定是要不到的，且不说这钱完全不存在，如果景子跟个没事人一样地出去，不排除幕府的人会起疑心，想要追查桂小太郎的资金——攘夷党的资金都放在哪里。查不查得到是一回事，攘夷党应付因此产生的麻烦又是另一回事。总而言之，多事之秋，多一事不如少一事。  
景子重新将上身靠前，凝神问道：“所以，你的决定是？”  
他们都知道景子是在询问桂小太郎于吉原事务的决断。  
“除了趁乱把君尾接出来，其他先什么都别做。”桂小太郎分析：“春雨不可能费尽力气把一个师团送进来，就为了跟夜王凤仙联络一下感情。两派争斗，旁观其变。”  
“可这样不管哪一派获胜，吉原的游女都逃脱不了束缚。”回想起在吉原几个小时的经历，景子心里堵得很：“你如果亲自去了哪里，说不定就忍不住想插手解救那些女子了。桂，我们是不是稳健过头了？真选组动乱上我们也毫无作为，导致春雨偷渡成功。”  
“所以救出君尾就是我们的突破口。”桂小太郎也不着急：“吉原的女子就没有逃跑成功的，要么死去要么进入了百华。但是你的武力与月咏不相上下，又有胜由利给你的旧图纸，君尾会是吉原第一个获得自由的游女。只要有了先例，就仿佛漫漫长夜中地平线上露出的第一抹晨曦，足以鼓舞起失去希望的人们了。”  
“我明白了。”景子深深吸气。“说到底，能解救人的还是人本身。如果自身没有战斗的勇气和信念，旁人再怎么帮助也无济于事。我们成为稳健派，也是因为江户的人民现在完全不想改变。过去战争和政变带来的流血牺牲让他们沉溺于现在暂时的安稳。”  
“虽说是这样……真是期待江户人能够奋起抗击的那一天啊。”桂小太郎凝思。  
“一定会到来的，这么一天。”

为了向阿妙表示感谢，景子表示要请她喝下午茶。  
“小九也一起跟着去吧！”阿妙向她身旁的眼罩少年说道。“景子，给你介绍一下，这是小九，我小时候就认识的好朋友哦。”  
原来她就是柳生九兵卫。上次的联谊事件景子没能亲眼见到她，今天看到了才知道，虽然比其他少女更加稳重，还穿着一身男装，但到底还只是个十七岁的稚气未脱的孩子。  
当年攘夷战场上那些老兵看自己和桂小太郎他们也是一样的感觉吗？这个想法突然就浮上了景子的心头。  
柳生九兵卫声音低沉，很有礼貌：“桂在龙宫的时候帮了我们不少忙，报答他是应该的。我还没有去过类似的场合，既然阿妙要我去，我会去的。”  
三个人在歌舞伎町的餐厅坐下来，店长胜由利亲自过来招呼，小九看到她有些惊讶。“你好像是胜家的女儿。”  
“没错。不过在店里就不要张扬了，柳生家的……继承人。”由利礼貌又生疏地回答。  
“啊呀，小九连这里的女老板都认识吗？”阿妙微笑。  
“小时候幕臣家互相来往的时候见过几面。家父并不想与他家深交，说我们的道路并不相同。柳生家只需钻研剑术，尽心传承柳生旧阴流即可。”小九看着端上来的甜品，好奇地拿勺子碰了碰。  
“小九之前一直在外面历练剑术，江户出现的很多事物都不了解，我最近一直在带她逛呢。”阿妙解释着。  
景子心里大概有了谱，柳生家选择专注于剑术，还把继承人送出江户去历练，分明就是竭力避开政治纷争。废刀令下，别的道馆门生尽失，唯独柳生家还有一个将军剑术教师的名头，不至于门第倾颓。  
阿妙也正好提到了道场：“小九还答应我，恒道馆要复兴的时候，她会帮忙来做剑术师傅呢。”  
“那不如，我来做道场复兴的第一个学徒如何？”景子啜了一口冰镇果汁，仿佛突然兴起般说道。  
“我训练的强度很大，不知道你能不能适应。”柳生九兵卫谨慎地说。  
“那如果我胜了你，可以给点奖励么？”  
“你想要什么？”  
“具体的没想好，简单来说就是帮我一个忙。”  
柳生九兵卫答应了。  
景子希望拉人入局，越多越好。江户人想要改变的时候，黎明才会到来。


	47. 武者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 坂田银时已经打败了夜王，阳光照进来了，我马上就可以带你离开这里了。

天色已经渐渐暗了下去，景子坐在恒道馆的会客室中，小心地敲打酸疼的上臂。  
阿妙端着沏好的热茶来的时候，新八正好也从万事屋打工回家了：“我回来了，姐姐！诶，景子酱也在啊。”  
“小新今天也辛苦了~我去把你的茶也沏上。”阿妙笑意盈盈。新八也微笑着点头：“嗯！”  
平常非常礼貌的新八今天有些心不在焉的样子，都没有问景子为何会来到恒道馆做客。他自己出了一会神，突然问景子：“桂先生应该有不少逃脱抓捕的技巧吧？比如说烟雾弹之类的？”  
景子挺诧异地看着他，新八一下子醒悟过来露出歉疚的神情：“对不起，景子……竟然在桂先生身陷监狱的时候问你这样的问题，我果然很没用呢……”  
“烟雾弹可是最基础的东西了。”听到景子的话，新八刚刚低垂下去的头一下子又猛地抬了起来。“只不过你如果向我要的话，我必须问问清楚你要拿去干什么。”景子举起茶杯向他示意：“不然我就对不住你姐姐泡的好茶了。”  
新八振奋了起来：“万事屋打算去吉原，帮助晴太见到他的妈妈。”趁着阿妙去泡茶的功夫，新八仔细讲了这个在街头偷东西的小男孩的故事。  
景子离开的时候，新八主动提出送客；他平时就是个礼貌的少年，阿妙没起疑心。在恒道馆门口，景子说道：“桂小太郎现在不在城内，我不能随意挪用他的物资储备。”  
看着失望得嘴角都垂下去的新八，景子微微一笑：“但是我也有办法搞到一模一样的烟雾弹，放心吧。”桂小太郎所使用的烟雾弹和炸弹比黑市上任何一种在售都更好用，因为它们根本在市场上就买不到——它们全部来自于山口的军工厂，那个在攘夷战争时期就开始诞生运作的秘密基地。这些当然是不能告诉新八的，关于稳健派攘夷志士在江户展露的实力压根只是冰山一角，他们后勤的供应保障力度是激进派鬼兵队万万所不能及的。也许在宇宙中漂泊不定，缺乏补给正是鬼兵队选择和春雨结盟的理由。  
约定好了景子将烟雾弹送到万事屋的时间，眼镜少年高兴得双眼发光，向着景子深深鞠躬：“拜托了！”语气是掩饰不住的雀跃。能私底下为万事屋的秘密行动办成一件事情，景子几乎可以想见银时用懒洋洋却难得正经的语调对新八说：“新八！我就知道你一定能行的。”新八骄傲无比，却又带着与生俱来的谦逊接受银时的夸赞。十六岁的少年，最需要的就是得到心目中了不起的男性长辈的肯定。  
但新八或许不知道，他对于银时也有着对等的非凡意义。银时能在江户遇到他和神乐，开起一间家一样的万事屋，是他人生中的大幸运。  
“你们到吉原行动的那一天，请务必通知我。我在吉原也有需要解救的人。”景子冲新八狡黠地一眨眼。“也许我们会殊途同归。”

休整了好几天——景子还在这几天里拟定了一份攘夷党组织结构改革的方案。万事屋出发去吉原帮晴太找妈妈的这天，柳生九兵卫也如约来到了见面的地方。蓝的纯粹的天空中只有几缕云彩漂浮着，看起来是个大晴天。  
“你恢复的还好吗？”小九主动问候景子。  
“当然好了，你也没有把我打得吐血三升那么厉害，不要太高估自己哦，小九。”景子很轻松地回应她。  
那天景子和柳生九兵卫来到柳生家的道馆比试，阿妙在一旁为她们计分。柳生旧阴流的少主确实非常厉害，刀法迅疾，配上敏捷身形，景子在她面前失去了自己惯常的灵活优势。再加上景子的战斗能力大部分还是实战所演练出来的，在道场里比赛真的是十分吃亏。  
但是景子毫不放弃，一次次被打倒又咬着牙爬起来继续。阿妙看着有些心惊胆战，劝她们停战劝了好几次。最后，景子抓住九兵卫被阿妙分身那一瞬间的懈怠，用了一招在战斗中常用的斜突刺胜了九兵卫一回。  
“我输了。”九兵卫一个利落的翻身站起来。“要我帮你什么忙，请开口吧。”  
九兵卫如此痛快，景子反而有些不好意思：“只不过打倒你一次……而且我用的招数实在不是该出现在道场里的。”  
“并不。一般人和我对战，最多不超过三次就放弃了，可是你却坚持着一直到打倒了我一次。这场比试，我们都是胜者。”九兵卫没有被眼罩遮挡的那只眼睛，清澈又真挚。  
这也算是不打不相识吧，景子和小九之间建立起了一种武者间的默契。和小九的相处非常轻松自在，她一板一眼的性格同桂小太郎颇为相似。  
但是身上被她打出来的淤青还是挺疼的！！景子默默抚摸了一下自己左侧的肋骨。

景子带着小九，轻车熟路地从秘密通道进到了吉原。站在遍布蜘蛛网的控制室里，小九也忍不住惊叹：“没想到曾经这么宏伟的造船厂会被改造成烟花之地……虽然我对剑术以外的东西缺乏了解，也知道这是多么可惜的事。”  
景子走到控制室的门前，趴到地上透过缝隙看了一眼，随即转身对小九比了嘘声的手势。小九会意，手放到了刀柄上。  
“这控制室内怎么有人说话的声音？”“怎么可能，是你听错了吧。”“不行，我还是要去看看，万一有什么耽误了，凤仙大人一个指头就能杀了我。”  
两个百华推开了控制室的门，还没来得及看清楚里面的景象，就被景子和小九一人一刀把给敲晕了过去。  
“感觉不妙啊，控制室这个地方荒废多年，不该有百华特意看守的。”景子拿走百华的刀，继而开始扒她身上的衣服。“小九你也快点换上百华的衣服，照今天的状况我们没法用常服混进去了。”  
没听到动静，景子抬头一看，柳生九兵卫一整个人都红通通的，咬着嘴唇，仿佛还在冒水蒸气。  
景子郑重地站起来，双手重重搭上她的肩膀：“小九！身为武士，有时候为了达成目标需要克服自己，做平时不敢做的事情。想一想，只有你换上女装，才能去解救我们要救的人啊！”柳生九兵卫瞪着景子憋了好一会，终于缓缓点了点头。  
两个人从控制室出来，已经完全是百华的样子了——除了其中的一个脸色像煮熟的番茄。大大的蝴蝶结系在身前，兵库髻上插着好几根长簪，黑色面罩遮住半张面容。  
向外奔去，其他的百华看到她们大声呵斥：“不是命令你们看守控制室的吗？居然擅离职守，凤仙大人饶不了你们！”  
哦呦，好大的官威啊。景子内心吐槽，凤仙本人还没说啥呢，你们就狐假虎威给人定罪名了？  
意料之外，小九先一步冲了上去，带着莫名的腾腾怒气，快刀出手，反着用刀背接连不断的劈砍：“我、没、接、到、过、这、种、命、令！！”  
穿上女装的小九好像意外爆发了不得了的战斗力。景子迅速跟上，一边在心里盘算，百华内部应该也分裂成了两派，一派偏向月咏，一派则是对凤仙忠心耿耿。  
这条走廊里的百华都倒在地上了，景子带着小九急匆匆前往君尾的房间。碰巧君尾的住处离夜王凤仙的住所挨得近，她们两个人在一片混乱中倒也不显突兀。显然今天的吉原发生了很多壮烈的战斗，残破的栏杆、破碎的墙纸，木屑随处飘散。  
并且，战斗还在持续着，从迷宫般的房子不知何处传来的隐隐震动，合着景子的心跳，击打出紧张的节奏。  
君尾……还好吗？  
一股新鲜的血腥味，从并不遥远的地方，不详地飘了过来。景子停住了步伐，连带着小九也止住。那个走廊的拐角处……  
“走啊，去见你妈妈。”橘红色辫子飘过，黑色长衫，双手满是鲜血，却正眯着眼对着小孩子笑。  
非常恐怖且难缠的武者，景子本能地得出了结论。她和小九都竭力隐匿了自己的气息，直到血腥味的源头远去。  
这条走廊里已经满是百华的尸体，景子和小九很小心地避开了流淌的鲜血。虽然这些百华都听命于凤仙，景子心底也难免升上一阵悲凉。

最糟的情况出现了：君尾的房间空无一人。熏香照常点着，梳妆台很乱，仿佛是匆匆离开的。  
“也许她是去接客了。”小九中性沉稳的声音，在此时有令人安神的力量。  
“嗯，我们再找。”景子欲言又止。  
“怎么？”柳生九兵卫很敏锐。  
“君尾是级别仅次于花魁太夫的游女，接待贵客一定会叫她。而今天唯一的贵客，就是那帮夜兔。”景子说出让她自己忧心万分的猜测。“我接下来要去凤仙所在之处找她，小九，这非常危险。”  
“说什么呢？”柳生九兵卫比景子矮上一些，此时仰起头直视着她。“我是武者，许下的诺言是一定要兑现的。”虽然此时小九穿着百华的衣服，可是却比她穿男装时更加英气。“走吧，说好了要救人的！”  
今天的吉原，应当是处处充满了类似的豪情壮语。她们冲到凤仙所在的高楼之处，目睹了银时与夜王的恶战。为了亲情，为了自由，为了诺言，战斗。

她们在破损的茶室内找到在角落里瑟瑟发抖的君尾。她还好好活着，只是双目无神，看上去是吓呆了。  
这景象的确过于残酷，美丽的游女躯体了无生息，嵌在天花板上，破碎的木刺边缘深深扎进她的身体，鲜血仍在一点点滴下来，给下方的榻榻米染上一团恐怖的暗红。  
君尾在景子抱住她的时候终于小声地哭了出来。“死的本来有可能是我。”外面的打斗还在继续，尖叫声，怒吼声，骨骼碎裂声，兵器相交声，轰隆隆的。月咏带着愿意反抗的百华加入了战斗，如雨的苦无射向夜王。  
君尾抓进景子的袖摆：“那个神威，他问都没问就把她打到了天花板上……她是我进吉原来认识的第一个人……”  
“是那个橘红色头发，留条辫子的人吗？”小九蹙眉不忍。  
君尾抽噎着点头。从这里破损的门看出去能望到神威在一边惬意观战的身影。他是景子在和平年代见到的最残忍的武者。  
轰隆隆，地动山摇，吉原铁制的穹顶不知道被谁从控制室打开了，刺目的阳光照了进来，夜王疼痛的怒吼即使是这间茶室也听得清楚。  
“别怕，君尾。”景子发觉自己也哽咽了：“坂田银时已经打败了夜王，阳光照进来了，我马上就可以带你离开这里了。”  
“但是她再也看不到阳光了。”君尾的声音很轻，景子却听得很清楚。“我好恨……”  
外面的人在欢呼吉原的解放。这间茶室里，小九把死去的游女放好，给她盖上白布。景子陪伴着君尾，看着她渐渐从呜咽变为号啕大哭。  
太阳出来之前，总有人死在那马上就要消失的黑暗里，无可奈何。


	48. 花魁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人来人往的花魁道中，美人与酒的吉原之夜。

随着神乐响彻天际的呼唤，她的亲哥哥头也不回地跳下屋檐消失了。  
……其实还是回了的，只不过不是对她，而是对坂田银时：“可不要死了哦，在被我杀死之前。”  
银时沾染鲜血的脸上并没有什么表情。柳生九兵卫则用平平的语气说：“宇宙里的变态好多。我在全国各地历练的时候从来没遇到这样的人。”  
道场里的家伙都是切磋剑术的正直武士，哪里能跟宇宙里靠战斗为生的夜兔海贼相比呢。景子附和她：“宇宙里确实有很多奇奇怪怪的天人，听说连改变人性别的宗教都有。”  
小九的兴趣一下子被吸引了：“景子，请务必和我详细讲一讲。”  
还好这时候君尾有了动静，勉力挣扎着想要站起来，景子和小九赶紧一人一边把她扶起来。  
景子关切地对她说：“你走得动路吗？不行的话我和小九背你出去也可以。”  
君尾的嗓音带着痛哭过的嘶哑。“我对你们的感谢之情无法表达，可是，我现在暂时还不能离开。”她迷蒙的目光掠过蒙着白布的同伴尸体，扫过大战后破损一片的吉原游郭。“大家付出了这么多才换取吉原的自由，我想帮助这里恢复，才能把一切都留在身后走出这里。”

景子是主动走到月咏面前的。正在自己给自己涂药的金发女郎认出她，依然是漠然的语调：“几次三番来找奴家，死神太夫可是不接客的，女客也不行。”  
“喂喂，吉原都解放了还说这种话，《风俗取缔法》不同意哦。”景子在她面前跪坐下来：“就是对你在吉原中的存在有些好奇罢了。”  
月咏平静无波的眼神有了一些翻涌。“你到底想问什么？”  
“究竟是谁训练了你，是谁建立了百华？”景子单刀直入。“夜王凤仙使用着夜兔的巨伞，不可能教会你这些忍者的伎俩。”  
“这些和你这个吉原外的人没有关系吧。”月咏带着伤疤的眼冷冷一抬。  
正僵持的时候，轮椅嘎吱嘎吱的声音伴着一个女性温和的劝慰声来了。“月咏这孩子从小就不怎么会说话，请贵客体谅。”  
花魁日轮，如太阳一样融化坚冰，一下子化解了剑拔弩张的氛围。“吉原刚建立的时候，除了夜王还有一个叫地雷亚的人物，他是月咏的师傅，不过很遗憾，已经死在四年前的大火中了。”  
“日轮，你为什么又要提起这些……”月咏很无奈，但是一点都没有生气。  
听完吉原的往事，景子又问：“那你们自己的过去呢？你们是怎么来到吉原的？”  
日轮继续温柔微笑着说：“我是被自己亲生父母欠了债卖掉的。但是月月似乎是被人贩子强行绑走的。”  
月咏：“最后都是被人贩子带到这里，都是一样的。”  
景子：“完全不一样……”  
日轮偏头：“确实，是不一样的哦。我不想再见到卖掉自己的父母了，而且我的双腿不便，即使出去也很艰难吧。再说很多姐妹除了卖身根本不会别的技能，我想帮助她们好好活下来。倒是月咏，你不该再困在这个地方了。”  
“说什么呢，日轮！我要继续保护吉原，保护……你。”  
日轮温柔的笑容表示她理解一切：“就没有想着回去找找亲人吗？他们也许等你等了很久了。”  
“我……我从来没想过。”月咏手足无措，面上惶然。“其实……我真的没想过吉原中的女人有能出去的一天。”  
几个百华围了过来：“月咏姐，我们也有能力保护好吉原，保护好我们的太阳，你把我们训练的很好。放心地离开去寻找你的亲人吧。”  
景子递上一根崭新的烟管：“你原来的已经不能用了吧，拿这个抽一支，好好想一想，也算是上回我闯入吉原的赔罪了。”

今夜的吉原还是和以往一样人流熙熙攘攘，甚至更加热闹。不一样的是，以往笼罩住视野的铅灰色铁幕已经没有了，一轮晶莹剔透的明月高悬在空中，不时有客人和游女仰头看去，指着惊叹。  
红色的灯笼串联着挂在游郭的楼上，渲染出一片片鲜亮的光彩。二楼暖黄的灯光中，映出游女和客人调笑的剪影。忽然，他们停止了玩乐，而是把木窗推开，向中间的街道看去。与此同时，悠扬的尺八乐声伴随着太鼓咚咚的节奏响了起来，街道中央的人自觉地站到了两边。  
花魁道中开始了。  
两个男性差役在前提着灯笼开道，在花魁身边打杂的名为“秃”的女性端着花魁用具跟在其后。再后面就是盛装打扮的花魁本人，扶着一个男役的肩膀，另有一位男役为她打着红伞。  
花魁踩着高高的厚重黑木屐，迈着优雅缓慢的外八文字步伐，于众人惊叹的目光中端正着高傲美丽的头颅，目不斜视。  
“虽然慢悠悠的，可是真的很好看啊。”景子也正置身于吉原围观的人群中，歆羡说道。  
她身旁是消失了一段时间的桂小太郎，身上监狱的灰色衣裤都还没脱掉：“如果我穿上这样的衣服，也能走的跟她一样好看的。”  
“想象不出有任何人能比现在的君尾更美了。等等……，为什么你会拿自己做假设啊！这种时候应该夸我能和她一样美才对吧！”  
君尾就是今晚吉原的新花魁，浓密漆黑的头发梳着高耸的伊达兵库髻，插入珊瑚制成的长簪，面颊至脖颈刷上白粉，眼角唇上的红则与之形成强烈对比，美的怪异、古典且浓烈。当花魁一直是君尾的梦想，也是她那个被神威随手杀死的姐妹的梦想。今夜，花魁道中一直走向扬屋，却不会接待任何一位客人了；这是吉原有史以来，第一个从这条道路干脆利落地离开的花魁。自由的新吉原，以此为标志诞生。  
如此重要的时刻，景子绝不允许自己缺席。也因此，今天刚把桂小太郎从那个监狱岛上接出来，景子就拽着他一路直奔吉原，衣服都没换，火急火燎地总算赶上了。

一个多小时之后，花魁道中终于结束。景子轻轻敲了敲君尾的房间门，进去之后看到她正在卸妆，满满一铜盆浮着白沫的水简直让人头晕。  
景子给她介绍了桂小太郎。桂小太郎用手自额角挥了一下示意，还带着点监狱里的痞气。  
君尾看了看他：“确实是景子你会交往的类型，跟我设想的差不多。”她笼起黑发简单扎了马尾：“我稍微布置了一下这间房，今晚送给你们住。有很多惊喜~哦~，自己发掘去吧。”  
君尾走出房门：“我要离开了，所有的心愿已了。景子，”她郑重地向她行礼，“谢谢你。”  
景子犹自在摇头：“我其实并没有做什么，是你靠自己离开的……”她转身想向桂小太郎寻求一些认可，结果差点把自己下巴惊掉。  
灰色的监狱服被桂小太郎随意扔在了一边，他自己正用力给花纹繁复的腰带打结。原本拖在地上的女装，穿在他身上堪堪只到脚踝。  
“我总不能一直穿着监狱的衣服吧。”桂小太郎轻松地说，穿着游女服一点都不拘束。“而且，”他打开衣柜门给景子看，里面是十几件华丽无比的和服：“我想这是君尾所说的惊喜的一部分。”  
“怎么可能是这个！惊喜明明是……应该是……”  
“是什么啊？”桂小太郎一脸纯良的凑上来。  
他明明就知道！景子又羞又恼，偏偏某些词汇她就是说不出口。啊桂小太郎这个可恶的伪装为天然呆的天然黑！  
桂小太郎从衣橱中挑了一身出来：“你也换上好了。”  
景子对这个倒是没有异议，这么精致又不日常的衣服能穿到的机会可不多。饱和度很高的紫色领边，橘红色的条纹，鲜艳的颜色搭配在一起居然毫不违和，只有一片热闹绚丽。  
她从衣柜门后走出来，桂小太郎正正好地递过来一杯酒，酒盏中散发出高级清酒的香气。景子轻抿了一口，不仅香气醉人，味道也醉人。  
桂小太郎揽过她的肩，自然地吟诵：“高楼一杯酒，美人璨如花。”  
景子侧倚在他身上，衣料摩擦在一起悉悉索索：“谁是美人啊？”老天在上，她的语气竟然酸溜溜的，这是什么样的吃恋人自己的醋的心理啊？  
“是酒。”桂小太郎拿来酒瓶给她看。那上面的包装纸赫然写着——  
东洋美人。  
景子长长地哦了一声。“这酒的名字好像有点熟悉。”  
“产地是长州。”桂小太郎旋转着酒瓶到了反面。景子夺过酒瓶，自己给自己倒了一杯喝下去：“真好喝——家乡的酒就是最好的！”  
桂的手撩起她散落下来的棕发：“家乡的美酒，配家乡的美人……酒即美人，美人如酒。”他从后面抱住景子，在她耳边说：“你就是醉我的酒。”  
“才不是。”景子很不给情面地反驳：“你明明最喜欢喝芋头烧酒。”紧接着无情的嘲笑：“大叔口味，哈哈！”  
她挣开桂小太郎站起来，跑到酒柜前仔细寻找，兴冲冲地拎出一瓶烧酒，做了一杯水割。  
“喏，给你。”塞给桂小太郎。  
桂小太郎一喝酒就上脸。看到桂变得红润的面颊，景子开心地拍手笑了起来。  
桂却又把酒放下了。“差点忘了，美人还差点什么。”  
当然了，是化妆品。化妆品中最重要的，是口红。  
君尾的梳妆台上并没有现代工业包装的管状唇膏。其实景子第一次来吉原的时候瞥到她的用品中不乏潮流单品，可是现在却全部没有了，也许是被她随身带走了。至于传统用品，景子找来找去，也没找到她想象中抿一下的那种红纸。  
桂小太郎比她更熟悉，拿起了台上一个小小的绿碗。“这个就是口红。红花浸泡后反复精制得到的红色素，高度精纯就会是这样的荧绿色。”桂给景子解释，“小时候我妈妈用的就是这种，小町红。”  
他拿了毛笔，沾了水在碗壁上一抹，立刻现出明丽的艳红色。桂小太郎扶起景子的脸蛋，用毛笔小心地给她涂抹。景子怀着对旧时代物品的敬意，一动也不敢动，同时注视着桂小太郎专注的眼神，刚喝的酒像是全部涌到了心尖，烧了起来。  
桂一停笔，景子迫不及待地去照镜子。“诶——下嘴唇还是有点绿的反光。”景子左照右照：“这不是口红，是口绿！”  
“那是因为给你用的量多，只要抹开来还是红色的。”桂小太郎提醒。  
景子想要拿小手指去抹开，抬起的手却一把被桂小太郎攥住了。“有更好的办法。”他轻声说，那么那么好听的声音，温柔地引导。  
他从上方铺天盖地般吻下来，绿色的口红小碗被打翻了，骨碌碌在榻榻米上滚了好大一圈，没有人去管它。  
太长久了，结束的时候景子喘气喘得很急，后脖颈一直向后仰，回过来有点头晕。桂小太郎把镜子拿过来给她照，两人的唇全都是鲜艳的红，的确是古典，非常好看。  
紫色的领口已经不知道什么时候松开了。游女的衣服领口本来就很松，轻易就扯到了锁骨以下。桂小太郎的嘴唇一路轻吻她的肩膀，留下暧昧的红印，越来越下，景子衣服散的越来越厉害。  
出于某种报复心理，她狠狠地拽开了桂小太郎的腰封。游女腰间的结也是打在身前的，可能也是为了客人方便解开吧。  
桂小太郎埋在她的颈窝里闷闷地笑起来。“你笑什么嘛！”景子去摇他，可是自己的声音也禁不住带上了笑意。  
桂小太郎又拿起了景子给他调的那杯烧酒喝了一口。等到他再覆上来的时候，景子倒吸一口气，腰部弯曲成优美的弧度——他含了冰块在嘴里。湿润冰凉在肌肤上游走，却使身体每一处都燃烧起来。  
繁复的布料一半缠在身上，一半掉在地上，给他们提供了很好的缓冲作用。那么多复杂的带子在激烈的纠缠中梳理不清楚，干脆就任由它们去，两人在如同花瓣般铺散开来的绫罗绸缎间紧紧相拥，深深地嵌在一起。  
“实在是……太想你了……”桂小太郎就像永远都不知足那样亲吻着她。  
“下次别再自作主张地为了什么目的入狱了。”景子用力地直起腰，桂小太郎适时捞住她，两人都坐起来。“要去的话我也去。”  
桂小太郎避而不答去吮吸她的脖颈，景子知道他不想做承诺，生气地低头咬他的肩，用力留下牙印，桂嘶了一声，还是不回答，昏暗烛火下黑瞳分明就是在说：没用，我不会答应的。  
桂小太郎固执起来简直不可理喻。景子哼一声，按一下他的肩膀作为助力，上上下下开始动起来，闭着眼睛享受最至高无上的快乐。  
虚浮中，她能听到桂小太郎骤然加重的喘息，压抑不住的低吟。景子不禁有点模糊的得意。两人都到了之后，桂小太郎很体贴地扶住景子酸软的腰。“这样你会不会太吃力？”  
景子的得意全没了。好不容易重新聚焦的眼睛狠狠瞪他一眼，用【确实是失去力气】的声音说：“不解风情的家伙！”  
桂小太郎用簪子重新将黑直长发簪好。“在吉原被美人这么评价也太令人伤心了，还是功夫这么好的美人。”没有等景子好好回味，他又紧紧地抱上来：“接下来的几个姿势需要你很努力配合呢。那么，让我们来吧。”  
这个伪装成天然呆的天然黑！

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有人看的话给个评论吧！  
> If you like my work, Please leave a comment.


End file.
